Fall of Konoha Book One: Love and Hatred
by DarthManwe
Summary: 10 years passed since Akatsuki has been forced to retreat.With both his friends killed by his own hand,Naruto becomes an avenger.And the danger returns for the last time.-Slightly NaruHina at the start,otherwise its completely an adventure story.-COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I dont own naruto chars,tho i wish i had.Oh then you understand the true meaning of darkness. ---evil grin---- anyway...**

**This will be the start of a long,long project based on Naruto himself.(I have planned it all so ill not run out of ideas or anything)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FALL OF KONOHA

Book One:Love and Hatred

Chapter 1:The Beginning

Rain was falling steadily on the sound was simply too painful to bear for 5th Hokage.She,with all her might and beauty,was aging.Not just time,mind you,but sorrow and horror that have taken and will take around her precious vilage."Hidden" as it may be,it was prone to death too.

Sorrow was not new for her,though the feeling was all too much for her to handle anymore.She has aged much,and wisdom couldn't help her here.She should have chosen a 6th,she should have done it a long time ago.But you see,the one she had in mind was gone.And none suitable were left to her.

Is it the end then?The end of this village?The end of her grandfather's legacy?The end of her mentor's dream?The end of her joy?The end of the vision of 4th?

Likely,it was.

She bitterly recalled all the events that brought them to this final,critical point.

And doing so,she cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granny Tsunade,what is it this time now?Another mission that requires me to kill a horde of bandits or one that would get someone killed?"

Tsunade was not sure that she should like or not this new Naruto.Where the old one was optimistic,this one was highly pessimistic.The old one's smile was warm,this one's was cold as a winter storm.Where the old one carried a smile and a friendly appearence,this one carried a dismissive and contempt air with him.

And he carried a sword.The very sword Uchiha Sasuke used to carry.

"What is then,does it includes sitting and watching old hags who are lost in thought."

Tsunade sighed,and looked to the report at her hands.

"It consists Akatsuki.After 5 years,they are finally moving."She showed the report to Naruto.He scanned the report with a hastening mood.

"So,they were able to recover from losing both demon-beast chakras and 5 members,huh?"

"It seems so."Tsunade sighed again.And leaned backwards.She could kill for a bottle of sake right now.

Naruto stood up."Well then,point the location and I'll be on my way."

For a moment,Tsunade freaked out.Literally.She saw a dark red fire within the man's eyes.It was like that a fox who was beginning a hunt.Since talking about Uzumaki Naruto,this could have become a literal action as well.

"On your way to what,Naruto?"

"To kill them of course."Again it happened,dark red glimpse within appeared.

Tsunade sighed and spoke."You are not kill anyone who you can capture."

"You sure know how take fun away."

Having received both orders and the briefing,he set out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A masked white haired man was standing near the K.I.A. Stone.The very stone which contained the names of his comrades.His students,his friends...His pupils...

Sasuke's death at Naruto's hands was sorrowful,yet necessary.For living with hatred a long time,he had lost his ability to love.

What he will never understand was Sakura's death.Why she got mad upon hearing news was understandable.Why she locked herself up for weeks was also.But attacking Hinata out of jealousy and running away from village was not.

Kakashi understood those a little bit.But joining Akatsuki."Avenging" Sasuke?Avenging a man who forsook everything that stood dear to him?

And Kakashi mourned for another one as well.For killing Sakura was the death of the Uzumaki Naruto everyone knew.For this action,this again necessary,bu harsh action killed Naruto's own soul.

_I failed Sensei...Again...Both in instucting my pupils and protecting them.Failed at protecting your son.Failed from everything you entrusted to me._

He was taken from thoughts by a hard shake.Tsunade was shaking him.

"You have a task Kakashi.Naruto may be over his head this time."

30 minutes later,Kakashi left the village.

Never to return again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what I have asked of you,Pain?"

"Yes.I think the fox must be on his way."

"Good.This time,there should not be any mistakes,Pein.This time we must prevail."

"Of course.We will do our best."

And with this last remark from his underling,Uchiha Madara leaned back on his chair.

Naruto didn't immediately set out,as a matter of fact.He stopped by the graveyard.

He stood by a gravestone.A plain one.

If anyone would be near,they would hear sobs.

They would see Konoha's Yellow Death trembling.

They would see Uzumaki Naruto holding a forehead protector.

A forehead protector which belonged to a kind,white eyed blue haired girl.

And if they were to get near enough,they would soon flee.

Because they would hear the remark of the Naruto.

"Compared to me,Sasuke wasn't anything remotely to an avenger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:Shades of Past**

**3 years later from Naruto's return with Jiraiya.**

**Revelation of the sorrowful past events.**

**Review is the only way that I can find about what you think,so review.I want to do this vey good,since I have a complete scenario in mind.**

**EDIT AFTER 10 CHAPTERS: I REALIZED PEOPLE ONLY READS THAT CHAPTER AND LEAVES IT!!! THE STORY GETS KICK ASS DAMN IT!!!! I MEAN IT GETS TO BE VERY GOOD,JUST READ IT ALL!!!! I KNOW THE BEGINNING IS A LITTLE LAME BUT ALL THE OtHER CHAPTERS ARE WAY BETTER THAN ThıS ONE!!!!!!**


	2. Shades of Past Part 1

**Disclaimer:Don't own naruto chars.Plot after the actual manga is mine however.**

**Anyway Lets get on with the story(hopefully which you all have been waiting for)**

**Note that the start of this chapter can be read with "A Small Measure of Peace-The Last Samurai OST" in the background.(If you are an emo-which I am not-you can read it with Goodbye My Lover-James Blunt too.) After the fight begins "Wheel of Fortune-Dead Man's Chest OST" is recommended.**

**Chapter 2:Shades of Past-Part 1**

It was his best moment.He knew it.All along he should have known that she was for him.He should have seen that a long time ago.The moment Hina-Hime of his said "yes" to his proposal was his best moment ever.

It was going to be wonderful,he and Hinata would lived happily ever after.

But Naruto should have known better.Having been containing Nine-Tails he should have realized there was no happily ever after.

It came as a surprise.Like a bad joke.Like a nightmare to Naruto.Just a month later marriage,just 2 weeks after completely setting down,Hinata was killed.Killed by no other person than Haruna Sakura.Killed out of jealousy and rage, manifestation of both her sorrow of Sasuke's death and her disappointment of losing Naruto to another woman.

This was what she told right before he killed her anyway.

No,the right word should be murdered.

He murdered yet another one of his old comrades,having valid reasons(such as Sakura being a member of Akatsuki) but unmoral motivations(such as revenge).

The very unmoral motivations made him a hard,stern man.

The death of Hinata was the end for him.4th Hokage's son died all inside,only to be replaced by a killer tutored by Nine-Tails himself.

An avenger...

-------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------

"Naruto,stop it,everyone is looking at us."Hinata turned to red as her boyfriend tried to kiss her.

Naruto stopped and with the most puppy-like eyes he can make he asked "Why can't I Hina-chan?"

"Because if my father finds out that I kissed you in public,he will kill me.It was hard enough to get a permission from him.He went nuts when he learned that I want to date you."

Naruto took a sarcastic puzzled pose and asked with an equal sarcastic tone "Oh my,I can't even dream why he is acting like that.Anyway,how did you make him let you come?"

"I said if he refused you would went overboard and unleash Nine-Tails to Hyuuga Compound."

Naruto looked shocked.Then he started to laugh like hell.

"I-I didn't know you could threaten people like this."He was barely able to stop laughing.

"He took it seriously.And he wanted me to say this."

"He did,huh?That's unusual,coming from your father."

"He said "If you ever hurt her or show your dark side to her,I will set all of Konoha after you."

Naruto shivered and looked scared. "I remember the last time villagers came after me."

Hinata sighed heavily.She was able to overcome the extreme shyness of hers through vigorous exercise with Naruto.Although she still tended to fidget with her fingers when she was worried,she was able to speak and stand tall when situation needed it.

Hinata thought that "Although I am strong now,if Naruto-kun didn't asked me out out when he did,I would never be able to talk."

And she was damn right about that.When he really asked her out,she literally fainted 4 times before sinking the truth completely in.

Naruto cut her thinking half,and took her hand into his. "Lets go to the training area,village looks so lame to me now."

Hinata nodded and they started to jump on the roofs.

However,to the much displeasure of Naruto,the spot has already been taken.

No other couple than Neji and Tenten also!

Hinata freaked when she saw Naruto was preparing his sleeves in order to jump Neji.She quickly catched his arm then dragged him to the woods.Naruto calmed down a bit when Hinata touched his skin.

When they turned their eyes to the clearing however,Naruto's eyes went white.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing too.

"What the-how in the goddamn-oh come on!!!!" Naruto rambled as they saw Neji pulled Tenten to him and gave her a _really_long and wet kiss.Hinata was turning to red rapidly while Naruto was hitting his head to a tree.

"I can't believe-that damn man-to think he kissed a girl before me with such a class!"

Hinata turned to an interesting shade of purple and asked Naruto "Do you think like that Naruto-kun?"

"Hell yeah.Even _he_beat me to it.Dam-" His words were blocked-as well as his mouth- as Hinata jumped on him and started kissing him.

That kissing contiuned for a long time(for a minute actually),and when they finally stopped while lying on ground Naruto smiled sadly.

"Once again,I showed what a fool I am." Hinata answered with a small smile. Then they started kissing each other again.They made a lot of noise as they rolled on ground too.

Though Neji and Tenten were busy to hear that.

_If someone came here right now, this scene would be a total shock._Naruto flashed a grin at that thought.

Unknown to them however, someone was _already_ watching.

-------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------------- ------------

"WHAT?!?" Tsunade instantly became enraged when she heard what Naruto said."REPEAT!"

"I said that I want to marry with Hinata.Why do you act so flaming?"

"WHY?WHY? Fool! Do you know what marriage means,huh? Ceremony,gifts,organization of all details,not to mention the bride-groom preparations, flowers,guest list,ah... And since you don't have a mother or father -mention me later to break his picture later- all the work will be on me!"

Tsunade calmed down with this long speech.She sighed and looked to Naruto.He was grown,yes,but his childish charm remained.

Tsunade couldn't say she wasn't expecting this.Ever since Naruto started dating her,it was all too obvious marriage was inevitable.The number of lectures she gave to Hyuuga Hiashi was well over twenty.

That and she lost count how many times Sakura cried on her shoulder too._ It is just natural _she thought.When Sasuke left after killing Itachi and fighting Sakura after that,there was no other man than Naruto for Sakura.

And he was going to marry now.

_You never told me things like that,old man. _Tsunade looked at the portrait of third._If I knew all these before,I would never came back to be Hokage. _

"Fine then.Go ahead and make the same mistake your father did.Founding a family at the age of 20 like something,that is."

"So you will both let me marry and help me marry?" Tsunade nodded with a sad look on her face.

"YAY! You are actually acting nice,Granny." Tsunade raised her brow at that last word.

Naruto got the hint instantly. "Eh-well...I'm off then."

At that very moment,Shizune barged in and handed a report with a mood like her life depended on it.Tsunade just glanced her a bit and started reading the report.

Only to drop it seconds after she started reading it.She glanced blankly to the report for a few seconds.Then she boomed.

"SHIZUNE,GET NARUTO HERE QUICKLY!!!!!"

---------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------------

The report stated that the S-class criminal,Uchiha Sasuke was on the move.His location was confirmed,and thus an elite pursue team was requested from Leaf Village.

Naruto had already given up on Sasuke,given the fact that after killing Itachi,he was completely lost from the sight of ninjas.Having stated his next target would be Uchiha Madara,this was highly uncharacteristic for him.

It had been 3 years since the statue of absorbing tailed beasts's power was destroyed,Akatsuki was reduced to only Pain and Madara himself,and Sasuke was lost from detection.

_Maybe this means finally he will return.Maybe he gave up looking for Madara._But Naruto knew Sasuke good enough not to turn to those false hopes.

Tsunade formed a team including Naruto,Sakura,Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba and Kakashi.

Their goal was simple:Capture Sasuke if possible,kill him otherwise.

That was when the descent of Haruno Sakura began.

-------------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------

"Are we getting close to the origin of the scent,Kiba?"

"We must be.The scent is getting stronger."

The platoon continued their jumps until they reached the origin of the scent Kiba had catched earlier. It was a clearing within forest,and a small shack on the middle of it.

They approached the shack carefully,given Sasuke's detection skills were high too.Naruto barged in when he finally arrived to the door.

Shocking,would the best term to explain it.Sasuke was indeed there.

Lying on a pool of blood. Yet he didn't seem to be injured,and the blood was already dry.

When he took notice of them,he raised his head and flashed a cold smile.

"Still pursuing me Naruto,are you? I thought last time you truly gave up."

"You are a S-class criminal in bingo book,and we have a duty to take you either by force or your will." The harshness of Naruto's voice and words startled everyone.

Sasuke smiled again. "Finally grown up,I see.But I have no intention of coming back.After 3 years,I finally may found a clue about Madara.Will you deny me this opportunity?"

"You have condemned yourself to a circle of hatred and vengeance,Sasuke.No more can I or anyone else grant you an opportunity.You yourself destroyed this possibility long ago."

Kakashi spoke at last. "Are you coming with us,quietly Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained expressionless this time. "Of course not."

"Then we must do what we must do.Squad,break up and attack."

Sasuke didn't even flinch. "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? I can see you are already shaking,and having doubts about your mission.Maybe you remember the words you said so long ago,the words that required an apology."

It was true,to everyone's surprise to see Sakura crying,and a moment later collapsed on her knees.Sasuke indeed hit a critical spot of Sakura.Given her feelings,Naruto could understand them.

But_only_ understand.No more he could remain sympathetic to her feelings.

"Get a grip Sakura.This is your duty as a Leaf Ninja,ad this man is not your friend but a foe."

Sakura could only looked up to Naruto.

"Then I am taking you myself!" With this last remark,Naruto attacked Sasuke in the blink of an eye.The technique he newly learned,Flying Thunder God Technique was still far from being fully utilized by him.But only a tenth of its speed was enough to catch Sasuke off-balanced.

Both of them cannoned out of shack.Sasuke jumped back and assumed a fighting stance.His right hand was staying on his sword,and his Sharingan was activated.

Rest of the platoon excluding Sakura came out from the shack.While Neji and Kakashi hurried to help Naruto,Shikamaru and Kiba remained behind. Shikamaru retreated to the shadows of the forest.

It was wise of them to reserve a back-up because moments after Kakashi reached Sasuke, Sasuke's team Snake got out from the shadows of the forest.

The true fight had begun.

------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------------

It became clear that the Snake couldn't be hold down only by Shikamaru and Kiba,so Kakashi ordered Neji to help them.Naruto spoke while still looking to Sasuke.

"Sensei,you go too.This is our fight,alone.Besides I can take _Scaredy-Cat_ by myself."

Sasuke's face grew cold. "I will make you eat those words."

Naruto offered a very un-Naruto like smile. "Come then,traitor of a lifetime."

Kakashi saw he would be over-powered by the magnitude of thier fight,so he hurried to help others.

While these happened,Sakura was still crying on the floor of the shack.

---------------------- --------------------------- --------------------- -------------------

Shikamaru threw three shurikens to his target,a male ninja who used an enormous sword.He evaded shurikens easily.He tried to make a counter attack but Kiba attacked him from side.That attack caught him off-balance.But he was agile and he quickly evaded this attack too.Kiba and Akamaru used their combination move to bring him down.He stopped Kiba's turning by hitting him with his sword,and quickly evaded Akamaru who has been coming fast to him.He smiled when he saw Kiba lying senseless on the ground.

On the other side of the clearing,Neji was battling with a female ninja.

Neji tried to do a diving attack from below,but she jumped backwards.He continued his attack using his left hand to jump from ground to her.He executed a three punch one kick combo,all of which were evaded.She countered the attacks by catching his right foot and threw him to ground.He spinned in air and threw a kunai under his sleeve.She hardly evaded that,and thus lost her balance.

Neji saw his chance.He quickly initiated the 64 hit divine strike combo.

Kakashi confronted the giant male.He was looking docile.He spoke with a soft tone.

"You really don't want to make me angry."

"This is for me to decide,doesn't it?"

Kakashi attacked him with a fire jutsu,spraying fire from his mouth.He evaded that,and suddenly his left side became stained with dark marks.Kakashi startled upon hearing his now-changed voice.

"I-I need...to kill...anyone ..."

Kakashi barely had time to avoid getting hit by a fatal blow.But the punch grazed him,and that sent him flying to 20 meters away.

On the near middle of clearing,Naruto and Sasuke clashed for a few times.They came to a halt evaluate each other.For a moment nothing but the sounds of the other fights was heard.Then Naruto attacked Sasuke head on.He drew 2 kunais and countered his sword.Sasuke slashed his sword from below but Naruto jumped above it.He tried to slash Sasuke,but he evaded them.Sasuke attacked relentlessy for a few times,bu Naruto was quick too.They were battling so fast,a normal ninja couldn't catch their movements.

_He has gotten faster.Even with Sharingan,I'm barely able to see his movements._Sasuke tried to find an opening,but Naruto wouldn't give any.

_Damn Sharingan.If it wasn't present,it would be over now.Plus,he won't likely give me a chance to use Rasengan or Shadow Clones._Naruto tried to run a little far to execute some hand signs,but Sasuke kept blocking him.

Then,Naruto tried something else.He threw a kunai to Sasuke,then he vanished.Sasuke sensed him behind,but he was too fast.He plunged a kunai all the way to his belly.Sasuke had barely avoided a fatal blow,but he was deeply injured.

_I have no other choice._He activated his cursed seal,quickly assuming his winged form.His injury closed up a bit,enough to stop bleeding and allowing him to fight.Then he started to fly.

Naruto was helpless at that moment.As a close range fighter,it was very hard for him to attack Sasuke from ground.Sasuke attacked him a few times,then activated a fire ninjutsu.Numerous fireballs flew to Naruto,he tried to evade them,and he succeeded.But when he evaded the last one,he saw his mistake.The purpose of those fireballs was to make him jump,thus allowing Sasuke to plunge his sword into him.

Naruto avoided a fatal blow at the last moment by turning in the air but he was injured.He lost his consciousness.

He found himself in a familiar,dark sewer.And quickly in front of the gate with the seal on it.

**Kid,are you over-powered by him again?Do you need me?**

Naruto looked to his hands.

**Do you want to kill him now?**

He wasn't sure.He wasn't sure anything about it.

**Because if you don't kid,he _will_kill you.**

Naruto raised his head,he had made a decision.

"I want to kill him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke realized that Naruto was gaining power from Nine-Tails.But before he could suppress its chakra with Sharingan,Naruto attacked him.With a hatred like nothing he had ever felt before.

Sasuke tried to get airborn,but Naruto blocked him.He formed a chakra cloak while attacking,and the first tail with it.

Sasuke realized that he was going to get over-powered this time.He activated a genjutsu.Several snakes attacked Naruto at the same time.

He got rid of all of them in one strike.He continued his assault on Sasuke.

At last,Sasuke gave an opening.Naruto jumped on him,and tore his wings apart.

At that very moment,Karin's attention was drawn to Sasuke,so she got hit by Neji's 64 hit divine strike.She lay down unconscious.Neji,seeing that Kakashi was in trouble hurried to him.

Kakashi was indeed in trouble.He was evading a 9th of 10 of Juugo's attacks,but the one that he received was devastating.He couldn't hold his guard up anymore,his hands fell to his sides.The punch that would end his life was coming...not.Neji blocked him with a whirl technique with his Byakugan combined.While Kakashi was trying to get up from the ground,Neji mounted a counter attack that forced Juugo to back up a little.

Suigetsu saw odds were not in their favor,even Juugo is force to back up,Karin unconcsious and Sasuke having a bad time,he decided it was time to retreat.

By himself,at least.

"Goodbye everyone,that's it from me."

And with those words,he escaped into the forest.

Kiba tried to chase him,but stopped by Shikamaru. "Let him go,we need to help Neji."

Kiba nodded and they hurried to Neji and Juugo.

Kakashi had pulled himself together at last,but Kiba and Shikamaru attacked Juugo before he could.Kiba and Akamaru attacked Juugo from two sides,while Neji covering the front.Juugo catched both Kiba and Akamaru in air,then threw them away.He attacked Neji but he was stopped by Neji's incredible whirl.However,this technique was taking a lot from him.At the very moment he would collapse tothe ground,Juugo stopped.

Shikamaru had binded his shadow to Juugo's at last.And with good timing too,because his right arm had been transformed into a massive blade.

It seemed to be the victory of Konoha this time.But Sakura appeared at that very moment.

She pulled Naruto off Sasuke and threw him away.She was crying at the same time.

"Enough of this,aren't you two never get satisfied without killing each other? Why can't you be more understanding Naruto,is it so hard to show kindness to an old friend?"

With a slightly unhuman tone in his voice,Naruto spoke.

"Get out of the way,Sakura.You are protecting a traitor right now."

Sakura cried even harder. "I can't let you two do this again.I can't lose Sasuke again."

"Look at him.Is he Sasuke?Or is he an Uchiha created for vengeance?"

"Then look at yourself Naruto!You let Nine-Tails influence yourself!"

Naruto growled at that comment.A second tail began to form.Kakashi became aware of the danger.But even he now couldn't stop it.

Naruto attacked Sasuke head on.But Sakura stood in the way trying to protect Sasuke.It was futile,however,against Nine-Tails and Naruto's own power combined she was simply thrown away.

Sasuke spoke for the last time. "Let's end it,monster."

They attacked each other with a fury unseen.Sasuke using the Chidori current,and Naruto using the ultimate rasengan.They clashed.A light of tremendous brightness erupted.

When everything settled,they all saw Naruto standing over Sasuke.His cloak dissolved,and he collapsed to his knees.Sasuke pointed him to get closer.Naruto did that.

"You have grown Scaredy-Cat.I-I...Tell Sakura...that I...thank her...and...apologise..from her... for not answering her love."

With these words,Sasuke passed away.

Sakura saw his death and screamed with all her sorrow...

--------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------

**Next Chapter Shades of Past Part 2**

**Sakura's Fall,Hinata's death,birth of the avenger...**

**Review please,review...I need opinions fast.**

**Next installment soon.**


	3. Shades of Past Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters.Plot after real manga is mine.**

**For this chapter,my recommendation would be "Everything Burns-Anastacia feat. Moody-FantasticFour OST"**

**Chapter 3:Shades of Past- Part 2**

It was a gloomy day in the Konoha village.Tsunade remembered when Naruto and the others brought Sasuke's body.It was truly a bad day for Konoha.All hopes of reviving the Uchiha Clan was dead,and her very own pupil was destroyed from her heart.

------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------------- --------------------

Naruto was looking outside his window.He didn't wanted to meet with anyone.He was having doubts about himself.

"_Monster..." "Look at yourself Naruto!..."_

The words of his friends were echoing through his brain.He looked at himself.He asked for power himself that time,Nine-Tails itself asked if he did want to kill him.And he said yes.

_Why?Did I hate him?Did I grow jealous of him,of what he was capable of?..._

Naruto sat by the window for a long time.

At the very end,Sasuke seemed to be at peace.He actually gave a real smile while dying.His only regret was not answering Sakura's love.He had accomplished his primary goal,killing Itachi,years ago.What kept driving him was the thought of Madara.His very fore-father brought the end of his family.

So the real criminal was Uchiha Madara all along.After all,he was the one formed Akatsuki.He was the one tutored tachi and guided him to kill all of the Uchihas.Madara drew Sasuke despair,and thus drew Naruto and Sakura to despair.

The real killer of Sasuke was Madara all along.Sakura was devastated because of him.

His thoughts returned to Sakura.At last notice,Tsunade kept her within Hokage Building,not allowing anyone to see her.

But he could imagine what had happened to her.

With a lot of effort on his part,he had passed Sasuke's dying words to Sakura.That only had made her cry worse.Kakashi did his best to comfort her,but it was impossible.

His anger doubled against Madara.One of his best friends killed by his own hands because of him,and his other best friend was mentally devastated becaue of him.That was all Madara's fault by Naruto's reckoning.

He was startled suddenly.His door had been pounded by someone for some time.

"Naruto-kun,please get out.You can't stay there for forever."Hinata's sweet voice.He smiled sadly.He didn't want to pass his sorrow to ny other person,especially to his beloved Hinata.Suddenly another voice joined Hinata's.

"Get out of there you useless excuse for ninja!" Kiba's anger could be sensed even from the other side of the door. "If you don't get out,I'll have Akamaru barge in there!" He was serious.

Naruto opened the door at last.Hinata was looking sickened with worry,which made him feeling guilty.On the other hand,Kiba was looking angry.

"Why the hell you are cowering in that hole? Why are you hiding from us?"

Naruto couldn't say anything.

He tried to answer one more time,but he couldn' find the words.He could only looked to Hinata,who reacted quickly to this look and hugged her.Kiba waited for a moment,then spoke with a softer tone.

"I know you are hurt Naruto,we all understand you."A third voice joined them, a confident and calm one.

"You mustn't hide from your friends Naruto,especially from your fianceé.It woul be extremely rude to do so." Shino,with his all time confidence,had come.

Kiba forced his way in.He glanced at the room a little,then turned around to face Naruto.

"Come on, we have to get you dressed.You look like a mess to me."

He was still wearing his clothes which he wore during the mission.They were torn up an dirty.He must have been looking like a mess right now.He wondered why would he need to get dressed.

"Why?Are we going somewhere?"

"Of course you idiot.Ichiraku prepared a special feast only for you."

"On occasion of?"

"You and Hinata's engagement of course dumbhead!"

He went red.Yes,the engagement.It was completely out of his mind.

Hinata went red too. "There is no need to think about that now,Kiba.We can do it later always."

_She look so cute when she worries about me and blushes like that._Naruto came to a decision.

"We are doing it today."He flashed a Naruto-special foxy-grin to Hinata.

Kiba looked extremely happy. "At last,Uzumaki Naruto is coming back to earth."

Shino looked restless. "Everyone's waiting.Quickly,get dressed."

With a lot of help from Kiba,he found decent clothes to wear.He washed his face.

He looked himself in the mirror.He needn't have to worry.He was Uzumaki Naruto.

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"I want to toast this one -hic- to our cute -hic- couple."The speaker then rolled to the floor.

_So that's what is like a drunken Kiba._

He and Hinata exchanged smiles. Most of their friends was there._Even_ Shino has been seen to smile on an occasion.Ino was making jokes about marriage in one corner.On the other side of the room,Neji was trying to refrain Lee from drinking sake.Chouji,for once,stopped eating and was drinking instead.Shikamaru,was looking around himself with amusement and with a little stupidity.

His friends had prepared a party for him and Hinata.And they used Ichiraku's as a cover,preparing the flat he was eating.While Team 8 holded him in the ramen bar.At first,their firs goal was t make Naruto drunk,but eventually everyone but Naruto and Hinata had became drunk.On more than one occasion,Neji and Tenten tried to sneak out,but everytime they had been caught by Ino.

_It is good to feel happy._Naruto felt extremely happy.He was going to be with Hinata.He remembered why he wanted to be a Hokage at the first place.He still wanted to be one,but from a very different reason now.

He wanted to defend and protect anyone he loved,anything he loved.He wanted to be strong in order to protect Hinata and everyone.Because he had already received the acknowledgement he always sought.Even Hyuuga Hiashi said "I'm proud to call you son."He was not Nine-Tails for them anymore,he was their protector,their future leader.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.He needn't have to worry.

How naive he was.

--------------- ----------------------------

"I know you are engaged now Naruto,but can we postpone the wedding a little bit?Things are a ...little bit... complicated,you see."Tsunade looked like an old woman for a change.

That made Naruto smile. "Of course Granny.We are not in a hurry anyway."

He turned to leave.But he was stopped by Tsunade's strong hands.

"We need to talk about something,something important."

Naruto nodded and sat down.

Tsunade sighed heavily.She was scared of what she had to say right then.

"What Sasuke claimed before he died was apparently true."

Naruto raised a it be...

"There indeed is a trail that could lead to Pain.He thought it was a trail Madara left,but he was wrong.Apparently,that shack you found was where Pain healed his last remaining body after his fight with you."

Naruto began thinking about it. "But even if he was there,it was three years ago.What kind of a trail could have been left there?"

Tsunade pointed to an object on her desk.Naruto looked at it.Then,picked it up.

It was one of the Pain's face piercings.Naruto turned to Tsunade with a questioning look on his face.

"We found 3 other there.What is interesting is...we found one of them weeks ago...Right here in Konoha."

Naruto shot himself upwards without knowing.His eyes had already turned into the reddish,slit-pupiled form.

"WHAT? Why are not we informed of this?"

"You were not informed because I already knew you would act like this! Besides,none of the Jounins were informed.Only Kakashi,who found it,and a few ANBU are aware of that fact."

Naruto sat down and started thinking heavily.The shack was in the border betwen Konoha and Rain.

And they knew that piercings was related to his body using techniques according to information both Jiraiya related before his death and Naruto's own findings during his fight against Pain.

He lost all of his bodies when he fought Naruto,and if he was getting rid of that piercings,that could very well mean that he had found a new body.If so...

"We have an imposter in our midst then."

Tsunade nodded. "Probably.See why I didn't informed anyone?"

Naruto nodded hastily.His mind was racing now.If they had Pain amongst themselves,it would mean that someone had to be acting strange._Weeks ago,she said...That must mean there is someone in the vilage either new for a few weeks or acting strange for a few weeks...But then again,who is acting normally in this vilage?_

Naruto groaned loudly. "We are fucked.No way we can find him here.Have ANBU find anything besides that?Something of a clue or else?"

"No.I don't want to suspect Jounins,since most of them are close to us and we probably would have noticed.Besides,Kakashi is man good at detecting strange patterns about people and objects.If he is amongst us as a villager,or a clan member,we don't have much chance of finding him."

Naruto thought about that. "I think we can immediately cross Hyuugas out.His technique deforms the eye to a Rinnegan state,and since all Hyuugas already have a deformed eye,they would notice that immediately.Same goes for Aburame clan too,because if I recall right,they are specificaly trained to communicate with the bugs.Pain can't do that.My best bet would be the Nara Clan,since they are know to use various techniques,not to mention their intelligence.It would be truly hard to detect an imposter within that clan."

Tsunade nodded."I agree.I already informed Shikamaru,and he keeps an eye on his clan."

Tsunade got even more serious.She stood up and looked out of the window.

"There is something else." Naruto glanced at her figure.She really looked like an old woman.

"Uchiha clan's compound,as you know, are abondoned.Last day,ANBU found something weird there."

Naruto looked puzzled. What could be weird about an abondoned place anyway?

Tsunade turned around with a face that could outdo Yamato's face when he looked scary.

"Uchiha clanhold's secret meeting room,where they had kept their scrolls and such,has been found ravaged. Problem is...only the highest degree Uchihas could know about the location.ANBU makes checks every now and then there,and they found the place openly revealed.There were no dust."

Naruto shot upwards again. "Madara!"

"Exactly.Only Madara could have known about that place.The thing that bugs me however,is not the fact Madara was there,_ why _he was there. He wrote most of the things contained there after all. What could he possibly looking for there?"

Naruto considered that.He shrugged. "I cannot imagine.Madara thought he was immortal,in the end he is revealed to be half dead.Maybe he looked something about there."

Both of them sighed.And looked out of the window.Naruto glanced to Tsunade again.

"What troubles me,you know Granny?"Tsunade turned back and looked to him.

"Pain might be here among us,hiding.Madara,probably,came to here recently and made a search all by himself. Why do I get the feeling something is wrong with the ANBU,at least a little bit?"

Tsunade looked at him.He grew wise,at least to his fathers former wisdom.He thought right.That troubled her as well,but she didn't spoke anything about that to anyone.She readied herself to speak again.

"What I want from you is simple.Keep an eye out for everyone.I trust Kakashi more than anyone else in these matters,but he is only one and he cannot detect everything.Just be careful."

Naruto nodded.He lowered his head. "So we will wait for them to unfold their plans?"

Tsunade looked at him.He looked sad. "At least for the time being."

Naruto turned and opened the door.Tsunade decided to cheer him up a bit.

"I wil try to get the marriage as son as possible."

He turned and smiled.Then he left.

Tsunade turned her face to window.She cursed to her luck.

------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- -----------

Sakura,at last,had gotten out of her room.After Tsunade sedated her for a few days,she wanted to go home.Tsunade let her go warily,(glancing Shizune to make sure she went home by the way) and she was home at the moment.

_I need to take a shower._ She got rid of her clothes,then turned the water on. Her mother was too scared even to say a word.Her father,luckily,was at work.She didn't want to talk or interact with anyone for the time being.

She felt the hot water.It should have been cleaning,but she was not feeling it.All she could do was to look straight forward.Her eyes were refusing to move.Her hands and legs were refusing to stop shaking.Her lungs began to refuse breathing. Her heart was like it was going to stop.

Sasuke was gone.It was hard to believe,but he was gone.This time,it was not because he couldn't stop Sasuke. She never believed she would betray Konoha directly,she never believed he would harm his friends.

_And he never did.He never tried to pick a fight with us.His goal was to have his revenge.He did not bear ill will against Konoha.He was just broken.He only wanted to avenge his family._

Sakura started crying..Again...She cried for a long time under water.What was she going to do now? She was not ever sure about loving Sasuke,but even with her undecisiveness,it was too hard to bear his loss.And Naruto...She pleaded to him,she asked to him to stop...

_He didn't looked me in the face. Was his hatred so big for Sasuke,he purged his bonds with me and Sasuke like Sasuke himself did long ago? Why didn't he stop?Why?_

He remembered his face.His eyes...They were red,bloodlust was written on them back then.He told her the words Sasuke wanted him to pass,yes...But that was all he did...

_And the bastard is engaged now.Just three days after he killed Sasuke.He must be happy now!_

She began hitting the wall.The thing is,she didn't realized she was using her insane strength.Her mother hurried to the door. "Is there something wrong Sakura?What are you doing in there?"

Sakura studdered. "I-ı-I'm fine mom.I'll be-..out...soon"

"Okay Sakura.Just don't take too long." Her mom sounded like she was sickened with worry.Sakura felt guilty for that.Than she began to get angry again.

_Why in the goddamn hell I must be guilty?Why must I suffer? I didn't killed Sasuke,that bastard did!_

_He is happy now,laughing,kissing HER!BASTARD!!!_

_**Then why are you killing yourself over it,girl?He is the one requiring punishment,not you!**_

Inner Sakura,after years,had surfaced again.

_I don't know anymore...I can't think..._

---------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------

The wedding was beatiful.To say the least that is.Hiashi wanted her daughter to have a big and nice wedding,but Naruto and Hinata had objected to this.So they made a small wedding between friends.Their friends and the couple were very happy that day.But Hinata was worried about Sakura.She sent an invitation to her,then visited her to make sure she was coming.

When she was there,her mother told that she was not home.Although Hinata knew that was a lie thanks to her Byakugan,she respected her wish to be left alone.But she hadn't spoken to anyone for a long time then,and it was kind of scary to see her devastated every now and then.She still wasn't taking any missions,she was only doing hospital duties.She had tried to speak Naruto about that,but everytime she brought the subject to light,he was saying that "You don't have to worry."

Actually,Naruto went to Sakura's place too.Only answer he got was silence.No one answered the door.He passed a note under the door asking if she will come to the ceremony.But that note went unanswered as well.He was really worried about her.But he didn't want Hinata to worry over anything.

In the end,the night ended very well.Hinata had already moved over Naruto's flat so they straightly went there.Hiashi had muttered while he and Naruto were alone. "If you hurt her in any way,I'll let Neji and all the clan after you." Naruto had no doubts about it.

Since his apartments door was a little small,they had a very hard time entering the flat.That was because Naruto insisted getting in while holding her bridal style. "Hence the name!" he said to Hinata.

It was his moment.His treasure was all his at last.

--------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------

Sakura was atop the Hokage Mountain,watching the village while tears coming out of her eyes.Her gaze was fixed upon a certain place,an old looking apartment containing a newly married couple.

She never heard the footsteps behind her.Because of that,when a man suddenly sat by her,she freaked like hell.

"Oh my,I was not aware you didn't notice me.I made a lot of noise.Sorry about that."

Sakura calmed down.He looked to the man.Moon was not up today,so she could see very little of him.But when she saw a few of his features,she let a small scream out.

"What have I done this time lady? I don't mean bad to you,so please don't beat the hell out me."

Sakura was shaking like hell..._How can it be?_

"Sa-sa-Sasuke-kun?"She tried to see his face better.

"Sasuke? Oh,you mean Uchiha Sasuke? I'm sorry,I'm not him."

Sakura got up and looked to the face better.Yes ,he was not Sasuke,but in darkness,a lot of his features looked like him.The eyes especially.

"I'm sorry.You look a lot like him."

"Really? I didn't know that.Besides,I was never _that _good looking to look like him."

Sakura lowered his head,looking ever forward.The man turned to the village and started to look there.

"It is a beautiful night,isn't it?I hate the nights with the the athmosphere,if you ask me."

"I suppose." Sakura wondered who he was,coming here all of a sudden. "Who are you?"

The man sudenly slapped himself. "My my,I forgot my manners badly.You can call me Tobi,dear lady.And you are...?"

"Haruno Sakura." _Tobi...Hmm...Where have I heard that name?_

The man looked exhilerated. "Of course you are, I remember now.Pink hair,unresistable beauty."He smiled.He looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

Then he looked saddened. "I'm sorry about what happened to Sasuke.I know he was your teammate."

Sakura was a little surprised. "Don't you view him as a traitor?After all,he did left the village?"

Tobi looked a little disturbed. "My,why would I think like that?Anyway,those who think like that are idiots if you ask me.His family was killed,he wanted revenge,he left the village.It's only natural."

Sakura wondered who that guy actually is again.He looked and sounded nice.She felt a little better now.She stood up. "I gotta go.Thanks for the talk,it made me feel a lot better."

Tobi smiled. "Anytime."

------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------ ----------------------------

**Now I am putting an end to this chapter.And since the time frame is a little forward in the actual story part,I'll have two or three more parts of Shades of Past.I need to explain what happened in detail.Don't worry both the past story and the present one will be connected,so you won't have to read useless crap.**

**And REVIEW PLEASE.I'm writing on this site for the first tiem and all,and I need opininons critics,whatever you can call it aout my writing and style.Be flaming or nice.Just be objective please.ITS NOT HARD TO TYPE A FEW OBSERVATIONS SO PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

**Oh and I suck at romantic scenes,I know but I'm trying to better my romantic scene writing so if you can give me a few pointers about that it will be very good.(Guess it has to do something with not being with a girl ever.Yeah I know,I'm miserable)**


	4. Shades of Past Part 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters.Plot after real manga is mine.,**

**For this chapter,I strongly recommend "Death of Sirius-Order of the Phoenix OST"**

**Chapter 4: Shades of Past – Part 3**

Naruto had a small measure of peace at least.They had married 6 months after Sasuke's death and there were no new signs of Madara or Pain.Although the thought that they can be very near always bothered him,he never showed any signs of trouble to her wife.

Their first 2 weeks was all occupied by moving.Hiashi had offered a stay at the Hyuuga Compound,but they preferred getting a new place close to the compound.That way,they were free and they could visit Hyuugas any time they wanted.The new place was a lot bigger,having 2 rooms and a big living room and kitchen.

Hinata especially loved the kitchen,she was trying new things whenever she wanted.Every now and then Naruto said "If you keep feeding me like that,I will be the fattest Hokage ever." He ate another things beside ramen,though not very much.

Life was good.Even if a little.

-------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------- -------

Sakura,by the way,was going to the mountain nearly every day.He saw the Tobi guy several times,and whenever she spoke with him,it gave Sakura ideas and comfort.For one thing,she didn't blame herself for the death of Sasuke.She acknowledged the fact that his killer was Nine-Tails container.

Ever since her first speaking with Tobi,she thought of Naruto as Nine-Tails Container.She very well knew she was doing the same thing that villagers did for years,yet she was becoming more at peace with the fact that Sasuke is death.

However,all the hate and the sorrow she boiled in herself,also fueled her inner self to rise once again.She was comforting too,just like Tobi was.She was strong and clever,she knew what Sakura needed.

Sakura lost everything she could ever hoped for in a matter of seconds.One man she once loved was killed by the very man she loved at the time.That very man,once her admirer,turned away from her to an insecure,timid and studdering woman in her point of view.That hurt even more than the fact that Sasuke was death.

After their last talk with Tobi,she made up her mind.

_Well...I perceive revenge as an humanly normal to feel like that Sakura-chan._

_It is simple in fact that the killer is to blame to a death.If someones killer is old age,blame time.If another ones killer is an human,blame that person._

It all made complete sense to her.She had made up her mind.

She was going to have her revenge.She was going to hit the Nine-Tails from where will hurt most.

Hinata.

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Naruto was away on a mission alone.After becoming Jounin,he took increasingly dangerous(and well paying) missions alone.Came without a scratch from all of them though.So Hinata was sure that his love would come to no harm.

That day,she prepared a small dinner to herself.Naruto wouldn't come back till the other day,so she was going to be alone.Everyone had their missions and she already visited her family yesterday,so she wanted to stay home for a day.Fifth was not giving her missions for a month, "getting used to marriage takes time" was her reason when she asked the fifth about that.

She ate and went to the living room to watch some TV.She didn't notice the figure crept within the shadows.

Until that figure took a step towards her.

She jumped just in time to avoid a downwards kick.She was shocked to see that kick destroyed the entire couch! Hinata activated her Byakugan and evaded 3 more punches and a side-kick.She quickly realized that she couldn't fight that enemy in such a cramped environment.

_Who is this assassin?And whats with this monstrous strength? It is almost as if..._

Her thoughts were blocked by another side-kick.Hinata broke through the window and jumped to the rooftops.Assassin did the same too.

_I need to get to the Hyuuga Compound!_ She began heading that way,quickly scanning the area of good jump points.Assassin realized where she was trying to go, and increased speed in order to get to Hinata._I'm close to the compound now!I must hurry!_

Suddenly her foot was dragged down.She didn't even have time to look below,before she realized she was on the ground.Assassin catched up with was not an option anymore.

She readied herself to use Gentle Fist,but her elegant style was ineffective against the monstrously strong assassin.She tried analizing the assassin,but her power didn't give him the chance.She was forced to evade,rather than blocking,which she preferred more.She tried to form a chakra barrier, consisting of an hundred chakra lines.She was not usccesful,but that gave pause to the assassin.They were fighting on an equal footage now.

Hinata initiated a taijutsu combination,she first aimed for the arms,then lungs and shoulders,finally the heart.Assassin was surprised by this,thus took the hits except the one to heart.Hinata pressed the attack making a side-kick turned into a jump.Assassin evaded,but Hinata turned in the air to grab assassin's mask.Using it as a lever,she turned herself in air to give the assassin a Jyuuken hit on the heart.Assassin evaded at the final moment,but mask had gotten out of her face.

On that moment,both of them stopped.Hinata jumped back,with a shock unprecedented.Pink hair,fine features,monstrous strength which made perfect sense now...Sakura was trying to kill her!

Hinata's mind began thinking at an alarming speed._ Why is she trying to kill me?She ...she didn't love Naruto,did ...she? _"Why are you trying to kill me Sakura?! Why have you attacked me?"Sakura did not answer.She was readying herself for a new attack.Hinata gave it one more shot. "Why Sakura? Is it jealousy?"That one obviously found its mark.Sakura froze.Then began to shake violently.Hinata noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why you ask,huh? Yes,I am jealous.Very jealous.Frustrated,angered,alone...Can you imagine that?Can you,bitch?" She suddenly attacked.Hinata barely avoided it.However,the wall behind her was not so lucky.Sakura's attack,now fueled by even more rage,became faster and stronger.The square they landed on was nearly reduced to rubbles now.With every punch,she threw,she spoke.

"I wanted Sasuke.."BAAAM "But I couldn't."BAAM "Then I realized Naruto." BAAM "Always there,always friendly." BAAM "I cared for him.I WANTED HIM!" BAAAAAAM(That one made a crater on the ground) "But you took him from me." She stopped at last.Breathing heavily,both of them looked to the other. "Fair enough,you always... loved him... anyway. But...after that...after I could have a second chance with Sasuke...Naruto took him from ME!"She began attacking again,faster and stronger than ever. "I could be happy!"BAAM "I deserved to be happy! But he took all from ME!" BAAM She stopped again.

Two looked at each others eyes for some time.Sakura's eyes shone with a killing intent unlike anything. "And now,I will take you from him.He will taste the agony I've been through."These last words were spoken with a cold,harsh and heartless tone.Hinata and Sakura readied themselves for the final clash.They concentrated their chakra,and Sakura healed her shoulders in the process. With a last look to each other,both charged forwards.

Sakura threw a straight punch,which Hinata ducked below it,and hit her arm to block her chakra from flowing.Sakura realized the danger and attacked with a less-straight manner.She charged her hands with energy,than charged from below.Hinata jumped upwards,but Sakura caught the movement.She tried to hit her open-handed with her charged right hand.Hinata countered it with a Jyuuken strike.Sakura had been buried 1 meter into the ground,while Hinata was shot back and upwards 10 meters in the air.They jumped at each other as soon as they regained composure.Hinata was trying to initiate a 128 hit divine strike,but Sakura was not allowing this.Sakura made a whirl-kick very much like Lee's,but she missed.Hinata circled her in order to find an opening.She leapt over her to throw her off-balance.Sakura was not giving any openings,but Hinata was fast and she was quickly avoiding any hit Sakura tried to land.Byakugan was an huge advantage over an opponent like this,but her taijutsu style was not so advantageous.She tried initiating a genjutsu,which she succeeded in.Sakura heard another attacker on her right side,but when she turned her head to there,she received a very strong Jyuuken right to her breasts.

Rising from the ground,Sakura took some shurikens from her pouch.She threw only one and waited for Hinata to dodge it.Hinata didn't dodge.Shuriken hit her clearly.But after a split second,Hinata appeared behind her.She initiated a 128 hit divine strike combo,Sakura quickly leapt forwards to avoid getting hit.The shuriken had hit a log,Hinata's replacement.She took 2 of the 128 strike,but even that threw her off-balance again.She crashed onto the ground.

_Damn...She is much more stronger than I taught.When did the weak Hinata became such a ferocious fighter?!..._

Hinata pressed her attack again.Sakura threw the shuriken at her hand,but she cut them with her chakra ultra-thin chakra lines.She had only used her left hand._She is toying with me!_ Sakura rose from the ground quickly.She could do nothing but to evade her hits.Hinata attacked from below with a Jyuuken,after that she kicked her from above with a jump.She continued and turned in the air to kick Sakura with her other foot.Sakura evaded the last one but miscalculated her distance to Hinata,thus allowing Hinata to hit her while landing.She swirled her hands in front of her in a Tai-Chi fashion while rising,hitting Sakura's blocking time after time.She kicked her guard from below with a flip-kick,opening her defense.When Hinata completed her flip in air,she caught Sakura's arms.She pulled her to herself while landing.Hinata gave her a knee-kick,than hit her tenketsus in her right arm.Next,she rolled herself over Sakura,allowing herself to hit Sakura's legs from behind.Finall,she initiated a 128 hit divine strike combo.All of them found their marks.

Hinata's speed and precision came out superior to Sakura's strength and ferocity.

Hinata prepared to give her a final strike,but Sakura caught her right arm.Mustering all her strength,she hit her flatly from her chest. _Gotcha!.._ was the last thought before passing out.

Hinata rose up from ground shaking.The last hit was bad,but she had already hit her tenketsus,so it didn't do any proper damage.She looked at Sakura in pity.

Suddenly,a figure caught her from behind. "Apparently,she was not strong enough to defeat you.It falls to me then,the task to kill you that is." A cold male voice,that was. She was spun around,and hit from her heart with a lightning empowered strike.

_I'm so sorry,Naruto-kun...So sorry..._She looked to the golden ring on her hand.

_Goodbye..._

------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------- -------------------- -------

Naruto couldn't think.He couldn't even breathe.At first,he thought it was a joke.Then,the truth hit him.All his dreams,shattered in one moment.He couldn't believe.

_Someone must pay for this!Someone will pay fot this!!!!_

**Indeed they must.For one thing, I'll grant you the power you will need for vengeance.**

_I won't need you.But if I do...If I do need you,help me..._

**I will kid.I may not like you very much,but vengeance is something I always like.**

_I must learn who did this.I must learn that immediately!Tsunade..._

He realized everyone around her at once.Kiba was holding him tightly,and he was crying too.Shino had pulled his hood even further to his face,leaning onto a pole. Hanabi was crying,so as Ino.Shikamaru looked dumbfounded,he still couldn't believe what he heard from ANBU members.Hiashi was the one to tell Naruto news,and he was sitting on a pair of stairs with his head lowered into the shadows...Everyone was completely shocked...

He had returned from mission early,finishing it quickly.He wanted to surprise her,and he even had a gift with him.A gift which he was holding onto at the moment.He saw some ANBU preparing to move her body while Tsunade watched them.He closed up to her. "Can I...see...her for a last time?" Tsunade nodded sadly and made a gesture to ANBU members.

He pulled the cloth from her face.She looked a little sad,and blood had came from the corners of her mouth._Just like it did while you were in the Chuunin exams.You fought your best at both times,didn't you? Don't worry...I'll avenge you..._

He lowered his head.He directly looked to her closed eyes._I still love you..._He gave her a final goodbye kiss on her forehead.He stood up.Slowly,he turned to Tsunade.With red eyes.

"Who did this? Think twice before lying to me,granny.I know you know who did this."

Tsunade opened her mouth,but no sound came.She tried again. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto.So sorry.It is all my fault."

Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking.He only wanted the information. "Who,I said.Who?"

"I couldn't see what happened,just in front of my eyes.I'm so-so sorry."

Naruto's eyes got even more redder.He lost his cool. "WHO DID THIS GODDAMIT?!"

Tsunade was crying. "Sakura."She lowered her head in defeat.

Naruto's mind shut down.It completely went blank.He felt the fox rising to take control.He tried regaining composure._Not now...Now is not the time, fox._ "Tell me where she headed off.Mission or not,I'm going after her.Don't try to turn me down,_Fifth,_for I can very well kill for this bit of information right now." He was not bluffing.Tsunade made a gesture to ANBU team leader. "Tell him what you found." ANBU team leader looked to Tsunade,then turned to Naruto. "Well...Basically,she must have turned to vapor as soon as she killed her.No tracks,nothing is here." He was not lying.Naruto could made it out from his tone.He thought hardly for finding a way of tracking,but none came to his mind.

He turned around and started walking into the night...Everyone looked at him,but couldn't say anything.He kept walking into the darkness...Both in physical and his mental world...

Darkness was all he could see...

------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------

**Well,that chapter ended in a crappy point,I know.But I planned to give him the "Punisher" mood,at the next chapter.Besides, that fight was good,wasn't it?Anyway...**

**DAMMIT REVIEW PLEASE!!!!I'll accept even flaming ones,(I love Hinata too,but I'm too much of a melancholic writer)I need criticisim.SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Last chapter of Shades of Past will be the next one.The Avenger unleashed!**

**See you next chapter!(Review)**


	5. Shades of Past Part 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.**

**My background music recommendation is firstly "Main Theme-Van Helsing OST" secondly "You Know My Name-Chris Cornell-Casino Royale OST"**

**Chapter 5: Shades of Past – Part 4**

6 months had passed. There were no signs of Sakura. And that was it all mattered to Naruto.

However,others were extremely worried about him. His performance during missions was ecstatic and perfect. As Neji once pointed out,it was nearly "obsessive". He did not want to talk to anyone. He was training if he was not on a mission. For an unknown reason,he was training on Kenjutsu too.

He had stopped eating ramen. He did not care anything about his own life anymore.He had moved back to his old flat.He did not greet anyone ,he did not salute anyone.Even Shino had called him "cold". Lee was offering to train together all the time,but he was turning him down everytime.

Tsunade tried to talk to him countless times,but her words were falling on dead ears if they did not contain word "mission". His notion of compassion was lost.He didn't hesitated to kill anyone who got in his way during his missions.

And on top of all that,he had began mastering the Flying Thunder God Technique. Because of the undeniable similarity to a certain Hokage,people began to call him with a similar new name.

Yellow Death of Konoha.

-------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------

Tsunade began to tremble as soon as she finished reading the recon report. She was about to break down mentally.

If she were to show that report to Naruto,her student would be dead without proper judgement.If she didn't ...well he might have killed her and the half of Konoha.

She thought. She thought long and hard. She tried to evaluate any outcome possible. She had no choice. She had to tell him.It was his wife after all. It was his revenge .

That and she didn't want to die at he hands of Naruto as well.

--------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ----------------

Naruto hurried to the Hokage Tower.On his way,he bumped violently to Ino,but he didn't even say sorry. An "urgent" call from Granny could mean only one thing. Sakura must have surfaced at last. At the very last,he could get a chance for his revenge. The coldness that stuck at his throat during Hinata's funeral had already began to heat. His mind was racing from one vision to another. Not a single one of them was out of the concept of his revenge.

So focused he was,he didn't notice the man watching from below. When he passed with a strong winding sound,the man smiled sadly.

_So...my pupil will kill the other one at last. My list of failures seem to grow all the time.._

He could only cry, if he had any left after all those years... Indeed, a lot of crying Kakashi Hatake did in the past.

---------------------- ------------------------- ------------------- ------------------------- -----------

His eyes was demanding. He demanded the information he sought. Tsunade was shaking violently. She knew that the moment she called him, it was already decided.

"You know,right? You know where she is!" Tsunade could only nod. "Tell me already!"

Tsunade couldn't bring herself to give the information that will kill her student to that..._ avenger._ Seeing that she couldn't spoke,she handed the ANBU Investigation Report to him. Naruto sat down.For 3 minutes,he did nothing but reading. He read the report carefully, deciding on his course of action. And then... he rose from the seat. He was so slow while doing that,you could see the straining of his muscles. He raised his head finally. Tsunade, for the first time,saw the eyes of the Avenger. Red eyes..._without _slit pupils. That was the first time his eyes changed like that.

He turned around on his heels. Tsunade heard a cold voice while he was getting out.

"See you in another life time, Granny."

-------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------

Sakura was sorry. She had came to the realization of what she did(or what she thought she did) after time. Tobi had carried him out of the village, saying that she was someone that should be saved from a death without a proper fight. She respected him in a way. Although he didn't told him what or who he was,he treated her with compassion.

And aside from the fact that she was a missing-nin now,he had offered her a position. He told that she could fight for her own sake. But she had no reason left to fight. Seeing that she was somewhat a devastated rubble from her old self, he had respected her wishes and provided her safety for a little time.

She didn't try to hide,yet somewhere on the far western border of Country of Earth was a place not easy to find. Yet,she knew that sooner or later,she was going to be found. Nine-Tails Container would come for her.

Maybe because of that, she didn't even flinch when she heard someone walking on the barren plains ground. She didn't need to turn around to see who he was. The killing intent she felt was making it obvious.

The Avenger had came. At last. She turned around.

------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ -----------------------------

"Naruto. I was expecting you." She saw the weird red eyes.

"I'm sorry." He was walking slow and confident. "Naruto is unavailable at the moment.I'm here in his stead." Sakura took notice of his honesty. He was saying the truth. The Naruto she knew was not that man who was walking towards her.

"You cannot bring yourself to kill another one of your friends,Naruto? Yet you didn't hesitate while killing Sasuke." Naruto shot a curved,murderous smile. "Quite the opposite. Although, you are right about the part that Naruto you knew before cannot kill his friends,I very well can." He shot another cold smile. "And...You are not the Sakura I knew either. That Sakura was dead at the moment she killed Hinata. You are just another murderer." He was near her now. Sakura lowered his eyes to look at him completely.

And she saw something tied to his belt.A sword. The chakra sword Sasuke used. "So that's what you view yourself as. Just another avenger."

Naruto drew the sword slowly.He looked at it. Then he turned to Sakura, just to shoot another cold smile. "You couldn't be more right than this." Sakura,for the first time since,she killed Hinata, felt a chill down her spine. He didn't have any second thoughts, he was downright determined and he was showing the unmistakable signs of insomnia. He was ready to kill,to feed his hunger for revenge.

"Resist,if you can. I want this to be enjoyable as it can be for me. I want that 'bittersweet' taste of vengeance to be even more enjoyable." Sakura had already accepted the fact that she was going to die. She felt the need of sating her need for vengeance by killing Hinata, but she couldn't. She had realized that vengeance was not the answer for her troubles. She wanted to tell him those,but there were no point in that either. He was going to pursue his revenge one way or another.

She sighed. "I just want it to be quick." Naruto smiled again. "For a quick death,you chose the right person to mess with." Then he vanished.

Just to appear behind her,with Sasuke's -and Naruto's- swing by. She didn't even feel the cut. _He is still mastering it,but he is indeed quick..._

She collapsed on her knees. Blood was coming out from below his breasts and belly. He had cut the main artery from behind too.

She spoke for the last time. "You won't find peace in revenge. I didn't."

She collapsed entirely. Her vision was fading.

"I'm sorry."

Avenger hadn't turned his head yet. He turned around when he heard the last breath going out. His eyes were back to normal now. He kneeled near her. "I know that you were." He closed her eyes.

He started to form a Rasengan sphere in his hand. He would not let her body decay in wilderness.

He crushed the body and the ground alike.When dust had settled to reveal him near a pile of rock and rubble,he stood up.He started walking.

For a moment, he stopped and turned his head slightly to the mound. "Maybe you are right that I won't find peace,but I will make sure those who are guilty won't find peace either."

He continued to walk.

------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------

For the next 5 years, he searched for Madara,whom he believed to be guilty about the deaths of all he loved. While doing that,he did many other missions with perfect efficiency. In time,the very name "Yellow Death" began to strike fear onto his and Konoha's enemies. After Sakura's death, he had begun to carry the chakra sword all the time. He also had begun to wear a coat very much like his fathers',yet his was black with red flames rising.

He knew what lay ahead him. Killing all who gets in his way,and eventually killing Madara.

When he visited Sasuke's grave after he killed Sakura,he talked to the grave.

"Your goals are mine too now.I understand why you had to go to Orochimaru,why you had to avoid us.I understand why you wanted to kill them."

"And I understand now,I indeed made the right choice by killing you."

--------------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------- ----------

**Sorry about the 1 day delay,and I know thats a way short chapter.But For the sake of the story,I had to.Now we can start the real deal. **

**Next Chapter:Yellow Death on the move. **

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**YOU MUST REVIEW IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS!!! I NEED OPINIONS ABOUT MY WRITING IF AM GOING TO WRITE!!!!!**_


	6. Yellow Death On The Move

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters.Plot after real manga is mine.,**

**For this chapter any semi-fast soundtrack song should do.I wrote it with the Bleach Anime OST on the background.**

**Chapter 6: Yellow Death On The Move**

Naruto,having received his orders and made his visit to a certain kunoichis grave,set out for his destination.A suspected associate of Akatsuki has surfaced recently in the Country of Lightning.He was seen with Itachi in the past.He was suspected to provided the information that led to the capture of 2 bijuus.

The man's name was Kariya.He was lost since Akatsuki's fall 10 years ago,and a report of sightings related to him was a sign of an undercurrent Konoha may missed.

Naruto did indeed thought of killing him without question at first,but he quickly realized that Kariya alone may have info about Pain.Since Pain was not seen too for 10 years,and he was suspected to be hiding in Konoha.Kariya's capture was highly important.

Naruto quickly made his way for Sound Village.Although Sound was not their direct enemy anymore,it was still a dangerous place.But still,it was the only place that hold direct passage to the Cloud Village. If Naruto took a detour,it would made him lose 10 days at least,which in process rendering the info quite useless.

At the end of the first day,he thought of resting a bit.But he had still plenty of energy left.He could travel in high-speed for the night too,so he continued.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn,he didn't stopped by the looks of it."

"What made you think he would stop?"

"I just hoped.I rely on hope too much these days."

"Have to do something with age."

"Maybe."

Masked man and the dog continued to jump on trees.

-----------------------------------

Naruto continued to run all night.He was quickly approaching Sound.He didn't even stop for a meal or drink.He was focused as ever.

On the second day of his travel,in the afternoon,he arrived Sound Village gates.

"Halt! State your name and business!" Naruto was annoyed,but still,he didn't want needless trouble.

"Uzumaki Naruto,requesting passage to Cloud Village."The guardsman scanned him carefully.

_Yellow Death! Here? Damn...I need to call Sunari._

"Wait here please.I need to call the village counsellor."

_Counsellor?_Naruto thought.Since Orochimaru's fall,this village remained as a nearly non-existent one.They were taking only minor and middle rank assignments._They must have organized then._

Then he saw the 'counsellor'._Now,this should be interesting._

The counsellor was a woman around her twenties at best.She could easily match Ino on a beauty contest too. And she was wearing some kind of a jumpsuit very much like Naruto's old clothes._Only tighter. Hehhehe_.

The woman stopped in front of him and hold out a hand. "How unusual.Konoha sends Yellow Death himself just to make some contacts in Cloud Village?" Naruto took the hand and shaked. _This one's smart. She just tried to get info from me indirectly. _"Not quite.I'm on a _classified_ posibly S-rank mission."He had pressed on the word classified good enough for her to realize.

"I see. My name is Sunari and it is my job to review the high class ninja passages from here. So I need a little bit more information about your mission." She shot a cold smile very much like Avenger's. She stopped for a moment,then spoke again. "And we think it is time that Konoha should trust us a little bit. We are not ruled by Orochimaru anymore,and not for a little time either."

Naruto was getting a little angry. He didn't have time for these useless talks. "I am in a bit of a hurry. So,if you can open the gates and let me use the mountain pass to Cloud,I'll be gone before you know it." Sunari smiled again. "You surely can stay for a drink? You look like you have been traveling continuously for some time." _Damn she has good eyes.Now I need to stay for a tea at least._ "Okay,but I have only so little time." Sunari smiled-this time sincerely- again."Of course. If you follow me to the command office,we can have a little conversation."

Naruto sighed and followed her with a defeated manner.

---------------------------------------------

"Do you think he will stop at Sound?"

"Not likely.But then again.If he don't stops,we won't have to either."

Masked man and the dog continued their stride.

3 men were watching them from a distance.

"Do you think they can find Kariya?"The little one asked.

The tall and slender man answered. "Maybe.Maybe not.Either way,they have more info than we do." He wore a black jumpsuit just like his two teammates.

The woman in the group spoke. "Then again,we won't likely get our chance anytime soon.There is still Sound Village to pass."

Tall man nodded while jumping. "You are right." He started thinking. There might be another way to this. "Maybe..Maybe we could enlist Kakashi's help."

The woman chuckled slightly. "What makes you think that he would help us,Shiro? Konoha has their own agenda in this matter,probably."

Shiro answered. "Maybe they have. But either they do or not,we have similar goals likely. What do you think Musashi?"

Musashi-the little guy in the front- answered. "I think you are right.We certainly could use copy-nin's help."

Shiro spoke. "Ririn,go to the front and confront him. We are just a few steps behind,so we will catch up moments later.The woman glanced a bit to him then obeyed his order.

---------------- ---------------- ---------------------------------

Kakashi suddenly stopped when a petite woman figure intercepted him.He heard sounds from behind.He turned to see 2 man in black jumpsuits,much like the woman's outfit.He glanced at both of them. When he saw Shiro,he gasped.

"Asano Shiro? Is that really you?"Kakashi looked dumbstruck. Shiro smiled. "Ah,Hatake.It's been a long time. When was the last time I kicked your ass?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head hastily. "It was 30 years ago,if I recall correctly." He looked at the other 2 ninjas. "And who are you two?" Shiro answered. "Oh, they are my friends and companions. Which brings us to why we intercepted you." Kakashi saw the serious attitude at his former enemies face.He nodded and they sat down onto the ground.

Asano Shiro was a ninja from Sand Village.During the Third Ninja War,they had faced numerous times in battle.He was both an honorable and crafty enemy. When the war ended, however,he went missing and a few person have seen him since that time.Kakashi wondered what made him to resurface.

Asano began with a most more-important-than-life itself attitude. "Hatake,as you know,I was missing for over 25 years. And I heard many people had wondered about why I disappeared when I did.Did you too?" Kakashi nodded. "The thing is,after the war, I found information regarding an attack to Konoha. At first,I thought they were outdated attack plans from war,but I quickly realized that was not the case.Ririn here-he nodded to his female friend- was my genin at that time,and she was the one who sensed the unusual chakra trace coming from them."He turned to Ririn.

Ririn sighed and started. "I have a special ability that allows me to trace the Chakra of the owner of an object.With that particular object however,process was nearly impossible.The chakra was so unusual and sinister,let alone tracking,I couldn't even identify the chakra signature.I did however,found out that the chakra belonged to a Sharingan user." Kakashi raised his brow. "Sharingan user?" She nodded. "Yes.And that could only mean one thing." Shiro added the rest.

"An Uchiha.I thought of you too,but you would never do that,putting aside the fact your chakra is not sinister too." Kakashi smiled a bit,then turned to his thoughts.But he saw the face of Shiro.He looked at him closely.Shiro began again.

"Well,that is not the end of the story you see.Shortly after we found those plans,before we could hand them down to the 4th kazekage,we were attacked.Ririn's two teammate's were killed in that attack." He turned to Musashi.The little man began to spoke.

"And that was where I came in."

------------------ ---------------------------------------

_That was one hell of a good tea. _He sipped the tea again. It was delicious. The command office -which was a big building that governed all of the commanding branches of the Sound community- had a cozy guest room. Sunari had led Naruto there,and they were having tea now.

When their tea are finished,Sunari spoke.

"I'm sorry.But I really cannot help but wonder about something. What kind of a mission that required solely the presence of someone of your caliber?"

"A dangerous one,obviously."Naruto kept his famous 'Yellow-Death' look on his face.

"Indeed. Though Konoha is know for its wide variety of power holders.And that is what bugging me since you appeared in front of the gates." Naruto raised a brow with a questioning look on his face.

"See,we are trying to build a strong community here without interfering with the matters of big villages. But,being squeezed between Leaf and Cloud doesn't help our position.So,we are constantly receiving reports regarding weird individuals,missing-nins and such things." She looked exasperated for a moment. She thought about something for a little time.Then,she continued her speech.

"You arrived certainly at a very interesting moment Uzumaki-san. We have just recently received a report regarding a missing-nin. A missing-nin that was rumored to be related to the infamous Akatsuki, which you effectively destroyed." It was her turn to look with a questioning look on her face.Naruto winced at the look. "Effectively,my ass.We never got hold of their leader Pain,nor a certain man behind shadows." No one but a few knew Tobi was actually Uchiha Madara,so he didn't want to give away information easily. He thought the situation again.They knew about Kariya,by the looks of it.They could know something Konoha couldn't find.

"Do you really want to get involved in this matter,Sunari? This may prove a bit nerving on Sound's part. After all,Akatsuki never attacked or showed any hostility towards you."

Sunari shrugged. "They were going to,eventually.They were after Orochimaru too,if you remember. And even if they didn't,they would do that if they were around now.We are not the same village left in turmoil and chaos by Orochimaru.We moved on and we are trying to establish properly.That includes strong ties with Konoha too.Since you are closest to us in proximity,and stronger than we are,it is essential we must forge an alliance."

"Then why Sound does not send its negotiators for this purpose?"

"Unfortunately,there are still those who are affected by the false claims and mad ideas of Orochimaru.Although they are few in number, a few of them still keeps the positions of high rule.But we are working on that matter too.But that is not the point of our conversation,isn't it? Coming to answer that question of yours,my answer is yes.We need to know what is going around about our borders.Since it is our border which gets to be crossed so often."

Naruto sighed. "Well then.Listen closely,Sunari-san."

He told her about Pain's current form and his presumed whereabouts.Although he didn't mentioned Madara, Sunari seemed to feel an undercurrent in his voice.But she didn't feel the need on insisting on that point.After thinking a bit, she spoke.

"Basically,you think that man might lead you to Pain."

"He is a known associate of Akatsuki.If he is resurfacing,there is bound to be something about it."

Sunari smiled."Probably. But know that you have told me what you know,I want to return the trust." She pulled a map from a drawer. She laid it down and pointed a place close to the Cloud Village. "That is the location of a clash between Cloud-nin and a missing-nin a week ago.We were not able to ascertain his true identity,but it is obvious who he is the one you are looking for since there are not many missing-nins around these parts."

Naruto stood up. "So will you let me pass now?"

"I was going to let yo go eventually.But I wanted to learn as much as I could learn from you."She smiled. Naruto winced at the thought.

"Aahh.Anyway,I gotta go. I must catch Kariya before he can disappear again."

Sunari froze instantly. Naruto looked at her. "What happened?"

She turned his head to him. Her voice was shaking when she spoke. "You said ...Kariya?"

"Yes? Why did you ask?"

She looked scary at that moment. "Kariya,eh?"

She stood up. "It looks like I won't let you pass...unless you agree with one condition."

Naruto swore inside. "What the-? Anyway,what is that 'condition'?"

She smiled very-and I mean very- coldly. "I am coming with you."

"What the hell?Why?"

"I have a score to settle against Kariya."

"I don't intend to kill him."

"Nor do I want to kill him. Your choice,Yellow Death."

_I am going to regret this._

**Oh really?Women again,trouble again.**

_I got enough trouble as it is!Don't you add up to it too!_

------------------------------

**That was a preparation chapter for story twists and action. Don't worry,our hero won't have a romantic relationship.Anyway...**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I NEED OPINIONS I SAY BUT NO ONE LISTENS!!!**_

_**HOW CAN I WRITE EFFICIENTLY WHEN I DON'T GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK?!**_

**And well yeah I'm trying to update it daily,but it might stretch to two days from time to time.**

**Next Chapter: The Hunt for Kariya**


	7. The Hunt For Kariya Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters.Plot after real manga is mine.**

**Chapter 7: The Hunt for Kariya**

Kakashi turned to the little ninja. "Where you came in?"

Musashi nodded. "Yes.See,I was a ninja of Cloud Village, in fact, I was one of the few select ninjas who get their orders from Raikage himself. We were on a completely unrelative mission back then. We intercepted them on our way back. Now, I was not the team leader back then, but our leader was a man of honor. He noticed the victims of the attack were from Sand,and we were allied with the Sand back then." Musashi looked beyond the trees he was looking and to somewhere beyond.

"We never knew what got us. When we hurried to the assailants on the trees,a second team appeared.At least,that's what I thought.Because none of us could scream or alert the others.When we noticed that we were reduced from six to two ninjas in 20 seconds,it was all too late.The second team or whatever it was got my team leader moments after.All I could see was a dark blur.Then I felt a kunai in my chest."

Shiro nodded all the time. "We saw what happened too.When Musashi fell, I realized we would eventually die in the process.I took a gamble."

Musashi nodded. "He had seen my medical ninja jutsu when I was falling."

"Yes,I did. Anyway,me and Ririn were attacked seconds later.We both took serious blows.But as I said,I took a gamble.I made a slight displacement jutsu that caused our images to blur slightly.That saved us from instant death. After that,they took the plans and left. Then,Musashi rose from ground."

"I had already healed my wound a bit.I checked them and found out that these two were alive.I healed them too."

Shiro faced Kakashi. "As you can see Hatake, both our and Musashi's team's mission had failed. Cloud and Sand are not known for their tolerance for failure.So we decided not to go back.But those plans I saw never got out from my mind."

Shiro sighed and looked to the skies. "Just two months after, Nine Tailed Fox attacked to Konoha. As much as I could figure from what I've seen,those plans of attacking Konoha needed a distraction good enough to pull your sensei-Yellow Flash- and The Professor out of the village."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "But Fourth acted quickly and sealed the demon fox before Third could interfere. And he never got out of the village."

Shiro nodded. "Exactly.That was the failure of those plans I presume.But we could never ascertain that fact.Now,I am coming to the real deal. Konoha was attacked,but it was still standing.The other villages were weak too,but they were standing too.All of them had lost considerable power before the attack. So who was expecting to benefit from Konoha's weakening or destruction? And the fact that an Uchiha was in all these plans made the conspiracy even harder to solve."

"After 10 years of traveling and making small jobs for little fees,someone made a contact with us. He was Orochimaru,to be precise.One of your Sannin of Konoha.And he said he wanted to recriut us for an _organization._Now,that was a total surprise for the three of us.We didn't knew what this organization was, its targets and its motives. He only said "power will come to you if you join us." That sounded very fishy.I refused. He didn't even bother to ask a scond time."

Musashi spoke. "But that confirmed Shiro's theory about the attack of Nine-Tails.There indeed was an organization in the shadows."

Shiro nodded. "We tracked them for 5 years.Jiraiya,in some point,contacted us.We had already decided that organization was up to nogood,and we had to to do something to stop them.So we helped Jiraiya in some tight spots he couldn't pass.We exchanged information and such."

Ririn spoke that time "And he was killed before we could warn him about going into the Rain."

Shiro nodded. "We tried to gather more info,or help the Nine-Tails boy in his quest of eliminating Akatsuki. But we never had the chance again.6 months later, the fight had been won by Uzumaki boy.And you guys had found out that Uchiha Madara was behind all these."

Musashi leaned backwards. "But both Madara and Pain were nowhere to be found. The organization was finished,but as long as those were at large,there could be no peace."

Shiro looked to Kakashi. "That was when your other pupil found us.The Uchiha."

Kakashi looked dumbstruck. "Sasuke found you? But...why?"

"Apparently,Orochimaru knew about our efforts against Akatsuki.So did Sasuke. He confronted us and asked about if we knew anything about Madara. We said no,coz' we didn't really know anything.Then he asked if we wanted to join his team. I and Musashi was going to say yes,but Ririn said no.I didn't want to leave her behind,and we both knew that Ririn must have sensed something to say no so easily."

Ririn spoke again. "That boy,Sasuke,carried a chakra signature very similar to the one I sensed on the plans."

Shiro turned to Kakashi. "And then,we found about Mangekyou Sharingan.That answered all our questions. Sasuke and his brother were both manipulated by Madara for a deeper purpose.Unfortunately, we couldn't find out what that was."

"For the next two years we searched for Pain.We had no leads to begin or nowhere to look,so we failed.We gave up looking and began to live a simple life in Fire Country."

Kakashi began to understand. "Then of course,you heard about Sasuke's death."

Shiro nodded. "We didn't pay attention to that,until we accidentally heard that he was looking for something when he was killed."

"That was our lead.We began to track that lead.The information regarding Kariya was given to ANBU by Musashi.We made some contacts there,you see.Anyway...Kariya is much more than he seems to be.He is not a simple informant for Akatsuki.He never was."

Shiro stood up. "We want you to join us,Hatake.Even if temporarily.Because we need your expertise and intelligence.Uzumaki don't know anything about the matter.But he won't need your help probably.What we must do is a more indirect approach."

Kakashi weighed his options._Sensei,I hope this time I am making the right choice._

"Lead the way, Asano Shiro."

------------------------------------------------------------

They were jumping on trees for 2 hours and even a single word have not been spoken.That was bugging Naruto very much.Since Sunari heard the name Kariya,she was acting like a total ice block.As sun began to sink to the horizon and trees began to lessen in number,she stopped.

"Time to camp."

_Oh really? Man,what a pain in the ass._He glanced at her. "I can continue."

"I have no doubt about that.But you will not be able to continue much further when morning comes."

_I knew I was going to regret this._ "Fine fine. I will set out as soon as sun comes out,lady,so wake up early." Having said that, he just unrolled his bed and began to sleep immediately.

She was looking at him with a sudden interest. _He didn't even try to help in setting the tent.I guess one doesn't become Yellow Death without being stupid._

When she woke up,she saw a figure standing outside the tent. "Wake up already, we don't have all the time in the world." _He really got up early._

She dressed up and packed the tent quickly. They set out again.

Lightning Country had a rugged terrain and few trees,so they were running at semi-high speed.Since Naruto knew where he had to go thanks to Sunari's info,they were not heading to the Cloud Village.

Naruto suddenly sensed a danger.He turned and kicked Sunari. "What are----" Sunari's words were cut in half when she saw explosive kunais on where she was a moment ago.The blast sent both of them flying.

She felt a kunai on her throat when she regained her consciousness.

A man with a Cloud forehead protector was looking to her. "What is a Sound Ninja doing here,with a Konoha ninja nonetheless?" She saw Naruto lying on the ground unconcsious.

"We are tracking a S-class ninja.We need to pass."

The man looked at her. "In Lightning Country,you have no authority.It is our duty if there is a bingo book criminal at large."

"We don't know exactly where he is.But we knew a platoon of yours attacked a ninja 3 days ago.We are going to investigate."

"And if you don't allow us to pass, you wil be in serious trouble."Naruto woke up,apparently.

_Damn that man! He seems to have no perception of diplomacy!_

The Cloud ninja laughed softly. "Oh really? We are outnumbering you six to two here,you see."

Naruto shot a cold smile to him.And he vanished from sight suddenly.Sunari saw a yellow and black blur. All six Cloud ninja found themselves flying in 2 seconds.

Naruto was he was shaking off some dust from his fall earlier when he was visible again.He turned to the leader. "If you had spoken one more word,you would be dead now."

_I see why they call him Yellow Death._

"I don't want to create a commosion,but if you insist on us to do something,I won't hesitate to dispatch you.This more important than your own life."

The leader stood up. "So Yellow Death himself is gracing us with his presence."Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Naruto looked indifferent to this. "So Cloud is still angry that I killed their prodigy,huh?"

The man seemed angry. "What were you expecting,us to be happy?"

"She was trying to protect a killer I was employed to kill.If a stronger ninja is opposing you,you must retreat.She didn't do that."

"Damn you! I don't need lecturing from you!And since this is our territory,I have every right do detain you.Resist,and Cloud wil have every right to attack Leaf!"

Naruto just smiled. "Woman,back off.Sound doesn't need to interfere to this."

Cloud ninja formed up. "Don't let him seperate us.Don't let him get behind us!"

Naruto vanished again.A moment after,the leader of the Cloud platoon clashed with Naruto.He had blocked Naruto's punch with his kunai. Naruto vanished again.This time, another one of ninjas blocked him.But his hands were bleeding.The force of Naruto's punch rippled the kunai so hard, ninjas hand had began to bleed.

Naruto jumped backwards. "You are good.This should be interesting."

The leader made hand seals and cried "Shadow Shuriken." The shuriken he threw turned into a thousand shurikens in air.He vanished from the spot. One of the ninjas made a set of hand signs and cried " Lightning:Bolt Strike!" A bolt of lighning hit something in the air.

Naruto appeared on the spot.He was holding his sword in front of him. "You actually caught my move.I can't explain how surprised I am." He drew a kunai from his pouch.He held his sword with his right hand and kunai with left hand. "But you see,I am in a bit of hurry,and I don't have time to mess with the Chuunin level ninjas. Time to get serious."

He closed his eyes. When he opened them,they were not ocean blue anymore. Indeed,the color of his eyes was changed to a dark purple. He began to mold chakra. "I'm sorry,but I fear I must kill you. I can't allow Cloud Village to interfere." He threw his weapons to air,he made a few hand seals quickly and said "Shadow Clone Technique". Only 2 more Narutos appeared. All three Narutos caught their weapons and vanished on the spot.

Sunari didn't even try to discern the blur this time. First,they were faster and second,they were tripled in number. The circle made of six ninjas tried to counter but they miserably failed. In a matter of seconds,they were reduced to three men. The other three were decapitated on the spot.

The remaining three quickly made hand seals and shouted "Lightning:Grand Surge!" They all began to discharge electricity. Blurs stopped and appeared in front of Sunari. Narutos sheathed their swords. They immediately made hand signs and said "Wind: Cutting Edge". Three arcs of visible wind flew towards the Cloud Ninja.Unable to defend themselves against the wind that cuts through their lightning shields,all they could do was to stare in terror. Their heads hit the ground seconds later.

Naruto began to swear. "Pathetic excuse for ninjas, blunt pigs,misleaded dogs,headless slugs!"

Sunari was looking at him with fear on her face._ I ...just ...cannot believe what I ...have seen right now... _Naruto realized her face and her fear of him. He smiled coldly. "As long as you don't piss me off,you are safe lady." _He really meant that...So I probably mustn't piss him off._

"You going to help me get rid of the bodies or what?"

----------------------------------------------------

Without further distractions, they made it to the site of battle by the end of the day. Naruto immediately began searching for clues,but with the diminishing daylight,it was impossible to find a trail. They set a camp in the nearby woods.

Sunari touched Narutos shoulder before he rolled his sleeping bag. He looked back to her coldly. "What?"

"I just wanted to ask about something. The fight earlier,you molded a chakra unlike anything I have ever seen. May I ask what that was?"

Naruto looked at her coldly. "No,you can't." He rolled his sleeping bag and got in it. "Now get some sleep."

_What an ice block. Compared to him,our vicious ninjas sound like crybabies. _She got into the tent and went to sleep.

Next morning,Naruto awakened him. "We have work to do,be quick."She got dressed quickly and packed her small tent.

The duo began to look for a trail or a clue. After 3 hours of searching,Sunari called Naruto to her side. She was pointing to something. "Look at this."

Naruto closed and looked at the thing she was pointing. Surprisingly,it was an urn. "An urn?"

Sunari grabbed the urn and looked at it closely. "I am not an expert,but I guess this one is from the Lightning Country capital. I saw the design patterns like that a few times when I was there."Naruto glanced at her. "When I was fulfilling a mission."

Naruto took the urn from her and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. "I have no idea what an urn is doing here or why we have not been able to find even a mere trail. So I am taking this chance.I am going to the Lightning Country capital.You coming?"

Sunari nodded. After that,they began to head towards there.

----------------------------------------------------

Capital was near sea,so they had at least 2 days of traveling before them. Because of that,they travelled slowly at first. Conserving their energy for later so they could use it efficiently.

The first day was uneventful. For the entire day,they didn't even spoke 2 sentences.In the morning,Naruto woke Sunari again and they set out.

All was well until they arrived to a big river crossing the way. It was bigger than they could jump.Sunari pulled out a map.She pointed to a place on the map. "20 kilometers south of here,there should be a bridge. Naruto shrugged and said "Lead the way."

When they arrived to the bridge,Sunari grabbed him into a set of bushes. "What are you doing dammit?" Sunari pointed to the bridge. Naruto looked and shrugged. There were a few men on it. "So what if there are people on it?We will just pass." She sighed and took out a book from her bag. She gave it to Naruto. It was a bingo book, universal missing-nin catalog of ninjas. He looked at her slightly dumbstruck. "Page fifty-four." He opened th page fifty-four. He began reading the bio at that page. And then he gasped. "S-class missing-nin from the Mist? I have my crappy luck with me as always.Shit. And he seems to have companions." Sunari took the book from him and placed it to her bag. "So what are we doing, Yellow?" Naruto gave his back to a tree. "We could fight them. Being him an S-class,it would probably make some noise and such.And I am not even mentioning that we mustn't be here so if we fight them we wil be probably exposed. I'm out of ideas here. Anything over there?"

Sunari closed her eyes and began thinking. "We will wait." Before Naruto got angry,she added the last part of the sentence. "For a little."She opened her eyes and looked directly to his eyes. "If he waits on this very convenient spot,he must be waiting for someone supposed to be here in a short time.An S-class like him doesn't rob travellers for money."

Naruto assumed a position overseeing the bridge and spoke. "I will attack him if no one shows up in 30 minutes."

After 10 minutes of waiting,just when Naruto was beginning to stir from restlessness,someone showed up.

Upon seeing who showed up,Sunari began to shake.Naruto was shocked too.

"You totally got to be kidding with me." Just on the other side of the river stood Orochimaru.

_Or whats left of Kabuto anyway._ Naruto turned to Sunari who was turning to a deep shade of red at the very moment.

"So so...What will it be, Sound Ninja?" He turned his gaze to Orochimaru. When he spoke his voice was thick with hate.

"Because just another bastard appeared on my hit list."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Heheheh.I am really curious about the reviews you are going to make about this one..**

**A bit of a taste of Narutos current power and a big revelation.Hope you liked it. And yes,there will be a big fight in the next chapter...But you probably guessed it anyway...**

**And...I got a few reviews but I still need a lot of opinions about my writing and style altogether,so _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

_**Next Chapter: Fox vs Snake...Again!**_


	8. Fox vs Snake

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.**

**My background music recommendation is "Navras-Matrix Revolutions OST"(highly recommended! A great song for this fight.)**

**Chapter 8: Fox vs. Snake...Again**

Sunari was shaking violently.She just couldn't believe what she just saw. Orochimaru was a figure of detested hate,anger and pain in her mind. When Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke, she was only a girl that recently entered to Sound Village.But even without him being around,his influence of hate continued to reign ovr the village.Only recently,with her generation grown up,they were able to erase him out of people's minds.But there he was,just a few hundred meters away.

Near him,Yellow Death emerged.He was still waiting her answer,but by the looks of it,he had no intention of waiting any longer.His eyes have changed to their red state without slit pupils. _After a long time,it is my turn to arise again.I am back.I...AM...BACK!!!_

The Avenger had just appeared.

She saw the change in him but she didn't understand what was happening.All she could think however,was her hate for that disgusting snake.

She stood up with a casual manner.When she spoke,her voice was cold and casual too. "Oi. Yellow Death. I don't have the slightest sympathy for that rattlesnake. Who am I going to take down? The S-class or snake himself?"

Avenger turned his red eyes to her.A maniacal,foxy smile was all over his face. "Leave the snake to me. Take the S-class down. And...I will get these bugs out of the way." He was pointing to the Chuunin Ninjas accompanying S-Class criminal.

With a grin spreading to her face,she hurried to assume her attacking position.

Avenger took a deep breath._ This time...I will gut you like the animal you are,Orochimaru!_

His crimson eyes turned to the low levels.

----------------------------------------

Orochimaru was happy with himself.That fool Kabuto had served him well but for the last two years that he used Kabuto's body,he realized he was just another weakling.He was pleased with the man before him too, his agent and claw within the Lightning Country.

Suddenly,both his and his agents' attention was turned to the other side of the bridge. There stood a man...A man that he thought he would never see! _Namikaze...How could he be alive?! _

The blonde man began to walk towards them on the bridge. "It has been a long time, Orochimaru."

"Namikaze!!...HOW?!" The blonde suddenly stopped. He looked to himself. And he began laughing like a maniac all of a sudden. When he regained his composure,he spoke with an amusing tone. "You...think me as the Fourth? Most interesting. Although if you want, you can think me as him.After all,you will witness his trademark technique soon. As for my identity,snake,I suggest you dig in your memory to see me as who I am."

He drew closer.And Orochimaru recognized the whisker marks on his face. He noted his weird crimson eyes too. "I see. Nine-Tails kid. But you have grown fully I see. You fooled me for a second. You look like your detestable father much." Avenger smiled. "Believe me.You would prefer fighting him this time." He vanished on the spot.

Before anyone could react,four of the four low level ninjas were flying to the shore with kunais embedded deeply in their chests. The S-class criminal and Orochimaru jumped back from the middle section of the bridge. The remaining low levels realized their fate...and saw it happening a second after. In a matter of three seconds they began to fly towards the river seemingly uninjured.

Just as they hit the water,their bodies decomposed to _ten pieces._ Orochimaru and his agent turned back to the shore running away from the cramped fighting environment. They ran unsuspectingly just towards to Sunari.

Avenger smiled coldly and congratulated himself.And he vanished as a blur again. The S-class criminal-whose name was Mizuro- raised his kunai just in time to block his invisible attack. He smiled. "Such a shame.I don't have the time to play with you." He turned and ran to the Orochimaru.Mizuro motioned to chase him.But he stopped as he felt someone coming from his back. He barely avoided the blow coming to him.But the kunai Sunari threw before she began her attack hit him squarely from his side.

(--)

As Orochimaru turned and faced the Avenger,he felt a chill traveling through his spine.That speed was indeed monstrous. And he looked like he didn't even release his full power. He was running to him without using the Thunder God move. Avenger drew his chakra sword while running.He began to form a wind chakra around the sword. He closed in to Orochimatu and began to attack relentlessly. He was seemingly missing all the swipes and cuts he intented to make. But as Orochimaru retreated slowly,he felt several cuts appearing on his skin.They were not serious because they were only caused by the wind chakra around the sword,but nonetheless,they were annoying and causing him to lose his focus.

Naruto vanished and appeared behind him. He attacked for the kill with a quick jab,but he missed with a hair's length. He continued the motion and changed the jab move to a horizontal cutting move. Orochimaru jumped backwards...only to find the Avenger behind him again.

He was getting angry to find him near at his every move.He made a few hand seals quickly as he jumped. A second later, snakes got out from his wrists.And he immediately took his Kusanagi sword from his mouth.

Naruto ran towards him. He was evading the snakes by jumping side,forward and above. He was cutting some of the snakes on the way. When he got close enough to make an aerial attack,he jumped and flipped in the air. Their swords clashed as Naruto landed.He took his attacking stance and pushed forward. Orochimaru was covering his inexperience at sword by snakes getting out from his wrists every now and then. Although none of them made it to Naruto,they were keeping him from landing a decisive strike.

He vanished suddenly. He appeared ten meters away and made hand seals. Two more Narutos appeared. Orochimaru's cold smile turned into a look of terror rapidly. All three Narutos vanished again. Next moment,Orochimaru was getting cornered move by move.

He saw his tight spot and tried to initiate a Death Foreseeing Genjutsu. It got Narutos and clones stopped as they began to shake. But the real Naruto,now possessed by the malice of both Nine-Tails and the Avenger attacked as he shouted. "DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT MY OWN DEATH, SON OF A BITCH ?!?" His eyes began to change.The pupils turned to slits,and the crimson color grew more darker.

Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes.His speed,already incredible,was increasing. He made hand seals quickly. Suddenly, a Rashomon gate appeared.Naruto couldn't get to Orochimaru because he had covered all four directions and above. He tried attacking them with the sword,but to no avail.

"If that is how you want to play ,fine!" He sheathed the sword and opened both his hands. Spinning chakra balls appeared in both of them. He shouted " Dual Rasengan!"and crushed them into the Rashomon Gates.

The gate in front of him just exploded as he hit them. Orochimaru was in shock once again,because he had never seen his Rashomon gates destroyed so easily. Naruto made hand seals and sent wind cutting chakra arcs to him.He evaded the first,but the second hit his left arm.

Orochimaru cried in pain.His entire left arm was severed. "I will get you for this!"

He opened his mouth and shot several big snakes for Naruto to deal with.And then he began crying out loudly.Naruto saw his arm regenerating slowly.He dealt with the snakes rapidly and faced him. Orochimaru's arm was completely regenerated completely.But he could see the cost of that rash move on Orochimaru's face clearly.

"Are you sick,little snake? Your skin looks very pale."His voice was thick with mocking and hate.

Orochimaru went mad. "BOY,YOU ARE DEAD!"

He began a set of fast series of hand seals. As he made the seals,one of the bodies of the fallen ninjas got sucked into the vortex he created. Next moment ,a coffin was rising from the ground.

The Avenger looked extremely puzzled.

Orochimaru was smiling sadly. "I didn't want to use that one,but it will be a fitting death for you,you insolent fox!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sunari saw her chance.She got Mizuro off-balance with that kunai attack.She attacked him with an attack from below.He jumped back a little.She jumped from ground gettig strength from her hands.She tried kicking him with her left leg.He catched her leg and spun her in air.She brought her right leg near a kicking position and tried to kick him.He avoided that and let go of her leg.She landed on her butt. Mizuro smirked and closed up on her.

"That hurt,goddamit!" She threw shurikens and jumped sideways to mount another set of attacks.Mizuro saw the danger and jumped back and left.

They continued to fight as loud sounds came from the area that Naruto and Orochimaru was fighting. "Looks like your master is getting his ass kicked." Sunari was breathing heavily but she was relativley uninjured.On the other hand,Mizuro was suffering from the wound he received in the first attack.

Sunari knew that she had to avoid getting injured in order to prevail against that foe.After all, she only recently had became Jounin. Although she was extremely powerful,that man was known to slay an entire platoon of his own village single handedly.

She initiated a genjutsu that created a loud sound in her opponents mind. Mizuro looked shocked when he got in the genjutsu,and that allowed Sunari to attack.She threw shurikens to him. He barely dodged them by jumping...only to get himself hit in the air by a kunai. His vest had stopped some impact but he had received another serious wound. They both landed on the ground.

Mizuro felt his strength slowly dissipating. He wanted to end this so he could get himself healed. But Sunari had no intention getting killed. She pressed the attack yet once again. She jumped to him,trying to land a kick from above. She threw a series of punch,sending Mizuro off-balanced. She jumped back and formed hand seals quickly and cried "Earth:Binding Rock!" Suddenly,several rock formation rose from ground and captured Mizuro in a circle. She made another set of seals quickly and hit her hands to ground afterwards. The circle Mizuro was captured in began to glow red. She made a last set of seals and hit the ground again. Mizuro understood what was coming and searched for an escape desperately.

"No no no...You will not going to find an escape.In fact,you will die shortly."

Sunari cast a very dark smile.She hit her hands to the ground for the last time. The circle evolved suddenly.It became a cage.And then,the edges of the cage began to sharpen.

Mizuro looked with fury and desperation in eyes.

"Bye bye!" Cage crashed into itself.

The scream didn't last very long.

----------------------------------------------------

The coffin was rising slowly. Naruto became aware that something very dangerous was about to happen and tried to revert the process.He sealed his hands and concentrated.

But he was late with a milisecond.

The coffin ended its ascension. Dust gathered around it.

Suddenly,a great amount of chakra was released.

Orochimaru had played his last card.

The coffin opened. Its top was removed slowly by an unseen hand.

Dust settled to reveal a man.

A blonde man.

A man wearing a white coat with red flames.

A man nearly identical to Naruto.

A man named Namikaze Minato. Fourth Hokage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!That scared the hell outta ya,didnt it? You never expected this one ,hehehehheh...Anyway. READ AND REWRITE!!!!!!I mean only one response I got rom this last chapter.I expect more feedback from this one.I NEED REVIEWS IN ORDER TO BETTER MY STYLE!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Yellow Confrontation- Flash vs. Death**

**Don't miss the next one!!!!!Although I will try to make it very good,so it might not come tomorrow.It might stretch to 3 days maybe.But it will worth it.**


	9. Yellow Confrontation Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.**

**Chapter 9: Yellow Confrontation Part 1 – Flash vs. Death**

Sunari turned and started to walk to the center of all the commotion that was going around lately. She felt an huge amount of chakra was released. _The fight must be a Kage level fight. _She was trying to discern her next move when she heard something closing up on her. She jumped to sideways at the last moment. But,she felt a pain on her side.

Mizuro was standing there,seemingly unscathed from the last jutsu she used. "You took me lightly over there,girl." He was pointing to her rock cage. "That was a close one,though I was lucky to be able to replace myself when I saw your first hand seals." He formed a set of hand seals and shouted "Lightning:Surge Spear!" A spear of crackling energy formed in his hands. Without hesitation, he threw the spear to her. She could only try to evade it,but to no avail. She was able to move only a few inches.Spear impaled her through her right breast.As soon as it contacted her,it released all its energy,thus giving her even greater pain.

She collapsed on the spot.Spear of energy didn't do much physical damage,but the energy it released had shut down her entire nervous system. She could not even move.Mizuro began to walk towards her. "You see...I let you do all those fancy jutsus...they were pretty weak by the way...I let you do all those because I wanted to see your limitations. Tsk tsk tsk. Sound must have gotten pretty weak since Orochimaru-sama left there." Sunari felt an intense anger within her.She wanted to kill this man,cut him down...But her body wouldn't move.

Mizuro saw her trying to move. He laughed softly. "Don't even try it. Even with a proper rest and care,it takes three days for nervous system to recover from that attack." He drew a kunai and stood just in front of her,towering. "Well now, it is time to kill you. Such a shame really, I could have a little _fun _since I got you in that condition." He looked upon her and licked his lips. " But it seems I have to attend to--" All of a sudden he was knocked down.

Sunari looked above, just to see a second wave of power and explosion coming upon them.

--------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes rapidly changed back to their original azure color. The chakra production he was making suddenly stopped. He looked in disbelief at the figure and the figure's eyes staring at him,just a few meters away. Same eyes as his, to be precise.

The man was looking extremely sad. Seemingly with a lot of effort on his part, he raised his hands and said "Hello,son." Then his hand fell to his side. Orochimaru jumped forward and plunged a seal in his back. The figure swayed a little. Gone unnoticed however,the seal was not much deep in his body.

The blonde man turned to Orochimaru. "So you summoned me,huh? I must say, summoning the First and the Second was a task well above legendary. But you even clutched me from the Death God's eternal torture. You must be in a tight spot, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked to him with a killer intent. "You are perceptive as ever, even in death, Namikaze." He motioned his hand towards Naruto. "Now I order you. Kill your son!" Minato looked to his son. "I see. A double way to torture, huh? Guess I have no say in this matter." He turned to Naruto,and called out to him. "I'm sorry son, but there are things even I can't resist."

Naruto however, was still in a shock and he was trying to pull his sense back together.

_I can't believe,here he is! Just in front of me! I finally get to see him!_

**Oh? The man I hate second most after Madara. And he intends to attack. Excellent.**

_Excellent? Excellent?! He is my father, you foolish fox!_

**He _was _your father,I believe.** Naruto fumed at this remark. And all of a sudden, a third voice entered to the talk.

_**He intends to kill us. He intends to stand between us and our revenge. **_A voice identical to Naruto's own. Only a million times colder. This was the Avenger's voice no doubt.

**I was wondering when you'd show up. **

_What is going on here,a third voice? _Naruto was freaking at the moment.

_**But of course. What were you expecting? You gave way to me too much,you have fed your darkest desire, revenge, for too long. So I was born. I'm your alter ego, as Nine-Tails calls me 'The Avenger'.**_

_I don't care.You two both stay out of this. He is my father. My father,dammit!_

_**Oh really? Then why is he coming like he is going to kill us?**_

_Because...because he is under Orochimaru's jutsu..._

_**Exactly. He is NOT your father at the moment.**_

_Maybe he is...Maybe he isn't...I don't know..._

Naruto stood up. He had made up his mind.

He opened his eyes and looked upon his father. "Things even you cannot resist, huh? Guess what? Maybe I can." He smiled a foxy grin and drew his sword. "Now ,shall we see who is stronger before I take that rattlesnake down?" Minato smiled sadly but he nodded. "As you wish."

They stood like that for a second. And then,they both vanished.

Only to reappear at the middle, Naruto pushing with his sword while Minato blocking with a kunai. They did this five more times, disappearing and reappearing to attack. They stopped at the sixth hit.They both jumped and flipped backwards. They both motioned towards their back to pull a kunai.

Orochimaru,although hating them both, was watching in awe. _They truly are father and son._

Minato and Naruto faced each other again. Minato was holding two kunais while Naruto was holding a kunai and his chakra sword. Naruto grinned and spinned his weapons. And he vanished. Minato only blocked this time. And later, they began to attack and block in a circle. They were moving with both the Flying Thunder God Technique and their own speed. And then,Naruto teleported back and forth, preparing a strong attack. He tried to land hits on Minato's arms. Minato blocked them with a monstrous speed. They stayed in that position for a second.Next moment, Minato disappeared and attacked Naruto from back. Naruto blocked him with his sword but he couldn't dodge his kick. He landed to five meters away.

**He is still as good.And you think 25 years in Death God's stomach would make him feeble.**

_Shut up!!! I can defeat him!!_

**It seems to me,kid,that you are about to get your ass kicked by your father. Ironic,isn't it?**

_Shut up,damn fox!!!!!!!  
**Concentrate fool! He is attacking! And you shut up too, Nine-Tails.**_

Minato was indeed attacking. He vanished on the spot,just to appear in front of Naruto. Naruto was barely able to stop his attack with his weapons. Their faces stood just inches away from each other. Naruto got angry at his own carelessness and his father's seemingly impossible speed. He let out a yell and attacked like a maniac. Minato was taken aback only for a moment,but that was enough for Naruto. He jumped back and formed hand seals. Next moment,there were ten Narutos in total. They all vanished. For the next ten seconds,there was nothing in the air but a blur of a black clad blonde man.

Ten seconds later,there was only one Naruto left,who was heavily breathing. On the other hand, there were a lot of non-deep skin wounds on Minato. He looked to himself and looked a litle more sad. "Impressive.I have never been able to combine the Thunder God with the Shadow Replication. That was quite a show." Naruto grinned for a moment. But then, he froze.

Minato's wounds were healing rapidly. He looked sorry and motioned his head towards Orochimaru. "Its his jutsu, I'm sorry." Naruto looked pretty angry for a moment. And then,he grinned again. "Me too." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Another shadow clone? Then the real is.--" He turned and saw Naruto coming ar him with a Rasengan sphere. "Is right here!" He crushed the Rasengan into Minato.He grinned and congratulated himself.

Only for a moment.Because Minato had just intercepted Rasengan with his hands and...and he was taking the Rasengan out of his hands. Naruto jumped backwards. Minato looked upon the Rasengan he snatched. "Nice one, even Jiraiya shouldn't be able to do this so neatly. He taught you,didn't he?" Naruto nodded in disbelief. He just freaking snatched his Rasengan!

Minato turned to him and smiled. "It can get even better." Rasengan shrinked a bit. But in matters of brightness and chakra emission it makes, it surpassed Naruto's own Rasengan in a most crushing manner. "You can do it even more smaller and stronger. If you get out of this alive,be sure to remember this." Then he charged with Rasengan in his hand. Naruto tried to dodge but he was still reeling from the effect of Minato's stealing of Rasengan. Minato hit him on the chest. Next moment, he was flying towards a tree, breaking it and hitting a second. He fell to the ground nearly unconcsious.

He immediately found himself in the familiar sewers. He made his way to the Nine-Tails' door.

"**Hello, boy. It has been a very long time since you were down here."**

Naruto was staring at him. Then he heard a sound.Footsteps. Another Naruto came from the shadows. He was wearing the exact same things on Naruto,except the colors were averted. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were crimson without slit pupils. He approached the gate and came near Naruto.

"_**A decision must be made. Right here,right now."**_

"**True ,kid. We must choose which one of you will wield my power."**

Naruto looked at them frantically. "What do you mean your power? Don't I use it already?"

"**No. You have not unlocked it fully...yet." **Naruto felt his alter ego touching his shoulder.

"_**Lets see who gets to control this body."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Before you even ask, I will tell you. We won't fight. It is not about strength here anymore, and we are the same person after all."**_

"**He is saying the truth. It is about instinct at this point. Your will to fight,your drive to become stronger. This is what matters at this point."**

"So what will we do?"

"**Simple. You both will answer to a question that I will ask. A question to determine what I mentioned above."**

"Bring it on!" Avenger only smiled at Naruto's remark.

"**At that very moment outside, having been crushed by your father's soul and not having a single amount of strength left to save yourself, what would you do if you didn't receive any help from me?"**

The Avenger smiled coldly and quickly answered. _**"Easy. I would gather all my remaining strength and tried to kill now-powerless Orochimaru."**_

"**I see. Naruto?"**

Naruto thought about that answer at the first too.But it seemed so lame to him,running away from the true foe,attacking the one who you could kill,not to the one who could kill you. _He is,after all,a dark pragmatist bastard._

"I would gather my strength and attacked my father."

Nine-Tails suddenly began to laugh heavily .His laugh was demonic,to say the least. He slowly stopped to laugh.

"**Both of you are very interesting. Both Yellow Death and The Avenger. But I truly never expected to hear the true answer from either of you. I was planning on taking over a little bit and kick Namikaze's ass myself. But I told I would grant you power,so I shall."**

A huge amount of chakra leaked out from the cage and made its way to the duo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sunari saw her chance as soon as Mizuro fell near her. She was saving her remaining strength for one more jutsu. She made a tune with her voice. As voice sang the tune, her body regained composure. It was a technique special to the Sound Ninja,where you control the body with melodies.

She started to sing a verbal song as her movements got faster. She now had 90 control over her body. She sang as her hand took the kunai from her pouch and holding it firmly. _Now comes the hard part. _She began to puncture very tiny holes over her left arm. After that, she did the same to her right arm. Mizuro was still out cold. She proceeded to her neck then,repeating the process over there. After those, with a great effort she punctured a bigger hole on her belly,just on to the center of the chakra circulation system.

_I am really happy now that I actually read those acupuncture books._

As she regained control of her body,Mizuro was waking up. He woke up completely after a few trashes to his sides. "Holy ninja.What the hell was that?" He looked around himself and saw Sunari in pain as she impaled herself a little. He eyed her suspiciously. "What, don't you want to die by my hand so you do it yourself?"

Sunari pulled the kunai from her belly and rose her head. She offered a devious grin. Mizuro noticed her movements. "When did you recover like--" He was interrupted by a now-attacking and ferocious kunoichi. She was attacking from side,below,above and head on. Literally,everywhere. She kicked his head while flipping in the air. She landed and side-kicked him again.She got close to him and punched his jaw from below,which was immediately followed by a combo of back-kick and a side kick. Mizuro flew 5 meters away. Even as he was hitting the ground,Sunari was preparing hand seals. She completed the set when he found himself on the ground. " Fire:Grand Fireball!" He jumped from ground and to back afterwards,but it was not enough to escape the blast. He was engulfed in flames a moment later. He fell to the ground and thrashed himself. With a lot of effort,he was able to put out the fire, but his face and a part of his body were severely burned.

Sunari whistled. "Oh my. You look more handsome with those grade-1 burns,you know. And by the way, you were saying something about having fun?" She sped to him after these words. Sunari kicked his head while he was still lying on the ground. Unable to move in a great pain, he took the blow entirely. Sunari kicked various parts of his body. When her anger finally seemed to fade, Mizuro made a set of hand seals on the ground. "Earth:Decapitation Technique!" Sunari sank into the ground until her head was only sticking out from ground. Mizuro stood up and looked at her with hate and murder in his eyes. "Guess you weren't expecting that,bitch." He looked even angrier for a moment and then,kicked Sunari's head sticking from the ground. Sunari returned this with a grin. She spoke with an equal hate in her voice. "As a matter of fact, I _was _expecting that kind of a trick." The head sticking out from the ground turned to water and dissolved after that. Mizuro looked shocked. "A water clone?" He staggered when someone hit him from behind. He turned around, only to face Sunari's kick. She continued hitting him,driving him closer to the river. "Why yes,a water clone. Surprised? I can use water _and_ fire together."

She jumped above him and landed on the river. She quickly formed hand seals and cried "Water: Water Dragon Missile Technique!" Several columns of water rose and formed a water dragon. "Since you have burn marks all over you,I guess I can help you cool off a bit." Water Dragon moved towards him,speeding up. He tried to jump or run,but to no success. Water hit him from every angle, seemingly countless times. Since his burn wounds were new and deep, it hurt like hell with every hit from the water. He cried in agony. At last,water stopped to hit him.

Sunari walked slowly towards his doubled in pain figure. She grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him towards herself. After a brief look,she said "As much as it would give me a grand pleasure to kill you right now, there are a few matters I will 'bother' you with." She slammed his head into the ground. "Good night."

Mizuro saw a fist coming right up to his nose as a last vision before passing out.

She tied his hands using some cloth she had,and made sure he was going nowhere. She stood up and looked to the direction of the fight. Sounds had stopped for a while. "What the hell was that blasts a while ago?"

She turned to Mizuro's all tied up and beaten up figure. "He is going nowhere. Guess I can get there to see what is happening."

She turned and sped towards the area.

----------------------------------------------------

The red chakra leaking from the cage crawled towards them. For a moment,it swirled around both of them. And then,it began to circle Naruto. The Avenger looked a little upset. His head-and Naruto's head- turned to the cage. The sinister shadow behind the bars let out a small laughter.

"**If you have no hope of achieving victory, you don't make a suicidal dive towards your objective. You stand and fight, so you can push yourselves even further." **Naruto felt fox's gaze turning to his alter ego.

"**You think revenge as your ulterior and ultimate motive and objective. Any other result is a failure. But that is wrong. As much as revenge is something that should be pursued until the moment you achieve it, I believe and know that there is something even more important. And that is the instinct of survival,the will to fight and win. And through these means, power! As much as I hate this boy for what he represents, even I cannot deny this. He understands the true concept of power, power which you gain through challenges and fights!"**

"**You must end this battle swiftly Naruto. I have seen your father in action before. Although he used some pretty amazing moves of his out there, he sill seems to be holding back. And that is another fact you must pay attention. Normally,people whose soul brought back with that jutsu and sealing technique should not be able to do anything out of the summoner's will. But your father, for a reason unknown to me, exerts a minimal amount of control over himself. Pay attention, and if possile,use that knowledge against him."**

The circling chakra stopped and wrapped Naruto. He felt his real body from afar.

"**Now go!"**

"_**Never forget that I will wait here until you sate our mutual hunger for revenge,Yellow Death."**_

--------------------------------------------------

Minato began to walk towards his son. Orochimaru's will was ordering him to finish him.

But deep within somewhere, he felt his _own_ will and soul stirring. His steps were slow and his look was unfocused.

The seal Orochimaru placed in his back,which was pretty close to his skin at that moment, was stirring and heating up.

As he drew closer,Naruto began to stir. And all of a sudden, he released an intense burst of chakra. It sent Minato flying backwards. He flipped in air and landed on ground on his feet somewhat 20 meters away. After a second,another burst was released as Naruto stood up.

He opened his eyes and looked directly to Minato's eyes.

"Dad, you might be the famous Yellow Flash and all. But..." He looked to his hands and drew a jagged tipped kunai after that. Then he looked with a foxy grin on his face.

"But I am the Yellow **Death** after all!"

--------------------------

**Now now I know this had somewhat shorter than you expected.But I thought I could write it in 2 parts so both I can write even a longer and better fight and you lot doesn't have to wait for a time.**

**READ AND REWRITE'!!!!! I mean 1000 hits but 9 reviews?? Thats ridicilous.FEEDBACK!!!! READ AND REWRITE!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Yellow Confrontation Part 2 – Like Father, Like Son**


	10. Yellow Confrontation Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

**Chapter 9: Yellow Confrontation Part 2 – Like Father, Like Son**

Minato was relieved, to an extent. Naruto was looking alive and well and...powerful. He smiled-a true smile that time- with a foxy grin just like Naruto's own. "Yellow Death? Why are people calling you like this?" Naruto walked slowly to his sword. "For two reasons, apparently." He reached to the sword and kneeled near it. "One, I am blonde and look a lot like you and that kind of things makes for the Yellow part. Although they called you Yellow too, so it might just be the hair." He picked the sword and wiped it with a piece of his black coat. He stood up then. He looked directly to his father. "Second, no one that got in my way--" -a maniacal grin took over his face and eyes- "IS ALIVE!!!!!" He threw the jagged tip kunai to his father and vanished.

And with a speed even Yellow Flash couldn't keep up, he appeared near him and slashed his right arm from the elbow. Afterwards,he kicked Minato to ten meters away. His eyes had turned into the familiar slit pupil,red color form. His fangs were longer, as well as his hands. "You see, I don't give a shit about mercy. I just kill them as they come. My hit list were pretty short to two man until that rattlesnake showed up." He swinged his sword to the Orochimaru. From the end of his blade, a cutter wind was released. Before anyone could react it took Orochimaru's newly regenarated left arm from the base again. Naruto didn't even look to that way. Orochimaru cried like devil himself was chasing him.

Sunari heard this. She was geting closer to the scene of the fight. _Just what are you doing, Blondie?_

_---------------------------------------_

"Sorry about that rattlesnake.I would kill you right now, but if I kill you, my old man would crumble and we still haven't settled the matter regarding who is better?" Minato stood up and looked to his right arm. The severed arm dissolved into dust, and it reappeared back at where it severed from. "Well,sorry son. But as you can see, that jutsu just regenarates the body over andover again." Naruto offered another maniacal grin. "All the more better, I still want to see who is better."

Minato pulled a jagged kunai from his pouch. "So you too, found out how to do Thunder God wit this. I was wondering how you did it without this, since I too had found about how just before Nine-Tails' coming." Naruto scratched the back of his head, an old habit from his childhood. "Eh,well, you see...Basically when I was using the Thunder God with a kunai at first, I was thinking about how to do it without a kunai...so I just happened to find out how. No big deal really, it was like an instinct." He took his own jagged kunai from the ground. "But it still is a lot faster with these."

Minato smiled and nodded. "You are right about that. You are a lot more powerful than I hoped you would be." Naruto gave way to a foxy grin. "Anyway...Shall we settle this? I feel the fox wants me to rip you apart at the moment." Minato smiled. "No kidding." They both vanished.

Naruto had sheathed his sword before, and he was not looking like he was going to use it. Both he and Minato was fighting with only one jagged kunai in their right hands. Naruto was attacking with an unseen fury. He forced Minato on his toes for a moment and took his chance. "Konoha Whirlwind!" He attacked from above and forced Minato to crouch unbalanced. Then he continued the movement and made a swept-kick from below. Minato couldn't block it. He was knocked to his back. He saw Naruto flying to him with a small Rasengan -one not very powerful- and yelling. He rolled to the side at the last moment. Still,the force of the blast sent him flying away to 10 meters.

Naruto looked sad. "You are not giving it all, do you? Yellow Flash I heard about was supposed to be a lot more faster." Minato felt a sadness within him. He could exert a minimal control over himself, yes, but that was not helping either of them. Maybe Naruto could see the seal and ree him,but under current circumstances and attacks they have been using, that seemed like a long shot. There was only one option. "Fine then. I will attack you with everything I have. You just...just pay attention to some things." He felt Orochimaru's will that pushing him to attack,and he didn't resisted even a little this time.

They vanished again. Minato attacked with a new level speed, one surpassing the the previous one with a remarkable margin. Naruto could only block before seeing him to vanish again.He immediately did the same. _I got to be more careful.He is faster than ever before. _They appeared again and they attacked at the same time,hitting the other one's kunai. Minato didn't vanish this time, sending Naruto off-balanced as he reappeared behind him. Minato quickly turned around and blocked his attacked. Then he punched him in the chest. Naruto flew backwards. "It is not always about speed,son!" he said as he ran towards Naruto. He started kicking and vanishing and kicking again. Naruto couldn't even land while his father continuously attacked him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sunari was terrified at the sight.Orochimaru lay helpless and wounded on th ground, while Naruto seemed to fight his twin brother or something. And he was receiving quite a beating. _Twin?? But he has no relative! And that speed! There is only one man known to be faster than Yellow Death himself and this man... _She looked up to Orochimaru. _Maybe...Did he-...Did he summon Yellow Flash of Konoha?!_

_Oh my!!!_ Sunari began to sweat cold. Yellow Flash of Konoha was the only man known to have a "flee-on-sight" order for other than the Yellow Death himself. Even in the Sound Village, his accomlishments were well-known. And since they had a few Rock missing-nin in the village, they sure had heard the tales about him. _If this is truly Yellow Flash,we may surrender and die as well. There is no way for Blondie to beat him. _

Then another sight caught her eye. Naruto had catched his opponent in a block and their face was looking nearly the same. _That looks and fighting style...They are alike too much just this to be a coincidence!!_

She turned her attention to the battle and gasped in awe as she watched the two Yellows.

-----------------------------------

Naruto was getting tired of being pounded and not being able to stop it. _No wonder he was called with that stupid nickname-arrgh!!! _He received another punch in the face.

**Focus!! You are still holding that damn Thunder God kunai,so use it! **

He didn't even think about fox's' order and did it.He threw the jagged kunai and using its signaling chakra,he teleported before Minato could attack him again. He retreated back to the original fight scene and tried to catch his breath. _He is way more experienced at this blinking style fighting than I am. Well then...There is only one way to match that advantage._

"Shadow Clone Technique!!" Minato glanced at Naruto. Only three more additional Naruto had appeared. Naruto saw the look and motioned towards his clones. "Look closely.THey are not simple shadow clones. We are all the same in quality now, not just in numbers!" All four Narutos vanished at the precisely the same moment.

Minato couldn't defend himself at the first moment, so he got 4 seperate hits. He vanished and saw one Naruto closing in so he vanished again. He saw another one as soon as he reappeared so he vanished-barely avoding the Naruto's punch- just to appear in front of another Naruto. He couldn't escaped that time and took a full-powered kick to his back.Just as he staggered forward from the kick another side-kick greeted his head. He flew 20 meters away and cracked a tree as he hit him.

Naruto was heavily breathing. He was not using much demonic chakra up until then,but he knew the moment that he would be forced to use it fully was closing in. His father was the one of the most challenging foes that he ever fought, and that high-speed regenaration was not helping either. _Damn if he hadn't regenarated, I would have already gotten him with that arm cutting move!_

Minato was slowly regenarating the wounds Naruto gave him with the last attack. He felt the seal gotten even more closer to the skin. _I still can't control myself though.I just hope Naruto makes another Rasengan and lands it to there. But probably,he would pull back if I stop.So I have to keep on fighting. _He looked upon his son.He was strong,stronger than he ever was. And he was not using Nine-Tails chakra much. He felt pride moving up in him. He drew a normal kunai to his left hand.And he smiled. _That way of talking and that straight-forward manner of fighting...He definitely is Kushina's son as much as he is mine. _

He attacked without vanishing. He noticed the full-powered shadow clones closing up on all directions. He vanished at the last moment,causing two Narutos to hit each other and third to an unbalanced state. However,he didn't attack because he had lost track of the fourth Naruto. As soon as he reappeared at twenty meters away from his last position,he heard a voice. "Behind you!" And with that he felt a hand grabbing his head and sending him to fly to a tree. He hit it head on.

All four Narutos formed up as Minato pulled himself together. He looked at them and before they could react he formed a set of hand seals and shouted: "Wind: Cutting Edge!" A wind arc similar to Naruto's own attack was formed. Minato sent two more wind arcs and vanished. As four Narutos jumped and dodged the arcs they felt blows. Minato appeared near one of them in a row,and they were flying away without even recognizing they were hit. They all landed on their heads.

But to Minato's surprise,none of them disappeared. All four them stood up,looking roughed up but well. "I already told you, old man, we all share the same quality now, you can't just make a clone of mine disappear so easily." All four of them vanished. Minato vanished too.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sunari landed down from a tree and neared the battlefield a little more. She looked to the fighters. They were a little way away,so she went near Orochimaru. She found him still conscious,but all his attention was bound to the fighters so he didn't notice her. She drew a kunai and motioned towards him. Suddenly, she felt a presence near. So she turned and went into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------

The fight was intensified.Minato was pushing himself to the limits so he could match the speed and coordination of four Narutos swirling and attacking all around him. It was impossible to attack one without being blocked or counter-attacked at the same time. Ands pretty much, all he was doing was evading and blocking and trying to land a hit every now and then.

This went on for a minute.Minato realized Narutos were slowing down a little. He was a living dead while they were truly living,so they were getting tired.And suddenly,one of them gave an opening and he punched that Naruto away.He quickly teleported away as soon as he hit him.The fight stopped. Three standing Narutos were breathing heavily,while the one knocked down was trying to stand up sluggishly.

Naruto felt that he was running out of time.Even with the help of Nine-Tails,he wouldn't stand a chance for a long-time fight against that living dead. _There may be a move that can knock him out,even for a while._ He turned and mouthed "Combo" without making a noise.They all nodded and spread out,circling Minato. Minato sensed something being off,but he couldn't identify the feeling. So he concentrated on his defensive stance.

Suddenly, all four Narutos threw shurikens. Minato dodged the ones coming at him but when he jumped he got hit by the ones that were thrown to the air.However,these shurikens didn't go in deep, so that couldn't be the real attack. _A feint attack? _He checked three Narutos standing and-_ three Narutos? The fourth one! _ Before he knew it he was hit from behind and below.As soon as he was lifted a little from the ground,other three vanished. They reappeared under him and hit him as they cried out loud: "U-ZU-MA-KI". He was lifted way off from the ground.He raised his head to see four Narutos speeding up to him with their feet at front. "NARUTO COMBO!" BAAAAM...

Minato found himself crushed against the ground.That knocked the wind out of him. Even with his undead regeneration and all,it took him some time to recover from that.He felt the seal had moved a little closer to the skin,only a little. _Damn...If only it had moved a few milimeters forward..._ He looked to Orochimaru.He was still awake and his will was still strong. He slowly stood up and pulled 4 jagged tip kunais.

Naruto saw that and cursed inside himself. "You still have some tricks up your sleeve,huh? Guess one doesn't make Hokage for nothing." Minato smiled and vanished.Before he could stop them, clone Narutos vanished too. Minato appeared and threw the jagged kunais to them. Next moment,he was kicking and punching and teleporting and repeating the same cycle over and over again. For the next five seconds, the clones and the real Naruto took a serious beating.Minato might have hit each of them ten or a hundred it hits,it was that fast.

The three clones finally disappeared with a poof, and the real Naruto was blasted off to another tree.He broke it and crashed into a second one. He lost his consciousness.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Damn that Yello Death! He lost again! Now I have to get out." **_A wall of red chakra blocked his path. He turned to look to the demon behind the bars. **"Don't even try. This is not a fight that you shall ever take place in. That boy must win that fight in order to continue the hunt,otherwise he might fall apart emotinonally." **

"_**I can take that old man out if you could lend me some power." **_

Demon laughed like a...well...demon. **"Oh no..I don't think so. If that over-intelligent dead Hokage realizes there is an unknown presence,things would get even more complicated."**

"_**So what will we do? Yellow Death was knocked off so badly he didn't even appear here,he was **_**that****_much beaten on."_**

An huge amount of chakra flew out of the cage. **"I will hold him off till Naruto awakens. That is a fight that kid must finish. If he comes to himself here, tell him to come out quickly."**

"_**Knowing him, I won't even need to mention you are out there."**_

---------------------------------------

Much to his surprise,Minato saw Naruto standing up again. But something was off, way off. A demonic presence was about him. He showed his face and Minato saw the eyes. Eyes that he saw all those years ago.

"It has been a long time, Fourth. You look extremely well for a dead man."

"And you look extremely well for a caged demon."

Nine-Tails looked upon Naruto's body and stretched it. "It is not the best thing to come out with after 25 year but still, it is better than nothing." He turned to Minato. "Don't worry. I am just standing guard until Naruto comes to himself. I won't try to go mad or anything." He fell into an animal pose on four legs. "Just tell me, is that seal close to coming out?" Minato was shocked to hear that but he nodded. "Only a few more milimeters." Nine-Tails smiled. "I would love to beat the hell out of you but kids body is too roughed up." He builded up some red chakra and attacked.

Minato defended the attack and fell into a defensive stance.

-----------------------------------------------------

As the battle between Yellow Flash and the Nine-Tails Naruto was commencing on the outside, Naruto was regaining his deeply lost consciousness in the sewers of his mind. He opened his eyes and found himself just before the great gate.His body wouldn't move,even a little. _Strange,considering my real body is not even here and my projection within my own mind refuses to listen my orders. It is getting over-crowded down here._ He tore the illusions created by his own mind away and stood up. To his utter terror, cage was empty...even if some chakra was inside it.

He looked around himself but frankly there was no fox around._**"Looking for someone?"**_ Naruto turned around and saw Avenger looking him within the shadows. "Where is the fox?! Did he let hell loose?! DID HE GET OUT?!??!?!" Naruto was freaking at the possibilities so he couldn't keep calm. Avneger smiled. _**"Well no and yes. He did get out,however,he did not let hell loose...at least yet." **_Naruto glanced him suspiciously. _**"We have no time for small talk you need to go back and resume the fight. Fox got out to stop your father destroying the body while you were out cold. But I doubt fox can hold himself back longer so hurry and wake up." **_

Naruto nodded and concentrated.

-------------------------------------------------

Minato launched another Flying Thunder God punching series but Nine-Tails Naruto evaded it at the last second...again. Apparently,Nine-Tails couldn't use Thunder God, but he had the animalistic instintcs and speed to at least evade him.He turned and jumped on trees a bit and suddenly he turned around and shot a wave of raw red chakra to a chasing Minato.He dodged it but felt its impact when it exploded at a nearby tree. The fox-boy turned and began heading the original place the fight began. They arrived into a clearing.

When Minato settled for the attack,he noticed the fox-boy was frozen and lost in a trance.He mustered his will and stopped himself from attacking,even if it was only for a moment. Naruto turned around and looked at him.His eyes were back to normal now,as well as this the demonic presence was gone.

**From here on out, he is all yours, kid. Try not to die.**

_Yeah thanks for taking care of the body,by the way._

Naruto was looking extremely roughed up, both physically and mentally.He was nearly out of energy. He couldn't go on to another blink and clash routine. He was in a tight spot for sure. Minato victory danced within himself. Finally,he was able to force his son into this tight spot. Surely he would use his best attack at that moment.And seal would lose its effect on him.

Naruto looked at his father's' undead form.He was not going to die.But he was able to notice his hesitation when he and fox were changing places.For some reason,after every fine hit Naruto dealt to him, he was looking more at himself. _If that is the case...Then I may be able to stop him. But with what really? I am more or less drained and fox can't support me much at this point. On the other hand he is not tired or anything and my previous attacks won't work on him. _He looked and analyzed his father. They were both staring at each other. "_Fourth Hokage...Fourths legacy...A move that Fourth left to us...My sensei created the move,but he could never complete it." _Voices of Jiraiya and Kakashi passed through his mind. He opened his eyes in shock. _There is only one move that my father can't stop! The one move he doestn't know of!...But it is a forbidden move and I might not be able to use my hand again. _He placed his hand over the hilt of the katana.As soon as he did that, he drew his hand back rapidly. _Wait a minute. Chakra ball,elemental manipulation...Isn't this a chakra sword? Maybe...Well I can't know before I try..._

He drew his sword and spinned it.Suddenly the sword began to shine with a blue mass chakra swirling around it. Minato looked dumbfounded. "Surprised, dad? Well don't. Since it is only a variation of Rasengan at that point. However." He offered a foxy grin and showed his teeth. "I learned from Kakashi that you were have never been able to complete Rasengan.With elemental manipulation." Minato nodded. "Well, I did. I infused it with the wind." Minato looked shocked and couldn't say a word. _He...could infuse it...Oh my goodness... _Naruto looked at his shock and spoke again. "But...it is a forbidden technique now. It is too strong,all too much." Minato could only manage a "Why?" out of his mouth. Naruto looked at his hands. "Because it creates countless microscobic chakra blades and cuts the nerves at the users hand.Eventually, that user can't use his hand anymore if he uses that technique too much." Minato smiled sadly. "I see why you haven't used it until now. So you are going to try it now,at your risk?" Naruto shook his head. "Uh-no thank you. I will use it,yes,but not at my own risk. This here is a chakra sword. It can act as my extension." Minato understood and thanked God. If Naruto succeeded in that attack,the seal would surely come off. But he knew Naruto wouldn't attack unless he showed his best too.

He opened his right hand started forming a Rasengan sphere. "Let's see who is stronger then. Though I believe that you are stronger than me." Both offered a smile which created a mirror like situation. Naruto focused all his power and will into the sword. Sword began to rumble and shake violently. Both chakra and wind were spinning around it. On the other side, Minato was creating the most vibrant and focused Rasengan Naruto ever saw. Both of them peaked their power.

For the moment,they stared at each other.And then, they charged.

"RASENGAN!!!"

"WIND:SPINNING CHAKRA ELEMENTAL SWORD!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

Sunari found a Sound ninja watching her. It was ,frankly, another counsellor from the village. And top of it all, he was a loyal follower of Orochimaru even after he had gone. Sunari cursed to herself and walked towards him. "Did you follow me, fellow counsellor? I believe I can take care of myself." Elder Yaiguna winced at that remark. He was an old man with a few crinkles on his face. "I believe fully in your abilities. What I don't trust is your own soul. This is Orochimaru-sama that you were going to attack, was he not?" Sunari looked pretty angry. She lost his cool instantly. "What if he is, goddamit?! What if HE IS!?!?! What did he do to us,other than using us as his pawns and sending us to our deaths? What did he do that benefited us? We are trying to create a decent shinobi village with a proper image to the outside. AND WE DON'T NEED THAT DAMN SNAKE!!!!"

Elder Yaiguna looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "Foolish girl..With his power,we can even take down Konoha!!!! Can't you see that?!" Sunari chuckled. "Oh, Konoha..Yes yes that old fixation of the old generation...Goddamit, why would we want to take Konoha down? And top of that,refresh my memory if I am wrong, the last time Sound attacked Orochimaru was there. And guess what? You got your butt kicked,didn't you?! I know you were in that attack!!! So how can you still favor that snake???"

Yaiguna looked indifferent to the last comment. "Why? You would never understand, you ungrateful little bitch. His power is so great that you cannot understand the magnitude."

Sunari chuckled again. "It was not I that got his ass handed down to him by Uchiha Sasuke,you know? And on a side note, Yellow Death is still here and he is the one killed Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe that clears your logic a little." Yaiguna motioned towards his katana at side. "I'll show you the real p--- grrghhk" His words were cut to half as Sunari cut his head with a sudden motion that he couldn't even react.

Sunari turned and wiped the blood off on Yaiguna's clothes. "We don't need old fashioned minds here anymore,sorry." She stood up and with a set of hand seals, she turned the body into a pile of ash. "Serves you right, damned old man.

As she turned and began to walk towards the fight and Orochimaru, an explosion knocked her off her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------

"RASENGAN!!!"

"WIND:SPINNING CHAKRA ELEMENTAL SWORD!!!!"

Both the sword and the chakra ball crashed into each other. For three seconds,they both pushed forward. But as Naruto's power overcame Minato's, sword slashed and blew out the whole abdomen and chest area of Minato.

They passed near each other and stood. Naruto sank to his knees, unable to support himself anymore. He saw Minato's wounds regenerating as he lied on the ground. Minato approached him. He waited for the blow but it never came. Out of the regenerating wounds, a torn seal was hanging. Minato took it off completely.

"You have done it son. You tore the seal that was keeping me under his will." Naruto smiled weakly. "Hell yeah, did I really? Of course I did! I am the Great Uzumaki Naruto after all!" Both of them laughed for a while. Naruto looked upon his fathers' figure. "So you didn't turned to ash or anything? What happens now?" Minato looked sad. "That is the first and the last time we ever spoke and will. I am going to kill Orochimaru.You have depleted yourself fully. But I can do it."

Naruto held his arm. "What will happen to you? You won't go in to that Death God's stomach again , will you?" Minato smiled. "I hope not. Since he lost hold of me,maybe I can go see your mother at last. Any words you wanna send to her?" Naruto smiled weakly again. "Sadly...no. But you both must know that I am not mad at what you did. I am proud that I am your and her son." Minato held his head in his arms. "Thank you...You don't know what this means for me." A tear trickled down his eyes. "And know that. I had hoped that one day you would be able to control fox's' power and become powerful. But you surpassed my vision of you. You didn't even use the power of Nine-Tails until you were utterly forced too. You are much more powerful than me. If I was really alive, I would be long dead from the start of the fight." He looked into his son's eyes. "I am proud of you son. And for the last time, I apologise you for what you had to go through."

Naruto managed a last smile before he fainted from exhaustion. He last heard a sad "Goodbye."

------------------------------------------

Orochimaru lay there with a weakness that he felt only when Sarutobi took his arms from him. HE felt that the fight was over after that last explosion. He had no chakra left, and his wounds was regenerating very slowly. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Minato.

He smiled cruelly. "So the fool fox container died at last. I must say,I thought even you couldn't beat him." Minato smiled too. "Unfortunate for you, he is not dead. Actually he beat me over three times during the fight.He passed out from exhaustion only." Orochimaru was shocked. "WHAT?! Go and kill him NOW!" Minato looked tired and with a move Orochimaru couldn't see,he severed his remaining arm off. Orochimaru cried in shock and pain.

"He tore the seal apart. You hold no power over my soul now,snake. It is time for you die now."

"What...NO!! YOU CAN'T!!! NO!!!" Minato grabbed him from his shirt and lifted him to air. " I must thank you for saving me from the Death God's grasp and making it possible for me to make amends to my son."

"And the best way to thank a beast like you is-" his eyes shone with hatred "to kill you."

Orochimaru cried and yelled as Minato formed a Rasengan with his free hand. "Die,snake."

He was the calm Fourth Hokage ever.

Orochimaru,after all, was a coward afraid of death.

He ended his cries fast enough.

Before he lost grip on the body and his soul began drifting away, he saw a woman figure.

"Take care of my son,will ya?"

The body crumbled. Ash and dust were released.

As well as his soul.

_Thank you,son.For everything._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sunari watched as Minato finished Orochimaru. She nodded at his last wish but he was already gone. She formed another fire seal and turned Orochimaru's body to ash.

As she approached the Yellow Death lying unconscious,she saw a real smile on his face for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Well well... Kid was better than his father after all. Damn Hokage...He knew that I would take a liking in his son."**

"_**Oh really? But we lost and still will a considerable amount of time with the aftermath of the fight.Kariya will run away,likely."**_

"**Shut up ,obsessed alter ego. That was more important for the kid than his revenge."**

"**He is, after all, is his father's son."**

**--------------------**

**WELL THATS IT!!!! HOW WAS THIS KICK ASS CHAPTER???? **

**READ AD REVIEW!!!! And on a side note...**

**I won't update till I reach 15 reviews this time!!! This chapter earned it, I believe.**

**And that one was the longest ever. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Hunter Four's Adventure(Kakashi POV chapter it will be)**

**STAY TUNED!!!**

**AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Icha Icha Hunter Four Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

**Well now I gotta thank brolly501,he supports and reviews a lot. Elizabeth,my dear, I too don't like to make characters cursing,but that exactly is not a fluff and rating is T. And I can't create the dark atmosphere without cursing,so bear on please.**

_**This is a special chapter that is written from Kakashi's point of view(POV).Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. This one contains some humor elements. It will create contrast the general flow a little bit but,hey...**_

**Chapter 11: Icha Icha Hunter Four Part 1**

Hello! Hatake Kakashi here! Yes, I'm talking to you, oh eternal watchers! (A/N: Kakashi speaks to some kind of a non-real being – which readers are at the moment.) I dunno know what's goin' on lately, y'know? I mean, every kind of weird ninja and conspiracies and such... I never get to read my book in peace. A little annoying, if you ask me. But hey, the fact that the universe hates me is not new for me, y'know? It alwaaaaaays makes the move that could hurt me most, or requires me to choose the wrong thing.

And lately, I hooked up with an old enemy. I'm not one to hold grudges or keep on dwelling petty differences. But all of this happens a little faster than I'd like. I mean, I am getting older! ** sigh **Geez, I should have found someone to ease all these pain and such...Hey, I think that is some kind of a sensei-student thing. I mean, Jiraiya was a pervert and never married and he was killed in action. My sensei was not perverted and found a family, yet he was killed in action too. I am a pervert- at an extent of course,no one can surpass Jiraiya-sama in that field- and I feel I won't die in peace. If only my pupil could escape that fate. He is not a pervert,maybe. But it seems he already suffered terrible losses and impossible to heal his soul anymore. Damn...

Anyway,I am drifting away from the subject. What was I saying?...Oh yes, my new team. Heh, I would never imagine teaming up with Asano Shiro. That man kicked my ass over a few times in the war. But he is a nice guy... But I would never imagined that he actually cared about the ninja world. Devoting such a big time to the pursuit of Akatsuki...No wonder Jiraiya could get some unbelievablely accurate and useful information. These three look like that they are pretty good. Well, since I have no team at the moment and Naruto is well beyond my level, I can help out these guys for a while. On a side note: I miss Jiraiya so much!! No one writes any Icha Icha! Damn Naruto! I know he wrote the fifth book but he refuses to write anymore. Not that I could ask properly, either. He glared at me when I mentioned it. Guess he didn't like the idea. Hehe...

On a second side note: I HATE PAIN!!!! HE DID NOT ONLY KILL JIRAIYA, HE ALSO KILLED THE FANS OF ICHA ICHA THROUGHOUT THE WORLD!!! I WILL KILL HIM!! (A/N: heheheh,Naruto is not the only avenger it seems...)

Damn...Man is that girl is hot! And she is around my age it seems...Guess I can make a few advances later...Damn Kakashi focus on the mission!

**(A voice that resembles Obito's voice) Hehehe Kakashi , having problems concentrating? **Oh great, the last thing I need is an alter ego, y'know? So just shut up please. Oh man, I really need a vacation sometime soon.

And that guy...Man, I have never worked with a Cloud Ninja before. I have heard that they were quiet and effective...But that guy is way creepy. He only speaks when he needs. He even looks at me rarely. But Shiro seems to trust him. So who am I to judge? Well, it is me, after all, who had lost his masters,friends and students one by one. It is a wonder that Miato Gai is still alive, since he is the one who rivals with me all the time. But then, I am drifting away from the subject again.

Just to be serious, I was wondering that we will ever get to see Pain again after Naruto beat him to a pulp just before driving Madara away. Akatsuki caused suffering in the past, and its dark influence still glooms over the last remaining Jinchuuriki, Naruto. There were no doubt about his toughness and willpower before, but after Hinata was killed, he is just not the same man. I saw the same suffering only once before, and that was on my sensei's face when Kushina died giving birth in a war-like situation(that being the Nine-Tails' attack) And he sacrificed himself(and in one sense, Naruto too) to save the village. I think, time to time, that he wanted to hurry back to his beloved. But Naruto, he never had that kind of option. And now I have to see the same suffering my master felt only for an hour or so in my pupil's face all the time. He never laughed properly again. And against my best efforts, he became a ruthless killer.

I always seem to fail those who depends on me. I was just unable to do anything when Obito died, unable to prevent Rin's downfall, unable to prevent my master dying, unable to prevent my student's soul dying. I...I just fail all the time. Jiraiya entrusted him to me, and yet I failed to support Naruto when he needed it.

As much as I don't like to abandon the mission Tsunade-sama gave me, I feel like that the path I chosen may be the only for me to make up for my failures.

I will, without doubt or hesitation, find that Kariya guy,and through him, will find Pain and Madara

If Naruto succeeds in his vendetta,he may be free of his anguish. And only when that happens, I will be able to look at his face again and through him,to all those I failed in the afterlife.

---------------------------------------------

"Hatake, I don't know if you are known in Lighning Capital. Will you have to cover up your appearance?"

You have no idea , Shiro, when it comes to covering up. "I guess there is not. I have never been there. And I really don't think that any Cloud-nin will ever see us."

"Okay then, We will enter the city by sunrise. Set up a camp."

Now what the-- " Why don't we enter the city now?" Shiro smiles at me. I hate when people gives me 'that' smile. "Hatake, even you wouldn't want to stay at that city's inns, believe me." He looks like he has been through something in the past there. Damn...even Shiro is afraid of those inn's. Service must be terrible...

Oh damn...I forgot to tell. "Guys, I don't have any camping equipment on me." Shiro grins with a sinister air around him. " Already know that. You are going to stay with Musashi,while I sleep at Ririn' tent." WHAT THE F-----? Hey, guys,what do they view me as, a pervert? **But you are a pervert.** Oh...yeah...forgot that too... "Yo, you are hurting my feelings, Shiro." And that is a lot coming from me, y'know? "Goodnight, Hatake."

Now I understand what Gai feels like when I play the same 'indifference' card.

Oh well, I can go to sleep as well.

--------------------------------------------------

_The fourteen year old Jounin raced to his sensei's house. He could hear the cries and crashes behind him. Sounds were getting closer to the village by the moment. He sped to the Hokage Mansion with all his speed._

_The white-haired boy kicked and crashed the mansion door. "SENSEI!!!" There was no reply or even a sound. He searched the mansion frantically to find his sensei, but no one was in the mansion. He saw a note on the table. _

Hokage-sama, your wife started giving birth. Please come to the hospital immediately.

_**Hospital,I must go there immediately! **He jumped on the rooftops speeding to the hospital. He rushed through the empty hospital. There were only a few nurses around. He found his sensei sitting on a chair by the operation room. "Sensei!! We need you immediately!" His sensei was looking sickened with worry._

_His face changed to a business-minding one. "What happened Kakashi? What is so urgent?" Kakashi caught his arm and carried him to a nearby window facing the villages eastern gate. "That...monster appeared out of nowhere. It is getting closer to the village by the second." At that very moment, door of the operation room opened. A doctor appeared by the door. "Hokage-sama , your son is born. Would you like to see him and your wife?" He looked at the window. "Only for a moment." _

_They entered to the room. Kakashi saw Kushina resting while holding a little baby. Minato strode to them. He kissed Kushina and took his son to his arms. He smiled to the baby. He turned to Kushina. "So, the name is till Naruto, yes?" Kushina nodded. Minato smiled weakly. "I need to go Kushina." He looked to his wife for a little time. " I'll be back ." He looked to the Kakashi and spoke. "If you see Sarutobi-sensei, tell him to remain in the village. In case if we fail,he must protect the village as a last line of defense." He turned and left quickly. _

_Kakashi motioned to leave but felt a hand holding his arm. "Kakashi, what happened? I can see that something very serious happened." Kakashi lowered his head. He didn't want to worry Kushina. Kushina pulled him and looked directly to his open eye. "Kakashi,don't try to hide it from me." Kakashi gave up and told her what happened. Kushina's face turned pale. "A monster as big as a mountain? Is this for real?" _

"_I need to go, milady. I have to join the fight." Kushina rose from her bed. She went to a table near and picked up her clothes. A doctor saw this and hurried to her. "You must get rest, milady! You had a very hard birth and your condition is not stable at the moment!" She pushed him aside and went tho the curtain near. She began to dress behind it. She came out after a minute fully dressed. "There is no way I will let my husband fight alone! That is my way of ninja!" _

_She picked Naruto and left.Kakashi hurried after her. "Why have you picked him up,Lady Kushina?" Kushina smiled weakly as they hurried to the battlefield. "I feel that Minato will want to see him. I have a bad feeling,but still we must do this." She staggered slightly as a pain shot through her body. They saw the Third motioning to leave but Kakashi saw this and landed near him. Kushina continued to the battlefield. _

"_Hokage-sama, you must not leave! Sensei said you must remain here and protect the village!" Sarutobi looked to Kakashi. He was an old man now,but his face was still resonant and vibrant with power. "Minato said that? What is he planning to do?" Kakashi looked to the monster approaching and said "I don't know." Old man looked to him and nodded. "Let's go to the gate. I will remain there and protect the village.And you want to join your sensei, don't you?" Kakashi nodded and two hurried to the gates._

_They saw ninjas being pushed back to the gates by the minute. The monster was within a kilometer of the village's surrondings. Suddenly,a giant toad appeared near the gates and jumped to the monster. Third saw the monster and gasped. "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox...No way..." He looked down and leaned to the wall as he looked upon the monster. Gamabunta attacked him. Fox roared with a burst of chakra and knocked him back. Some wind chakra attacks shot from the head of the toad. Minato was fighting. Someone cried "Shadow Clone Technique!" near them. They saw ten Kushinas hurrying to the toad. One of them came to Kakashi and left Naruto in his arms. The baby was crying._

_Fox roared and another wave of chakra swept the area. Kushinas were all knocked down. Kakashi saw his sensei looking down to them. He looked around and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later. Gamabunta jumped back near to them. He jumped down and picked Kushina. He came near Kakashi and looked to his son. "Sarutobi-sensei, make sure Naruto is treated like a hero, ok? And Kakashi, look after Kushina please." He picked Naruto up and placed him on the ground. He bit his thumb and began drawing some signs on his belly. _

_Sarutobi turned and left to help the injured ninjas fleeing back to the village. Minato finished his work and summoned a toad. He gave toad a little scroll and said "Jiraiya." Toad nodded and vanished. Minato turned to his wife and kissed her for the last time. He turned to Kakashi. "Goodbye, Kakashi." He jumped back to Gamabunta and started a series of hand seals. A bright light covered the area.The Nine-Tails howled in rage and sent a massive chakra burst towards the baby and Kushina._

_When everyone opened their eyes, fox was disappeared. Gamabunta lowered his head and placed Minato on the ground near Naruto and Kushina with respect. There was a teardrop and a smile on his face. Kakashi looked around... His heart skipped a beat. Kushina had covered Naruto with his body. She coughed blood as she crawled near Minato. "Min...Minato..." She held his hand and looked upon his face. She coughed up some more blood. She turned to Kakashi with a great effort. She smiled and placed her head on her husband's chest. She looked to Naruto. "Goodbye Naruto.." Her head fell back with a last breath. _

_Kakashi snapped out of shock and ran towards them. He saw Kushina dead. He broke down and began to cry._

"_Sensei...I failed ...failed..."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Huff Huff Huff**

Where am I?

**Huff Huff Huff**

Oh, I remember now...I must get out from this tent and get some fresh air.

**Zııııızzzzzt**

Oh,fresh air.

Why did I see that scene happening again? Another one of my failures...

Is this a sign? Sigh

---------------------------------

**This is the worst chapter that I wrote,I know. But I always wanted to write what Kakashi thinks and such. Next chapter will be with these guys again, but this time from Normal POV.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I have said 15 reviews but I update this one at 14. So review please!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Icha Icha Hunter Four Part 2**


	12. Icha Icha Hunter Four Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

_Well guys,sorry for the crappy chapter before that one.It didn't turn out as I hoped and I didn't stuffed any real action in it,so...anyway,this time it will be a normal and hopefully good chater.Enjoy!!..._

**Chapter 12: Icha Icha Hunter Four Part 2**

The morning arrived quickly. Kakashi,for a change, was not late this time. When Shiro woke up, he saw him leaning to a tree and staring to the horizon. He was lost in deep thought.

Without further distractions and delays, they set out to track Kariya's trail. They,however, were not going to track a frail lead like Naruto and Sunari tracked. Shiro led the way through city and through back alleys. They arrived at a shabby looking bar from outside. Shiro saw Kakashi's look and shook his head. "Never judge a book by its cover Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. Then he stopped abruptly. "Tell me something. Since Naruto,I mean Yellow Death, tracks Kariya too, why do we split forces for doing the same thing?" Shiro glanced at hi for a moment. "Simple. While he does a tracking with a most rushed and raw manner, we can do it more neat and from undercover. Basically, your student attracts danger on the way to himself, allowing us to move freely. Are you worried about him?" Kakashi gave a faint laugh. "Worried about him? Oh no. He can take care of himself better than anyone, but that's not it. I am worried about our situation, whether or not can we track Kariya with so few leads." Shiro patted him on the back. "Don't worry Hatake. With my contacts, even the smallest lead can become a scent for a ninja dog to track easily." With those last words, they all got into the bar.

The 'shabby' bar was somewhat large in contrast to its outer appearance. Shiro led them to a corner table and they sat. While Kakashi and Shiro wanted strong sake and Ririn wanted wine, Musashi thanked and said he didn't want anything. When barmaid brought their drinks, Shiro pulld the girl and whispered a few words to her ears. Girl nodded and went back.

Shiro leaned on his back. "We might as well get comfortable for now. It seems it will take some time before my contact can interact with us. Enjoy your drinks!" Kakashi looked at him intensely. "Now why are you in such a good mood?" Shiro sipped his sake and laughed. "Why? Simple Hatake. I love sake!" Kakashi glanced at him while Ririn giggled. Musashi,as always, was sitting like a statue. _Man, that guy creeps the hell out of me. _Kakashi shivered and turned sipping his sake.

Shiro turned to him with a grin. "So Kakashi, still no girl in your life? Aside from that medical dog girl,that is?" Kakashi glared at him with a visible killer intent. "Oh boy, don't get so angry so quickly. What happened, she left you?" Kakashi lowered his head. After all,Shiro knew nothing about Obito and Rin's fates. "Sort of." Shiro looked puzzled. "Wanna talk about it?" Kakashi didn't answer. After a full minute of silence, he spoke. "My teammate Obito died. She loved him all along anyway." He drank his sake in one large gulp. "She went missing after that. I don't know what happened to her."

Shiro patted him on the back. "Must have been hard for you." Kakashi leant back and looked to the ceiling and beyond. "I guess." He filled his glass with sake. "Forget me. What I still wonder is what you said back there. About that Kariya guy. You said that he was never a simple informant."

Shiro nodded and took another sip from his sake. "Yeah.I actually didn't explain that par, yes? That is because what we know is part truth and part speculation or guesses. I didn't want to mislead your mind." Kakashi shook his head. "Every bit of truth helps." Shiro nodded. "Well then...There is a simple fact about Kariya. At one point when before Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, he was a member of Akatsuki. However, even we found about him only recently. It is apparent that he went undercover a long time ago. So we never heard about him."

Kakashi put his right hand under his chin. "Basically, that guy was a member of them so you think Pain should absolutely have ties with him. But even if he was a member, he did nothing but informing them in the last decade, isn't it?" Shiro nodded. "We don't have any info about him doing serious action. But..There is a very,very interesting reality about Kariya." Kakashi turned to him and looked questioning. "Now listen closely. From what I have been able to find and some old info given to me by Jiraiya years ago, I found out that guy is the father of Juugo." Kakashi glanced. "Giant of a man, origin of the cursed seal Juugo?"

Shiro nodded. "The very same. I was given information about Juugo by Jiraiya. He informed me about the entire Snake team. Originally, Akatsuki was trying to use him. Apparently, from what I found out recently, that Kariya guy has a bloodlimit ability. That ability allows the user to transform into a different form. That bloodlimit ability was mutated and turned into the original cursed seal in Juugo." Kakashi added the rest from his guesses. "Then Orochimaru took Juugo and left Akatsuki,right?" Shiro nodded. "Exactly. But that is all we know the rest is mostly rumors and speculations. Even that bit of info about Kariya's bloodlimit is not a hundred percent reliable information."

Kakashi looked around. "It seems we have a lot of tracking and detective work to do." Shiro shrugged. "I hope to avoid the detective work this time. Maybe the guy we will meet shortly has info about him." Kakashi glanced. "If not?" Shiro shrugged again. "If not, we will just take whatever lead we can and continue tracking."

They sat in silence for a while. Musashi opened his eyes suddenly. "A presence is releasing a big amount of chakra somewhere close." Kakashi binded his hands and made a seal. He closed his eyes. "That is Naruto's chakra! No one but him can release such a powerful chakra signature!" He motioned to stand and leave. Shiro pulled his arm and forced him back to his seat. "Stay. Don't you realize? He does exactly what we want him to do. He pulls the troubles to him for us to operate freely. And from what I heard about him from various ninjas indicate that he is an 'invincible demon.'" Kakashi sat back and nodded. "He maybe is. But still...Ah,anyway..." He looked around hastily. "Where the hell are your 'contact'?" Shiro smiled. "You are not one to ask for punctuation,if the info I have about you is correct." Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Ah,maybe I should shut up." Ririn nodded. "The first sensible thing you said for today."

After a few more minutes of silence and drinking, a man approached them. He set his hand on Shiro's shoulder and said "Hi!" with a most cheerful face. Ririn's eyes turned into a set of hearts while Kakashi's jaw dropped slightly. A brown and ruffled haired man with the most well-toned body and a handsome face was standing in front of them. He was wearing a simple shirt without a right sleeve and baggy black pants. Te most notable part about his appearance was the tattooing on his right arm.His entire right arm was tattoed from shoulder to fingertips. And there was a Dai-katana hanging from his back. "Yo,long time no see, Shining Shiro." He turned to Musashi. "And my favorite ice-block! How are you doing guys?"

While Musashi only raised a hand, Shiro greeted him warmly. Then they made a strange move with their right hands. They clashed their fists in an up-down-front style. (A/N: The move you might have seen while eeh...-I'm not racist or anything!- black people doing it.-And I'm not even American, mind you.) Then Shiro opened up some space and the man sat near him.

Kakashi truly realized the man's height when he sat. He was something around 1.90m to 1.95m, making him one of the tallest guys around. He took Shiro's glass and drank the sake rapidly. "So so, what can I do for my best missing-nin friends?" Shiro took a serious face. "Some info digging only you can do, and maybe finding out some reconnaissance information on a certain guy." He turned to Ririn and Kakashi. "This cheerful guy here is Ken. He is the best bounty hunter around ...well nearly everywhere." Ken grinned. "You exaggerate Shiro. The fact that I caught more than a hundred A-class criminals doesn't mean I'm the best." Shiro put his serious face back on. "I heard that you are taking some time out, resting around here." Ken nodded. "And you thought maybe I have gathered some info, huh?" Shiro nodded. Ken stood up. "Well we can't speak here so openly, nor I can show my hospitality towards my guests in here either. They all followed him to cozy-looking bar.

Ken entered and held the door for everyone. Then he led them to a table hidden in the shadows. He sat down in the midst of darkness, making his features nearly invisible. A waiter came and took their orders. Ken insisted on them having lunch. "It's on me everyone, so eat as much as you can!" Kakashi looked at him. "You look awfully well spirited for a bounty hunter , y'know?" Ken grinned. Shiro turned to Kakashi. "He has more money than he can spend in a lifetime nowadays, isn't it Ken?" Ken nodded. "Oh yeah. The last assignment consisted of getting rid of an entire missing ninja platoon, which Cloud paid me a very handsome fee for it. Anyway, let's hear you while meal is being prepared." He leaned back and assumed a listening pose.

Shiro took a deep breath and told him about the whole affair about Kariya. When he finished, Ken was shaking his head. "Still chasing those nutshells huh? Shiro, with all due respect, these guys are out of our league and you chase them for what? You should have given up a long time ago." He sighed. "Well, I can always do some info digging. Is this guy a bingo book criminal?" Shiro nodded. "A-class Cloud missing ninja. But he was not in plain sight for over nearly 20 years, so they might have dropped him off the list."

Ken shook his head. "Cloud doesn't drop its missing-nin out of the list unless they see a solid proof of the ninjas death. And an A-class missing-nin you say? No way they would drop him off. But still, if he was off the radar for so long, what makes you think I can find a lead now?"

Shiro looked pleadingly. "Because you are the best in this job line? Besides, there is a fresh lead about the man, he surfaced a week ago here in Lightning Country." Ken looked highly interested. "Don't tell me that fight Cloud-nin got into was with this man?" Shiro nodded. "If so.. I might have a chance. But I need to do some research."

Their meals were served at that moment. They ate in silence until Ken finished eating.(With a monstrous speed that could rival Naruto's ramen eating) He started asking Ririn various questions. Most of them blushed her. At one point, he turned to Kakashi who was eating slowly as he never lifted his mask. "Hey whitey. That mask and forehead protector... Any chance you are the Copy Ninja Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded slightly. Ken looked shocked. "Whoaaa..Shiro you surely knew how to ally yourself with strong people."

He turned to Kakashi. "You have one of the highest bounties on you in bingo book, you know?" Kakashi nodded again, though this time a little nervous. "Man...If you went missing-nin, then that means ...eeehh...fucked with all due respect." Kakashi glared at him. "I did not leave the village. This is a part of my mission." He looked like he rememebered something. "Speaking of which, I need to do something." He stood up and got out.

Ken looked at Shiro. "Be careful Shiro. I heard many rumors about him." Shiro looked cheerful. "Don't worry. Were you thinking about hunting him?" Ken looked shocked. "Me? Seriously man, I would never hunt a ninja of Konoha. And...he is something short of a legend , you know?"

Everyone sat back and remained silent for the rest of the meal.

(-)

Kakashi summoned Pakkun. "Deliver this to Tsunade-sama." He placed a scroll on his leash. Pakkun nodded.

As a last warning, he spoke to Kakashi. "Tread lightly, Kakashi. There is always something underneath the underneath." Kakashi nodded. Pakkun set out.

Ken set them in the inn he was staying. "Don't worry, as long as I am here, they won't try anything stupid."

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a loud one for Kakashi. He woke up with Pakkun jumping on his chest. When he woke up, Pakkun pointed to the scroll tied to his leash. Kakashi took it. "Be careful. She did not look happy when she read your report." He vanished in a poof.

Kakashi opened the scroll and began reading.

_Kakashi, as much as I didn't like your decision to join that team, I approved of your request and changed mission objectives as you wanted. Be careful on where you go. _

_On a side note, our agents have uncovered an interesting development. There is a report came in pointing out that a number of Rain Village ANBU's are dispatched to Lightning Country. As much as I don't want to believe their ties to Pain is still present, it is best to be warned._

_And I received a report from Naruto. Apparently, Kabuto was completely absorbed by Orochimaru. He encountered him in Lightning Country meeting one of his agents. _

_Orochimaru is completely destroyed this time._

_Kakashi, be careful and tread lightly. You walk on thin ice._

Kakashi was frozen in shock. Shiro was awoken too, and he noticed his shock. "What happened Hatake?" Kakashi showed him the letter. Shiro sat on floor with an equal shock. "No kidding..." Musashi entered the room and stared to them. Shiro handed down the letter. Musashi scanned the letter. "However unexpectable, this was not totally surprising." Musashi gave the letter to Kakashi. "Your student is above Sannin level apparently." Kakashi nodded faintly.

Shiro took the letter and burned it. "No need for anyone else to know." Kakashi and Musashi nodded. "Even Ririn must not learn this. We three knowing these are enough." He turned to them. "Be careful about Ken. He is a nice guy,and he won't sell us out, but he is cunning and he has a lt of enemies too. Don't tell anything about this."

When they dressed and and got out, they found Ririn waiting. She was looking like she waited there for a long time. "Where were you?! I waited you guys all morning." Musashi coughed. "Sixteen minutes means a full morning?" He did not even smile while making this joke. Shiro laughed heartily while Kakashi only smiled. Ririn punched Shiro in the face and jumped on him.

When they finally stopped fighting, they went downstairs. Ken was dozing off on a table. Shiro sneaked up on him and shouted in his ear. "GOOD MORNING!!!" Ken jumped and drew two kunais seemingly from nowhere. Kakashi noticed that he just lost track of his movement. He needed Sharingan for watching the move. "Holy shit, Shiro!" He pointed them to sit down.

"Now, this is a bit cliché, but I have one good and one bad news." They all focused on him. "Bad news first: Apparently, the guy you are looking for is not an A-level guy. He is a solid S-class criminal. And yes, he does a have bounty on his head. Good news: I have a solid lead about him after the details you gave me Shiro."

He stood up. "So let's get going. No time to waste." They all looked at him with a shock. "What, you don't want to catch up with the guy?" Shiro shook his head. "What do you think Ken, coming with us?" Ken nodded. "But of course. You will need my help on this one." Shiro looked at him questioningly. "Now why do I get the feeling you have another reason for helping us?"

Ken sighed. "I do have another reason. But that won't bother you I promise. You will learn son enough." Shiro looked at the remaining three. Musashi nodded while Ririn jumped in excitement. Kakashi only shrugged.

"So, let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**I did not include them in much action but they will be included in some son enough. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**It is not that hard to type down some objective critisicm you know? REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Hunt for Kariya Part 2- Two Ways of Hunt**

**Stay tuned!!!**


	13. The Hunt For Kariya Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

_Sorry about the last 2 chapters. They did not turn out as I wanted them to be. Hopefully, from now,chapters will turn out better.BUT it would greatly help me to have some constructive criticism you know? Anyway...Enjoy..._

** Chapter 13: The Hunt for Kariya Part 2- Two Ways of Hunt**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. His body felt limp and useless. Using so much of his own and Nine-Tails' chakra had exhausted his body more than he could imagine before. He tried to go back to sleep, but there were a lot of questions that needed answers. His brain just did not go back to sleep.

Slowly,he rose from the bedroll he was sleeping within. With a great effort on his part, he pulled himself out of it very slowly. Nearly everywhere in his body were aching. He scanned his surrondings. He was in a cave which was not very deep. He walked towards the exit. As soon as fresh air and sunlight hit him, he collapsed to his knees.

"Amazing. Even after that kind of fighting and exhaustion, you are up just after a night of sleeping. Just amazing." He turned his head and saw Sunari walking towards him,holding some fruits. She placed them in her pack and came to sit near him. Naruto rolled and lied on the bare rock, feeling the refreshing cold of the earth. "Is it already morning?" Sunari took a rock and threw it. "Yes. You slept soundly for the entire night."

Naruto glanced at her. "So you were able to took down that guy? He seemed pretty strong to me. I am impressed." Sunari scratched her wound on her side from that fight. "It was no walk-in-the-park, believe me." Naruto looked at the ever forming and dissolving clouds. "What happened to Orochimaru and that guy?"

Sunari sighed. "That guy, I captured him and 'questioned' him a little bit before I beheaded him." naruto nodded approvingly. "Then?"

"Then Yellow Flash came and finished Orochimaru as I watched. For someone praising himself a fearless man, Orochimaru cried a lot before he died." Sunari grinned. "But such a shame. That guy was hot, you know? The Yellow Flash." Naruto gave a very Sasuke-like "Hmph" to her. "Continue on with the story."

"Nothing much after that. Yellow Flash's body crumbled and turned to ash and dust. I destroyed Orochimaru's remainings to avoid a second Kabuto incident." Naruto glanced. "Why did you think there was such a danger?"

"While you were fighting Yellow Flash, a Sound ninja showed up.An counsellor of the village, just like me. Well he was a bit fanatic, so..." Naruto made up the rest. "So you killed him in cold blood...Good." Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position. " You have questions, don't you?"

"You bet I have. I saw a great deal of what happened, and I certainly need some answers." Naruto glanced at her. A sad look cracked through his mask of sternness. "No choice then." Sunari held her side. "Before you begin speaking, I wil plainly tell you. Before Yellow Flash lost his control on the body, he told me to look after his 'son'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who you are."

Naruto nodded. "True. I am his son. A good thing we moved that subject away." Sunari glared. "Moved away? You serious? I mean why Konoha hid such a thing? Yellow Flash's son becomes Yellow Death. All too convenient, and it is common knowledge that you earned title through your deeds. Not a single bit of info indicated anything about your parentage."

Naruto looked to the forest and beyond. "That makes up for the second piece of revelation you see. Once before,you have asked me what was the strange chakra I used, remember." Sunari nodded. "And I happened to notice that fabled 'Purple Eyes of Death' to. But when you were fighting with your father, they were completely red ,if I am not wrong."

Naruto chuckled. " What? 'Purple Eyes of Death'? Who created such a useless nickname?"

"A Rock ninja that saw you in action against his comrades. In the latest bingo book, your abilities include that too. What is it, a bloodlimit ability?"

"On the contrary. Now the fact that I am Namikaze Minato's son must ring a bell for you. I assume that you know of the great Nine-Tails that attacked Konoha 25 years ago, right?" Sunari nodded. "I happen to be at the same age as this incident. Fourth Hokage died fighting it, sealing the monster away. Up until that part is common knowledge. However, only the older Konoha ninjas knew that Fourth had sealed the monster into...well his newborn son, that being me."

Sunari was completely shocked. As a minute passed, she looked as if she was in deep thought. "It all makes sense now. Why your parentage was never known, why Akatsuki fought you, why you were able to defeat an opponent that wielded eight bijuus...It all makes perfect sense. So you are the last remaining Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto winced at the word. "As much as I hate that term, I am the last demon-container, yes.And that was why I never was viewed as Fourth Hokage's son. The villagers preferred seeing me as a monster for a long time."

"Sorry about that."

Naruto turned his face to her, his face cold as ice again. "Now you have to answer some questions as well. What is your business with Kariya? Why did you get so worked up when I mentioned the name? And I demand answers that time, Sound-nin."

Sunari sighed. _He is so cold yet I..._ "He—well he is my father." Naruto looked extremely puzzled. "Your father?"

"Yes. He...he left me,my mom and my little brother when we were little.It was before Sound Village took me in, and this whole Akatsuki deal was not about. But...But I always felt that something was off about him, so..." She fumed with anger. "But I realy have a score to settle. My mother died and my brother was lost. I always held him responsible..."Sunari looked with revenge in his eyes. "I WILL have my own, my mother's and my brother's revenge."

Naruto looked at her. She was desperate, yet she had the necessary hate required for the action. " I won't lie to you. Revenge is truly a bittersweet dish, and it truly is best served cold. But the requirements are harsh and sometimes unexpected. Are you sure about this?"

"Did you ever love a woman, Yellow Death?" Naruto was shocked, but he didn't stutter. "I may have, at one time."

"Imagine her killed.That was what I felt when my mother died. Is there any other question?" He face was stern.

Naruto stood up. "I need only to eat something and a little more rest.After that we can set out." He walked into the cave.

As Sunari continued to watch the rising sun, she heard Naruto speaking.

"I did not need to imagine her killed." Sunari turned to Naruto and saw a grim face.

"Don't let revenge reign over your life. Just have it and get over it." He turned and walked.

-------------------------------------

They arrived at the Lightning Capital by nightfall.Seeing that no investigation was possible at that time, they rented rooms at an inn. Naruto got out to eat something.Sunari preferred eating at the inn.

Naruto strode through various places. He passed by a few ramen shops while he was walking but he didn't even look at them. It was a promise he made to himself. After Hinata died, he swore that he would never eat ramen again. It signified a brighter,happier time for him. And his darkened soul couldn't stand those memories. All his soul clinged upon was two images. One of them was the image of the dead Hinata lying on the round. The other was the image of their first kiss. Only these two memories were kept in his mind, and they were what drove him ever so hard to find and kill the man that caused all these to happen.

At last, he came upon a cheap sushi restaurant. He ate in silence while observing is surrondings. Apparently, Lighning Country was in a tense situation because nearly everyone acted like they were sitting on nails.

He finished his meal and paid. His forehead protector was removed, so his hair face covering up his eyes,making them even harder to see. People went by him unnoticing,and he continued to observe them. All of these people was like they were waiting something, something big. He approached one of the bars and entered.

Little did he know that the table he sat near was the very same one that the Hunter Four was near in noon.

He ordered a strong sake. When barmaid brought his drink, he pulled her near him and made her sat. "Sir,what are you doing?" Although she said that,her eyes were telling Naruto that he should be more careful with his masculine charm. "Nothing you think of. I am a kind of traveller and I happened to notice the visible tension surronding this town. What happened or what is expected to happen?"

Girl's face slightly dropped. "Oh that...Well...There is a rumor regarding The Cloud Village. The people say everywhere that some kind of coup d'etat was happened there.But no one knows the real deal I guess." Naruto sighed and let her go. He threw a few coins to her. She looked at him with a last hope, but he didn't even realize that.

_A coup d'etat in Cloud? There is more at hand than it seems._

He drank his sake and returned to the inn.

----------------------------------------------

The five pursuers travelled until sunset. Although he never said he was a ninja, Ken was apparently one. _Probably a middle-level Jounin class._ Kakashi's hunger for knowledge got the best of him. He went to the tree branch Ken sat upon.

"So you are a ninja?"

Ken looked at him and smiled. "Was. I was a ninja of Mist, until I decided I had enough of them. I escaped from the village a few years ago. To escape my status as a missing-nin, I offered an exchange."

Kakashi looked puzzled. "An exchange?"

"Yeah. I caught one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist who was a missing-nin. I bested him and took that sword, Ranpukirite. I did not charge them and in return, they terminated my affiliation with them.I am not a ninja anymore, though I use ninjutsu every now and then."

"You took down one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist? An incredible feat, I might say."

"Not as much as you think. He was pretty weak compared to the others. Seven Swordsmen of the Mist have apprentices to take their place when needed. The man I captured was an apprentice when his master suddenly died and left him to replace his position. He escaped the village shortly before my own escape." He tore a leaf apart. "I was an apprentice too. But that order faded too since the escape of Zabuza and Kisame.With the majority of the apprentices taking another paths and such, they are reduced to a simple guarding platoon."

They both stared down at the campsite. "Why you wanted to come with us really?"

Ken looked at him with a calculating look. "Guess you have a right to know, huh? Everyone will understand the moment we find Kariya but..." He jumped down and pulled a bingo book from his backpack. He jumped near Kakashi and gave the book to him. "Open page 23."

Kakashi opened the said page. It was Kariya's page. When he looked back at Ken, he was slightly shocked. Ke was holding his hair in the back to make them look like short. He also drew a line of dust like a scar on his right eye. The resemblance was undeniable, Ken must be either his brother or son.

"You see? That is why I want to come. I don't have any clue about my family, and that is the only lead I have. I was raised in the Mist Village,and I don't really remember anything before that. I didn't know who he was until that bingo book was updated last week. Maybe he has some answers."

Kakashi looked at him. "Guess what boy? When we catch on with him, he indeed has a lot to answer." They stared to the campfire.

----------------------------------------------------

Morning came quickly for Naruto. His nights were filled with nightmares probably stemming from the Avenger. Nine-Tails were not like One-Tailed who makes its host unable to sleep. In all, fox would never cause him direct trouble. But his own mind... His own mind wouldn't let go of pain he suffered and still suffers.

His confrontation with his father's soul was a relief,but it was not salvation. For he could only resolve the matter of his parentless childhood. The pain that has been caused by Madara and Akatsuki was still there. And it was not only for Hinata either. He was frustrated because he couldn't finish the man who killed his ero-sennin. He could not kill the man who was the main factor of all these incidents. His heart was never at ease, his soul was forever lone.

He felt that loneliness time and time over after he killed Sakura. But he never tried to ease his loneliness. He would never seek out for the comforting presence of a woman after Hinata. In fact,that was a self-imposed pain too. His current state of denial of affection would not let him to experience that kind of pleasure.

Shaking himself from the thoughts, Naruto got up and dressed. He noticed that his shirt and pants were roughed up. He decided to buy a new set while he was out. It was still a little early so he had a breakfast at inn. When he returned to the floor they were staying in, he noticed that Sunari was still sleeping. Leaving her he took the drawings of the urn which Sunari made.

He browsed through a few stores for clothing. He found a black shirt and and black pants that were usable in the mission. While he was paying for the items, another piece took his interest. On the corne of the store, there was a set of orange and black jumpsuit. He stared at it with a blank face. Unable to feel anything about the old Naruto, he left the store.

He found where the art pieces were sold and shown. His search proved fruitless as an hour passed. Finally, as he was starting to leave, an old store-seller told him to see an old master. That man apparently knew a lot about the designs that were in circulation.

"Hmm..That is a unique design,boy. In fact, I have seen one just like that one recently. But.." He looked at the exact copyings of drawings. "But?"

"But that one particularly belongs to only one man, if I am not very much mistaken."

"And he is...?" Naruto's presence itself was forcing.

"Unfortunately he is not around. You see, that man worked around these parts for some time. But last week, he suddenly disappeared."

Naruto raised a brow. "A week ago you say? That is too convenient." He looked at the old man. "Any idea about where he is now?"

"Sadly,no. He always made fine pieces mind you. But if you want to ask further, you can go to the place he worked on his pieces."

Naruto took the address and left. The studio was at the other end of the town and he had to take Sunari that time. He took the path to the inn.

As he passed through the market area, he noticed a man hitting people every now and then. He looked like a drunk. But when Naruto observed him carefully, he saw that the man was a pickpocket. He did not like to interfere with the police job but he couldn't help himself that time.

He drew closer to the man. The man,passed near him and tried to hit a middle-aged woman. Naruto caught and held his right arm as the pickpocket tried to snatch the woman's purse. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He took the man's arm and shoved him aside. The man pulled a small blade and attacked him.

Big mistake.

Naruto,using only his right hand, took the blade as the man swung it forward.Then he slashed a surface wound on the man's arm. He slashed through his bag. All sorts of purses fell from the man's bag. He crashed the blade with his hand and threw it aside. After that he punched the man in the face. Two times. All these happened in only five seconds. People were shocked by this show of speed. And even his shoulder didn't move during that action.

He felt a warmness in his right hand. While he was crashing the blade with his hand, the blade had cut his flesh. He felt it began healing even as he looked it. He ignored the people and continued on to the inn.

He was cursing to himself for attracting too much attention. _Helping people huh? What good it does besides the risk of detection? Damn..._

When he returned to the inn, he found Sunari still sleeping. Fighting and then looking after him apparently tired her very much. But it was nearly noon and they had to find that studio. He shook her a bit and called out her name. At last she began to wake up.

When Sunari opened her eyes, she instantly cried all inside her. Yellow Death was just looking like the name,like death. But she realized where they are and who he was, so she quickly pulled the sheets on herself.

"Finally, you could wake up. Hurry and get dressed, we have work to do and it is nearly noon." Naruto stated coldly and got out of the room.

_That blonde scares me everytime but...That look I saw on his face after the fight...why can't I get him out of my mind? I should focus on that bastard Kariya! Damn damn damn..._

She got dressed while thinking these kind of things. She found him waiting outside. Without a word, he pointed her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sunari was still yawning. Her body didn't contain a demon after all.

"To a studio." Naruto was not giving any signs of emotion.

"Why? And when did you find about that signs origin?"

"When you were sleeping." Naruto's voice indicated that that conversation was over. Sunari shut her mouth up,for not to get on his bad side.

They had a hard time finding the address the old man gave them.It sure was in a hard place to find. _A studio all this way out?Hmm..._

_**I can almost sense a trap,Yellow Death.**_

_Thanks for the useless advice._

Naruto and Sunari entered the studio. The place looked big from outside but its inside was cramped. They saw a man coming to them. "Were you looking for someone?" Naruto told the artist's name that old man told him. "Please follow me." _If that is not a trap, I am a two tailed fox._

Sunari glanced at him but they continued. When they got out to the backyard, the door clsed after them. Naruto turned around to see ten ninjas staring at them. "I was wondering when the trap would be sprung. You guys are sure slow." Sunari glanced at him. That ten ninja was producing a good amount of chakra, meaning that they were not below jounin level.

Naruto held her hand and pushed her backwards. "You turn back and catch the guy that led us here. I will deal with these." One of the ninjas got angry after that. "You, deal with us? We are all A-class missing-nin pal. And who do you think you are?"

Naruto took his Konoha forehead protector and put it on. One of the man realized who he was. But Naruto didn't give him the chance to run.

"I am the Yellow Death of Konoha." The voice came from behind, just near the guy that was preparing to run away. "No running away from the battlefield, 'pal'." He caught the man from his collar and held him high. Before anyone could react, the sword came out and cut the man in half. All of the man started handseals. Various ninjutsus flew to Naruto but he was just too fast. In the next instance, two other ninjas were dead with their heads seperated from their bodies. Remaining men drew whatever weaponry they had and drew together.

Naruto reappeared near Sunari. "I am annoyed with that you know? Everyone thinks they can stop me with that tactic." He formed handseals with a speed rivaling Kakashi's and spoke.

"Rasengan Barrage." Several little balls of spinning chakra flew to the ninjas.The two man i the front took the hits but they collapsed nearly instantly. Even the little Rasengan was a very strong attacking method. Before they could reform, Naruto appeared in the middle of them. All of them attacked him with bladed weaponry, but he parried all five men's attacks with an unmatched speed.

He crouched and kicked one of them into air as he jumped backwards. He kicked another one of them and jumped from his head. The man he kicked earlier was still rising. He cut him half in the air. Swinging his sword after the cutting, he clashed with one of the sword wielding ninjas while landing. He didn't stop and turned his blade while he spinned. His sword slipped from the feeble block of the missing-nin and pierced his throat.Naruto used the mans throat as a lever and threw himself over the remaining three. One of them threw shurikens and kunai like mad but to no avail. Naruto just vanished and appeared behind them. Before they could turn, he cut the shuriken throwing ninja in half. The remaning two were female ninjas. One of them tried to run away with a smoke bomb.

Very big mistake.

"Cutting Wind." The slashing arc of wind cut through the smoke and it restrained the kunoichi from moving. Naruto appeared near her with murder in his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, please let me live, please,--" Her pleadings stopped as the sword cut her vertically this time.

"I would let you live,-" He spun his sword and shook the blood as the dead kunoichis body fell apart in two pieces "- if you acted like a true ninja and accepted your fate." He cleaned his sword with one of the fallen ninjas clothes.

He stood up and walked towards the remaining kunoichi. She was frozen in fear and was shaking violently. Naruto approached her and rose the sword to his right side, as if he was preparing to land a final attack.

As the sword was lowered quickly, she closed her eyes and screamed. After a moment, she realized she was still alive. Naruto had sheathed his sword with that move. He held her from her hair and pulled her with him. He pulled her inside the building. He saw Sunari carrying the man that led them there. She threw him near the scared kunoichi.

Sunari drew her kunai and pressed it against the kunoichi's throat. "Time to talk, darling."

Naruto drew near and towered over them. "If you answer correctly, I _may_consider letting you live. Now, firstly, when were you hired to do this and second who hired you? Now answer or I'll not restrain that lady." He pointed to Sunari.

The female ninja spoke with a considerable effort. "I-we were hired about three days ago. A man with a black cloak hired us.He was looking like-" He saw the bingo book Naruto was holding and the page it was showing at the moment. "That was the man!" Sunari turned and nodded. "She did not lie."

Naruto turned to the man. "Do you know where this guy is now?" The man shook his head. Naruto was looking at his eye. "I won't ask again." The man shook his head again.

A moment later,that head was on the ground. Sunari's jaw was about to drop to the ground. Naruto cleaned his sword again and sheathed it back. He turned to the kunoichi. "You don't know either huh?" Kunoichi began to cry. "I-I only heard...that ...he was ...going to the... Raikon Plateau."

"Good girl." He turned to Sunari. "If you want to kill her, kill her. I have killed enough for today." He turned and left the building.

Sunari shook her head in disbelief and turned to the kunoichi to say that she was going to let her live. But as she turned, she found that the woman had fainted. She left her on the ground and hurried after Yellow Death.

_How can such a ruthless man be so hot at the same time? Damn...get that thoughts out of your mind girl!!_

_------------------------------------------_

The team of five were moving fast through the forest. It was an eventless journey,if you exclude the 'wake-up-Kakashi' activities in the morning.

Ken had found out that the man was going to the Raikon Plateau as well, so they were travelling to there too. Kakashi had tried to contact Naruto but the summons were not able to find him. So Kakashi hoped that he would trail from just behind. With him, capturing the man would be a lot,lot more easier in his opinion.

On the morning of the third day, when they moved even further into the Lightning Country territory,Ken drew near Kakashi and made a few eye movements. Having understood Kakashi fell behind as Ken did the same too. He said " We will check the back!" and they slowed down a bit.

"You felt it?" Ken made a head movement to his back.

"Yes. And being a tracker myself, I know what it feels to be tracked."

"I'm glad that I was not making this up. So...who will be the bait?"

"You are a _little_too big and intimidating to be a bait."

"And you wear a mask. Anyway...see ya." Ken picked up speed and rushed forwards. Kakashi slowed a little bit more.

Suddenly, he threw a few shurikens toward targets. Three ninjas leapt out of shadows and came into open. Everyone stopped. Kakashi looked at them and couldn't see a forehead protector. "Stalkers,eh? I normally would appreciate them,but..." He was clearly making fun of them. Another seven ninjas appeared and jumped from trees. "My my, I must be popular nowadays."

As the ninjas began to attack, someone attacked them from the side. Ken appeared with a speed that could rival a Gai without his weights on. Ranpukirite,as he called the sword, was spinning in big circles. He stopped spinning the blade. One of the ninjas were down from the first attack. Kakashi jumped near him. They gave their backs to each other. "Hit and run or spin and kill?" Kakashi knew these tactics well. "Spin and kill." Ken nodded.

Suddenly,Kakashi made hand seals with unseen speed. "Fire:Grand Fireball Technique!" A flame was sent towards the left flank of the enemy ninjas. Ken concentrated and his sword began to _darken._ It actually sucked the light around it. Ken attacked with the sword, backed by Kakashi's fire. He jumped at the point where Kakashi was burning a moment ago. He swung the sword, creating a darkness and shooting it at the enemies. They jumped to avoid the darkness. As they jumped, Ken jumped too. When they landed all four ninjas on that side were dead.

Ken jumped back to Kakashi. "Your tactical knowledge impressed me Ken."

"Ah, nevermind that. I used to read a lot when I was still in Mist. So...left or right?"

"Right,if you are okay with it. My eye, you see..." Both of them jumped towards the sides. Ken's attacks with Ranpukirite was very cunning because with every swing, a new darkness was created at its wake. After the first two attacks, it was nearly impossible for a chuunin level ninja to dodge the final one.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had exposed his Sharingan and he was forming a lightning at his hand while attacking. He attacked with an immense speed. "Lightning Edge!" Two enemies fell to that single attack.

Moments after, all the enemies were slain.

Kakashi glared at Ken. "We could save one for interrogation."

Ken grinned sheepishly. "I thought you would spare one."

"It is a little hard with my style of attacking. And I didn't see you restraining yourself either."

"Hehe...Well, Ranpukirite cut the lights so I...well...they were bad guys anyway!" He started to look to the slain enemies. "Mostly chuunin, one Jounin. You killed the Jounin with that Raikiri**(A/N: RaikiriLightning Edge) **Well it doesn't look like they worth anything in the bingo book."

"We must catch up with the rest."

"Yeah." The duo jumped to catch up with the trio ahead.

-------------------------------------------------

"CAN WE STOP DAMMIT?!!?" Sunari yelled as she fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground, Naruto caught her.After a one-sided awkward moment, Naruto placed her on her feet. He was not bothered with what happened. "Watch your step.And what did you say?" A vein appeared at Sunari's forehead. "I said CAN WE STOP DAMMIT? We are running straight for 2 freakin' days now! We may take a little rest as well!"

Naruto nodded and rolled his sleeping bag. "You are right. I was feeling a little tired anyway."

"Little tired?? An average ninja would've died by now! Damn...you are so frustrating that I can't even begin to explain."

"Then don't." Sunari let out a small scream of anger and rolled her sleeping bag near a tree. She was too tired even to get a tent going on. "Hey blonde maniac. Why are you so driven about that mission? Does it mean something to you?"

Naruto was looking the other way.All Sunari could see was his hair. "Yes."

"Care to explain?" Sunari hoped to get an answer.

"Revenge." Not that kind of answer, probably.

"Oh...You wanna-"

"No I don't. Now get some sleep. You will need it." With a tone indicating the talk was over, he pulled the bag on his head and began to sleep.

_I just can't understand him. What kind of a man is this?Damn..._

_And he is very handsome...AH COME ON SUNARI!!!!! _

She went to sleep pounding her own fist into her head.

---------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

**Yohooo...How was that one? Longest ever, a lot of facts and detective work, little action sequences...**

**Now I wanna ask something. I read R.A.Salvatore's books again lately and I realized that my writing style, language, character outlining etc. looks and sounds very much like his. Not to mention creating tragic heroes and such... What is your opinion about this? Does my style looks like Salvatore's own?**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
I WONT UPDATE BEFORE REACHING 20 REVIEWS!!!!**

**  
Next Chapter: Adamant Encounter  
**

**Stay Tuned!!!!**


	14. Adamant Encounter

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

_I went for a title change._

_Two words and a wish: Constructive Criticism.Please._

Chapter 14: Adamant Encounter- Battle of Raikon Plateau Part 1

Kakashi and Ken caught up with the rest of the group easily. Aside from a little exhaustion, there was absolutely no sign about their 'little' skirmish. But of course, when someone with an ability of sensing chakra signatures is around, it is not easy to hide that kind of things.

"What were you two up to?" Ririn had already detected the chakra fluctuations on their bodies. Kakashi sighed and nodded to Ken. Ken put on his 'cheerful' face and spoke. "Well, a little stalker dispatch, nothing more."

"Stalker dispatch?" Shiro neared them while Musashi kept his distance on the front, ever watchful of his surroundings.

Shiro poked Kakashi in his ribs. "So we could not hide our presence very well. Which village's ninja were they?"

"I would say Sound-nin leftovers. They didn't have any forehead protectors. Ever since Sound fell out of Orochimaru's influence, vicious and profit-seeking ninjas don't stay there."

Shiro nodded. They jumped on trees and travelled some time in silence. Shiro was apparently thinking. So did Kakashi.

He was thinking about what Ken revealed earlier. If he indeed was Kariya's son, that would mean he was also the brother of Juugo. They looked a lot like in fact, with a build of a giant,same ruffled hair..But the face was entirely different.

Also that would mean he might have inherited Kariya's mysterious bloolimit ability. But he didn't show any other ability than a great speed and precision with a sword. All of these seemed so wrong and convenient at the same time...

"So..You saw Ken in action huh?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. In truth, he commads a great skill at a such young age."

"I know him since he ran away from Mist. He was praised as the best swordsman of the next generation while he was there, as much as I know."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He is nearly as effective as me in combat."

"But that is not what makes you think, isn't it?" Kakashi stared in disbelief.

"Only I know what Kariya looks like in the group. But you seem to know 'that' fact too. Did he tell you?"

"Yes...So Musashi and Ririn don't know of this."

"There is no need for them to know. Besides, the fact that Ken is Juugo's little brother makes me a little nervous. It is best for Ken for fewer people to know of this."

"And it is always useful to have an information sensitive as this one, isn't it?"

Shiro smiled. "That too." His face saddened at that point. "Yet, I cannot help but feel that we are missing something, something important."

"Strange. I feel that too." Kakashi and Shiro looked at each other for a time.

"It is best that we keep our eyes opened."

"And our ears too." Kakashi added with a grim face.

Ken signed them from the front. "We won't be able to arrive there today.We must camp for now."

Everyone nodded and they found an opening suitable for camping.

----------------------------------------

"**Whose revenge do you seek for?" **Naruto heard a malevolent,dark and familiar voice in his sleep.

"_**Revenge of who has fallen unjustly." **_This one was a more human,yet more sinister voice.

"**I despise humans for that reason. Justice is an illusion." **If that was a dream, he couldn't wake up.

"_**Yet you help us, empower and heal us. Isn't that a contradiction on yourself?"**_

"**I merely try to preserve my own existence. This body holds me, and if it dies before I can break out, I will have an end to my eons-old existence."**

Naruto woke up...Or so he thought at first. He found himself lying in an old and familiar sewer. _Not here again... _He continued and progressed to the seal room slowly. His mind was seemingly playing an old trick on him.

He entered the chamber remaining ever cold and confident. His eyes were not betraying any fear or shock, because there were none. Fox had helped him times and times over in the past, but he knew it was all for self-preservation. He knew that the fox wanted to devour him.

But time is an interesting thing. It is so strong that it makes a person used to a demon living with him. Naruto lived with the fox from his birth, and in effect, he wasthirteen years old at the time of their official meeting. That time, he was weak. He did not know life.

He approached the cage without fear. He literally touched to the bars of cage. Fox was just gazing down on him, not trying to hurt his psychological reflection. From the shadows, Avenger was watching.

"Why am I here again? Do you have anyhing to do with this?" He pointed to the giant fox. His eyes were showing only hatred.

"**No kid. I didn't bring you here, nor have I that kind of influence o you anyway...Your eyes... Your eyes are still the same after ten years. You still seek your revenge, but you have only called me to defeat an undead Hokage. Why do you hold back from me, why don't you tear that seal away so I can grant you all my power?"**

"My revenge is just what it is. MY revenge. Not yours, not that worthless alter ego's, it is only mine. My strength, fox, is so great that I could match you in battle as my father did a long time ago. I know my own limits, my own ambitions and abilites. I don't need you as much as I did in the past. And you still try to play this temptation game? I lost my interest in your power a long time ago, fox."

"**That much is apparent."**

"But you will never give up, do you?"

"**I won't. That is my nature, I'm a demon after all."**

"Time to time...No,everytime... I think it was a mistake to believe I was only a human. I was not one even from the start. The villagers were right to hate me. And fools think me as a hero now. Ironic, yet tragic. I see you, caged and desperate. What are you now,fox? A simple entity caged in another entity. You deny your fate, but it only makes worse. In the past, you and everyone else including me believed that my father's seal was weakening. We were all wrong. It was not the seal,but my belief was weakening. I was afraid of you, what you are capable of."

He closed his eyes. He was in his subconsciousness, yet he could still recall the images that burned his soul. He opened his eyes. The gentle blue was now an ice cold blue. "I know you now. You are a beast afraid of death, a desperate demon that tries to break out. But I know you now. You are a beast that has to die. But we both now what would happen if I die peacefully in bed, don't we? And probably, they would extract you to transfer to another poor kid."

He turned and walked away from the cage. "I understand now. I myself came down here. For a necessary decision had to be made. And I made my decision."

He closed his eyes again, jut to recall an image of a gathering of Rookie Nine, an image that is now lost. Everyone was smiling. He was grinning broadly, while Sasuke gave only a smirk. He smiled.

"Maybe Madara was the cause all along. After all, he sent you to Konoha and forced your attack. He helped destroying both Uchiha clan and Sasuke's sanity. But in effect, it was the two of us that brought disaster upon those I cared. I believed that I was only a boy with some supernatural abilities. I was wrong. I deserved to be killed the first moment I was born."

He turned to the demon fox. His eyes did not offer anything but hate. "I should have died so you should be killed! And now...I ended up becoming the very thing I despised. A ruthless avenger. I let Hinata die, the only person cared for me more than herself. I killed my teammates with my own hands."

He turned and walked to the exit. "My revenge consists of killing everyone that harmed my loved ones. I realize now, only now who was truly harmful to them. After killing Madara, there will be only one step for me to take."

He turned and gazed into the fox's eyes. "I will kill myself, and thus I will kill you. The last Jinchuuriki will not pass his curse to anyone. And you fox, you will not have hold over me anymore. And you...You will have help me.Because you too, hate Madara more than anyone. I finally know how to unlock my father's seal in the right way. I will drain your power at once when needed. I will reduce you to nothing. The released power will kill us both."

Before waking himself up, he said a magical and cursing word.

"That is a promise."

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a new and fierce determination burning inside him. It was already morning. But he had enough rest for himself. He went to Sunari's little tent and stood near it.

"Time to go."

Sunari was already awake. She was thinking about her goals and Naruto's position in them. She was a sharp kunoichi after all, it did not take a long time for her to realize a fact.

The fact that she is hopelessly in love with that cold blooded murderer. _But he is something other than this, I can feel it! _

She dressed and packed up. She was becoming an expert on his moods, even though he was looking like the same everyday. She sensed that he was radiating with determination at that moment. She dismissed the feeling as she thought he was excited to catch up with the man at last.

They travelled without speaking. They had covered a very long distance in previous days, so it was only a half days worth of travelling to the Raikon Plateau.

They arrived there at noon, when sun was at just top. The plateau was a mix of green and brown. And just near the forest they came out from, a very little village-more like a gathering of a few houses- was standing. They headed over there.

They found the little village deserted. By the looks of it, it was deserted a long time ago. But they saw a little house with a cloud raising from its chimney.

They entered to the house. They had found their target at last.

Kariya was drinking tea as he stood silently. He was acting like that two ninjas did not crash through the door. He drank his tea. When he finished it, he at last looked to them. As sson as he saw Sunari, he made a little gasping sound.

"What...May I ask who you two are?"

Naruto glanced at Sunari. His eyes was stating that she should restrain herself for the time being.

He turned to Kariya. "Where is Pein?"

Kariya looked at him. "I see." He made a set of hand seals and poofed away.

Sunari went crazy as soon as she saw that. She was going to yell when she felt hands around her. Naruto had grabbed her a moment ago. She felt a warmness and they were suddenly outside. A second warmness and they were out of the village. A third warmness and they were out on the green pasture.

With Kariya watching in disbelief. "So...Yellow Death himself was chasing me. No wonder the parties I hired and traps I set didn't work." He drew a kunai and began waiting.

"Kariya, if you answer to that question now, I promise Sunari will kill you quickly."

Kariya's head turned to her. "I see. So you _are _my daughter. But you were only six when I left. You look like your mother a lot. How is she doing? Still whining about being left?" His face was expressionless.

Sunari was glaring at him intensely. With a low-pitched voice that Naruto heard for the first time, she spoke. "No wonder you remember me huh? You don't know of course that my mother had died a long time ago? Bastard. I will kill you to avenge her. But don't worry. Before you die, my blonde friend here will get the answers one way or another so you won't die quick. I promise you that."

"You will kill me? My girl, I am fighting for over 30 years now, do you think I am that weak?"

"No. But I am strong."

Naruto watched the two as they prepared to attack. Suddenly, sounds began to rise from the direction of the forest. Out of the forest, five ninja appeared. Which one of them was identified as Hatake Kakashi by Naruto. The five made their way to them.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi got his meaning. "Long, very long story."

"Then summarize it." Naruto was serious as hell.

"These four are friends and uh..." He just saw the expression on the faces of Kariya and Sunari when Ken appeared. Naruto followed his look and let out a small gasp. There stood a second and younger version of Kariya.

Out of the three, Ken spoke first. " Oookaayyy...That is totally weird."

Sunari stared in disbelief. Her vocal cords had stopped working. Kariya was looking shocked too.

And in unison, both of them said the same word. " Masao?"

Ken looked around him. "Who? Ah well...I dunno but seeing you look a lot like me you can tell me who I am, old man."

Sunari spoke. "You are Masao, and that old man is our father."

Ken stared at her. His voice was lost obviously, because he could only mouth a voiceless _Our? _To Sunari.

"So you don't remember. That worthless shit left me,you and our mother a long time ago. You were lost shortly after."

Kariya seemed to regain his voice at last. "He was not lost, probably. As a fact, I knew he was kidnapped by Mist ninja. To examine my bloodlimit ability, probably."

Sunari turned to her. "You knew?? I will fucking kill you!!!"

Ken was looking a little lost in the middle of this.

All the other people just watched this whole scene. Just as Naruto began to motion towards the trio, he felt people approaching. He turned around and assumed his battle stance.

Seconds later, nearly thirty ninja appeared from the forest. Shiro turned to Ririn who was freaking. "Twenty Chuunin and ten Jounin but..." She was shaking.

"But what Ririn?!"

"A Kage level ninja approaches!" Naruto stiffened at a moments notice.

Just ten meters away from Kariya, a man with robes were standing.

"Raikage." Naruto stated with a matter-of-factly tone. He turned to Sunari. "Restrain Kariya but don't kill him." He turned to Raikage. "What do you want, honored Raikage?"

"Oh, your manners are quite refreshing. I am looking for this man, Kariya."

"For what reason?" Naruto's eyes were sending very cold glares.

"He is a Cloud missing-nin. But if you really want to know, I need him in order to contact Pein."

"So there was indeed a coup d'etat in Cloud."

Raikage looked a little sad. "Yes. I ...need a little help so I can reclaim my position."

Naruto raised a brow. "Help from Pein? I'm sorry, but I aim to kill him."

Raikage raised his brow too. He was looking bemused. " Boy, I thought that brat of a Hokage died a quarter century ago. Yet you stand just in front of me. Who are you to speak to me like you are interrogating me?"

Naruto smiled. "Everyone confuses me with him nowadays. What, am I not famous enough on my own. Maybe the name Yellow Death rings something."

Raikage smiled. Realization had hit him fast. "I see. So Yellow Death was the son of Yellow Flash after all. Leaf sure knows how to preserve its resources and craft them."

Naruto took a step towards Kariya. It was apparent that he did not have any patience for the useless chat. "I'm sorry but we seem to be in a conflict of interests. I can't let you have that man. Nor can I let you contact Pein. Now back off." His eyes were promising violent negotiations if he didn't back off.

"Sorry boy, but I cannot back off either. I need that man, one way or another. And if you try to fight me here, you will be risking the peace treaty between Leaf and Cloud."

Naruto laughed deviously. "Risking? I'm sorry but Cloud would be only too happy for your death. You are not a Raikage at that moment technically after all."

Raikage offered a counter-cold smile. "Boy, you just stepped over a line."

"Bring it on, old man." He turned to Kakashi. "Handle the bugs."He pointed to the Chuunins and Jounins. He turned to Sunari. "Go capture Kariya! I will deal with this Kage shit."

Kakashi yelled as he rushed to a pack of Chuunins. "Ken, help that girl! Kariya is powerful and she will need help. Don't kill him!" He kicked a Chuunin and began fighting.

Shiro pointed Musashi to stay back with Ririn and went to help Kakashi. Musashi and Ririn gave their backs to each other. Their styles were heavily defensive contrary to Shiro and Kakashi's style. They waited for their enemies to come.

-------------------------------------

Raikage pointed two Jounins to follow Kariya who was trying to escape. Sunari and Ken was already blocking him. But they were getting somewhat far from the main battle.

Raikage saw Naruto smiling. He vanished after a second. His attack was blocked by Raikage.

They looked at each other through the blocked weapons. "Boy, you are in deep trouble. I am one of the few people that fought against the Flying Thunder God Technique and left the battlefield alive."

Naruto offered another cold smile. "Good. I did not want to kill you that easily anyway." He vanished behind Raikage and attacked again. Raikage blocked again-barely. "I forgot to mention but-" He vanished again and attacked from right side of the Raikage. Raikage dodged that one with a hair's length. "-I am actually a few times stronger than my father-" He vanished and appeared ten meters away. "And that fact is tested and approved recently." He formed a Shadow Clone hand seals set. Three additional Narutos appeared and began attacking the Raikage.

Raikage was not nearly expecting anything like that. In a matter of seconds, he had received numerous cuts which would be fatal if he didn't dodged them a little bit.

Narutos stopped. And attacked with another ferocious set. "Am I a-"**blink** "-little too fast-"**blink** "for and old man-"**blink** "-such as you?" All four Narutos had spoken and attacked in perfect coordination. Raikage was simply overwhelmed by the ferociousness and the cunning of the attack. It was the first time he even witnessed something closer to a demi-god level technique. Combined with the full-powered Shadow Clones, Flying Thunder God was indeed humongously scary. _I'm really lucky that no one else than me can pull this one off._ Naruto offered a devious grin sending a shiver down to the Raikage's spine.

_How in the nine hells that whelp can be so fast?_ .Raikage assumed his stance. "Judging by the power of clones and the attacks, your chakra will run out before you can even knock me down."

_Poor bastard doesn't know that I'm a Jinchuuriki, huh? And my own chakra is times and times bigger than his. So even a Kage underestimates his opponents,hmm? His loss. _"Then you don't have anything to fear, huh? Why don't you attack this time?"

"As you wish, whelp." He formed hand seals very very fast, nearly rivaling Kakashi's monstrous hand seal forming speed.

"WIND: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

_Now that may cause some trouble._ A giant wind of enormous power was approaching.

-------------------------------------------------

Ken blocked his father's kunais with Ranpukirite with ease. He had heard the "do-not-kill" part,so he was trying to avoid hitting the man's vitals. He blocked Kariya from the front and created a dark shield by spinning the long dai-katana in the air. The sword's specialty was indeed useful, for the darkness it creates didn't affect the wielder. Kariya's vision was blinded, but Ken's was not.

"Oi, sister! Dunno know your name but can you block him while I box him in?" His voice was casual like he was ordering sushi at a restaurant.

Sunari was shocked at his demeanor but she managed to speak while attacking Kariya with all her speed. "Yeah I can! And--" an attack from below "-the name is--" an attack from above "-Sunari!" She finished her set of attacks with a spin kick she copied from Yellow Death. Kariya evaded the first one from above but couldn't dodge the one from below. He just fell into the darkness circle Ken just prepared.

Sunari watched as Ken went into the circle with his weird sword. She heard a swinging and a blocking sound. After that, Ken cursed loudly and Sunari heard a thumping sound like something had hit into a living body. She was freaking out but she didn't enter the darkness which was now dissolving.

Her mouth fell as darkness completely dissolved. She saw Ken holding his side where a kunai was sticking out. There were no sign of him but his presence was near and she could hear his breath from somewhere close.

She heard him laughing. "Well I am sorry to disappoint you,my children. But I have bloodlimit ability from our family. It is a curious thing. It allows the user to transform himself to a unique form granting little abilities and changing the appearance. In my case, it changes my appearance to a state of _lack _of appearance. In other words, invisibility. So you cannot either catch me or kill me. Now, I suggest you drop the pursuit."

Sunari focused on sounds while using a chakra technique taught at the Sound Village. Her hearing was enhanced heavily with this technique. She focused and focused. At last, she closed her eyes. She could 'see' him in her mind now, at least a general picture of him. She jumped and attacked him. Her kunai was blocked.

"Impressive. You were able to discern my sound under all these noises from the other fights."

Sunari grinned. "What were you expecting? I was trained in Sound Village after all."

"She heard him move backwards and trying to move silently. "Too bad for you, my girl, but I have other tricks up my sleeve other than that one." She heard a sound of a blade drawn from its sheath from her back.

She realized her mistake a moment later. It was a .. "Such tricks as genjutsu." A blade was closing in and she was not fast enough to counter it.

_CLING..._

She turned around to see her brother... and his left arm was shining like it was something metallic. "Turns out that I have some bloodlimit similar to yours, father." He shook his arm and hit something invisible in the air.

He then turned his eyes to his arm. "Looks like that I can transform into metal."

Sunari and Ken began to grin. "I will hear him, you will attack. Okay, little brother?"

"Ready when you are." He positioned his sword and his metal arm in front of himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Ririn blocked another attack with her kunai. She flipped over the attacker and left him in between herself and Musashi. Musashi saw the opening and swung his kunai to his opening. Cloud ninja dodged that by jumping back...just right to the awaiting kunai of Ririn.

"One down, a lot more to go." She and Musashi gave back to back again. They were spinning and blocking as their main defense style. Every now and then Musashi would attack with his hands formed as a Chakra Scalpel and cut enemies' muscles from the inside.

"We can't keep this up---for too long Ririn." Musashi said while dodging and counter-attacking an enemy from below.

"I know I know! Shiro and that copy ninja—takes--too--much time." She was speaking through her teeth while blocking several attacks from various ninjas.

Musashi saw her tight spot and held her left arm. He began a spin move where he was being used as a lever. Ririn wounded her attackers in a flurry of blows. They were holding out good.

But neither of them were combat-orientated ninjas. Musashi was a medic while Ririn was a scout originally. Plus, they didn't have much chakra reserves to back up big techniques. Ririn was getting tired and both of them had sustained several injuries. Luckily none of them were deep wounds.

Musashi trapped a ninja by holding his attacking arm. Ririn noticed that and swept her kunai across the ninja's throat. Blood painted Ririn on everywhere. "Two down, I don't know the –rest!" She evaded another dangerous attack by an enemy ninja. She punched him in the face,sending him backwards to a comrade of his.

Ririn looked around and saw Shiro fighting with several ninjas at the same time. "A little help wouldn't be bad, Shiro!!!"

After that, she turned her attention back to her attackers quickly. She saw a strange sight. Some of them were retreating. Suddenly, someone yelled.

"EVERYONE OPEN UP!!!" All ninja in front of her jumped back to reveal an enemy Jounin.

He was preparing to hurl a lightning ball towards her.

"THUNDER BALL TECHNIQUE!"

_Oh shit. _ The dangerous looking lightning ball hit her squarely in the chest.

_I'm in deeeeep trouble..._

---------------------------------------------------

Kakashi dispatched another Chuunin with a slash onto throat. They were somewhat weak compared to them, but they had the advantage of numbers with a great difference. He didn't want to use his mass- damage moves because he might end up needing the chakra lost after that battle. After all, they had an S-class criminal and a Kage to deal with.

He jumped and kicked another enemy when he saw the scene played out not far from him. He watched in terror as Ririn fell to the ground without even yelling. Her eyes were wide open and she looked like she was in shock. But there were no way to get to them, he was surrounded with enemies while Shiro was having a hard time even with his fascinating taijutsu style.

_I have no other choice._ He pulled the forehead protector from his left eye to expose the Sharingan. _That is going to drain me a little bit. _He closed his left eye while holding off some ninjas attacking him. He blocked attack after attack. He jumped and positioned himself overseeing the most of the field. Then he opened his left eye.

It was in the shape of a pinwheel. The Mangekyo Sharingan of Copy Ninja Kakashi. A sight would not be seen after Kakashi was dead for there were no other Sharingan user in the world.

Nearly all of the enemies felt a pull as they fought. The ones closer to Kakashi was feeling the pull so strong that they were crying out loud. Kakashi concentrated even more and brought himself to finishing what he had started.

With a last burst of chakra to late Obito's eye, he opened the dimensional gate. Suddenly all the field was filled with cries of pain. Musashi realized the danger and took Ririn from the ground. Just as Kakashi was finishing his move, he jumped out of danger holding Ririn.

Shiro jumped too, for his enemies were feeling the pull as well. He felt that Kakashi was somehow excluding him from the pull. Just as Kakashi's control over the gate was lost, he was out of harm's way.

Most of the cries stopped abruptly as the gate closed. Kakashi collapsed on the ground. The gate was closed and with it, several enemies were gone too. The ones fortunate enough to escape the whole deal had lost various limbs torn out.

Kakashi felt stiff and dead as he lay there. The gate he opened was the biggest one ever, and he was drained of all his chakra at once. Shiro jumped and crouched near him, checking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, only exhausted. Go check the woman!"

Then he fainted.

----------------------------------------

Shiro nodded as Kakashi's fell unconscious. He jumped and hurried near Musashi. He finished a few whining Cloud ninja on his way to relieve them of their pain.

His heart broke when he saw his former pupil lying on the ground seemingly dead. He touched Musashi's shoulder as he watched his hands glowing green, applying some chakra. Musashi didn't turn his head. He was looking concentrated. He kneeled and placed his hand just above her nose. He couldn't feel any moisture coming out.

_Damn, damn, DAMN!!!! We were not a combat team dammit!!!! I should have trained her more in fighting!!!_

"Don't blame yourself, Shiro. That is not the time for crying." Musashi's dark green eyes was piercing his soul. "I will look after her and will try to help her. Your place is not here. Copy ninja is drained and fell unconscious so he cannot go help either of the parties. You must replace him." His head turned to Ririn's motionless body. "Go Shiro."

Shiro nodded weakly and stood up. _Even Hatake trusted me to carry on! I must not fail! _

He saw the fight between Raikage and Yellow Death._ They are way above my league. I would only get in the way._

He continued on to the Ken's side. He and his sister were staring into a blank space. Suddenly, Sunari yelled. "On your left!"

"RIGHT!!!" He swung Ranpukirite in a big motion. A cling sound came. He was blocked by some unseen object. He watched in awe as Ken turned his body into metal. Another cling sound came as something hit his metallic skin. Sunari jumped near him and attacked to a seemingly unseen enemy. A cutting sound came as Shiro heard someone swore loudly.

"Damn you! That hurt!" Sunari was knocked back suddenly. She jumped from the ground backwards. Shiro jumped near her. "Where is Kariya? Or did he become invisible?"

Sunari nodded. "Yes. But my brother unlocked a bloodlimit ability."

Shiro watched Ken's moves. He was doing rather well against an invisible enemy. "You two siblings hold him off. I have a technique that will take him down alive but it needs preparation."

Sunari nodded and hurried to Ken's side. "Left, on your left!!"

Ken swung the sword to his left. It passed without touching anything. "He ducked!" Ken spun on the spot and brought the sword into a vertical motion. Sword hit the ground without touching anything again. Sunari yelled again. "He rolled to right!" Ken pressed attack.

Meanwhile, Shiro was going through a long set of hand seals.

--------------------------------------------------

Four Narutos teleported to various locations. The real one teleported back to Raikage's behind. Raikage didn't realize him as he watched his attacks carnage. He held him tightly from behind. "Now guys!!" "We know!!" Shadow Clones attacked to Raikage, Rasengans forming in their hands.

All three Rasengans found their marks. Raikage looked painful for a moment, then vanished with a flash.

All four Narutos were electrocuted before they realized what was going on. They were knocked down a second later. Shadow Clones dissolved with a poof.

Raikage walked to the real Naruto as he was still twitching from the shock.

"Lightning Clone Technique. A superior clone technique that surpasses all defenses. I never thought that I would be forced to use it after so many years." He was smiling sadistically. "I must say, you really entertain me boy. Even your father wasn't so cunning." He continued to smile as he pulled a bladeless hilt from his side.

_So we will use swords after all...My my that looks bad..._

From the end of the bladeless hilt, a lightning sword appeared.

_I hope Sasuke's Kusanagi can withstand to that energy blade._

He jumped up and drew the late Uchiha's sword.

"Let's see what you are made of, old man."

His eyes were promising murder.

----------------------------------------

**Yep, I'm sure of it now, I do write like R.A. Salvatore. But hey, as long as it works...**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**I write and write but lack constructive criticism to better my style. I appreciate the praisings but when you write those just try to stick some observations near it. **

**Arigato Ozaimas!!**

**Next Chapter: The Death of the Silent Sound -Battle of Raikon Plateau Part 2**

**Stay tuned!**


	15. Death of The Silent Sound

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

_Two words and a wish: Constructive Criticism.Please._

_Some of you may notice that I tend to kill my characters,on the contradiction of some of the fellow writers. You have been warned._

_**AND...Cloud Light Feather pointed out that sword Sasuke carried was indeed a Kusanagi Tsurugi, but sadly it cannot act as a chakra sword. So I pretty much eeehhh...f.cked up. Though I cannot fix it now, because pretty much a lot of attacks of Naruto depends on it. And yes, I was misinformed. Sorry guys...Just forget that 'little' mistake about the sword and try to bear on with me.(Though I myself hate that kind of stupid mistakes...damn...) BUT! I wonder...I never thought that Kusanagi as a direct chakra sword like Raijin of Nidaime. I just thought it could act as Asuma's trench knives, forming the chakra nature of the wielder. Is that not possible guys?(CLF, I except the answer from you mainly bro.)**_

_**Man, I realized that I never mentioned the nature of this story. Well, technically, this is not an AU story since I just continue it from the point where Kishimoto left at 386. But that mistake pretty much killed the mood.**_

_**AND ANOTHER NOTICE: I didn't want to make this a powerful-Naruto story, just a dark,hurt Naruto story. But lets face it, he contains Kyuubi,and aside from the fact that his own chakra reserves are somewhat humongous to keep Nine-Tails' chakra at bay, he is the son of the legendary Yellow Flash,her mother was a presumably strong ninja, and he mastered Rasengan in a week which his father created in three years... **_

_**He is bound to be powerful. It would be illogical otherwise. But I find that 'half-demon Naruto' or 'powerful-in-one-night- Naruto' stories illogical. The Naruto in this story mastered the power he wields through training and working.(Not to mention a deadly urge of vengeance) The fight with Minato showed that even somewhat slightly. Minato was faster than him when he wanted to be. Naruto could command only a tenth of the speed of thunder god when he first started, even after 5 years of practice,he still can only command an eight out of ten of its power. This Naruto is highly realistic. He cannot crash down the skies or rain hell down on earth mind you! And his power lies with speed,not with strength.**_

_**P.S. Are you people annoyed of that English jutsu names? 'Coz I find weird to read japanese technique names in an English language story. **_

_**And at the very last...I think we need a legend,huh?**_

_Italic: Naruto(or other characters) thinking_

_**Bold Italic: The Avenger-second personality speaking**_

**Bold: Nine-Tails speaking.**

_Enjoy the Chapter!!_

**Chapter 15: The Death of The Silent Sound- Battle of Raikon Plateau Part 2**

_**Flash-forward- - - - - - - - - -**_

The sky was dark and thick with clouds. It was noon,but it could be nightfall too.

A foul wind swept across the land, giving the creeps to whomever it touched.

Leaf Village graveyard experienced that foul wind too.

_Time is a curious little thing, is it not Nine-Tails? _

Hyuuga Hiashi was standing near a certain gravestone.

_Indeed it is. I will never understand how it works. You wrote destruction and death upon this village's past._

He was looking tall, proud,ever-confident...and yet he was an old man now.

_And yet, you wrote another chapter to history. A chapter that will never be forgotten in Leaf Village's mind. And you wrote it with Uzumaki, without hesitation._

His posture was of an old man whose supports in life is destroyed.

He broke down into tears. He fell to his knees. There was no one to comfort him,to support him now. He had always thought that his wife would live long with her. She did not.

After that,he turned to his timid daughter. He wanted her to be strong, and by acting that way hurt her in more ways than one. But still, she was there for her, and she had became strong. She was able to support his father more than anyone.

_Another amazing feat of yours, Uzumaki. Actually, a feat no one but you would be able to perform._

And yet, she could not stay with him for long.

Her other daughter, stronger yet the same as Hinata, was gone as well. Life...life is never easy when you live and your children die.

_Children must bury their elders, not the other way around!_

He had always thought of Neji as his son. Hizashi had entrusted him to Hiashi anyway. He was strong, he was a strong rock that endured the river of life.

And yet, even he couldn't withstand the power of that river.

_If even that strong individual failed at the face of the fate,Nine Tails, how could you? _

He focused chakra on his hands unconsciously. He hit the ground with anger and sadness.

_HOW DID YOU LIVE FOR EONS AND YET STILL CHANGE AT THE END????_

He cried out the last part with all his sorrow and anger focused into it.

"**HOW DID YOU DEFY FATE?!?!?!"**

_**Back to present- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

A young man with brown hair was walking on the main street of Konoha, heading to the Hokage tower. The people was staring at him in awe every time he walked on the streets in broad daylight nowadays.

This had to be expected, if your face resembles a face that was carved into a mountain.

He walked through the street, seemingly not noticing anyone about. And that was proved when his ex-teammate Udon waved at him, which gone unnoticed. He was not paying attention at any rate, his mind had too many things to linger on.

He finally came to the stairs that led to the upper offices. When he snapped out of his trance-like walking, he saw the said face staring down onto him from the mountain. It sure was hard to live up to a memory, but it was worthwhile once you overcame the feeling of loneliness.

He climbed the stairs with apparent sadness in his steps. A black cloak was swaying from his shoulders, an old reminder of the days he still wore a blue scarf.

Konohamaru had indeed lived up to the expectations,as both as the Third's grandson and as a pupil of Yellow Death.

Shizune saw him approaching from the stairs. He was a striking example of power, as well as a striking resemblance of the Third.

"At last you are here, Associate Professor." She was smiling, trying to make him laugh apparently.

Sadly, this was not going to happen anytime soon.

But just to make her a little happy, he forced a little smile at the usage of his nickname. Learning techniques in his spare was his hobby after all.

"Sorry, I had some things going in my mind."

Shizune was feeling very bad for him, yet she knew she could not help. He was not going to be okay if he took anything from his role model as mindset.

The fresh scars over his left eye and cheek was a proof of that.

He entered to the main office, finding Tsunade buried heavily in the paperwork. She raised her head and looked to him through various files.

_Everytime that boy-no young man- shows up, I see my sensei looking to me._

"Konohamaru, please sit down." He walked and sat upon a chair with a heavy air.

Tsunade sighed. _I hope,for everyone's sake, we don't get a second Naruto after that._

She looked to him directly in the eyes. "I have information on Hanabi's and Moegi's killer."

Just as expected, his eyes lit up with a sickening fire,and his head rose defiantly. "Where?"

Tsunade shook his head. "No. You won't go chasing him alone. You won't do the same thing Naruto did." His head fell forward as tears began to came out. His words were heavy with sadness, but much to Tsunade's relief, they did not contain a killer intent.

"Why? Because I have no demon to back me up?"

"No. It is because I don't want to lose you too!" _Besides, Sarutobi-sensei must be mad at me because Naruto, I can't fail him a second time._

Konohamaru thought of his former role-model,his idol. She was right. "Fair enough. So what do we do?"

Tsunade let out a breath with relief. "You are assigned to an elite team of Jounins. Your squad leader will be Hyuuga Neji. They are to be here shortly." She rose from her desk and stood up. He came by him and sat next to him. "I called you earlier because I wanted to speak with you. Wait, don't speak. You will say me 'I'm fine' or 'Don't worry.' But I do worry. Konohamaru, ninjas die all the time. Everyone dies eventually but the death rate is pretty high in this job. Your friends were not weak, they were havily trained and experienced. Yet...Konohamaru, their killer, we discerned by both what you related to me and what ANBU discovered, was none other than Pein."

Konohamaru fell into a trance. _Pein..Pein...Akatsuki...Pain huh? Guess he lives up to the namesake._

"We knew for some time that he was hiding in Konoha. Recently, he apparently left and took his old dominion back. He is now in Rain." She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You will not,at any rate, charge or attack him on your own. He is a far more powerful man than a lot of us are. He killed Jiraiya for God's sake. You will, I repeat, you will listen to Neji. Understood?"

Konohamaru looked back to her. His eyes was shining with the fire of hatred,but his soul and voice was showing no permanent damage. "Granny, as long as we get to kill the bastard, I don't care about doing it alone or properly with a team. All I care is this guy's death and the well being of the rest of the ninjas."

Shizune came in. "They are here, Tsunade-sama."

-------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Sunari continued relating what she was hearing in form of yelling and Ken was pressing the attack, not letting a single moment to breath. However, he was getting weaker from the injury from earlier, and being metal-skinned wasn't doing anything about his former injury. On top of that, his inexperience with his newfound ability was causing him to waste a lot of chakra.

"SHIRO!!" He rolled and thrust the sword forwards in Sunari's orders.

_Okay,I'm coming through! _Shiro completed his hand seals. "NOW!"

Both Sunari and Ken jumped back.

"LIGHTNING: SEEKER OF MESMER!" Several bursts of lightning came out and spread to the field. Most of them missed a target. Some of them hit the various objects.

However, one of them was absorbed by a living being and that being let out a small cry. Shiro focused the attacks onto that point. More and more cries came out. Shiro was not worried because that level of power was just used to render an opponent helpless, not to kill them.

Suddenly, Kariya was visible again. He fell to the ground unconscious.

And Ken was apparently at the end of his power. He collapsed to the ground as well. Ranpukirite stopped emitting darkness. Sunari raced to him,checking if he was okay.

Shiro collapsed on to his knees as well. That technique,however powerful, had its drawbacks in terms of chakra depletion and exhaustion.

Sunari stood up to check on Kariya. But she felt a kunai near her throat.

Two Jounins Raikage had sent to get Kariya was behind her.

"A pretty effective usage of powers, Sound ninja. Too bad we waited for you to bring him down and waited our turn. You are the only one able to standing and frankly, you are barely able to stand." He threw her to his comrade. "Hold her. She might come in handy later. I will kill those and take Kariya." He proceded to Ken.

_Not to my brother,no! _Then she felt herself change with anger and desperation.

Before the Jounin holding her could understand anything, she threw him back with an amazing power. She looked to herself. Her entire right arm was transformed into— STEAM!

Her bloodlimit was activated at that moment apparently. _So that was why I could use fire and water at the same time. _But she could not supply it with chakra.

_I'm so damn low on it! DAMN!!!!_

_Well then...Only one choice huh? One way to give my brother his life and give blondie a chance?_

_Fine..._

She concentrated as she began to force her base chakra to come out. The chakra that keeps someone alive. She focused all her will into the effort. And...with a burst...

_CHAKRA!!!!!!!_

She extended her steam arm and hit the unsuspecting Jounin from behind. The man was out cold instantly.

_That power sure is kick-ass, hehehe..._

That were the last thoughts going through her mind before passing out from exhaustion.

Shiro forced himself off the ground. His entire body were aching,but all the other allies were either busy or passed out. Slowly, he stood up and recovered a little energy.

Still hearing sounds that coming from the fight of Raikage and Yellow Death, he tied Kariya and gathered the siblings and lay them near each other. Sunari was breathing slowly, and she was looking like dead.

_Yellow Death...He will not be happy when he sees that._

He began hitting the ground while crying.

_DAMN!!!!! I can't do anything useful!!!!!_

---------------------------------------

Naruto was having a hard time with that lightning sword. Apparently, Kusanagi sword could take the hits from it. But sadly, metal was still inducing the electricity, which was giving Naruto shock after shock while fighting.

_Okay. Calm down..AAAAH..That hurts...So..shock, lightning...DAMN WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT EARLIER??_

_**Because you lack observation skills?**_

_Not now, damned alter ego!_

Naruto jumped backwards as he dodged another attack from the weird lightning sword. He quickly formed hand seals.

"WIND: ELEMENTAL SHIELD!!"

A strong wind took form about him and placed a barely-visible swirling air barrier around him._ Even with my chakra levels,especially low after creating three full-powered clones, I won't be able to hold this shield up for too long. I have to end this as fast as I can!_

He began attacking Raikage relentlessly, because wind shield could take minor hits from that weird sword as well. Raikage was taken aback, and Naruto's speed was ever wonderful.

_A double-maneuver,blocked damn it, spin kick plus below cut,damn, 2 parallel cuts followed by a cross-vertical cut sequence,man he even dodged that one,... _Those were only a part of what Naruto was thinking in battle. His speed was accompanied by a great skill in sword. His combinations were perfect, and Raikage knew he would certainly out-maneuver him in the next twenty moves.

So he did what every Kage must do when they are in a pinch. Which is usually a last-resort trump card to fall to. In the former Raikage's case, that was a simple thing.

A chakra enhancing, empowering drug with nearly only one side-effect. Simple, yet efficient.

As soon as he swallowed the drug pill, an enormous chakra began to seep from him. "NOW LET'S SEE WHAT CAN YOU DO?"

_Heh fool.I can always run until that drug wears off, you know? But... he looks like I am being forced to use Nine-Tails' chakra to its fullest. _

Raikage charged him with an unbelievable speed for him. Naruto's reflects and unusual speed saved him from the hit, which obliterated the place he was standing a moment ago!

He couldn't dodge the second attack properly. He got hit from his side, causing a lot pain. Which practically made him go over the edge. Nine-Tails growled in anticipation.

_**You are going mad! Let me handle the things a little bit, Yellow Death.**_

_Fine. But don't lose. _

Raikage approached Naruto slowly. He was looking like he was sleeping. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Raikage let out a groan that sounded like "What the fuck?"

His eyes had turned into their red forms without slit pupils. Signature and courtesy of The Avenger. He jumped back up to his feet quickly. "I am sorry. Yellow Death lost his cool a little bit so I will kill you in his stead." There was no useless emotion in those eyes. There was only a promise.

A promise of death for Raikage.

"Stop talking nonsense,brat!" He charged again with that immense speed. Avenger used a signaling kunai to evade that.

_**He used a drug to obtain that speed and power.**_

_None of them we can beat at the moment._

_**True. And we cannot form seals fast enough to counter.**_

_We are pretty much cornered. But...My my...Maybe..._

_**Oh no.. No no nonononono...So you say we use 'that' technique?!**_

_Do you know any other technique forgoes complex hand seals and directly to the creating the effect stage?_

_**You know, Konohamaru may have invented that technique, yet even he cannot utilize it fully before passing out. Plus,...well it is embarrassing to win a fight with that one.**_

_Didn't know you had a feeling besides hate .Any other ideas?_

_**I know I am going to regret it..**_

_You are the alter ego. In fact, I will regret it._

_**You won't have to listen to Nine-Tails' taunting all the time.**_

_ANY OTHER IDEAS??_

_**...Let's use it.**_

Suddenly, Naruto formed a basic transformation seal and yelled.

"FORCED FORBIDDEN PERVERTED TECHNIQUE: MASS SHADOW CLONE LESBIAN PARTY TECHNIQUE!"

Entire battlefield was filled with women couples standing atop each other in a suggestive pose, all calling "Raikage-sama..." with a most seductive manner.

As expected, Raikage was frozen in shock. His nose was twitching and preparing for a heavy nose bleed. His jaw had created a crater when it fell to ground. "That man...is a complete maniac."

"But I did take out you, didn't I?"

Raikage realized the danger all too late. Naruto had sneaked up on his back while he was staring into the field. He tried to turn but he felt a very strong hand hit his neck.

He saw the shadow women just before he passed out.

"Goodnight, pervert." Naruto dismissed the clones. He could feel a slight blood pressure oin his nose. "Konohamaru was speaking the truth when he said that was a Kage level technique. No wonder he could not finish doing it."

He turned around and pulled out a scroll from his trench coat. He summoned some special tying ropes and began tying the former Raikage with it. Both he and the Avenger was disturbed when they heard a chuckling within their mind.

Demon, apparently, had watched the finale of the battle.

**Taking out a Kage with a perverted technique. Some Yellow Death and Avenger. -grins evilly-**

_WE DIDN'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT, MANIAC FOX **Hmm Hmm!**_

**You had to yell the name of the technique, didn't you? To add up to your misery? -chuckles like a maniac-**

_**SHUT **SHUT** THE **THE** FUCK **FUCK** UP **UP** NINE **NINE** TAILS **TAILS_

Both personalities had yelled in perfect unison.

Naruto could almost hear an old pervert laughing from somewhere close, scribbling something to his 'material'. And a background sound of a familiar "NARUTOOOO!!!!" scared him for a moment.

_Great. Even ghosts tease me._

_**Hmph.**_

------------------------------------------------

Shiro couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to check the fight and...pretty much the scene you know happened before his eyes. Luckily he was a perfect gentleman so he could escape the attack with a shock. On the other hand, Naruto was carrying the tied up old man near him.

He saw Shiro on the edge with the shocked look on his face. His jaw was still on the floor. But hey, you don't get to see an entire kilometer-square filled with lesbians everyday, do you?

_If he even gets one word out about that , my charisma and image as Yellow Death is done for! How can I...ohohohoh I know just the thing... Shino,after all those years, I have to remember that little 'laugh' we had. Even the name sounds same. It is like I am getting revenge on Shino after all these years._

_**Revenge on every turn! That's our style!**_

_Don't you get a little out of style by bursting and yelling every now and then._

_**I am you after all! What did you expect, Uchiha Sasuke?**_

_I'm shutting up._

He walked towards Shiro. Shiro turned to him mechanically and prepared to ask him about that incident. Naruto, with a perfect killer intent imitation like one Shino displayed years ago, threw Raikage and pulled him from his shirt's collar. With a killer look, he spoke.

"Forget it. You better **forget it!" **He even added some demonic voice and red eyes at the end to spice the memory a lot more. Shiro nodded frantically as his eyes went out of their sockets in fear.

_Guys. When that ends at last, no using that technique or any other perverted again._

_**I'm with you on that one.**_

_**(A/N**_**: That's it for the fun part. I can't kill my story more. Though I seem to have a talent for humor too, don't I?)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

When Shiro and Naruto walked out to the main battlefield where Kakashi lay unconscious and Ririn ...looking dead. Musashi was just sitting like a statue.

Shiro noticed a teardrop on Musashi's cheek.

"I see." Shiro held Musashi and made him stand up. Musashi was looking down a lot but his confidence was still there. "There is another one needs your attention. You must go there quickly. I will...will...manage Ririn." Musashi nodded and took off.

Meanwhile, Naruto was examining the battlefield. He turned to Shiro. "He used that weird Sharingan, didn't he?" All Shiro could do was to nod.

Naruto looked at him. _A fallen comrade...cliché yet familiar... _He went near him and spoke softly. "Take her please, we gotta go see the others and Kariya." Shiro nodded and picked Ririn from the floor slowly.

Naruto took Kakashi on his back. The man's was probably out for a week or so by the looks of it. _Damned fool...He always pushes himself over to the edge. He will never learn..._

Slowly but surely, they approached the opening after the little hill where the fight between Kariya and his children took place. Musashi was trying to keep the failing body of Sunari alive. Kariya was out cold and tied to a tree. Ken was unconscious to, though he looked like he was regaining his consciousness.

Naruto placed Kakashi near Ken. He was watching Sunari, towering over her and Musashi. "What is wrong with her? I can't see any apparent wounds." Musashi didn't turn his head. "She... apparently she was out of chakra when she was fighting those Jounins. So..."

"So I...I used my base chakra to perform the last attack. Hehe...It seems that...I too have a unique bloodlimit..ability too..." She was smiling faintly.

Naruto's face grew darker. " Base chakra? You...why?"

Sunari was smiling genuinely. "They were going to kill my brother and...take that bastard."

Naruto kneeled near her. "But how could you use so much chakra?"

Sunari coughed up blood. Musashi directed her not to speak. Sunari held his hand. "It is too late now. Even now my body fails. I feel my life---slipping from my hands."

_Damn...I am totally out of my own chakra! I can't lend her any! But..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN????" Ken was awake. His wound in the side was making him lose a lot of blood. Musashi looked to him.

"My healing abilities cannot save her now. I-I..I'm sorry." He crawled near him. "You are severely hurt. Let me." He tried to heal him but Ken shoved him away. He slowly crawled near her sister.

"I JUST FOUND YOU!!! And now, you are dying...NO!!" He began to cry over him.

Sunari ruffled his hair weakly. "Little brother... That is life and ...we must accept our fate..."

_I cannot save anyone! Am I only good for killing?!_

_**Yes, we are. You never stopped to think about saving people since her death. Why begin now? Your name, after all, is Yellow Death. We are not meant to save anyone, only to kill.**_

_Is that so? I...I remember a time that things were the opposite of those. Why I remember him? Gaara... Why do I remember him?_

Sunari pulled Naruto out of his trance by pulling his hands. She wanted him to get close. He got close and lowered his head.

"Yellow, I need to tell something before I die. Get closer."

She pulled his head near hers, her mouth near his ear. "You entered my destiny so suddenly, and you gave me a chance to find my brother. If it wasn't for you, I could not do these things. I could never completely erase the influence of that snake from both my and my village's minds. I ...thank you." He nodded faintly and started pull his head.

"Wait. There is one more thing...I need to do this before I die. I-I...You are a ruthless killer, or that is the face you show to the world. However, I saw another one." She remembered the smile she saw at his face after his fight with Minato. "I saw a genuine soul in you. You changed me in the little time of our companionship. And...I realized that..."

She pulled her hands and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you,blondie." It was so faint that only Naruto heard it. But it boomed in his mind. The emotions it pulled out were so strong, that he could hear fox cry in pain as his emotions swelled.

_Love...LOVE!! That was it..._

Sunari's head fell to the side. She was not breathing and her eyes were closed.

_NOT AGAIN!!!!!! She said that I changed her...Gaara...His love for himself...I changed him too...I now realize...I am becoming more like his old self day by day! _

_I USED TO SAVE PEOPLE!!! NOT LETTING THEM DIE!!!_

_**But you are not the same man anymore.**_

_I have to change myself this time. This time...I must save, not destroy!_

_FOX!!!!!!!!!!!_

_----------------------------------------------_

"**Boy, why are you here? I thought you would not want help from me anymore."**

Naruto just stared to its eyes. His eyes were cold,but an inner fire was presence.

"**Who do you want to kill? That you cannot kill by yourself, that is."**

Naruto remembered that words. The same words of _that _time.

"You... will help me!"

"**Who we kill this time?"**

"NOT KILLING!!!!!" Naruto ran to the cage and hit fox's paw. He then held the bars. "You... will recharge that girl's base chakra!"

"**What makes you think that I will?"**

"Because I order _you_! That is why!"

"**You think you are stronger than me. Amusing."**

"I may not hold a near-limitless chakra but I AM a human. I feel, I love!"

"**Do you think so? That was not you were doing for the past five years."**

Naruto took the words in. Fox was right. But...time was the time for a change.

He turned and walked away from the cage. "If you won't help me, I will use my own base chakra to regenerate her. And you will die with me."

"**So be it. You know, I never respected anyone...before you. I grant you the power you seek."**

Naruto stared to him. "That won't favor of yours won't go unnoticed fox. Promise."

-------------------------------------------­

Ken cried in shock when he saw Sunari dead. Musashi lowered his head. And then...

Suddenly, Naruto exploded with chakra! An immense amount of chakra was leaking out from him. He began to yell. Red chakra was swirling around them. Ken watched in awe as he saw that chakra circled around Naruto.

"I WIL GIVE YOU A CHANCE SUNARI!!!!! YOU WILL NOT BE PARTED FROM YOUR BROTHER!!!"

Suddenly, all the chakra flew to Sunari and entered to her chakra circulation center. For seconds, chakra leaked from Naruto and flew into Sunari. And all of a sudden, it stopped.

Naruto collapsed near Sunari, unable to support himself anymore. There was no sound but the hard breathing of Naruto. And...

Sunari coughed up. Ken got to her quickly. "She is alive!!" Musashi stared to Naruto blankly in shock. Sunari coughed one more time and began to sleep. Musashi quickly checked her. He nodded to himself and turned to Naruto. "You brought her back. You accomplished the impossible." Naruto smiled weakly.

He felt the exhaustion taking him. He smiled to an image of himself when he was 12 years old.

_Was I...able to change...a little?_

Little did he know that those were the very same thoughts that a certain kunoichi thought a long time ago.

Ironic, all we can say.

----------------------------------------------

**A little emotional yet necessary chapter. The character of Naruto is more complex than anyone, even from Gaara's own. Therefore, I need to emphasis on even small details in order to bring the character to its peak.**

**I say beforehand, there will be NO romance on Naruto's account. So don't even flame me about it. Not that I got any flame since I started yet...**

**Sorry about that perverted jutsu finale, but well... Either Konohamaru or Naruto had to win a battle with that one...I couldn't stop myself... But that was good, wasn't it? Hehehehe...**

**Naruto didn't exhibit an immense power, he just used nine tails' chakra to recharge Sunari's lost chakra. That is all, no unbelievable powers or such.**

**Next Chapter: -Not named it yet- will focus on Konohamaru and Naruto .**

**Stay tuned!**

P.S. I get the feeling that this one was the worst chapter I ever wrote.


	16. The Lost Days

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

_Two words and a wish: Constructive Criticism.Please._

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE RAIKAGE vs. NARUTO BATTLE TO A LITTLE MORE APPROPRIATE ONE. PLEASE READ THE NEW ENDING OF THE FIGHT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.**_

_And,I wanted to notice my readers. Hunt for Kariya arc ended,now the Pein Arc begins. This chapter is both and introduction and a preparation for the starting of the arc._

_Well,if you read the new ending, now you can enjoy this new chapter. Enjoy!!!!_

**Chapter 16: The Lost Days**

** Four years after Naruto's return to Konoha  
**

"_Naruto nii-chan!!" Naruto turned around to see a hyper young ninja running to him. He grinned as he saw the medium sized fifteen year old. He ran quickly and stopped with a great effort. His sudden halt had created a trail of dust behind him. _

_Sadly, the boy failed to see a certain pink haired kunoichi while running to Naruto. And he had messed up her outfit apparently. Sakura's eyes were closed, and her mouth was twitching on the right side. Konohamaru felt the killer intent flowing out of her. He dodged a super-powered punch at the last second. He jumped back and formed a transformation seal._

"_NO YOU DON'T!" Sakura's punch met with his cheek before he could finish his seal. Her next punch met with his nose...or Sakura thought so. A log appeared in Konohamaru's place with a poof. Naruto was laughing loudly at the sight of the angered Sakura._

_Sakura growled in frustration. Her eyes turned to Naruto, sending death glares. "Really Naruto! That boy acts like you in so much ways. You would do well to set a proper example if you want to be a Hokage!" She turned to Konohamaru who was watching her from a nearby roof. "I'm not done with you brat! Sooner or later you will come to tower to get missions."_

_Konohamaru offered a devious grin. "Until then you will have to let go-" Sakura had already turned around. She was just starting to walk when Konohamaru finished the sentence. "-- Flat-Chested Nee-chan." _

_Naruto's smile turned to a look of terror. He quickly formed a shadow clone and jumped near Konohamaru. Sakura's body was still. " As your superior Jounin, Konohamaru, I advise shutting up and retreating." Sakura's head turned mechanically. A maniacal grin was all over her face. With a voice that could put Nine-Tails to shame, she spoke(or rather hissed.) _

"_What did you just say, brat?" Her body began to turn towards them. Naruto hid himself and left his clone to handle Sakura's wrath until they could get away. Konohamaru saw the look on Sakura's face. _

_Next second, both of them were running for their lives. Sakura only touched the clone, but that touch sent the clone flying towards a wall. It poofed away. " NARUTOO!!!!!" Then she got caught in the booby trap that Konohamaru set up when she jumped onto the roof. "KONOHAMARUU!!!!!"_

_--------------------------------------_

_Naruto and Konohamaru were panting heavily after the pursuit. Naruto raised his head and high- fived to Konohamaru. "Good move- that sexy technique girls version. Although I don't understand why you used Kakashi instead of Sasuke." _

_Konohamaru grinned. "To add up to the shock. She was still staring blankly when we departed."_

_Naruto flashed a similar grin. "Kakashi without a mask, huh? Ingenious. But how did you know his face? Even we didn't see it." _

" _I don't. That was a guess based upon the shape of the mask." Naruto looked like he wanted to strangle him. _

_Konohamaru chuckled. "Still,that trick of yours with the Shadow Clones were awesome boss. It bought me enough time to form my own seals."_

_Naruto grinned. "Hehehe..It sure did. Sakura was simply mortified when she saw herself and Lee kissing." His face turned grim. "From here on out, she will be out for our blood, you know? Watch your back, brat."_

_A few minutes later ,they were standing near the logs in the training area. Konohamaru was talking about the latest pranks he pulled. His proficiency with pranks had brought him an unprecedented specialty. His trap using skills was one of the best in the village, only second to ANBU specialists. _

_Naruto looked to his little friend. Literally 'little' friend. While Naruto had grown up a lot over the years, Konohamaru didn't grow very much. Considering his genetic pool, that was not surprising. After all, his father and his grandfather were somewhat shorties too._

"_So...I heard you will be sent to an A-class mission soon. Congrats. If they are sending you while s-you are still a Chuunin, that means promotion is on the way." Konohamaru nodded weakly, he was looking disturbed by something. "What's the problem? You look down. I thought you would be ecstatic on the news." _

_Konohamaru turned to him. "I am. Really. But...Well that is the reason why I wanted to speak with you in the first place." He sighed uncharacteristically. Like Naruto, he was not one to expose his troubles to outside._

"_I think about myself all the time boss. I want to become the Hokage as well but...I just try to get stronger and stronger and still, I'm nothing more than an ordinary ninja. I have no bloodlimit ability, I have no demon sealed in me to power me up. I...I just feel that I will never reach 'that' level. Kage level, that is." He was looking awfully down._

_Naruto smiled sadly. He wanted power, yet he didn't know he always had it. "Konohamaru, why do you want bigger power? Why do you want to be a Hokage? Besides getting recognition that is."_

_Konohamaru raised his head. "Why huh...It's somewhat complicated for me. A long time ago, when we were still in the Academy, Iruka-sensei had taken the class to show and explain the Hokage faces... Old geezer was there as well. He had explained what a Hokage is. What is the will of fire I first heard it that day." He sighed again. "But only after his death, I was able to understand what Will of Fire truly is."_

"_Protecting people...That is what I want boss. That is why I pursue my dreams. That is why I seek recognition from people. So they may let me protect them. That is why." His face was really beginning to resemble the old man as he grew up. "But still...I'm only a mere human. And that is that." _

_Naruto looked to him. He was strong, yet he didn't know it. "So you think one needs extra ordinary specialties to be powerful. A demon, bloodlimit abilities and such, huh?" Without warning, he punched his head from above. "Idiot! What do you think old man was? An alien? Wasn't he Hokage for over fifty years, looking after people and protecting the village?" His face was certainly of an angry ninja. " What do you think my father was? Did he have any genetic or superhuman traits? Yet still, he is praised as one of the best ninjas that ever lived."_

_Konohamaru was certainly dumbfounded. His face was showing his shock. But that shock was not stemming from the punch, it was stemming from the realization. "You are the grandson of the man I respected most, and still, you disrespect his memory. True, all Hokages and ninjas who were powerful had non-ordinary specialties. And do you know what it is?" Konohamaru shook his head._

"_The Will of Fire, idiot! The very fire that keeps us together, forges our bonds to be stronger! And don't you claim the other way around! The very urge to protect people who is your precious people. The Will of Fire is that! And being a Hokage is just a physical manifestation of that urge!"_

"_And you have that! I know you have it brat!" His face softened slowly. "Understood?"_

_Konohamaru raised his head. He was smiling a little. "I understand it completely now boss. I have my own strengths and qualities. I have the Will of Fire!" His face grew darker one more time. "But..."_

"_But what?" Naruto's face was threatening, not in the mood for another rant about weakness._

"_But I could use some training you know? Training, well eh...Ebisu-sensei can't give me. Training only a strong ninja such as you can give." _

"_The last time I taught you something, you literally destroyed your own hand remember?"_

"_Well, I was still a kid. And Rasengan is not my kinda thing. It's too expensive on terms of chakra. I meant a training not only teaches techniques, but fighting itself too."_

_Naruto smiled. "And you want to receive training from me? You sure?"_

"_Of course. You are the closest thing to a legendary ninja you know? Since that Akatsuki thing."_

"_Okay then. I will teach you a few things in the future. And one more thing? Is it true that you are being seen in the Archives lately?"_

_Konohamaru looked defiant. "Well...Yes. What about it? My grandpa was known for his vast knowledge on techniques, so maybe I can too!"_

"_Hey ease up. I think that is right thing for you to do. To maximize our efficiency, knowing various techniques would certainly help. But...brat...do you have anyone special to you that you want to protect more?"_

"_Huh?" Konohamaru was lost to that._

"_As a girl such as?" Naruto was grinning._

"_Girls? Well, I never pay them much mind. Usually annoying, rarely useful. And I never got to see someone my type."_

"_Aren't we cool nowadays?" Naruto was amused by the boy's statements._

"_I dunno why but for a reason I have that weird fangirl club stalking me lately. As long as I really don't want a quick and painful end to my life, I have to stay away from girls."_

_Naruto was grinning like mad. "Fan girls huh? Hehehehe..That's so out of the picture. Konohamaru, with a fan club!"_

"_Shut up boss." Konohamaru was annoyed._

"_As you wish, oh grand star of Konoha." He dodged a punch from Konohamaru after that._

_He looked to his watch. "I believe it is time for me to take Hinata. Date thing, you know?"_

_Konohamaru nodded. "I gotta get ready for the mission anyway." He stood up. "See ya later boss."_

"_Watch your back on out there brat." Konohamaru only waved his hand to that comment._

_----------------------------------------------_

**Four and a half years after Naruto's return to Konoha**

"_Guys and girls...or wait..was it ladies or gentlemen? Oh anyway... We are here to celebrate a very important event. That shorty over there-ooff-" Naruto had just received a punch to his side from Konohamaru. "Well, that great ninja brat over there has just became Jounin! But you knew that anyway...Oh I am getting over this crap. Just toast for the new Jounin! For the brat!! Okay okay, for Konohamaru." He raised his glass as many laughed to his ranting and did the same._

"_Oh and you won't drink young man! You are still sixteen years old!" It was pretty scary for everyone to see Naruto acting like a big brother. Somewhere over the table a chuckling came. Naruto glared to Kakashi, who immediately turned to his book._

_All the Jounins had assembled in a bar to celebrate the new Jounins. Sadly, only one Chuunin had made it to Jounin. But the village was still buzzing with the show he had put on. _

"_Sooo...Are you going to tell us what you did out there 'Wizard'?" Naruto and Kiba had taken the little young man in to the middle, assembling an interrogation formation. They were looking evil as they grinned. And coming from two ANBUs, that looks unnerved Konohamaru greatly._

"_Oh cut the crap boss! Not you too!" _

"_What's with it Wizard? Are you embarrassed?"_

"_No, I'm irritated. You wanna help me relax while I beat the hell out of ya?"_

"_Wohooo...New Jounin fires up!" Kiba was doing high-five to him._

_Naruto took a serious looking face and sat down. "Really, what did you do? You just formed one seal and the ground beneath Ino just exploded. And that seal was unlike any seal we have ever seen."_

"_It was an Earth technique. And that crossing arms seal was a forcing seal."_

"_Forcing seal?" Kakashi was near them and he was observing Konohamaru with surprise. "I truly doubt Ebisu could teach that."_

_Naruto and Kiba was annoyed. "What the hell is a forcing seal?!" Kiba sneered._

"_Technically, it is a seal that allows instantaneous forming of a technique with just one move. You don't have to call the name of the technique either." Kakashi had given a text-book answer._

"_Oh...And why we have never seen it before?" Naruto was perplexed apparently._

"_Because it was a skill that was only shown by the Six Ninja Sages, who had Rinnegan as well." Surprisingly, that answer had came from Gai._

"_The Six Sages that formed the ninja world?" _

"_The very same." Kakashi nodded._

"_Then how in the hell you did it?" Naruto was staring at Konohamaru with suspicion. _

"_I was recently checking out the scrolls and works of my grandpa. I happened to find a record of his experiments. He was checking the possibilities of forming a forcing seal. I was intrigued. And in the forbidden section of the Archives, a book was telling the tales of the Sages. It mentioned a passage of a fight. It said 'and then the Fire Sage crossed his arms and made the world into hell.' I just experimented with it for a time."_

"_Interesting. If that book was there, why the Third never found out how to do it?" Kakashi and Gai was both looking suspicious._

_Konohamaru smiled. "In fact, he did found out the book. The passage I mentioned was underlined by him." _

"_Then why did he never do it?" The four Jounins was waiting for an answer._

"_My guess: He couldn't do it. That forcing seal comes at an expense. One, forsaking the entire process of forming and regulating chakra through both body and mind are reduced to only mind. Because of that, it takes every inch of the willpower of the user to activate it. Second, because of the regulation is incomplete and ineffective compared to the traditional technique using, it uses the chakra at an alarmingly fast rate. It is five times the original amount for me."_

"_So its only advantage is speed and surprise?"_

"_Precisely. I could only do three or four seals before using up all my chakra. I thought of it as a last resort move to fall to, but Ino's style of fighting was too vulnerable to my attacks. I just used it once to end the match quickly."_

"_Impressive. I never thought that anyone could do that kind of thing anymore in the ninja world."_

"_It seems that our Youthful Yellow Ninja teaches more than just fighting." Gai posed a nice-guy to both Naruto and Konohamaru._

"_I don't have anything to do with it! The brat surprised even me!" _

"_So that was how you defeated Tsuchikage's right hand man. How much his price was on the bingo book, ten million ryo or something?"_

_Konohamaru grinned. "Hehehe...That old man underestimated me and paid the price. In fact, it was the first time that I ever used the forcing seal."_

"_The ANBU may pay a visit to you soon Konohamaru. I think it won't take long before you receive an invitation to their frontline squads." Kakashi pointed to Naruto, who was a member of ANBU._

"_It may be or it may be not. Even I, an ANBU captain cannot know about the directorial issues of the top." Naruto assumed his serious-powerful-ninja position._

"_Don't give me that! I heard that you would be promoted to Battle-Leader soon ." Kiba was hitting Naruto's right arm while saying that._

"_Stop that dog-boy! You are in ANBU too, you know how things are. And well...I think it will take some time for me to take the second most powerful position in Konoha, as long as that maniac council elders have a say in the matter."_

"_They are just not sure to lend the responsibility to such a young man,Naruto." Kakashi was looking at him with pity._

"_And a little nine-tailed demon might be making them think, huh?"_

"_Well...The Third was never able to convince his ex-teammates completely. But I don't think that creates an issue as long as Tsunade-sama speaks on your behalf. And well, another Jinchuuriki became Kazekage, you could easily become Hokage in that respect."_

_Gai patted Naruto on the back. " You are youthful and powerful! And...well..just think. Danzou might have been still in power if we didn't find out his plans."_

"_I wonder what that bastard does nowadays." Naruto scratched the back of his head._

"_Nothing beneficial to Konoha probably." Everyone nodded as Kiba spoke._

_A low voice startled them. "This is supposed to be a party guys,and you still speak about troublesome things." Everyone knew who he was as soon as they heard the pronunciation of the word 'troublesome.' Shikamaru had sneaked up on them with ease. _

"_And good day to you too, lazy-boy. Where were you, you are late again." Kiba pulled him down to a seat. _

"_Temari's make-up took ages." Shikamaru pointed to his wife, who was showing a baby boy to the female Jounins. And to an excited,green-spandex wearing Lee. Low sounds of giggling and "cute" was coming from that direction. Then Lee decided to entertain the baby by nice-guy-posing to him._

"_DAMMIT LEE! DON'T SMILE TO HIM! POOR BOY WILL BE BLIND!!" Sakura landed a punch to Lee's head which buried him half-way through the floor._

_All five Jounins sighed and said "Typical" while Konohamaru was shaking from the scene he just witnessed. " The flat-chested Granny-look-a-like just gets scarier." _

_Naruto covered his mouth quickly. "Konohamaru shut up! I just don't want to receive another beating in front of Hinata!"_

_Konohamaru glanced at a sulking Neji, who was sitting in the corner, watching all the group indifferently. "I wonder why he is angry with me?"_

_Naruto turned to Neji. "Maybe because you beat his girlfriend senseless in the first match huh?"_

"_That weapons-crazy-lady was just asking for it. These kunais and shurikens hurt you know? And she called me a 'shorty' in front of anyone."_

"_Still, I think you went a little overboard when you imprisoned her in the ground and yelling 'Who is the shorty now, bitch'."_

"_Did I say 'bitch'? Damn...But,I was very pissed man."_

"_You were pissed? It took two ANBUs,one ex-ANBU and three Jounins to hold Neji in his place you know? You are lucky that he isn't coming for your blood."_

_Kakashi closed his book and took Gai away from them. "Everyone, disassemble to your girlfriends. The ones who doesn't have one may come with us to do a little 'research.'"_

_Naruto's shot a death glare to him. "You didn't..."_

"_Yes, I did. I submitted a request to continue the Icha Icha series after Jiraiya."_

"_Great. Just great. A second ero-sennin. Just make sure Sakura or Tsunade sees you so we can get rid of you." Naruto shot another death glare. "And NO spying on our girls,understood?"_

"_As long as I don't want to see a four-tailed miniature fox chasing me to hell, I won't do that. " Kakashi shuddered at the said thought. _

_Gai spoke-rather yelled- "And as for getting caught area, we will have the best peeper ever,won't we Konohamaru?" He nice-guy-posed to Konohamaru. _

"_You may want to keep silent." Four simultaneous voice spoke._

_Konohamaru jumped and stood up. "Hey, masked-sensei. I know just the place if you want." His grin was devious. Sadly, Konohamaru was a teenager that was scared of intimacy only. He had no issues about peeping,which combined with his skill in stealth, made him the best-peeping guy ever. He never got caught,even a single time, compared to Jiraiya's uncountable total,that was looking like a god-like feat. His fan girls didn't know of that of course. _

_Naruto was very sorry for that the first thing he taught him was a perverted technique at the age of eight. **I created a monster.**_

_Kakashi sighed. "I wish I was your sensei when you were a genin."_

_The duo,trailed by an excited looking Gai and Kiba,strayed out of the bar._

_Naruto felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled to Hinata. It had been four months since their first kiss. Hinata leaned and kissed Naruto. Some giggling came from the girls' side. Neji raised a brow at that public show of affection. A little cough came out from him._

_Naruto turned to him. "Why are you still here? I thought you would be in Tenten's house,'consoling' her." That raised even more giggling._

"_I am here to keep Hinata-sama out of trouble which a blonde fool may cause." Silence._

"_And here I was thinking about cause some trouble...like this!" With the last word,he picked Hinata up bridal style and ran away! "Fee is on the table, old man!" _

_Neji smiled and sat down. "Finally, some peace." Then he did a very uncharacteristic move for him. _

_He made a silly-face to baby, causing the baby boy to laugh._

_All the girls looked in terror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HYUUGA NEJI?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Five years after Naruto's return to Konoha**_  
_

"_Yo, Konohamaru." Naruto was looking distant as he walked towards Konohamaru. His eyes were not showing their usual intensity. He was looking troubled heavily. It was not surprising, considering what he had been through. _

_It had been six months since Sasuke's death, and 'the wedding everyone waits for' was to take place in a week. That meant,of course, the marriage of Naruto and Hinata. A lot of people expected a big wedding,but there were no invitations flying around. Apparently, 'the monster Future Hokage' wanted to marry silently._

"_What's up,boss?" He scanned Naruto head to toe. "You are not still sulking on Sasuke's death, are you?"_

_Naruto shook his head faintly. "No no...That's not it. But... It may be about it too..I don't know."_

"_What's the real problem boss?" _

"_Well...I lack a best man. And since.."_

"_Since Sasuke is dead you don't know who to do that, isn't it?"_

"_Pretty much...But I have an idea..." Naruto turned and looked to him. "I was thinking about you, brat."_

"_Me? Why me?" Konohamaru was really surprised at that._

"_Who else around here is close to me like a brother,idiot?!"_

"_You...You think me as your brother?" Konohamaru was even more surprised at that._

"_Sure. An annoying,loud,troublesome little brother." Naruto was smiling widely._

"_Hey!...Thanks boss."_

"_Thanks to you, brat." He pulled a pronged kunai and began to spin it. "So you are going to do it? This best man thingy?"_

"_Yep. Since you are in trouble,you will be indebted to me. Hıhıhı..." Konohamaru was grinning deviously._

"_I have a bad feeling about this." He looked to Konohamaru. "Hey..Can you do one more thing for me?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I...I can't reach Sakura-chan. She just shut herself out after...you know. You may be able to talk with her, convince her to come to the the wedding?"_

"_Slim chance. She won't even come out probably. Maybe if I shout 'flat-chested'. Hell...I'll try."_

"_Thanks again...And make sure you get yourself a proper suit. I don't want to see that scarf at my wedding!"_

"_Okay okay..Ease up." He turned around and left. "Later, boss."_

_(-)_

_Konohamaru was knocking the door of Haruno residence. A middle aged woman with pink hair opened the door. "Yes?"_

"_Ah..You see..I was sent by Tsunade-sama, she needs Sakura-san soon."_

"_Oh..Okay..I will tell her."_

"_No need! I have to relate some information to her anyway!" Konohamaru congratulated himself on this lie._

"_Okay. She is not here at the moment. She said she was going to the Sushi restaurant next street. You may be able to find her there."_

"_Thank you."_

_Konohamaru went to the restaurant. **Being a best man is indeed hard work. **_

_Sakura was sitting blankly, her food was barely eaten. Konohamaru sat down at the table. "Hi!"_

_Sakura glared at him coldly. "What are you doing here brat?"_

"_I...ah..well..You see...Okay. I will just tell it straight. Why do you avoid Naruto-nee-chan? He and Hime-san wants you to come to the wedding!"_

"_Is that so? I already know what that fool and his wench wants. To humiliate me in public huh?"_

"_What the hell---What is your problem?"_

"_Everything. You included. Tell your 'boss' to stay away from me. I am full of his shit. That is my last warning."_

"_Warning? What warning? What got in to you flat-chested-nee-chan?" Konohamaru hoped for a punch,a familiar reaction. _

_Sakura smiled at him. "Fuck off, worm." She was cold as hell. _

_Konohamaru stood up. "I see. I hope that you find your peace one day, Sakura-san."_

She is lost to us. Should I tell boss? Probably not. It will only dampen his mood. He needs some peace. Damn Uchiha!

_--------------------------------------------_

_It was on _the night._ The night that everything changed. That everything fell apart. Konohamaru heard of the incident and ran to the site of it. He saw a body under a white cloth being carried away. He fell to his knees. "No way...It is true." He couldn't just believe it. He stood up and jumped near Shikamaru._

"_Who did that? Who could do that?!"_

_Shikamaru pulled him away from the scene. "Shut up for now brat. Let's get a little away from there.." They walked past two streets. "Now, this is a strictly confidential info at the moment, so don't tell anyone." He looked back. "The one who did this...was no other than Sakura."_

"_Sakura-san? No...no..." **NO!!!!! It is...I never told boss anything and now...**_

"_Where...where is boss?" _

_Shikamaru's face assumed a very grim shape. "Look Konohamaru, I don't think he will see anyone for a while. He...he just left some time ago. After he learned the identity of the murderer." _

_Konohamaru stood up. "Boy, don't go on him for a time. I really have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Don't worry. I will just try to talk." He jumped and began to search for his 'boss'._

_Shikamaru began to walk back to the scene. "I hope Naruto doesn't get so troublesome."_

_(-)_

_Konohamaru found Naruto in a very strange place._

_The cemetery. _

_He was kneeling near Sasuke's grave. After a few minutes, he stood up and pulled the hilt of Sasuke's Kusanagi sword from the gravestone. He pulled it to the end._

_At last, Konohamaru could move towards Naruto. "Boss..." His voice was shaking and trembling, yet he was still walking towards him. He stopped when he heard his voice. A dark voice._

"_Konohamaru." He turned around. What Konohamaru saw made him nearly turn tails and run to the village._

_There stood a man whose eyes were not a generous blue, but an ice cold blue. His face was like stone, and there was not a trace of even one teardrop._

_Naruto walked towards him. His walk was heavy, dutiful and painful. He walked and stood near him. They were side to side. Naruto didn't even turn his face. "I am sorry Konohamaru. I won't be able to spar with you anymore. We two walk different paths from now on."_

"_Boss,I...I am sorry. So sorry." He collapsed to his knees and began to cry. "It is all my fault!"_

_Naruto turned to him. "How so?" _

"_I-I...When you sent me to invite Sakura-san to invite her to the wedding firsthand...I saw a darkness in her. A growing hate. But I...I didn't tell you! I didn't want you to be troubled over it!"_

_Naruto was looking forward. Not a single move. Not even a twitch. "It is not your fault." Konohamaru stopped crying at an instant. "What fault there is? If there is one,it is not yours. You did what you thought best. No friend or brother can ask more than that." He put his hand to Konohamaru's shoulder. "If there is a fault, it is Sakura's." He turned and began to walk towards the village. "As I said, we walk different paths from now on. I will not pursue the position of Hokage anymore." _

"_All I want is revenge."_

_(-)_

I think I understand now what you felt, boss. That sadness,emptiness. That cold thing where once fires were burning.

Revenge...That is what that cold thing is.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Three days after Naruto set out from Konoha to hunt Kariya.**

"_See? That mission was a ride-in-the-park. All too easy for us!" Konohamaru,Moegi,Hanabi and Ebisu was walking back to Konoha from a A-class mission. "Though I don't understand why the Big-Boobs-Granny sent all of us into that mission. I and Ebisu-sensei would be just fine to protect the Feudal Lord."_

_Ebisu straightened his glasses. "She is probably being cautious. There are rumors circulating. Not even ANBU can keep everything a secret forever."_

"_Ah. I heard them too. But how could be Pein hiding in Konoha? It just doesn't make sense. After Naruto beat him, I heard he was left with very little power."_

"_A ninja with that skills may always come through, even when in a pinch. I guess Tsunade-sama doesn't want anyone to caught off guard."_

_They made it to a village that is close to Konoha._

_But the village was...empty. All silence. They made their way into town. _

_Until they saw the bodies. A lot of bodies. Lying on the street, all of them were death. _

_And there were no smell of death in the air._

_Konohamaru assumed battle position. He signaled the team to do the same. "We are not alone."_

"_Will we check what this is Ebisu-sensei?" Moegi was speaking with anxiety in her voice._

"_Of course. Whatever happened in this village may threaten Konoha."_

_Konohamaru turned to Hanabi. She nodded._

"_Byakugan!" She began to search the town with her eyes._

"_AAAHHH!" She fell as her eyes turned to the left side. "Oi! Hanabi! What's wrong?" _

"_A man...Eyes...He can see me!" Hanabi began to shake._

"_She fell in a shock! I can't wake her up from it." Konohamaru shook hr but she was only shaking with her eyes shut strongly. _

"_So...The brat can see me." Everyone froze. Out of the shadows of a building,a man emerged. _

_A man with pupils surrounded by circles._

_Ebisu snapped out of shock. "Konohamaru,Moegi,take Hanabi and leave! Quickly!"_

"_What do you mean ero-sensei? We won't leave you alone!"_

"_Fool! We four cannot oppose him! Just run! I will hold him for a while! GO!" He kicked Konohamaru. _

_Moegi took his arm. "Let's leave Konohamaru." Konohamaru nodded and they left to Konoha immediately._

_Pein-who was indeed Pein- began to walk towards Ebisu. "A commendable and valiant motive. But..I can't let you leave with the information of my appearance." _

"_I will show my Will of Fire,villain!" Ebisu charged to Pein._

_(-)_

_Konohamaru was carrying Hanabi. She was still in shock. He and Moegi was going with the best speed they had. "We are still an hour away from Konoha! We cannot go on like that Konohamaru! We need to awaken Hanabi!" _

_Konohamaru looked at the girl in his arms. Moegi was right. He could not maintain that speed for so long with she in his arms. _

_They stopped and Moegi gave Hanabi some water. Hanabi began to show signs of awakening._

"_We don't have time for this!" Konohamaru slapped Hanabi on her cheek._

_She instantly came to herself. "Where-where am I?"_

"_Just stand up and we can leave!" He made her stand up._

_Then they heard footsteps. "You cannot escape from me,brats."_

"_Hanabi,Moegi..You two continue..I will take down this guy."_

"_Kono-" _

"_DO AS I SAY HANABI!" _

_Moegi put her hand on Hanabi's shoulder. The duo left quickly._

"_I will catch up with you two shortly."_

_Pein walked towards Konohamaru. "I didn't see your show in Jounin Exams,but I heard some things. Intrigue me at least,boy." _

"_I will do more than that worthless shit!" _

_He formed hand seals in near sound-speed. His hands were like a blur. _

_Suddenly, hundreds of daggers rose from ground, speeding to Pein. Konohamaru didn't stop. With another set of hand seals, three lightning blades appeared and hurled themselves to Pein. Konohamaru just kept up. A set of new hand seals and three Shadow Clones appeared and spread out. _

_From the dust attacks created, Pein emerged. Unscathed. "Very interesting. Not only you form seals at a monstrous speed, but you can actually do them without saying the name out loud. You are indeed a versatile opponent. But...you cannot defeat me."_

"_Let's see what you can truly do shitty Pein!...Summoning Technique! Enma!"_

_From a big puff, a man-sized monkey appeared. "Boy,what the..."_

"_So you can call your boss summon huh? Pretty powerful you are."_

"_Enma,that is the Pein guy! We gotta take him down." Enma nodded. They attacked from two sides. _

_Pein dodged the double attack with ease. The taijutsu attacks were not even bothering him. _

"_Enma! Double Monkey!" Enma nodded and Konohamaru jumped on Enma. He formed a single seal. " Summon Transformation!" Out of the puff an enormous ape appeared. It was not as big as Tailed Demons,but still humongous. _

_It began to attack on Pein. Pein was dodging them one by one. He formed a hand seal and sent a firestorm towards them. Somewhere within the ape, a wind blast came and dispatched the firestorm._

"_Oh? That is getting more interesting than I originally thought." Pein formed hand seals and sent an enormous sand wall towards them. The ape couldn't dodge it. The sand wall collapsed over the giant ape._

_When dust settled, Enma was lying under Konohamaru,who was looking beaten up too. Enma dissolved into smoke as the last of his power was drained away._

_Pein began to walk onto him. "Impressive. Most impressive._**(A/N:Some of you might remember whose line is this actually!)**_ That despicable Jinchuuriki actually trained you somewhere close to Kage level huh? And you are still very young. Leaf Village will never cease to amaze me in that manner." _

_He stopped by Konohamaru's lying figure. "Yet, you are nowhere near my level boy. It is time for you to die." He formed a set of hand seals and unleashed a mad wind storm at him from close range._

_**Oh my...I can't stop this!!! Maybe...I can only slow it down so it may not kill me.**_

_His hands and arms formed an X over his chest._

_**FORCED CLOAK TECHNIQUE: INTENSE FIRE CLOAK !**_

_His cloak-actually a chakra infused cloak for protection- formed a cocoon around him and set itself on fire. _

_His cloak lasted for a brief time,then it began to tear up._

_**Shit!!!**_

_Darkness took him._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Konohamaru opened his eyes to a soft light. His vision took some time to focus itself into the reality. The light...A hospital light...A whit hospital light...Hospital..._

_**I am not dead. Surprisingly.**_

_He tried rising from the bed. He failed to do so. His entire body was aching heavily. The left side of his face was sore and bandaged. _

"_You are awake at last." Konohamaru turned his head to the voice._

_Tsunade was standing near the window,smiling sadly. She was looking extremely tired._

"_How long I was out for?" _

"_Three days straight. You were in a deep coma when we first found you. It took a lot effort to pull you out of that state."_

_Konohamaru remembered his team. "What happened to the team?! How is Hanabi and Moegi?!"_

"_Calm down,brat. You didn't fully recover yet. Don't strain yourself." She walked towards him. She checked his state from close range. "You look like you may be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. You need to get a good sleep now."_

"_Tell me what happened to my team!!!"_

_Tsunade looked at him with apparent sadness. She turned and walked to the door. She opened the door and stood there. "Hanabi and Moegi are dead. Ebisu, there was not even a trace of him." She left the room hastily._

_**Dead...Dead...My friends...Dead...I couldn't buy them enough time?...Dead...Moegi...Dead...Hanabi...Dead...I failed...Dead...I was...not strong enough...Dead...I...I...I failed to save...the one I loved!!!!!...DEAD!!!!!!**_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------_

I understand now boss. The cold thing up my throat...Revenge..It is revenge.

But...as you did many times before...You taught me something boss. Even in your failure. You taught me something.

"_It is not your fault." _

Those words were not wrong. I was not guilty before,I am not guilty for that as well. But...

The thing you taught me...The sheer darkness and loneliness of an empty heart.

I will not succumb to sorrow and loneliness as you did boss. Grief will not overcome me!

And one day, after all our revenge rounds are finished, I will take you out of that darkness as well!

------------------------------------------------------

**Present time**

Shizune came in. "They are here, Tsunade-sama."

"Let them in."

The door opened. Five people entered the room. Hyuuga Neji the team leader, Rock Lee the taijutsu master, Aburame Shino the bug user, Akimichi Chouji the the 'big bone' guy and Inuzuka Kiba the ex-ANBU. All of them stood silent in front of Tsunade.

"I have called all of you here to announce your next mission and the conditions of it. This mission,is a mission that is possible to have a greater difficulty than an S-rank. Life or death mission you can say it." Her face took a grim shape as the five wondered.

"Hyuuga Neji, you and your six comrades will assassinate Pein, the ex-leader of the Akatsuki!"

All five of them gasped. "What the--" came out from Kiba. A loud "YES!" came out from Lee. Neji and Shino stood silent, while Chouji only groaned.

Neji came forward. "Tsunade-sama, who will be the other two?"

Tsunade pointed to Konohamaru. "Your sixth member will be him. With his vast knowledge of techniques, and his recent experience with fighting Pein will be very important for the success."

"Your seventh member will be no other than the fighter who defeated Pein before. Naruto will be your seventh."

Neji looked puzzled. "Why do you make me the leader,not Naruto?"

"Because Naruto is in no shape to lead a team. Furthermore, you will treat the team as a six-man cell. Naruto probably won't listen to orders,nor he will bother to give them. He is the raw power you will need."

Everyone nodded. Shino spoke all of a sudden. "Isn't Naruto on a mission?"

"That brings me to the conditions. This mission will not take place immediately. You all will have one week. I will be honest with you. That is a break both for your preparation and goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Kiba looked annoyed.

"You are going against one of the most powerful ninjas ever lived. Your chances of dying are very high. Say your goodbyes to who you want but do it in a discreet way. You will not expose the mission. From the information I have, I guess Naruto will be here a week later. Dismissed."

Konohamaru walked out and walked to the stairs. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tsunade handing him a scroll. "You will need to study this."

"What is this?"

"A Hokage only technique scroll, written by Fourth."

"Oh my...So this is the scroll that contains ..."

"NO! I excluded that technique out of there! You will not use Dead Demon Sealing Technique! But...Naruto saw this...And now you have to see this too..."

"Why?" His face was showing surprise.

"You are the only other one that is capable to become Hokage. Furthermore, only you and Naruto can handle these techniques. I cannot perform most of the techniques described here. But you and Naruto can." She turned around. "Prepare yourself well, and prove that you are indeed worthy of the title."

--------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

Naruto woke up, feeling energized and hungry. He got up quickly to find himself in a cozy cave.

"Yo." Kakashi was looking at him from a bundle he was lying in. "Slept well?"

"Very." Naruto got up and scanned around. Sunari was sleeping in a bundle similar to Kakashi's. Musashi was sleeping as well. Ken and Shiro was nowhere to see.

"Everyone is okay? I mean aside from that dead girl?"

"You don't have to be so cold."

"You don't have to be so annoying. Did Kariya told us anything?"

"A little bit complicated that thing is. Wait for Ken, he personally interrogated him."

"Then?" Naruto was looking puzzled.

"He didn't tell us. But Kariya is nowhere to be seen."

"Raikage?"

"Cloud ninja came and collected him. I believe you will be excluded from their bingo book."

"No matter." Naruto looked indifferent.

Kakashi scanned him with a knowing eye. "Orochimaru,former Raikage,do you have a certain goal where you will stop at?"

"You know who I want to kill more than anyone."

They stood silent. Then Kakashi heard a phrase that made his heart miss a beat.

"Any food around here? I am dead hungry." When Kakashi looked at Naruto, he saw the little boy looking around to find food. He pointed to a stash across the cave.

Naruto went there and got himself some food. He looked to a sleeping Sunari. She was looking somewhat peaceful. He smiled at the sleeping form, happy with himself.

Unknown to him,that smile was seen by Kakashi.

After a time, Musashi and Ken walked in with some fruits in hand. They set the food in stash and sat down. Musashi began checking Sunari.

Naruto went near Ken. "What did Kariya say about Pein?"

"Nothing." Ken was not showing any disappointment.

"What?" Naruto had kept his voice as low as possible,not to wake Sunari up.

"Exactly. He did not have any information about Pein."

Naruto lay down. "Then all of this is for naught."

"It was not." Ken was smiling at him. "We have information about a shady figure called Madara apparently."

That one brought Naruto up and alive at once. "Really?"

"Yes. Apparently that man was the true leader of the Akatsuki. Hatake confirmed that bit."

"So...What is this information?"

"His final goal. That is, if he succeeds in certain areas. Though we don't know what these are exactly, we know his final goal. Hatake may be able to explain better than me." Naruto went near Kakashi. "Were you listening?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"The eight tailed demons are not completely gone. Their conscious' are destroyed,but the chakra still remains.Apparently, he plans to infuse that chakra in himself. You can imagine the magnitude of this."

"He plans to take down the ninja world apparently.Am I right?"

"Maybe..Maybe not..We do not know what he totally plans. However,to do that he needs a set of items to restore that statue you destroyed."

"No doubt. Do we have a figure on these items?"

"A few. I prepared a report and sent it to Tsunade-sama yesterday. But you have to set out immediately to give a full debriefing."

"Okay. What time is it now?"

"Noon,I believe."

"Where is that other guy following you?"

"He took Ririn-the dead girl by you say- to an unknown place. He probably won't return anytime soon. Anyway, I can't move my body anyway. And the girl you saved is out cold for a few more days probably."

"I am leaving then."

"You sure you are alright? Musashi can take a look at you."

"No thanks. I am perfectly fine now." He gathered his belongings and supplies.

"Naruto. Tell Tsunade-sama that I won't return to Konoha soon. I believe my help is more important here. And we need to find out and revert all we can do to stop. Okay?"

"Okay. Take your time. Don't make come to your rescue."

He took his backpack and prepared to leave.

"Travel well, Yellow Death." Ken was behind him and offering his hand.

Naruto took the hand, much to his own surprise. "And you too." He looked to Sunari. "Tell your sister...To live without hate. Look after her."

"Will do."

Naruto walked out. "Later."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Four Days Later-Konoha**

Naruto walked into the gates of Konoha. It was nearly evening. Gate guards looked at him and Izumo stopped him. "Eh..Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. And...congratulations."

"For what?" Naruto was annoyed.

"For beating the hell out of the Third Raikage."

"It was my job. Now,if you let me.."

"Of course of course..." Izumo returned to his post.

Naruto began walking towards the Hokage Tower. People were stealing glances at him, some of them fearful, most of them surprised. _There is something wrong._

Naruto climbed the tower. Shizune was carrying a pile of documents and didn't see him at first.

" Where is Tsunade-sama?" Naruto's voice was indifferent.

Shizune yelled in shock and threw th papers around. She turned around to see Naruto. "Oh...Hello Naruto. Tsunade-sama is in her office."

"Is there something wrong within the village?"

"We...must go to Tsunade-sama." She gathered the documents and led Naruto.

Tsunade looked relieved when she saw him. "Close the door and sit down. We have lot to talk."

"Did someone died in my absence? What is wrong with this village?"

"..Actually someone did die."

(-)

"Konohamaru!" Naruto sprang to his feet.

"Sit down! Don't worry. He is not on a rampage. On contrast to someone whose name I won't spell out."

"Enough with the sarcasm! Tell me the location of that bastard!"

"SIT DOWN DAMMIT!!" Tsunade was angered and that was not a pleasant sight for him. "I have already assembled a team. Tomorrow,on dawn, the team will set out. They were waiting for you."

"...Okay...Where is Konohamaru?"

"Around. I don't know exactly. He was not seen for a week. I handed him down_ that _scroll. He is probably studying it."

"Is this wise?" Naruto was looking like the old Naruto after a long time.

"I believe it is. He does not let anger cloud his judgement."

Naruto got to his feet. "I gotta go and clean myself."

"Naruto. You are excluded from Cloud Village's bingo book. Good work."

Naruto waved his hand without looking behind.

"And...thanks for taking care of that snake for the last time."

Naruto looked behind. His eyes were a little watery. "I did not kill him in the end."

"What?!"

"My father did."

"...Oh...That technique? But..how did he broke out of Orochimaru's influence?"

"I tore the seal that held him in the snake's will. I was out cold when my father killed him."

"I see...Naruto...prepare well..."

"I will." He turned and walked outside.

"Don't try to die, foolish little brother."

"I won't Granny." He left.

(-)

Naruto walked out of the tower. At the base of the tower, a young man with a black cloak was standing.

"I heard you were back." He was not looking at Naruto.

"Yes...You okay?" Naruto's voice was showing concern.

"...No..." He turned to Naruto. Naruto saw the scars on his face.

"We will get him, be sure of that." Naruto went near him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need to be sure." He smiled to Naruto.

"I know we will get him."

The duo walked into the darkness that covered the streets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well...That's it. That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. And I think it was not bad.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
**

**I WON'T UPDATE TILL 29 REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!!**

**Finally!!! The Pein arc begins!!!! The hunt for the murderer!!!! The might of Konohamaru!!!! The fury of the Yellow Death!!!! The valiant fighters of the Leaf!!!! All will be in that arc!!!**

**Next Chapter: Getting into Rain**

**STAY TUNED!!! AND REVIEW!!!!! **


	17. Departure and Journey

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

**SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LATE UPDATE!! Well long story short, I had absolutely no time. My holiday ended exactly at the NBA All-Star weekend, so I had to go back to my university and watch the All-star weekend, which effectively deprived me of my sleep. To make things worse, the school started with a frenzy of projects and such, and I have a fencing tournament coming up soon which I have to train for. So, for a little while don't get your hopes high for updates. But I'll do my best. Still, I strongly advise you to not to flame me about the update speed. Believe me, if you were the one that the professors here were killing, you would understand. I mean, a thirty page lab report in a week plus a complete relativity theory analysis in three days? They are getting out of control dammit! Anyway...**

**Pretty much, I had no time to sleep,let alone writing. Sorry again. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN PASS WITHOUT REVIEWING! Come on man, 29 reviews? Be a little considerate to this poor writer.**

**Chapter 17: Getting Into The Rain Part 1 – Departure and Journey**

Naruto was already awake before the sun began to send its first wave of lights. He was preparing his backpack. His mind was focused on his ex-father-in-law. The man was probably destroyed, his second daughter killed too. Without a proper heir, the Hyuuga clan must have been in an uproar.

Then his thoughts returned to Konohamaru. The boy was never easy to understand,even for him. But he was pretty sure that the boy was not as bloodthirsty as him. He had a piece of Third in him, and that probably was keeping him in check. But that happening to him as well, it was just cruel and unfair.

_But then again, life is never fair, is it Hinata?_

He had already finished preparing his backpack when he heard a knock in the door. He hesitantly opened the door, only to see Hyuuga Hiashi. They looked each other in the eye for a moment. Naruto invited him inside with a hand motion. Hiashi entered. _He is looking like an old man more than anytime now. This is not fair at all!_

Hiashi sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Naruto did the same. For some minutes, no one spoke. No sound was coming from anywhere. A complete silence was reigning. Then Naruto decided to speak. But just as he was beginning to speak, Hiashi spoke as well.

"I never blamed you for Hinata's death." His voice did not betray any sadness.

"I-I-...Okay. Look I--" Naruto was stuttering like a bad imitation of Hinata.

"Don't try to apologize. I know what you went through when she died. My wife died unexpectedly too." He sighed heavily. "I heard that you are going to go to Rain. Don't die out there."

"Will do...I will bring Neji back alive."

"Don't!! Don't make promises that you cannot keep, nor those promises you are obligated to keep. I know who you are going against. Death is only too possible against the likes of that man. I have no resentments towards you or anyone for any past or future deaths."

"Uzumaki Naruto. You were a very good man, a fine lover and husband, an honest and brave warrior of Konoha. It hurt me more than you can know to see you in your darkness and misery. It still hurts in that way. Not only did we lost Hinata, but we lost you in a way as well. And now..."

He was looking him directly in the eye. " And now I lost Hanabi. And know this, I don't want this village to lost its another candidate for Hokage. I don't want to see another suffering man. And that boy looks like that he will just go doing the same thing you did."

Naruto regained his will to speak at last. "I do not want to see that as well sir. He was my pupil at a point. And...I believe he will not pursue my way. Even if that happens, I will prevent him from doing so. That I can promise."

"Very well. And...I just want you to know. If you need a way out of your solitude, my house is always open to you." Hiashi stood up.

Naruto stood up too. "I know. Thanks...father."

Hiashi and Naruto smiled to each other for a moment.

"Thanks for defeating that Raikage. He was the one that had Hinata kidnapped and caused Neji's father's death. I thank you for that."

"There is no need to thank. I was just doing what I had to do."

Naruto hesitantly brought his right hand forward.

Hiashi took it. They shook hands. "As I said, don't get yourself killed." Then Hiashi left.

_I will not die before killing a certain man, that is for sure._

He looked out of the window. The sun was nearly coming out.

_Time to go._ He saw Hinata's picture in the corner of his eye. He stopped for a moment.

_You and I have to wait a little longer._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten finished preparing the small backpack which Neji would carry.

"I checked everything out through. That must be all you need." Tenten spoke to her husband.

"Thank you." Neji went near his wife. She was looking beatiful with her slightly round belly. "Don't strain yourself okay? Your pregnancy will reach a critical stage soon."

"Sheesh Neji..I am the pregnant one, relax a little." She had given up being a ninja when Konohamaru beat her the Jounin Exams. After a year, she and Neji married. She was now pregnant with their second child. "You think about yourself." She hugged his husband suddenly.

Hu hugged her back. They were locked in the hug for a time. "What is wrong?"

Tenten pushed him and looked him in the eye with fury. "What is wrong? What is wrong?! You are going to a mission that could kill you! Don't you think I didn't notice your feeble attempts at reassuring me with your love! Why do you do that? Why do you act like that you could die in that one?"

"All S-class missions are dangerous you know. Nothing extraordinary."

"Hyuuga Neji, don't even try to lie to me! You go to S-class missions all the time! You never acted like that! Tell me what are you going to do or I won't let you leave!" She was openly crying now. She collapsed on the floor but her husband caught her. Neji took her in his arms as they sat on the floor and Tenten put her head in Neji's chest. Neji stroked her hair.

"I...We will go to kill a man...The man that Naruto defeated when bringing down the Akatsuki."

Tenten rose her head. "That Pein guy?...But I thought he was dead?"

"He wasn't. He was hiding in the village. ANBU never found him. He was not seen until...two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago...You don't mean.."

"He was the one that killed Hanabi-sama,yes."

Tenten pulled him in a bigger hug. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

"I have to. It is my duty both to the village and to the clan." Tenten was shaking her head.

"I won't die. We are going with a strong team. The brat that beat you and Naruto will be with us."

Tenten looked at her and slowly nodded. "Don't die on me Neji. You understand? Whenever I see Naruto, I feel my heart break at the thought of your death. Promise me!"

"I promise that I won't die." They hugged and kissed each other like the last time.

A low crying broke the silence. Hizashi,their son, had awoken. They broke the kiss.

"Time to go for me." Neji pulled his backpack.

"Hizashi and I will wait." Tenten hugged him.

"That won't take long I hope. Take care." He walked out of the door and from the Hyuuga compound.

----------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru walked out from the Sarutobi residence. Ever since Asuma died,the big house was only used by two people, Konohamaru and his mother.

"Konohamaru whatever mission that is, don't be rash please. Like the last time." She hugged him.

"I won't mom. And I will be with Naruto. Nothing will harm us." He left the house and his mother.

He walked to the gates as sun began to show its face. He saw Chouji and Shino waiting there. He waved his hand as he went near them. "Morning. Where are the others?"

Shino pointed to the top of the gates. Konohamaru raised his head. Lee was doing push-ups on top of the gates.

Then they heard a trembling in the ground. Kiba and Akamaru jumped near them. Akamaru was a magnificent beast now, the biggest and strongest of Inuzuka ninja dogs. He could speak too now, though he did not prefer speaking a lot. Kiba was as magnificent as him. A tall and muscular built body accompanied by a small sword in his back. He had left ANBU shortly after Naruto did. He was being prepared to take the leadership of his clan. He waved at them. "Morning everyone."

Lee jumped down. "Morning to everyone. I came here an hour ago so I wanted to a little morning training." Everyone sweat dropped at that remark.

Neji came walking slowly towards them. He was looking a little down. As soon as he arrived near them, a yellow blur was seen in distance. A moment after, he appeared just near them. His control over Flying Thunder God was not yet perfect, but after the fight with Minato,that was changing too.

"Morning." His face was stoic and fully-awakened. Everyone nodded silently.

"So everyone is ready,right?" Neji checked everyone with careful eyes. Everyone was looking ready and eager for action.

"Yeah, I and Akamaru are sure ready to go and try a ninja that has supposedly the power of a Ninja Sage." Sarcasm was literally dripping from his voice.

"We too have one with us that commands an ability that belongs to the Ninja Sages." That cold,yet protective and reassuring answer had came from Naruto, much to everyone's pleasant surprise. He was pointing to Konohamaru. "So dog-boy, we might as well shut up and get on with this." His face was cold as ever,though his voice and words were speaking a different tone.

Neji did not press on this fact. "So,gentlemen. This is an hypothetical double S class mission,one that the a similar mission of this never took place. The seven of us...will either write history, or we will disappear in the pages of history itself."He gazed upon Konoha for a moment. "Though I know that I will hate myself after that...Lee...you know the drill."

Lee nodded excitedly and put his hand forward and began to hum strongly. He looked at Neji,who immediately responded and put his hand on Lee's. Lee turned to Chouji,Kiba and Shino. Chouji and Kiba put their hands too,but Shino remained silent. He gazed upon the humming figure of Lee. "Seeing that I may as well as die on that one...I have no resentment towards that utter shame." He put his hand,somewhat hesitantly, to the formed circle.

Lee's head turned to the stoic Naruto and disgusted Konohamaru. Naruto sighed. "I myself, at a point, wanted to that. Nothing to lose." He put his hand forward too.

Lee's humming figure stared to Konohamaru. "You've totally gotta be kidding with me." Lee hummed and hummed and hummed. He hummed so hard that he could be yelling out loud. The gazing competition continued for a good half minute until Naruto turned and nodded to Konohamaru with a defeated look.

Finally, Akamaru's paw joined the pile of hands. Lee breathed deep.

"FIGHT WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! AND ONE MORE FIGHT!...NOW!!!"

All seven ninjas disappeared into the forest.

Needless to say, all the other ninjas besides Lee were experiencing a severe ringing in their ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto neared Neji as they jumped on trees. Neji noticed his presence and threw a quick glance. Naruto spoke rather indifferent. "You are aware of the fact that the Rain is only at a day's worth of travelling?"

"Yes I am." Neji's face was not betraying any emotions.

"I know you have been in that country not long ago Neji. We surely won't try to enter at night?"

Neji threw another look on him. "You scared Yellow Death?"

"Please. Don't try to taunt me. I am just stating a factor that could threaten the mission."

Neji didn't answer at first. Naruto was going back and forth from his old personality to the new one. He just didn't know how to control him. "We will set a camp at the border of the country. From there, it is only two hours of journey to the Rain. We will try to enter there as sun rises on the sky."

"Fine. And...I and Konohamaru will relate some facts that should be known before we enter there. We must do it tonight then, before we sleep."

"Okay." Neji saw him assuming his position in the middle. He was technically second in command after Neji in that team, so he was guiding the front while Neji was at the rear,checking the back with Byakugan. But Tsunade's warning about treating the team as a six-man cell was still ringing in his ears.

"Oi, Akamaru! Any scents you cannot identify?"

A deep and very beast-like voice answered. "No. Scents are normal for now, but as we near Rain and its damp environment, it will get harder to make scans by sniffing." The white ninja dog had several battle scars on his body. "There is an unrest in the air."

Naruto nodded. "I feel that way too ever since we crossed the mountain pass an hour ago. Something feels wrong. And trust me, my instincts rarely lie."

Neji went near Naruto. "Squad formation two, break-up at danger,reformation process six."

Naruto nodded as the others in the team reformed the squad line-up. "Shadow Clone Technique." Seven Narutos appeared and went to every direction around. Neji took the lead while Naruto fell back to the second-last place. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the very last.,

They traveled till dusk. Neji noticed the bad weather conditions near and on the other side of the border. They had to camp to rest and make their plans. He scanned the area with his Byakugan and found a defensible spot with a decent cover. He motioned to Naruto, who in turn left the lead to him. Clone Narutos vanished as Naruto dismissed the technique. His brain processed the information brought to him by his clones. He neared Neji as he led the team to the spot he discovered.

"Two of my clones have seen a shade traveling nearby. They are not completely sure about the general outline or the identity of that shade...We need to be extra careful."

Neji nodded as they landed on a rock that covered an area surrounded by trees, enough for the team to camp in cover. "We can only assume that Pein is waiting for us. And as far as my experience goes, nearby traveling shades are rarely a good thing."

He didn't need to point anyone to do anything. Only Konohamaru,who didn't know of the exact roles within that squad needed to ask for what to do. He and Naruto secured the surrondings as Naruto searched the area with clones and he set a lot of high-class traps to keep intruders away.

When they returned to the camp site, they found everyone finished their tasks and taking their places near the small bonfire. Kiba adjusted their covered tent and sat near Akamaru as the others watched the duo approaching. Neji motioned them to sit.

"We have a lot to speak and plan." Naruto lied down while Konohamaru sat near Neji who was sitting on a dead log. "You two have to tell us about that guy."

"Oi,Chouji." Chouji threw a pocky to Naruto who caught it without even looking. He began eating it slowly. "Basics or the recent facts?" Konohamaru asked.

"Recent events can wait. I'm more interested in the information which made the legendary Jiraiya to lose his life in order to obtain it." Neji pointed out. Chouji and Kiba nodded. Shino remained silent.

Naruto closed his eyes. "The information I will relay to you now...is something you can call an information even more important than a top-secret information of the Fire Country itself. Because that is what keeps a ninja powerful enough match tailed demons in battle in a relative check. To an extent. His main problem,I came to realize when I was fighting him the first time was that:" He took a bite from the pocky and chewed it. "His core body does not have any kind of excessive skills. In that state he relies on his Rinnegan's destructive ninjutsu. However..." He took another bite. "If he had possessed any kind of a specialist ninja, we will be in deep shit. He augments the possessed ninja's abilities by ten-fold. I was able to stop him while using the power of three tailed demon cloak. And that was by a small sacrifice mind you, Sakura had to be impaled in order to create an opening. I wish she** would die on that day..."** The last part came out with a harsh tone as The Avenger's influence messed Naruto's thoughts. Everyone flinched at that comment. Naruto returned to his indifferent demeanor instantly. "If we want to defeat him, we must first identify all his bodies, learn their abilities and if possible we must not let him release his full power by getting out all his bodies." He remained silent as he closed his eyes again.

"By the decryption of the Jiraiya's dying message and digging on his personal notes,it is safe to assume that if we somehow disable his eyes, he is as good as dead. But there is a problem." Everyone looked at him suddenly. "It is impossible to use genjutsu on him. Rinnegan sees through the most of the genjutsus, and from the information I had from Pa the Frog I can say that even Jiraiya's super genjutsu cannot fool those eyes completely. In a way,it is even deadlier than Sharingan." He smiled as he kept his eyes closed. "But it is, just as Sharingan,has its drawbacks. While the skill of the Six Sages Konohamaru uses drains chakra at a monstrous rate, Rinnegan does the same in a most discreet way. How big the power used in every move, that fast the Rinnegan wears out and he loses the control over his bodies. Basically, if we could ambush him good and force him to release his powerful shield techniques, he will be left with little energy to fight on the offensive. There is more to that,but they all are technical details and they don't really bother us."

He stopped and drew a breath.

"And also...hey you,over to the tree. You wanna come into open? I won't speak more if you don't come out." Naruto threw a kunai to a distant tree without even looking. All of the other Leaf ninjas startled to that move. Kunai didn't hit anywhere. It was caught by someone. Someone who jumped into the light after that. It was a man. A man whose hair was red and was near his waist.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nonchalant as ever." Kazekage greeted them.

"Gaara. It's been a long time." Naruto stood up and stretched his body.

Gaara threw his kunai back. "You can get that weird thing back. I don't want you to teleport near me anytime soon."

Neji stood up an bowed a little. " It's an honor and a shock to us Kazekaga-sama."

Gaara waved his hand. "Cut the useless courtesy Hyuuga. I'm not here to waste time. If Yellow Death was not with you,I would not even bother to tag you a little."

Naruto went near him. They shook hands with an indifferent air.

"What is Kazekage doing all this way out? You did not copied the fool Raikage,did you?"

"As if. I have no intention to be crushed by you. And yes,we heard what you did." He turned his head to Konohamaru. "And we heard that incident too. Although I am at a loss. Why did Konoha dd not inform us? Pein is considered an enemy by us too."

Konohamaru opened his mouth,but he shut it up as soon as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Naruto turned to Neji and nodded to him,who nodded exasperatedly in response. Naruto turned to Gaara.

"I will speak to you in private. And on the top of it, that puppet user must come out too." Leaf ninja looked startled again.

"Kankuruo, come out." Another man with paintings on his face jumped out from a tree. "Let's go,Uzumaki." He turned to Kankuruo. "Stay here while I talk with him." Two man walked into distance.

Kankuruo sat near Kiba. "You all look pretty aged. That Uzumaki more than anyone." All the Leaf ninja exchanged grim looks. Kiba smiled sadly to him. "You are in no position to speak puppet guy. You paint your face yet again, but you are nearing your thirties if I am right."

"Completely right you are." They all stood in silence.

(-)

"So what did you really do to get out of that office Gaara?" His voice was thick with the 'Yellow Death indifference.'

"Simple. I appointed Baki to act as the ' paperwork killer' while I was away."

"What is your real target Gaara? You do not plan to take Pein all by yourself,do you?"

"I never intented to. But Rain is a place hard to enter. And even for to understand the position they and Pein is in, my presence was needed. And I do not expect to be treated like an old geezer at the age of twenty six."

"I see. We happen to aim to kill that bastard Gaara. And I practically won't let anyone come between us and our goal. Even if that is you." Naruto's voice was showing the slightest bit of sadness,but that was all.

Gaara leaned back to a tree. "I don't intend to do anything like that,be assured. But...when giving a thought...hmm..." He closed his eyes and sank in deep thought. "I want to kill that guy too much Uzumaki. I was never powerful enough to do that. Even when I were with Shukaku. But you...have the power and the will to do it. He killed all alike us one by one,including me. And now...I have a chance to make that mission more than a simple recon mission."

"You want to participate?"

"Yes. You certainly will need another powerhouse than you and that guy supposedly fought with Pein. And I need all of your team to succeed. But there is one another thing Uzumaki." He opened his eyes and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "The Pein Konohamaru fought was not the only one that was hiding within a hidden village."

"WHAT?!" His eyes reverted to their Avenger state. "What did **he do??"**

Gaara's eyes began to burn with an intense fire. "He took out five of my jounins while retreating. Including Matsuri." He smiled sadly. "Yes. He killed my pupil. And I am deprived from the power that needed to kill him."

"That bastard...he was using Rinnegan and hiding not in our but your village too!!Oh my...wait a moment... Cloud?"

Gaara nodded. "Certainly. I cannot see how else that cunning Third Raikage could be out-maneuvered so easily without a little interference from him."

"Are all coordinated by this man?Damn... There is a conspiracy deeper than I can see through from all these shadows surrounding us." Naruto scratched his head. "I can't even fathom what they're planning now..."

"They? I did not know that." Gaara's eyes offered no escape.

"Yes.They. That Madara guy is still active."

"I thought he was killed by you."

"He was not,because he was already half-dead. Weird huh?"

"WE might drop this subject now. Our primary target is-"

"Pein."

(-)

Naruto and Gaara walked to the camp. All heads turned to them.

Gaara began to speak. "I hereby declare that the Sand and Leaf's-"

Naruto finished.

"Operation Blinding The Eye."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished and it was highly unsatisfactory for me. I experience a writers block,I have A LOT to do ,and with all that the story just blooms in my mind until it comes to the keyboard.**

**I will try though. Wish me luck.**

**Next Chapter: Soaking in the Rain**


	18. Soaking In The Rain and Sand

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 386 and onwards)**

**My laptop is dead.And it still is...I'm typing this from a computer lab in the university.Understand my predicament,my dear readers.**

**This is getting even more ridiculous. I mean, it is some kind of murder to burden a freshman with so much homework and stuff. To top it all, both my fencing and kendo trainings just kill me...Sorry for the late updates... **

**Chapter 18: Getting Into The Rain Part 2- Soaking In The Rain and Sand**

Raindrops kept hitting the ground mercilessly. There was no cease to them,no end. There were no birds singing,no sun giving warmth. Tiresome as it was, it was also the reason what is this country is famous for. The sky was dark as dusk,the darkest tones of gray was all that was giving light to the land below.

Suddenly,breaking through the raindrops and wind, nine men and a large beast crossed a small river. They continued down their path,not paying any attention to their damp surroundings. Or a normal human would thought so. Actually, they were highly aware of their surroundings. They were ninja after all.

"_These borders are protected. And not by men only. It is rumored to have numerous different kinds of beasts holed up near the borders,the very plants are signalers for trespassers. And even the rain itself is a shield. It may be used against us to track us down."_

Naruto shook his head as he recalled Neji's words. Neji had completed a mission in the country of Rain recently,and his knowledge was still fresh.

"_There will be only two ninjas in the western mountain pass if we are lucky."_

"_If we are not lucky?"_

"_There will be many ninjas..and a big beast or two."_

At that moment,two voices had spoken simultaneously. A jinchuuriki and a former jinchuuriki,to be precise.

"_No problem."_

The group continued their dash towards the forest ahead. They were unlucky of course, and he had to kill a few of the Rain ninjas to pass by. Unfortunately, the beasts were not kind of the beast you would expect as a beast. _Two tigers as tall as giants? That is ridicilous. _

The group was pretty fast, and they were nearing the forest quickly. There were no apparent signs of any pursuit on the horizon. Suddenly, three members of the group splitted up at the sign of their white-eyed leader. The remaining group dove forwards into the forest ahead. Jungle would be a better term at that point for them. Three remaining men splitted up and entered the jungle from three different angles.

Ten minutes later, the team of ten regrouped under a big tree. Kiba yelled through the howling wind.

"That is ridicilous!! They still can't follow us! Even I and Akamaru lost sense of any kind of scent, and they certainly don't have Byakugan!"

Neji yelled through the wind. "They're still coming!! But we are already off-course!! We can't back off now!" He looked around and found an opening in the trunk of the tree. It was hollow. He motioned them to enter. Everyone fit to the trees giant inside easily. Konohamaru raised some soil and solidified them to close the entrance.

Everyone caught their breath for a minute. At last, Lee managed to speak. "There certainly were a few more than 'many' ninjas, Neji-san."

Kiba immediately nodded. "Yeah! How many were they, ninety?!"

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the water on them. "Ninjas were not a big problem. But those tigers are way too strong to be handled quickly. My Body Flicker and Thunder God techniques are useless against them,as well as my Shadow Clones."

Gaara was trying to get rid of the water on his very-long hair. "True. And I could not use Sand Coffin because of all that rain weighing my sand down."

Neji,whose Byakugan was still active,spoke while checking his surroundings. "We certainly can't take them down that easy but we must shake off this pursuit. And I don't know how, but they are heading over the forest now. I have no idea how they manage to track us."

"I think I know how." Konohamaru spoke suddenly. "They probably have marked our chakras with a special technique. I read from somewhere that the Rain ninja can do that kind of things for tracking."

"So how do we shake them off?" Naruto was staring at his eyes.

"We can't. That effect will last at least ten hours by the amount of chakra I feel on me." He sank in thought. After a few seconds,his face lit up. "BUT...If we had a different chakra that could fool them..." He looked to Naruto.

Naruto stared blankly. Then realized what he meant. "Ooohhh no. Certainly not!"

Neji's eyes turned violently. "They are nearing us! And I can tell that nearly three quarters of them are jounin. Even we cannot handle that much! Beasts are coming too!"

Naruto looked defeated. "How much chakra will be needed for that?"

"Only a small amount should do. Even a slight change will cause a disorientation in their chakra tracing."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone felt a trickling of fear surging through them as Naruto emitted a single little wave of red chakra. They felt sickened as the chakra blend into theirs. Naruto opened his eyes and looked upon them. "I coated all of you with the smallest amount I could do with. That is only the chakra getting mixed by my own so, for all I know,it might not work."

Konohamaru looked to him with a pale face. "It..works...I can guarantee you that."

Neji nodded as he fell down. "They lost their track."

"Hmm...What is you lots problem?" Nearly everyone was looking sick.

Gaara shook his head and looked to him. He was looking better than anyone. "They are not used to the demonic chakra. It will lessen their own powers for a while probably. But...Nine-Tails' power...Shukaku was nothing like that... That power is so... destructive... You indeed must be a legendary ninja to contain that beast."

"Tell me about it.." He scanned the entire team. "Gaara and I will keep watch. You all get some rest. You look like you need it." Kiba and Lee was already out cold,while all the others fell one by one. Akamaru fell to the ground softly as he began to breathe heavily.

Gaara and Naruto sat near the soil wall of Konohamaru. They looked at each other with look only a jinchuuriki can shoot. That was a look of anguish and sadness, though Gaara's expressions were a lot softer, his pain was visible too. Naruto,on the other hand, was looking like a fallen dark angel in the lack of light with the same look of sadness.

"It won't ever end,huh?" Kazekage rubbed his temples as he spoke.

"Never." Naruto's face was betraying a great deal of pain in the dark and damp place. No one could see his face,not that anyone would dare even if they were able to see in the darkness. There was no more need for masks of life, no more hiding and holding cries in a little apartment with only sadness to keep company. "You could not find love,did you Gaara?"

"I found plenty." Gaara's face was blank.

"You know what I mean." A look of pure pain crossed Naruto's face as he spoke.

Gaara stood silent for a brief time. "In fact, I did. A long time ago." He chuckled to himself. "Life is full of ironies,Uzumaki. So much that could even the knowledge of it can make a man crazy." He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "Ours was not a generation to know happiness. Fate didn't allow us."

Naruto was puzzled at the sudden talk and apparent sadness in Gaara's voice. "I know what you mean. But you make no sense all of a sudden."

Gaara turned his face to him. His eyes were filled with sorrow. " Uzumaki,I hold a great deal of respect for you. I admire your determination. Even in your pain,you still hold your dignity." He sighed deeply. "I talked about ironies because... The woman I came upon to love is killed by none other than you."

Naruto was shocked and he found himself unable to speak. His throat managed a weak 'Who' out of itself.

"Who...I think this will be a big shock to you...It should be...No one ever knew my gratitude for her..What she did for me... And it was a dream for me that could never come true..." He sighed again and lowered his head in defeat.

"The one I speak about is Haruno Sakura." He turned away. "I do not want to speak anymore right now."

Naruto respected his wish and turned to the other side.

_Why do I feel like some sick bastard from the heavens watch this drama while laughing maniacally?...Maybe because these all began to turn into a big one soap opera..._

He sighed to himself and began to think about a white-eyed woman wearing an apron and preparing ramen.

You see,that was the only way that could make himself sleep for the last five years.

"_Naruto... Where are you this time?" A white-eyed woman was searching the house with an apron in hand. Her eyes was showing true excitement. "Sooner or later I will find you." She turned and looked around again. She smiled as realization hit her. She slowly walked towards the bedroom. Without making the slightest sound, she tiptoed near the closet. _

_Suddenly,she opened the door of the closet and jumped directly into it. She hit a semi-soft warm wall, also known as Uzumaki Naruto. "Gotcha!" She hugged him while burying him under a pile of clothes. _

_A muffled scream came under the pile. "Save me!! She will make me slice...vegetables!!"_

_Hinata tickled her husband. "Whether you want it or not,you will do it, little fox."_

"_What makes you think I will submit to that,princess?" His trademark foxy grin was visible._

_Hinata smiled evilly as she curled up around her husband's chest. "You look like you forgot who you go to bed with at night."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as terror took hold of him. "You..wouldn't..." His voice faltered._

"_Oh yes I can. Now put that apron on before I begin to use divine protection!" _

_Naruto squeaked as he hastily put the apron on and ran to the kitchen. He saw the vegetable waiting for him with a complete set of knives near it. He sighed and began to slice them carefully. He didn't make it quick,because the last time he tried to do it quick, Hinata had hidden all his instant ramens. Now that was something scary..._

_He slightly faltered as Hinata hugged him from behind. She spoke extremely seductively...which was even more scary than a Hinata performing Divine Protection techniques._

"_And if you put up a good work,you may be rewarded as you still go to bed with me at night."_

_Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "You can become quite the dominant-wife-type when you want to be,you know?" He turned his head slowly._

_Hinata's lips met with his own a second later. They parted the passionate kiss hastily. Naruto spoke up. "If we want to eat in the next century,we gotta stop now." Hinata smiled and went near the oven. She began to place meals to be cooked in there. Naruto smiled as he returned to the slicing work._

Naruto...

The Naruto that was watching the whole scene from across the room shuddered at that sound.

**Naruto.. Wake up...**

That time voice was deeper and much more real.

**Wake up,dear...It is time to wake up...Wake up...**

The latter Naruto, who was still watching his old self slicing the vegetables, turned and looked around. Suddenly,everything went white. He frantically looked around but he could not see anything within he void whiteness.

Slowly, a brighter whiteness formed in front of him. It focused more and more by the second. Out of the shining heavenly lights, an angel walked in.

An angel. Naruto fell to his knees from the sheer awe he was feeling. He could not raise his head.

A white hand reached out and lifted his chin slowly. He saw the angel's amazingly beautiful face. The heavenly lights were all around them now, it was brightening everything about him and th angel. He looked and looked to the face of the angel. Angel spoke,this time a solid voice with a slight echo.

"_**You must wake up now,my love. It is time to leave here." **_Naruto felt his body-his non-real body- went numb. Hinata was looking at him, with the most beautiful face she ever had.

Her hands reached out to his face and pulled the black-clad man to herself. The contrast was so vibrant that Naruto almost wanted to kill himself. He was dark,even his clothes were dark. Yet she was so white that you could not identify the reality within it.

She pulled him closer as Naruto just stared in awe. She put her lips on his slowly. Naruto felt a warmness on his lips and responded quickly. The angel halted the brief kiss and smiled at him._** "You must wake up now.. Wake up Naruto..."**_

Naruto jumped up in the tree hollow. He saw everyone was fast asleep, and Gaara was nowhere to be seen. He felt a remaining warmness on his lips. He touched his lips and felt a different touch around there.

The next moment,his senses warned him and he got out from the hollow tree. The storm had already passed,but the sky was still dark,and Naruto realized that they must have been out for long. He was looking around for Gaara when he felt a second bad feeling came over him. He jumped sideways as a flock of kunai and shuriken passed near him. He quickly assumed his battle stance as he searched for enemies. A second flock came but he blocked them away with a swipe from his sword. The wind chakra blocked the weapons. He felt a presence near and quickly body-flickered there. He swirled his sword and cut down a tree. He jumped back as a really large amount of shuriken made their way towards him. He jumped back near the tree they hid.

As he jumped back, approximately thirty ninja jumped into the open. Naruto felt their powers and realized that they were all jounin-level. _Great...Just great..Where the fuck is Gaara? The others don't look like they are ready to fight._

All the enemy jounins began to make hand signs. _That does not look good! _ He formed his own seals quickly as various offensive created elements flew to him. He felt the ground rumble and realized that there was an Earth technique at work. He jumped as he finished his seals to form a wind shield. The force blasted him off towards nearby trees. He threw a pronged kunai as his shield protected him.

Next moment he was attacking from the sideways with his sword at hand.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks suddenly. An intense amount of chakra and killing intent was being released from somewhere very close. A blast of chakra caught everyone off guard and knocked them down. Naruto was able to jump away to a safe spot as a second one swept the land.

To his utter shock, that chakra was highly demonic,and familiar. Very,very familiar.

He felt the presence of Nine-Tails' in is mind. _Is this who I think it is??_

**I am afraid so. There is no mistaking it.**

_How can that be?? Wasn't his consciousness destroyed??_

**I don't know myself how, kid!! But that is a fact. That is Shukaku.**

_How can that be?? Its chakra was with the statue, not near anywhere close!!_

**I DON'T KNOW!! **

_FINE!!_

Naruto regained his composure as he shook his head from the trance he just experienced. He could feel the frustration of the fox, as well as his own. He was deeply worried about Gaara, and to on the top of all,his anger to their pursuers were ten-folded.

Enemy ninjas regained their composure and surrounded him as he shook from anger. He didn't move while the enemy totally surrounded him. He heard the ninjas preparing to attack,but he did not reacted. For what he was trying to do was a first time for him. He needed to concentrate.

And slowly, a blue glow began to came out of him. Chakra began to leak from him. He opened his eyes suddenly. They were crystal blue, and an inner fire was burning within them. He concentrated even more. Underneath his clothes, the seal at his belly began to heat up. The chakra channel over there began to pump an immeasurable amount of chakra to his body. The blue chakra swirled around as Naruto's ruffled hair was shot upwards from the force.**(A/N: Remember the Super Saiyan Mode in Dragonball)** His blue eyes became even more crystal like.

Then he vanished on the spot. All the enemies were dumbfounded. From where he was standing a moment ago, a flock of pronged kunais flew in every direction. Some of the ninjas realized what was going to happen and tried to jump away. Others were frozen where they stood from fear.

A moment later, a blur began to travel between the kunais that were still flying towards the enemies. And screams began.

Neji woke up to the screams nearby. He raised his head and saw the others were waking up too. They quickly got to their feet. They saw Gaara and Naruto were nowhere to be found. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan. Others waited as his eyes began to search the forest. He gasped as soon as he began to look in all directions.

"This...this...is insane!...That cannot be!!" Neji fell to his knees as Byakugan was deactivated. Shino and Kiba helped him back to his feet. Kankuruo and Lee looked out from the little opening of the tree.

"There is a fight going on out there!"

Konohamaru closed his eyes and concentrated as he made a single seal. He spoke while still standing with his eyes closed. "There are two immense powers that are being released right now. One is very near."

Neji stood up weakly. "The one that is nearby is Naruto...or at least he looks like Naruto. The other's power is so great that my Byakugan couldn't pierce the chakra it was coated in. Whatever...Naruto is fighting and we must help!"

Just as the group got out from the tree, a third power blast was released in distance. They were all knocked down,save Akamaru. Konohamaru got to his feet and ran towards the power source. He yelled while running. "Rest of you check Naruto! I'll check what this is about!" He disappeared.

Neji tried to call him back but to no avail. "Damn that boy!! What is he think he is doing??" He turned to the group. "Kankuruo,Kiba,Shino...Follow that fool.. I think rest of us will be enough to help Naruto."

The others nodded and set out after Konohamaru. Chouji,himself and Lee set out to help Naruto afterwards. They ran towards the screams and battlecries.

They found Naruto fighting. There were about twenty Rain ninjas lying on the floor,most of them were beheaded. Around ten of them were trying to hold him at bay.

Naruto's pronged kunais were all spent. His immense speed was only at its half now. But he was attacking with all his might. Then he noticed a ninja up above. He was doing some hand seals. Then his eyes caught his approaching teammates. He saw the danger.

"BACK OFF!! GO BACK!! NOW!!" That warning cost him dearly. Some of his enemies managed to jump as a great fireball approached. Some of them couldn't. His teammates jumped back too,thanks to his warning.

He didn't have enough time for a body flicker,and he was out of pronged kunais so he just formed wind chakra around his sword and held it in front of himself.

The fireball swept the clearing in the forest. Cries of the Rain nin that were caught in the blast could be heard. The three Leaf ninja watched the scene with horror on their faces. Fireball spent its power with a last powerful blast that sent everyone flying.

They stood up immediately. Neji detected the attacker went after him with Lee on his side. Chouji had remained to look for Naruto. Smoke was so thick around the area that nothing could be seen.

Neji made a head move to Lee. Lee nodded and vanished suddenly. Neji threw a kunai towards the enemy ninja. He dodged it and threw a shuriken to Neji. Neji seemingly took it and fell. The enemy ninja smiled to himself.

A second later, a green blur greeted him. He took nearly nine hits without even realizing what was happening. Lee sent him towards the ground with a strong kick. Neji,who was apparently unharmed, bounced the man back with a Kaiten. Lee came down and finished the ninja with his both feet kicking him into the ground.

They breathed heavily. The effects of the Nine-Tails' chakra did not still wear out. They returned the blast site quickly.

Chouji was unable to wake up Naruto apparently. The duo raced near to them. Neji put his hand on Chouji's shoulder.

"What is the problem?"

"I don't know! His wounds do not regenerate as they normally do!" Chouji was panicking. Lee began to walk back and forth with anxiety. Neji kneeled near Chouji and looked upon Naruto.

"Something like that can't possibly bring him down! He is too strong for that! Something's off." He activated his byakugan.

He noticed that the chakra central at Naruto's belly was somehow blocked. There were no red chakra conversion in there. He focused and dealt a little Jyuuken blow to there.

"What are you doing??" Chouji grabbed his hand.

"I'm just trying to free a lock on his chakra system." He freed his hand and dealt another little blow over there.

Suddenly,a big flow of red chakra came out from Naruto, sending Neji and Chouji to their backs. The red chakra swirled around him a bit and then dispersed. Naruto's wounds began to regenerate. They felt another distant chakra blast from the direction the others went.

"Something bad is happening there. I can almost feel it." Neji sat while saying those words. "The nature and the feeling of this chakra... It almost feels like Shukaku."

A cough was heard. Naruto coughed blood as he rose a little. "It...is Shukaku." He stood up. He had many burn marks over himself. "Go take cover. I need to release a little more chakra to heal those."

They obeyed and took cover behind the trees. Naruto stretched himself and suddenly released a big amount of red chakra. His wounds began to regenerate in an insane rate. After a few seconds, it was all over.

Neji came out. "Why your chakra was blocked at first? It did not came out until I freed it from its lock."

Naruto glanced at him. "You did? That explains why I was able to come to myself that quickly."

"Shall I repeat?" Neji was really annoyed.

"No. It was a new form of mine. But that will have to wait." He pointed towards the distant chakra. "We will need to deal with that first. I think Gaara is in trouble."

The others nodded. Everyone set out towards the location of the chakra.

Kankuruo,Kiba and Shino raced after Konohamaru who set after the huge power source. They were doing their best to travel speedily but the effects of the demonic chakra was still weighing them down. As they got closer to the source, they began to hear screams and blast noises more clearly.

Kankuruo began to feel a familiar presence as they neared the center of the commotion. He quickly recognized the chakra signature as Gaara's crazed state when Shukaku was still around. His mind was filled with lots of different possibilities as they drew near.

And suddenly,they were near the clearing that all the sounds were coming from. For a better explanation,the clearing was totally cleared at that moment. There were dismembered bodies everywhere. The two giant tigers who troubled the team was also dead. And all of this was the doing of only one being.

By a 30 meters high sand raccoon,to be exact.

Kankuruo fell to his knees. "This cannot be happening...It just can't." Shino examined both the beast and the battlefield with a knowing eye. "Konohamaru is over there." He was pointing to the other edge of the clearing. He was taking out the rest of the Rain ninja. Shino nodded to Kiba,who nodded back immediately. "We are going to help him. Don't try to do anything. We need Naruto to stop Shukaku." Kankuruo nodded weakly. Kiba,Shino and Akamaru raced to Konohamaru,running from the edge of the clearing.

They got there quickly. Kiba and Akamaru charged towards the enemy ninjas rapidly. Shino waited for their attack,and when the attack ended, he released his bugs towards the shaken enemies. They overwhelmed the remaining ninjas and ended the whole battle in the matter of seconds.

Three Leaf ninjas jumped and evaded when they heard Shukaku attacking them. It was apparently out of control. Kankuruo began to shout from the other end,but to no avail. Things were getting out of control pretty fast.

That was when Naruto and the rest of the team appeared from the forest. Naruto ran to Kankuruo and shook him violently. "What the hell is going on?! Where are the enemies?!"

Kankuruo only made a hand gesture towards Shukaku. "He is out of control. I can't understand...Gaara never let it out of control after Konoha...and Shukaku cannot even be here!"

Naruto closed his eyes and began to think. He spoke to the team without opening his eyes. "All of you, go to the others. Things will get ugly here."

Kankuruo went near him. "What will you do?! You can't kill him,it has Gaara inside it!"

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly. "I will reseal it. Into Gaara. Now go!" His voice was absolute in terms of seriousness. Everyone obeyed and began to run towards the rest of the team.

_I really didn't want to do that again...Guess I have no choice..._ His mind sank to his sub-consciousness. He opened his eyes to the sight of the cage and the fox behind it.

"You felt your brother near,didn't you fox?"

"**Yes, I did. I guess you will ask me to grant power?"**

"Actually,no. I need _you _to come out. Like the last time when I was out while fighting with my father."

"**You want me to take over you? How very generous of you...What is you real purpose, Naruto? I know you well enough, and you just don't grant these kind of things without a reason."**

"You are right. There will be a condition. You will come out,not to my own body,but to yours."

"**What? How do you...oh...Brat...You are taking a risk over there."**

"On the contrary. It is a lot more easier to deal with you in that form. Experience speaks the truth."

"**And you want me to kill my maniacal brother?"**

"No. You will hold him off, while I prepare the seal and apply it."

"**Not the same seal as yours, I presume."**

"Certainly not. I have no intention of dying. I have work to do. Now...Ready when you are."

"**Let's do it,brat."**

Naruto opened his eyes to the real world. Feeling Nine-Tails' presence and power, he formed hand seals for the most complex transformation ever seen. It was not your everyday henge,nor it was as predictable as Orochimaru's Impure World Resurrection Technique. To be simple, it was designed by Naruto for only one purpose.

Transforming into the Nine-Tails' real form without damaging his own body.

" Transformation: Tailed Demon!"

A great nine-tailed fox appeared from where Naruto was standing. Its nine tails was swirling around,creating winds and destroying trees in their wake. And it growled loudly when Nine-Tails took control.

Shukaku turned towards it,alarmed to the bigger power than his. Maniac sand raccoon laughed hysterically when it saw the fox. "That is just great!! A family reunion! But you've grown pretty weak since I last saw you big brother!" It jumped towards Nine-Tails. Nine-Tails jumped with a speed that could match Naruto's body flicker and evaded the slow Shukaku. "As if I would. But you are even more insane than I last saw you. You never were the cunning type."

Fox attacked from side while Shukaku was still trying to regain its composure. The fox knocked the raccoon into the ground. It descended upon the fallen form of Shukaku. Shukaku tried to wrestle his escape from Nine-Tails. "On the contrary, brother! Ten years of solitude in nothingness while everyone thought I was dead made me a lot more cunning! I returned to my medium as soon as I saw chance!" It used its tail to hit Nine-Tails and jumped up from the ground. "No one noticed a portion of my presence was still alive through Gaara! Those ninjas saved me as well as Gaara when they resurrected Gaara! And when your medium destroyed the statue, I was alive again! I only needed Gaara to come a little close, which he did after all those years!" It shot a wind ball from its mouth.

Nine-Tails negated that attack with a swipe of its tails. Destroying a big portion of the landscape during the process as well. "I see. You actually acquired some wisdom from your nearly utter-destruction. But that must not surprise me. You were the weakest one of us, after all." Shukaku growled angrily and attacked the fox. "And what do you do?? You were the greatest one of us all, and yet you did nothing but helping humans for the past twenty-five years!" Fox evaded the attack and hit its brother with its paws. "I have no answer to give you, foolish little brother."

**Is that seal of yours ready, Naruto?! I think any moment now,he will lose what control he is left with.**

_I am ready. You only need to lock Shukaku and let me release the transformation for me to apply the seal. _

"It is time for you to...assume a more useful form little brother." Nine-Tails attacked with a speed that is nearly impossible for something that big. It knocked Shukaku and bit its neck.

And suddenly... "RELEASE!!" The nine-tailed fox disappeared,leaving Naruto on Shukaku's left shoulder. Naruto's hand was glowing with blood, blood with a pattern. It began to glow as Naruto drove his arm into Shukaku. All of Shukaku's left arm was covered in a complex seal tattoo all of a sudden. It began to cry in agony. " NOOO!! NO!! THAT WAS MY TIME!! MINE!!NOOO!!"

Sand began to dissolve and the form of Shukaku began to shrink. Naruto,whose last ounce of strength was spent, lost his consciousness and began to fall to the ground. All of the sand dissolved and left a shaken Gaara on the ground. Naruto's eyes opened, they were red and slit-pupilled. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground near Gaara. He began to walk towards Gaara.

"The seal is still forming itself. You will soon sank to your medium's sub-consciousness, foolish little brother. Believing that you could control a destiny with your limited knowledge and power...I despise you for that...Who are you to stand against me? You lose...as you always do..."

Gaara's eyes were diagonal and they were yellow. Shukaku was still there,but for a brief time. "I..I...I had to succeed! That was my destiny!!...Don't ever doubt it! I will make life hell for him!! He will not get peace ever again!"

Naruto-really Nine-Tails- walked near Gaara-who was really Shukaku- and stood near him. "Fool as always. Check that new set of seal you got and see your demise. My medium applied such a powerful seal that someone of your limited power can't even hope to break free of. That is not the incomplete seal the fools in Sand Village applied. Gaara will control you for the rest of his...and your...existence...You lost completely."

Shukaku, unable to control the body longer,lost its control and Gaara's body fell to the ground.

"And now,it is time for me to return to my prison." Naruto fell to the ground as well.

The two jinchuuriki was out cold when they were found by their team.

Naruto opened his eyes into darkness. His body was aching and he was feeling very hungry. _That is becoming an awful routine for me. _He turned around and saw Gaara lying near him. He scanned his surroundings but there were very little light. He saw an outlining of a door and stood up. He opened the door and saw a little room filled with the rest of the team. All of them silenced as they saw him coming out.

He sat near Kiba without really looking to anyone. A disturbing silence was on them.

At last, Kiba bursted. "So?" Naruto only looked to him with a blank look. "So what?"

"What the hell happened?!" Kiba was looking angry.

"We will wait Gaara for this conversation."

"No need for waiting, Uzumaki." All heads turned to the door. Gaara was awake too. He sat near Naruto. His entire left arm was covered in tattoos. "I am curious about what happened too. One moment, I was sleeping. The next, I was in Shukaku's mind,filled with rage and insanity." He looked to his left arm. "And there is that too." Everyone turned to Naruto.

"Listen carefully. I will go over this only once. I was with Nine-Tails through the entire thing. Bıt I heard everything." He related what Shukaku told about his escape and how he trapped it in Gaara with a complete seal. "It will never trouble you again,Gaara. You may resume to your life as it is not even there. And if you have the willpower to do it, you may even force it to give you chakra when needed. It is not Nine-Tails, and its mind is pretty weak, so it should be a lot more easier for you."

Gaara nodded. "You are underestimating your own value. And now this..It is like that you like me to be indebted to you. Where are we now?"

Neji answered. "An abandoned shack in somewhere near the Rain village. We took you too and found here while looking for a shelter."

Naruto stood up. "If all the matters are settled,we can resume the mission."

Neji made him sit again. "With all the commotion we made, we might want to take an alternate route to Rain. And there is one thing you never told about Pein. The thing you were going to tell before Gaara and Kankuruo appeared."

"It was a simple fact. So simple that you will want to laugh." He sighed and smiled to himself.

"If there is one thing that Pein is afraid of...It is,for a reason still unknown, Madara. Simply told, even the thought of him makes Pein unfocused and unbalanced. A fact that we may use against him." He turned to Konohamaru. "Now it is your turn to speak. What happened in that fight with you and Pein?"

Konohamaru looked troubled. "He kicked my ass, that's what happened." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You see, even my devious speed and destructive techniques couldn't pass his defence. He has some 'absolute defense', mind you. We will need a very,very fast and destructive move to bring him down. He opened his eyes and looked to Naruto. "I can only think of a Rasen-Shuriken but..."

Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I can do it without damaging my hand now. But I think there is one more move that can help us." He turned to Gaara.

Gaara nodded. "Spear of Shukaku is more than adequate in terms of speed and power. We will have our chance to take him down."

Naruto tried to get up to his feet again. Only to be stopped by Gaara. "After all the commotion we had been through, all of us can use some rest. And my body is having a little trouble adjusting to Shukaku's energy once again."

Naruto nodded. "Well then...My body asks for a sleep too. Who will stand guard?"

Neji stood up. "You two will definitely sleep all night. We mere mortals did not spend that much energy,so we will regulate the shifts."

"Suits me."

The two jinchuuriki's went back to the dark room and took their blankets around themselves.

Just before Naruto began sleeping with a hope of seeing the angel again, he heard a phrase from Gaara.

"I hate you, destiny."

_Amen to that,brother._

**My laptop is dead, and I typed this all from a computer lab. So don't expect any updates soon. But hopefully it wil be repaired soon.**

**AND...I set a review bar of 35 to update. So please review.**

**Meet you soon:...hopefully...**


	19. The Slaughter

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot after real manga is mine.(That being chapter 390 and onwards)**

**My laptop is still dead. Updates will probably be slow. Not to mention my finals is ahead of me at the moment, so... Go figure the rest...(Gods have damned me)...Oh and by the way...I...got myself ...eeh...pierced by a girl in fencing...sorta...Well, her weapon's tip was damaged and it pierced through the suit, the extra protection layer and my shirt underneath and drew blood from my lower abdomen...That's what you get with going easy on a girl dammit... Anyway, it hurted like hell for a week and it is still sore so...I can't concentrate with this so this chapter might be a bit sloppy...Or the exact opposite I rly dunno...**

**Enjoy, I guess...**

**Chapter 20: The Slaughter **

Gaara opened his eyes to darkness. He looked at the nearby watch. With nightvision. _Guess that was inevitable. _His nightvision was a quality he often missed while he was without Shukaku. The only one, probably. It made combat in darkness more complicated for him.

He had slept for only 4 hours, which was unusual for him. He usually slept around ten hours after the extraction to make up to all the years he suffered without it. Obviously, some old habits were coming back, even without Shukaku influencing his mind. He noticed his sense of smell had grown back to its former glory. _What else will come back, I wonder?...As long as that maniacal raccoon is caged sound and safe, it won't pose any problems._

He collected himself up from the ground and jumped over a spread-out-and-heavily-sleeping Naruto. And heavily sleeping indeed. When some sand was dusted off from Gaara's clothes and disturbed his nose, he just waved his hand and muttered some "Desert Coffin!'s in his sleep. Gaara smiled and left the little room.

He found the rest of the team sleeping,excluding Kiba and Akamaru. He decided to relieve them from their watch and moved towards the door. He was stopped by an hand holding his ankle. He looked back and saw Kankuro looking him worriedly.

"Don't tell me that..."

"No...It's just...Old habits die hard. I will take the watch for now. Get back to sleep."

Kankuro nodded and set his head back to the pillow he was sleeping on. Gaara turned and left the shack.

He easily noticed the Inuzuka and his ninja dog's' presence. He moved towards them. Akamaru was looking towards the forest surrounding them while Kiba was looking to the cloudy night sky. His mind was drifting away, apparently. Gaara sat near him.

"It is not wise to take the guard duty lightly." Gaara made the comment while looking into Akamaru's eyes.

Kiba jumped when he heard Gaara's voice. He turned to see an amused Akamaru and a neutral looking Gaara looking at him. Gaara spoke again with a neutral voice. "Konoha must be slipping if they let their ANBU to be that inattentive."

"Yeah? Well, first of all, I'm an ex-ANBU, Kazekage-sama, and second, I was only thinking heavily knowing that Akamaru would notify me if he sensed anything. For your information, his senses are better than mine!"

"No doubt." Akamaru spoke with his deep voice. The ninja dog rose on his four and addressed Kiba. "Since Kazekage-sama is here, I can go hunt some food for myself. Our watch ends an hour later Kiba, at dawn." He jumped into the forest and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

They sat like that for some time, silence looming over them. Kiba could feel the oppressive atmosphere that had formed around them. He half-shouted when he could not take it anymore.

"Man oh man, do you ever speak without a serious matter involved? Geez, being a Kage sucks if the office make you guys like that." He looked at Gaara while scratching his hand.

Gaara turned to him and inspected his features. "I can see why you are not in ANBU anymore."

"Oh? And why do you think that is?"

"If you were to bark any louder,Akamaru would be tempted to mate with you." Kiba looked outright dumbfounded while rising to his feet. "Joke." Gaara's voice and face remained impassive.

Kiba looked puzzled. "Eh?" Then realization dawned on him. "You..you...YOU JOKED!" His eyes were about to pop out from their sockets.

"Hmph." Gaara smiled little enough to amuse himself. His attempts of joking, however disastrous, always drew the same,priceless reaction from his victims. It had become one of his discreet habits, so to speak. Only person he couldn't get that reaction from was Naruto, probably because of his knowledge about the reaction of his very own Sexy Technique. "You may sit back. It is not that unusual for me."

"Naruto's sick understanding of jokes has rubbed of on you, Kazekage-sama." He sat back slowly. They stood in silence again until Kiba broke it suddenly.

"It was because of Naruto." He was looking into the darkness and beyond.

"Hmm?" Gaara turned to him.

"I left ANBU because of Naruto. I was serving under him until...until that...incident." His voice cracked at the last word. "He left ANBU immediately. He was highly unstable back then, and unlike now, he wouldn't even speak a word to anyone. I just didn't want to serve under any other man. And I..in fact we all thought that he needed us to be present, helping through his darkness." His head turned to the greyish patch of sky appearing in the east. "I still don't know if we did the right thing, though. He never returned to his older self, even a little bit." His gaze remained solid. "It helped me though. Shino and I were...we were shaken up too... I recovered after some time and Shino... Well he never was one to show his feelings so..."

He turned to Gaara, who was listening with understanding in his eyes. "We loved her like a sister and it was hard on us too. I wanted to kill Sakura myself at first..." He didn't notice the flinching near Gaara's mouth when he said 'Sakura'. "But then I realized something." He rose to a standing position. " Things happen. Betrayal, which we Konoha ninjas know so well. Murder and death, common to all ninja. Losing someone important, an inevitable part of life. And usually, the only one to truly blame is the life itself. Sometimes it is only bad luck, a small lack of judgement, a small lapse in a good person's mind or a notion of revenge that twists and alters the way of things. And the only thing we can do about is to endure." He turned and walked to forest. "Dawn is coming. Since you are here, I won't wake Lee up. I'm going to check Akamaru." He disappeared into the thinning darkness.

Gaara stared into the empty space he left. " Dogs are the best ones when it comes to intuition after all." He sensed a presence approaching. When he turned his head, he saw Naruto appearing out of thin air. His eyes were looking grim.

"You're up early. Is it-"

"It is not. It is caged and cannot influence me." Gaara looked to his arm. "I must say, I did not think that kind of sealing was impossible without a proper sacrifice. And these seal construction is nothing like I've ever seen."

"It is because it is part demonic, and it uses demonic chakra as sacrifice." He sat near Gaara. "Something that bastard-fox taught me, in case I need to seal a power away. Only a jinchuuriki can accomplish that sealing technique."

"I want you to teach me sometime. We may both need it again."

"Of course. Whenever we both get the chance. However..." He looked away. "I did not wake up in that goddamn hour just to explain that seal to you." His eyes, fiercely looking, turned to Gaara. "I want to know what exactly have I done while killing that... woman."

There was no need of clarification for Gaara about the identity of the said woman. He frowned visibly. He didn't feel himself ready to talk.

"If you are waiting for to get ready enough to talk,you will never reach that point. Experience speaks the truth." Naruto's voice was grim, and he was not concerned about Gaara's discomfort. "You have to tell me...You are the only person I am able to speak openly anymore, and you must do the same. You must talk."

Gaara's head turned to Naruto. He saw his concern for him, and his need for information. He turned his head and began to speak softly while looking to his boots.

"It all began seven years ago. When Tsunade sent Sakura for training our mediocre medic-nin who only excelled at making poisons."

"It was a four month mission, yet she turned up five months later. I remember that time."

Gaara nodded,still envisaging his boots. "She did what was necessary, and she did nothing else. Exactly that, nothing else. She never went out, for instance. She never did anything but reading in her free time. I saw very little of her around that first three months, which I must say, I was happy with...I was...getting tense around her because of that incident during the Chuunin Exams. It was not one of my best moments, you know...Anyway, at the end of her third month, a very dangerous missing-nin of ours showed up only 10 k.m's away from our village. Lucky break, we all thought. However, he was an A-class, probably near S-class, and I was in need of every ninja I had. I could not risk sending anybody else but my siblings. But of course, these two work most efficiently with me, so we three immediately set out." He stopped and sighed. "It was a trap. A trap laid out by one of my councilors no less! An attempt to overthrow the Kazekage,so he could replace me!" His anger flared for a moment then died. He continued speaking. "Not only that missing-nin but also 5 very dangerous missing-nins from various villages was there. Before we could understand the situation, Temari was taken down. Kankuro and I immediately began to protect her. But with 6 strong ninjas opposing us, me staying defensive was not helping. So I ordered Kankuruo to protect Temari while I...I proceded to kill them."

Gaara stopped there. He looked to enlightening clouds and the gray sky. "I hate to admit, but that demonic anger will always be a part of me. Even with the demon gone, I had that...unusually strong killing urge when I was angered. And that happened only twice since Akatsuki. One was that time." He turned his gaze back to his boots. "But they were no fluke. Even with my rage and exhibition of power, two of them stood firm. The others were dismembered to death, but these two were strong. One being our own missing-nin. I was poisoned and losing strength while Kankuro could not leave Temari's side. I was just beginning a suicidal move when Sakura showed up from nowhere."

He chuckled while recalling the scene. "She appeared near the Rain missing-nin and blew his brains of before he could react. She began to fight with the last of them, and she was good at it. However, the guy was not a fluke either. Sakura was not able to hit him due to his speed. That was when I interfered with some sand and imprisoned him just long enough for Sakura to knock him out. She tended to Temari, and after that me. When I asked her how did she know that we were in trouble, she said that she overheard that traitor speaking with an underling of his."

"We returned to village much to the horror of that traitor. I wasted no time at getting him and his underlings. That was the second rage fit I experienced." He stopped to breathe. " Needless to say, a public trial never happened."

"After that, I had to stay in bed for a long time. That was the cause of the delay of Sakura. Temari was injured, while my body was having a hard time negating the effects of the poison without the demonic influence. She tended to us, and helped Kankuro and Baki to regulate things around the office. Working with the Hokage had visible effects on her, namely her administrative skills."

"It is not hard to guess the rest, I believe." He stopped speaking and continued to look at his boots.

"You fell for her, her kindness and compassion. Isn't it?" Naruto's voice was bitter, but he was trying to hold back his negativity towards Sakura's memory for Gaara's sake.

Gaara nodded weakly. "I had never seen that kind of compassion, not to me anyway. She did so much for us, and she didn't have to either. But she did." He stood.

"I will never understand what drove her to darkness, whatever the reason, the woman I saw and loved was not that kind of person. She could never do something that evil and cruel."

"But she did."

"...Yes. That is why I say that life is full of ironies. The most compassionate woman I've ever known becomes a murderer and traitor." He lowered his head.

Naruto was in turmoil within himself, but he just could not let Gaara become that sad. Their bond was deeper than nearly anything, and that bond was the only one Naruto kept after Hinata's death. Gaara was the only one that he could speak freely to. And he was always offering good advices. _I now know why he could. _

He too stood and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I will not say that I'm sorry. I will not say that you should forget her either. I know that you will never be able to forget. But, I can tell you one thing friend." He positioned himself near him, looking to east and the enlightened shades of gray patches in the skies.

"In the very end, she died not as the fallen murderer she became, but as the woman you fell for."

He turned to him. "Why have you never confessed to her?"

Gaara's face was sad, his voice broken. " Think about it. I am the Kazekage, while she was the Hokage's apprentice and one of your best ninjas. I was always stoic and somewhat ruthless, while she was highly compassionate. But most of all, she loved another man. That much was obvious. Simply put, we were not meant to be. I saw no need to confess."

"You never know friend. You never know..." _I will never,ever, in a time of millions of years understand how in the hell Sakura was able to love Sasuke that much. I am able to understand that school girl crush, but love for Sasuke? How much you've thrown away for power, you will never know Sasuke. But really...I know what he threw away, I gained those things...and lost them. Was it for the better? _

They stood in silence as morning came. They stood in unison, an understanding flowing between them. They stood as comrades, brothers but mostly, they stood as two young broken man.

"I want justice, Naruto. I want revenge for my pupil, yes, but I want justice more than I want revenge. Because I am sick of all the injustices we two had to bear. I had enough of it, and I will have no more. I will fight with all my strength to bring justice to our lives and to the lives of others. Even if I die for this cause, it doesn't matter. That is what I want."

He turned and went back to their temporary dwelling. Naruto stood still, still looking to east. He was reflecting on the last words of Gaara.

_Justice...A notion that I...cannot remember what was like...Or did I took revenge as justice?..._

_Did I make a mistake by following revenge, my own justice?...Or is it the fault the notion itself, driving me to get revenge?..._

_Now what dammit?!..._

Needless to say, Yellow Death of Konoha was confused.

(-)

Neji woke up to the sound of an overly exhilarated Lee. He saw that nearly everybody was up and running, that is, if you exclude a sleepy Konohamaru who was responding violently to any attempt to wake him up. That went on for a good five minutes until Naruto came in to the shack and got a grasp on the situation. He looked at Konohamaru for a moment, then spoke to words in a clear tone.

"Free ramen."

Konohamaru was ready to go in ten seconds, clothing included. He was upset though, 'coz there was no ramen nearby, let alone free ramen.

Naruto was highly pleased with himself. He even smirked at the others. " Works every time."

Kiba chuckled. "Heh I wonder who his master was..."

"If you are trying to get a remark out of me, you should know better dog-boy."

"I am nearly twenty-six, remember? Not to mention a soon-to-be clan head?"

"Really? What did you do to get that position? Cleaned the entire clanhold by licking it?"

"Why you-" Kiba lunged himself at Naruto.

Correction. He lunged himself at a momentary yellow glow. He turned around to see Naruto twirling one of his trademark kunais.

"You need to wake up a hundred years earlier to catch me, Kiba."

Neji turned to them. "Enough bickering. We got a job to do."

The platoon was soon ready. When all were out, Neji turned to the group.

"It may be a faulty deduction, but I think that last attack had too many low-level Jounins and high-level chuunins. Rain possibly cannot have that much to spare. We will directly attack their center, if you do not have an objection Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara waved his hand. " With Naruto and me unrestricted, even if they have ninjas to spare, it won't be a problem."

Neji nodded and explained the formation for the short distance travel. A moment later, the platoon where nowhere to be seen.

(-)

A man whose face was full of piercings was tapping his fingers to each other while watching the rainy weather. His face was a mask of emotionlessness, devoid of any feelings and thoughts. His ripple shaped eyes jerked to sideways when a ninja appeared near him.

"Pein-sama, the task force you sent is obliterated."

Pein turned his face back to the window. "Nothing unexpected. Yellow Death is very well capable of that feat. What else?"

The messenger gulped. "It was not only Yellow Death that was present and highly active at the moment." His face paled while trying to report. " Somehow...Kazekage was there..."

Pein's face twitched. The messenger gulped even more while finishing his word. " And he was in form of Shukaku."

Pein's eyes were closed immediately. "Out. Now." The messenger ninja escaped the room with a haste that could rival Lee. Pein stayed like that for minutes. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were not their usual oval ripple shape, they were diagonal and there were at least 3 more ripples in each eye.

"So... One-Tail somehow re-merged with his Jinchuuriki...Now I have two insanely powerful Jinchuuriki after me..." His eyes turned to the cloudy sky. "Madara...I really hope you know what you do... Because I will not follow you anymore if my plan succeeds."

His face remained blank while pulling out a mirror from his desk. He looked at his own eyes. "Luckily, the only ones that improved are not the Jinchuuriki." He put the mirror back into his desk. He got out of his office and summoned his aide.

"Alert all the fighting force. We are going to prepare for war."

"War, Pein-sama?...But...There is no report about any army moving towards us..."

"Not an army... We are going to fight against-"

His eye turned to the horizon. " Avengers."

(-)

"WHAT!?" Tsunade broke her sake bottle with this high pitched shriek.

"You heard me, Tsunade-sama." Shizune's face was showing fatigue, and a great deal of sorrow.

"But...But...How?!...What about.."

"Shikamaru is nowhere to be found. We cannot find him."

"Give me this letter." Shizune handed a piece of paper to Hokage.

_Dear Hokage-sama, _

_With greatest sorrow I must report a catastrophic incident that took place a week ago. Sand Village is in turmoil and we simply need help that only Konoha can offer. _

_First and foremost, we are attacked from within. In an attempt to kill Kazekage-sama, our ex-jounin and acting ambassador for Konoha, Temari-san is killed by a ninja that Gaara-sama identified as 'Pein.' She protected Gaara-sama with her life. The attack cost us the lives of our best four Jounins. _

_Which brings me to the second issue. In an act that shocked us all, Gaara-sama and Kankuro-san fled the village. Gaara-sama's last words to the council was " Don't follow us. We will not come back." before he armed himself and set out with Kankuro. _

_At that very moment, we lack a leader and we need a Konoha team to find Gaara-sama. Considering his disposition against that Pein and his close friendship with Gaara-sama, I urge you to send Uzumaki-sama to his aid. _

_Sand Village simply cannot survive this if Gaara-sama somehow dies. We need him, and he needs help even if he do not realizes that. I beg you for your help._

_With utter respect,_

_ Baki, Acting Councilor for Kazekage_

"This just can't be happening. What the fucking hell is going on?"

"Where is Jiraiya when I need him? Oh yes, the fucking pervert got himself_ killed _in his run-in with that psycho!!" Tsunade sank back to her chair while Shizune collapsed near the wall.

"We cannot help Shikamaru now. He went after the team, that I am sure of." Tsunade spoke while resting her forehead on her desk. " We have to somehow notify the team I sent out to face Pein. With some luck, they may meet Gaara on the way." She banged on her desk with her right fist while still resting her forehead. "Where's the other fucking pervert when I need him? Oh yes, he tracks _Madara _with his newfound _team!!_"

"And I am so very lucky! I now have three avengers, one heart-broken copy-ninja, and another two avengers that is not even from my village one of whom is a former psychopath on my hands! And they all are after the very man that fucking killed that fucking pervert!!"

"THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!!" She punched the desk across the room. She had calmed down a bit with this act.

"Shizune, get Gai to notify Kakashi of this recent development. And get Iruka here."

Just before Shizune got out of the room, she spoke once again. "And...notify Shikaku that he should take care of Shika-kun for an indefinite amount of time. Also... Get Ino and Inoichi to do this and relay the events to Shikaku." Shizune nodded and closed the door.

"I am too old for this." She looked to one of the pictures on a shelf near her window. Jiraiya was grinning from that photo. " You just had to get me to take this job so you could resume your research... And then you just had to die when I needed you most... You just had to train countless legendary ninjas and leave me behind to take care of your mess..."

"I am so gonna get you when I die, you fucking pervert."

(-)

A shadow was racing through the forest. When the shadow jumped out to the open when reached the main road, light made his face recognizable. The ninja whose hair was usually a neat ponytail was running with his hair open and flowing behind him. His usually bored expression was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were lines that trailed under his eyes and his cheeks.

Evidently, he was crying. But his eyes were telling a different story. They were filled with hate and sorrow. His left hand was holding a small fan.

With an enormous leap, he lunged himself into the forest and onto his destination.

(-)

"We face no resistance. This is not normal." Neji was checking the area with his Byakugan while the team continued onto their destination.

"They are concentrating their defense around him. That I am sure of." Naruto spoke with certainty.

"Will we have to fight through an army? I had enough killing weaklings."

"No Kiba. 'You' will not do anything." His eyes burned purple for a moment.

"They are using a very common strategy used to protect a leader or holding a line. An effective strategy. Rarely fails."

"But the one time it failed was written into history under the name of Leaf- Rock war."

They all turned their heads towards him. " And that one time, there was only a Thunder God walking amongst them."

"This time, the entire storm will descend upon the enemies of Leaf...and Sand."

He smiled cruelly. "They do exactly what I want them to do...The exactly same thing that helped my father to obliterate an entire army."

Neji spoke. "We are at the last spurt. After that hill, it is Rain village."

When they got out of the forest, they all stopped.

"Or we may never get there Neji-san."

"I don't think we needed elaboration on that part Lee."

The nine ninjas were staring upon an entire army of ninjas. Kiba gasped. "There are at least four hundred of them! That cannot be possible."

A voice boomed from afar.

"I bid you welcome, fellow ninjas."

Naruto lowered his head but spoke with a clear and high-decibel voice. "You really don't think that will stop us, now do you, you useless shitty Rinnegan-user who just got himself out of hell?"

"Bad-mouthed as ever, Uzumaki-san. I see that time did not change your battle talks."

"It did change the way I battle though."

Gaara stepped forward. Naruto held his arm while still looking to the ground. "There will be no need." Gaara glared at him but stepped back.

Pein turned back and addressed his aide. " Hold them down for some time. When I finish my preparations, they will be crushed." His aide nodded and began to bark orders. Pein vanished from sight.

Four hundred ninjas were closing in open them. Naruto made a seal and the entire area was filled with smoke. When cleared, nearly two thousand Narutos were visible. " Mass Kage- Bunshin."

The attacking army stopped. Naruto's -all of them- hand went back and pulled a scroll out.

"I was looking for an opportunity to use this one since I created it."

He turned his gaze to the army, as did all the Naruto's. " Inside this scroll, there are fifty special kunais of mine." His hand gestured towards his own army. "There are exactly two thousand of them. Excluding me. They all have that same scroll."

The ranks of Rain ninjas were stirring with fear. " If your math is good enough, multiply those numbers with each other to get a probability of attack angles."

He smiled wickedly. "I myself, never did the math." He took out a single pronged kunai and threw it to the Rain army.

" The Ultimate Technique of Yellow:-"

"Vibrant Display of the Storm God."

It took only ten seconds. During these ten seconds, the original Naruto didn't move from his spot.

During these ten seconds, a scowl was plastered upon his face.

Rock Lee never made a remark about youthfulness after that display ever again.

Akimichi Chouji never spoke about that day, even when offered the entire barbeque as payment.

Konohamaru never fought without recalling that scene again.

What no one on this platoon could forget was the scowl of Yellow Death. Even though Akamaru was sure that he was dreaming, the ninja dog could swore that he saw Shinigami grinning behind Naruto.

The people who lived in the village or those who was already fleeing heard the screams that lasted for ten seconds. It was forever remembered as the most gruesome of death wails.

And all that slaughter brought a single, nearly invisible twitching to Naruto's face.

(-)

The grief sickened ninja heard that wail from a few miles away and he saw a yellow flash from afar.

" Just like that, Naruto."

(-)

Pein froze at screams. He stood there for a second, then hastily turned to prepare his bodies.

(-)

"It's over." Naruto began to walk towards the highest tower that probably housed Pein.

Kankuro opened his eyes to a scene that he could never forget. Rock Lee was staring blankly at the field that...slaughter...took place. Kiba's hands were twitching. Shino was frozen on his knees. Konohamaru was staring with wide-open eyes. Chouji was crying without realizing.

He soon realized that he had bit his own lip in fear and awe. He also realized that he was on his knees. He saw Gaara walking just behind Naruto. The Jinchuuriki duo turned to them.

"Come on everyone. We have some work to do." Naruto's voice was stern.

(-)

The shaken group followed the Jinchuuriki duo. The platoon arrived to the center of the city. All of the civilians had escaped.

There would be no mercy that day. There would be no collateral damage.

There was going to be only death.

Naruto stood tall against the tower.

"COME OUT PEIN!"

His voice turned sweeter. "Time to die.."

A sand wall broke through the doors of the tower.

"Is it, Uzumaki?" They all looked up as Pein walked out from a balcony.

"I have no intention of dying." Three other piercing filled and Rinnegan eyed Pein came out.

"I have unfinished business." Yet three more appeared.

"We all do." Piercing filled men poured out from every corner from the streets.

(-)...(-) ...(-)...

**I know that I haven't updated in ages, and I'm very, very sorry. My injuries healed anew, I have summer school, and I'm mastering a new form of Chinese sword. But I'll do my best. **

**After all, that is my story. **

**Enjoy that somewhat short chapter. I am working on an epic one.**


	20. Wind And Fire Against Rain Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot takes place after manga no.390**

**I'm studying at summer school and I don't have much time but I write some...Now lemme warn you...This one I intended to be long and epic. But it may not be if you don't like it...So reviews are a crucial thing...If you get my point?...**

**Oh and by the way, that "slaughter-sama" thing was really funny, I laughed to it like 30 minutes. And yes that last scene had a little inspiration from matrix. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 20: Fire and Wind Against Rain Part 1 – Showdown At The Rain Village**

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHA-WHA-WHAT!? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"I'm sure that you're trying to point to the obvious fact that we are surrounded by our adversary, Kiba." Shino adjusted his glasses. Ever-the-logic attitude was ever apparent around him.

"Yo..." Lee could not bring himself to make a youth reference. "That sure will be a good fight."

"I wish Shikamaru was here..He could think of something..." Chouji was looking down.

"Are you fucking kiddin'? You need an entire army of Shikamarus to make a plan to counter that many!" Kankuruo answered while looking heavily crestfallen.

"Shut up." Gaara untied his gourd from his back. He cracked his neck and knuckles. He turned to Naruto. "Any plan?"

"These are not all Pein." Everyone turned to him. "Only the seven on the tower are real bodies of Pein. The others don't have the Rinnegan." He turned and faced upwards to Pein. "This must be your body multiplying technique."

"Quite true. But still...They're more,way more than enough to take you all." His voice was coming from way up from the tower balcony.

"You'll find us quite surprising." Naruto turned to others and handed each one a pronged kunai. "Use this when only highly necessary. They will signal to me." He looked to Gaara. Gaara nodded.

"Gaara and I will take on the main bodies of Pein. You keep those of our backs." He waved his arms towards the Pein-army.

The Pein army began to move towards them.

"Go kick his butt, Naruto!" Kiba waved his fist while Akamaru was bowing his head to Naruto.

"YOSH! LET'S FIGHT!" Lee jumped excitedly.

"I trust you to uphold justice, comrade." Shino adjusted glasses.

"Naruto-san, Kazekaga-sama...We trust you with everything we have." Neji bowed to two Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara...Be careful." Kankuruo patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I'll finish those off and come help you, nii-san." Konohamaru bowed his head faintly.

Gaara nodded faintly to all of them while Naruto stared at them. "If any of you die, I'll personally send Nine-Tails to Hell to torture you, understand?"

Everyone assumed their battle stances while Naruto and Gaara jumped to tower.

"How does he know that we will be in hell?" Kiba muttered.

The others threw a shrewd glance as Pein army advanced towards them.

"Point taken."

Naruto ran vertically up tower while Gaara was riding a cloud of sand up in the air. The Peins smiled and prepared themselves.

(-)

Kiba and Akamaru started the show with a double Gatsuuga. The duo tore the ranks of the Pein. They failed to inflict serious damage but disrupted the flow of the attack. They halted to a stop and began to battle the Pein bodies. Akamaru jumped over Kiba to bite a Pein while Kiba unsheathed his short sword to cut through another Pein. They whirled around each other to keep Peins off.

"This situation calls for my newest technique! Akamaru cover me!" Kiba crouched to ground.

For a moment, Akamaru halted and drew a deep breath. And just as Peins descended upon them, he roared ferociously.

The roar sent several Peins backwards and disorientated most of the the Peins in a twenty-meter radius. Kiba was going through some seals on the ground. He finished his seals as rose from the ground slowly. His body seemed to pulsate. He opened his eyes. They were showing a ferocious glint in deep. His hair grew some length. His fangs doubled in size. His hands and nails grew larger and sharper. His muscles hardened and boldened. His ANBU-issued armor tightened around his torso and legs. He let out a battle-cry and howled in rage.

"BEHOLD!! KONOHA'S BLACK WOLF!!"

He suddenly jumped on the Peins around with a rage like nothing he ever showed. His attacks were tripled in speed- which was already fast- and doubled in strength. He slashed through Peins with his bare hands while Akamaru covered his back.

"KUROI GATSUUGA!" He spinned in his place for a moment and with a flashing move launched himself towards his enemies. A black rotation tore through the ranks of Peins. The ground which he jumped from cracked and burst. Akamaru spinned and launched himself just after Kiba.

(-)

Neji held his stance as fifteen Peins launched themselves towards him. The inevitable happened.

"KAITEN!" Peins flew backwards and knocked their other bodies.

Neji repelled attackers wave after wave as they came.

A hand shot through the ground to grab his ankle. He responded by jumping to air and flipping backwards. He pulled his right arm back.

"JYUUKEN!" An energy wave tore the ground and devastated the Pein within it.

He charged his legs with energy. Just as he landed to the center of Peins, he released the energy. The ground cracked and Peins near the area fell with heavy wounds.

Neji smiled cruelly. "My original attack. Nami no Jyuuken." He brought his hand together in a seal.

"And experience the newest Hyuuga attack that has been developed by me." He straightened up and flailed his arms slowly to form a circle of energy in front of him. He slammed his hands charged with energy to the circle.

The circle flew and grew as it advanced to a cluster of Peins.

Just as it passed through the Peins, Neji spoke with a small smile on his face.

" Eight Trigrams: Circle of Energy."

The wide area which the circle passed through is filled with a white energy. All the Peins that felt the energy fell to the ground.

"It will disrupt your chakra network and send you into a cardiac arrest."

He saw a single Pein attacking from behind with his Byakugan.

"Useless."

He suddenly turned around and began hitting the Pein.

(-)

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Four Peins were knocked down.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Eight Peins were knocked down.

"Konoha Whirlwind!!" Ten Peins were knocked down.

"Konoha Whirlwind!!" Fifteen Peins were knocked down.

"Konoha Whirl-" Peins overcame Lee and held him under themselves. " OH COME ON!"

Some Peins flew about as Lee freed himself. "KONOHA GREAT WHIRLWIND!" He repelled and halted the progress of Peins for a short time. "Will this wave never end?" He asked as he witnessed more Peins coming through...well nearly everywhere.

"Okay. To protect my ninja way and this world..." He pulled his weights from his legs and began to spin. Then he released two weight loads with great speed.

To explain the scene, it must be stated that if two powerful Rasengan were to tore through the Peins, they would be much,much better condition than Lee's weight throwing attack.

"Not finished yet!" He pulled his armbands back to reveal some more weights. He pulled them and began to spin again. Peins prepared to avoid them.

At the very last moment, he jumped and threw the weights towards the ground.

Two loud explosion were heard just as a large number of Peins were thrown around.

Dust settled to reveal Lee standing in between the edges of two craters while standing in his battle stance. One of his rare charismatic looking moments.

"OSSU! THE ULTRA-MEGA WEIGHT THROWING ATTACK!" A short lived moment, no doubt.

Neji crossed his battleground while relocating his place and enemies. "Lee, try to come up with better names for your attacks please." He somehow managed a sweat drop while Gentle-fisting the crap out of some Peins.

He shouted as he got further away. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PULLING SOME CRYING-WHILE-RUNNING-TOWARDS-SUNSET!"

Lee's head dropped while 'gloom' formed about him. Another Pein attacked Lee, trying to seize up his chance.

Lee's right hand shot to back and knocked down the Pein. " Oh come on..."

He re-assumed his battle stance. Peins advanced towards him.

He disappeared.

(-)

Shino stood calmly as another wave descended upon him. Several hits found his body. Suddenly the body dissolved into a huge amount of bugs. The Peins that initiated the attack fell to ground, spasms taking over as their chakra was drained.

Shino appeared from the same place that his bug-clone dissolved. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and attacked Peins. His attacks, being no match for any of the other taijutsu specialists in the platoon, were just being blocked. After a good two minutes of slashing and blocking, no Pein was damaged.

Or so they thought.

Suddenly, all the Peins in the area fell to ground with spasms coursing through their bodies. Bugs came in and out of their bodies as more and more Peins fell to ground, widening the area around Shino to be cleared.

Shino called his bugs back. He rejoined with his bugs. He relocated his place to a strategic position, top of an high building that is overseeing an entrance to tower area. He assessed the situation and formulated a defense tactic.

Peins continued to pour out from everywhere of the village. Shino relocated his bugs to dark places and waited for the new wave to arrive at the entrance. Just as they came, his bugs ambushed big groups with surprise attacks, giving no chance to defend or retaliation.

But the numbers were too great for Shino to halt their progress. Step by step, they gained ground. Bugs were forced to retreat as their chakra- sucking limits were hit. Shino opened his arms and pointed them towards the impending army. More and more bugs came out flying. As the flow of bugs stopped, Shino brought his hands together in a seal. His bugs rose to sky.

Light were somewhat dimmed from the density of the bug cloud. Shino pointed his arms towards the Peins. Bugs descended upon them quickly, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

The attack of the bugs ceased and they returned to Shino. He checked his surrondings and saw no Pein that was able to fight after that attack. But just as he was about to change his place, more Peins began to appear.

Shino sighed and retreated hastily to another area.

(-)

Chouji made another one of his vertical spins to disrupt the Pein-flow. A lot of Peins were stopped and some of them were thrown around. He stopped and catched two Peins from sides, spinning and throwing them back to their comrades with great power. He did not stop at this and punched the ground, cracking it in various places. He pulled out an especially large chunk of rock and threw it while spinning his multi-sized arm.

The rock spinned and hit Peins with great speed, effectively crushing those in front and stopping those in the back.

Chouji didn't stop as he multi-sized his other arm too. He waited Peins to advance towards him. As they neared him, he suddenly began to punch the ground nearby, throwing Peins off-balance and stopping the attack.

When he stopped the ground was heavily cracked, small craters were formed in some places. The Peins around were either off their feet or thrown back. Chouji drew in a big breath and grew his arms even more, both in size and the length.

"Now you losers will taste the power of Clan Akimichi! Eat this, Meteor Swarm!"

He began to pull rocks and soil out of the cracked ground and spun, at the same time. He threw the rocks from time to time, effectively creating a ring of destruction. He continued to do this until his surroundings were cleared of Peins and there were no more rocks to throw.

Some more Peins began to come out of two opposite directions. Chouji huffed and jumped upwards.

"Eat this and stay down! Giant's Dual Hand Slam!" His overgrown arms struck the points where Peins were coming out. Many Peins were thrown back and around as Chouji's slamming rippled and tore the ground apart.

That however, stopped the unending flow for only a moment. Peins came from behind their comrades to fill in their places. Chouji sighed.

"Damn...Too much." He drew a big breath. "Here goes nothing." His released his breath just as hir grew longer and sharper. His body became slightly more bigger.

"Fat Hermit Mode!"

(-)

_Damn...Damn..Damn..Damn..DAMMIT!! _

Kankuruo redirected Karasu just as he was evading some Peins. Karasu whirled and stopped the flow, injuring some of them. He was trying his best but he was surrounded by enemies from everywhere.

He released a scroll from his clothing and untied it. He bit his lip and released Kuroari, his second puppet. He quickly gained control of it and began to initiate attacks with it.

Karasu began to spin and rotate around Kankuruo. Kuroari jumped over Karasu and rained senbons towards Peins.

Karasu stopped and retreated while Kuroari began to spin as two sharp scythe were extended from it. It dove into the ranks while spinning with blades open. It tore through the ranks of the Pein army.

Karasu came to a halt as many Peins held it down. Both Kankuruo and Kuroari jumped to that point and repelled Peins.

Kankuruo saw his chance when he noticed that Peins were concentrating in front of him because his back was blocked by a wall. He smiled to himself and moved both his hands to control his puppets.

Karasu jumped from where it was and began to circle the Peins in that square of the village. It became faster and faster until it was nothing more than a shade. Just as this happening, Kuroari came and exhaled a gas from its mouth into the circle. A moment after that poisonous gas spread and vision distance fell to zero. Karasu began to shooting senbons out of its mouth.

Kankuruo spoke calmly. "Poison Mist Technique: Hundred Continuous Hell."

When Karasu stopped and gas were dispersed, he saw that all Peins were down.

"It was fucking time you bastards to go down."

He raised his head to see more Peins coming in. He jumped over the wall behind him and retreated to find a more defensible position.

(-)

Konohamaru was standing still in the center of a Pein sea,so to speak. He had assumed his stance some time ago, but he had not attacked.

Neither were Peins. Sounds of his teammate's battles were reaching him, occasionally hearing an explosion or two.

He carefully eyed all of his opponents. He was determined to fight smart.

At the very last, a Pein took a step forward and spoke.

"Do you have any intention to fight, brat? Or are you still afraid because of your last defeat at my hands?" His face emotionless, and he had spoken like a drone more than a clone.

"One: I have an intention to fight. A lot actually."

"Two: I have no intention to attack first. So you will have to attack me."

"Three: I am not afraid."

"Four: Technically you did not defeat me, the one who created you all did."

"Five:-" He stopped for a moment to smile. "Statement Two was a lie."

Konohamaru disappeared from his standing point suddenly, only to be seen high in the air. He took out shurikens and threw them in every direction. Just after that, he went through seals at sonic-speed while descending to ground.

"Shadow Shuriken Technique!" All of the shurikens multiplied by two,maybe three thousand. And all of the shurikens in Konohamaru's weapon pouch was in mid-flight.

A very heavy whizzing sound filled the air. And after that, sickening sounds of shuriken cutting and lodging through flesh were to be heard from everywhere around Konohamaru.

When he descended and dust settled, he saw every one of the Peins were down.

He chuckled to himself. "Naruto-nii-san's clones fight way more better. And they come in larger volumes than these."

He heard sounds coming from behind. He turned to see _another_ army of those goddamned Peins were closing in.

"Okay,statement two is revised. These guys do come in larger volumes than Naruto's clones."

He fell to his battle stance.

(-)

Gaara and Naruto finally came to the top of tower. Naruto jumped over the railing and landed with a back-flip to the ground. Gaara's sand cloud released him to the tower balcony near Naruto and relocated to form a sand shield waiting to guard Gaara. Gaara examined his shield.

"I've never seen it more compact or fast like this one."

"Better seal, better power over Shukaku, vice versa.."

"Point taken." Gaara turned his gaze to Peins-which those all had the diagonal-rippled Rinnegan.

Naruto did the same. When his gaze fell onto one of them, he choked and his eyes were wide. "You motherfucking bastard...You pitiful excuse for toilet-cleaner...YOU GODDAMN SADIST!!"

Just the second from left had a very familiar headband. And round,small sunglasses that could not block Rinnegan from sight entirely.

In his glory, Ebisu had became a main-Pein body.

The Pein- presumably the original Gaara thought- smiled cruelly. "Recognized him? Pity. His chakra control was way over above, so I took him as my last main body. Not the most stylish one without a doubt. But you'll-"

"Find me very effective, Nine-Tails." Ebisu-body had spoken.

Naruto calmed himself, much to Gaara's relief. "I see. He is dead anyway. You are not making any effort towards forgiveness, bastard."

"I never intended to."

"Nor we intent to dispatch any towards you." Gaara had spoken with hate in his voice. "You will pay very dearly for what you've done, murderer." Sand around him began to swirl faster. " You employed sinister tactics, killed my student and..." He stopped himself. " You dispatched you shinobi, even when knowing that they stood no chance against The Yellow Death of Konoha. And you are supposed to be their revered 'God.' I pity you. Justice shall descend upon you." He was calm through his speech, and he was starting to gather chakra. " May Shinigami have mercy on your soul."He jerked his head slightly ".On a second thought, we both can do without you being pitied."

"Same here. But I want to further my comrades notice by announcing that if you tell where Madara is, I promise you a quick and painless death. Otherwise what you did to Jiraiya will be a walk in the park compared to what I'm gonna do to you."

The Pein in center laughed to that one. "Madara? Oh, I sadly don't know where he is. Nor I will ever hear from him again after killing you both. His plan of collecting Tailed Demons failed, and Jinchuuriki like you two are dangerous to be left alive. And speaking of my old master, that weak fool deserved what he got."

He saw however that Naruto was whispering something to Gaara. "So you ignore me? Such a disgrace."

Naruto jerked his head back towards him. "Oh, quite the contrary. I just related a simple fact about you to Gaara."

"And that is?" Pein looked amused.

Naruto assumed a battle stance. He was standing up tall, his head slightly backwards and his left arm holding a pronged kunai while covering his front. Ebisu body reacted to that one by gasping. The main center body closed his eyes for a moment. "You will use Fourth Hokage's battle stance."

"Quite true. As for your question-" He winked to Gaara. "I told him that your sexual functions are non-existent."

"What the-" Naruto disappeared. Sand swirled around Gaara and disappeared a moment after.

A moment later, all of the bodies but the central one was hit by either a kunai or sand shuriken.

The tallest and bulkiest one immediately stood and moved to another body. Naruto appeared ten meters away. "GAARA! THAT ONE!"

"I KNOW!" Gaara appeared near that body and shoved a sand spear through its throat. He jumped backwards to Naruto just as the other bodies regained themselves and tried to attack him.

(-)

_Pein was stating that two Jinchuuriki were too dangerous to be left alive while Naruto spoke to Gaara._

"_One of them heals and revives other bodies even if they are completely dead. We have to take it out if we want to make it out this one alive."_

(-)

"Somewhat pathetic attack pattern. Did you hope to take me out just with that surprise attack?"

"Oh, how we can think something like that _Kami-sama? _No no no, we just took out your healer so the other fuckers will stay dead."

The main Pein's eyes focused. "I see. You are more intelligent than I gave you credit for. But even if you took out my healer body, it will be meaningless for you."

A several layers thick barrier with a green color formed around the main body. All the others formed seals or rushed towards the duo.

(-)

"ROAAAR!!" Kiba rocketed through Peins and came to a halt near Shino, who was already retreating towards the tower. Just as an unexpected attack from underground came to nail Shino from behind, he reached and pounded the attacking Pein back into the ground. Meanwhile Shino was sucking life out of some Peins behind Kiba.

Two ninjas retreated to a position which they saw Neji and Lee fighting back-to-back.

Just as the remaining two members of the former Team 8 closed in on Team Gai's members while being chased by a LOT of Peins, Kankuruo and Chouji jumped from a back alley towards the tower area, avoiding incoming kunais and shurikens.

"This is getting more fucked-up with every passing minute!" Kankuruo stated as they reached to tower area and stood near their comrades. He saw Kiba crouching and growling. "What's your problem dog-boy?" He stated as Peins formed a circle around them, eyeing them.

"**THAT IS THE BLACK WOLF OF KONOHA!"**

"Oooooookay...Creep..."

"**I HEARD THAT! AND MY VOCAL CORDS GREW A LITTLE, THAT'S WHY MY SOUND IS LIKE THAT! AND I AM NOT THE ONE WEARING MAKEUP!" **

"Kiba-san, I think you might want to tune down." Lee shook his head.

Everyone stared blankly at him for a moment.

Lee raised his hands in a defeated manner. "Point taken."

"What are we going to do now?" Shino asked to Neji.

"Use your trump cards and hope that these two take main bodies out." His head shot upwards as he sensed something approaching.

A nearby building exploded. Several Peins shot backwards from that area. Neji's eyes grew more intense and he shouted. "TAKE COVER!"

A moment later, a cry was heard. " FIRE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!!"

An expanding fireball covered the tower area from above. Moments later, another cry was heard, this time closer. "SHADOW KUNAI TECHNIQUE!" A whizzing sound filled the air.

And a moment later, a figure landed near the six stunned men. Chouji had hold a rock with his multi-sized arms above them to shield themselves from the fireball. Dust slowly settled to show a short figure in a crouching position, a black cloak fluttering behind him.

Konohamaru raised his head. "Need help?"

The six stunned male ninja just stared at him.

(-)

The ninjutsu specialist of Pein's bodies shot an intense wind technique at them. Gaara's sand stopped it. While that happening, summoner body summoned a giant salamander followed by a giant crab and a giant nine-headed dog.

"I gotta take control before that gets out of control! Cover me!" Naruto shouted while jumping backwards. Gaara nodded and directed his sand shield to protect them both.

"Damn I hate to do that..." Naruto muttered while biting his lip.

"Summoning Technique!" He jumped to his side as a great smoke came out.

"Summoning Technique!" He jumped yet again, this time a larger smoke.

"Summoning Technique!" He did not jump this time, and the largest of all smokes appeared.

A moment later, three giant toads were seen.

"Can I have a snack?" A very large yellowish toad, namely Gamatatsu, scratched his head.

"Yo." An even larger orange-reddish toad,namely Gamakichi, waved his right hand.

"Brat, do you have the sake that you brought last time?" Gamabunta huffed some smoke from his mouth. He was still bigger than Gamakichi, but only a little.

"NOT NOW! WE HAVE PEIN ON OUR HANDS!"

"Okay man. C'mon dad, Gamatatsu."

"I wanted a crack of this guy ever since that pervert died." He threw his pipe and drew his blade.

Gamakichi did the same. Gamatatsu scratched his head.

"Hold on brat!" Three giant toads jumped to counter Pein's summons.

Naruto held on as they closed in on other summons. He jumped high into the air just before the clash. He saw Gaara was being attacked by the taijutsu specialist. He created a two clones in midair and sent them to Gaara. While falling, he saw an opening which no Pein was looking at. Since Rinnegan's combined vision could detect him if he used Body Flicker Technique, he threw a pronged kunai to there.

He waited for kunai to get near one of the Peins,one that absorbing Gaara's attacks, and teleported to there.

He grabbed the kunai and crouched behind the body. The original Pein saw this and tried to initiate a ninjutsu, it was too late. Naruto stretched his muscles and cut the plump body's head off. However, the original Pein had already unleashed a fire technique towards him. He threw the kunai again and teleported out of the way.

He was refraining himself from creating more shadow clones, knowing that after performing The Storm God, three main summonings and two fully-powered clones, he needed all he could spare. He sensed a flow in his chakra network, immediately sensing the genjutsu. Illusion couldn't hold however, because he released a powerful chakra pulse.

He sensed an attack coming in and threw the kunai again. He saw where he stood a moment earlier was shattered by a detached arm. That detached arm returned to its owner while Naruto trying to avoid various attacks.

Three toads were doing their best to hold the other summons off. Two more summons, a giant yak and a giant panda were added to the attackers.

Gaara was having a rough time when Naruto's clones came to help. The taijutsu specialist was vicious, to an extent that it could rival Maito Guy and Rock Lee at their prime. He had sustained two hits when clones hit and sent him flying to tower railings. He grabbed the railings and jumped back to tower balcony.

It charged Gaara but one of the clones teleported and sent him flying. The second Naruto appeared there and kicked him to Gaara. It shouted afterwards. "GAARA, NOW!"

Gaara had already formed a sand sword by then. The Pein body crashed onto the extended sword. But it did not stop entirely, making an attempt to free himself. Gaara proceeded to covering him in sand. He saw two Pein bodies closing in. Naruto clones teleported and stopped them. "JUST FINISH HIM!"

He nodded and moved his hands.

"Desert Coffin." He closed his fist. The taijutsu specialist body of Pein fell to ground, his piercings came out and blood flowing freely.

Naruto clones teleported near him and he became aware of the danger. A lightning technique that the main body released slammed into his shield. He held back it hardly. He was knocked down when his shield and lightning attack negated each other. One of the Naruto clones helped him stand while the other created a mild wind gust to repel some incoming weapons and jutsus.

Naruto saw his chance while teleporting. He saw that main body's attention focused on Gaara, and left the summoner open to attacking. But the giant panda was blocking the way.

"GAMABUNTA, GET THE FUCKING PANDA OUTTA MY WAY!"

"I'LL REQUEST THE BEST SAKE KONOHA HAS AFTER THAT ONE KID!" The giant toad boss attacked the panda, knocking it down and creating an opening. Naruto threw a kunai with all his might. He formed a Rasengan just as his father showed him in their encounter.

Kunai flew past near summoner's face. He heard the sound and tried to defend, but it was too late.

Naruto appeared near him with a yellow flash. He was holding a small but bright chakra ball in his hand.

Without hesitation, he slammed it into the summoner body's face.

"RASENGAN!" Rasengan tore through the head and exploding it completely at the end.

All the summons poofed out of existence. Three toads landed, winded as they were breathing heavily.

"Brat, we are out our limits. That is the best we could do."Gamabunta was heavily breathing, while Gamakichi had sustained a slash to his face, just over his right eye. Gamatatsu's left hand was burned.

"I have never seen a finer moment from toads, Boss." He was crouching, trying get his breath back into control. Three toads vanished after that.

Naruto saw a wind attack closing but he found himself unable to move. Just when the attack was about to hit him, one of his two clones teleported near him and pushed him out of the way.

Suddenly, that part of the tower was no more as a great explosion of wind tore the ground.

(-)

Everyone's head turned up to the tower as the explosion was heard.

"Whatever's going on there, I'm very happy that I'm not there." Neji remarked. Everyone nodded faintly.

Lee raised his head. "Am I the only one thinking this or these Pein clones we fight had grown in power gradually over the battle?"

Neji nodded. "I noticed that as well. At first, they were somewhere near low-Genin. Just before Konohamaru took out that last batch, most of them were high-chuunin."

Kankuruo scratched his chin. "It must be like puppets. The more you control, the less their effectiveness. We must have reduced their numbers."

Kiba- who gained some of his humanly features back- spoke with a growling voice. "How much? I lost count after somewhere near three hundred. And that wave was not ending."

Akamaru spoke with its deep voice. "I sensed many enemies at the start, but there are less now."

Shino adjusted his sunglasses. "I counted until I acquired the hit number of five hundred. If my estimations are accurate, we must have taken out a number of ninjas closing into two- thousand."

Konohamaru shook his head. "If that deductions are correct,well...We may have some very powerful ones on our hands soon."

Ninjas heard a faint voice from one of the ruined buildings.

Ten different looking Pein copies entered to the tower area. They were all walking slowly.

"They all have one single ripple in their eyes." He turned his head. "This are somewhere near middle to high Jounin level, closing on our individual abilities."

"Neji-san, we will have take your advice after all."

Konohamaru looked to Neji. "I told them to use whatever trump cards they have before you came." Konohamaru nodded faintly. "If that is the case..." He bit his thumb and made hand seals.

"Summoning Technique!" Monkey King Enma appeared. "Sarutobi, why have you called me?"

"Look behind." Enma did as told.

"I see. But they are not as powerful as before."

"These are clones." He held out his hand. Enma nodded and turned into a black staff. Konohamaru held it and swirled it around.

Neji closed his eyes. Kankuruo unsealed his last puppet, Sanshouo. Chouji pulled out a pill and chewed it. Lee closed his eyes. Kiba and Akamaru took a soldier pill and chewed them. Shino opened his trench coat, revealing various entry points for his bugs.

The ten Pein clones got closer and closer while all these happened. Just as they were about to attack, Lee and Neji shouted simultaneously.

"Gate of Opening!"

"Gate of Rest!" Neji took a Gentle Fist stance after that one. His Byakugan somehow seemed stronger with two chakra gates opened. Lee continued to open them.

"Gate of Life!" His skin turned red and his eyes disappeared into whiteness.

"Gate of Pain!" His breathing became faster.

"Gate of Closing!" His chakra spiked somewhere close to Konohamaru's level suddenly.

"Gate of Joy!" His skin turned even redder. His muscles stretched and his blood vessels became visible. He assumed his battle stance too.

Just as Lee was opening gates of chakra, Chouji had thrown his armor around to release his power. His muscles became much more visible and chakra spiked.

Kiba and Akamaru became much more terrifying and stronger.

Konohamaru swirled his staff and charged the Peins.

"ATTACK!!"

The seven ninjas attacked with fury.

(-)

Naruto skidded to halt near Gaara. His own clone had saved him, but his reserves were not at what they were used to be in start of the fight. He saw Gaara in better condition, but still winded.

The remaining bodies of Pein lined up. Only the genjutsu specialist and the range-attacker were remaining from the bodies aside from the original. The original did not even had a scratch, his green barrier firmly in place.

"You've fought well. You must have made your fathers proud, children of Kages."

"But this is the end. You possibly cannot win against me. My main body is invincible, and you two are powerless against me. You already spent your powers."

"One: My father was a bastard, I cannot make him proud under any condition." Gaara spoke while helping Naruto back to his feet.

"Two: There is nothing truly invincible or immortal. I saw to that before." Naruto spoke while shaking himself to get a grip.

"Three: A true shinobi never cowers or gives in to exasperation in the face of the death." Gaara took out a vial and began to drank it.

"Four: A true shinobi never quits, he endures and sees everything to its very end!" He closed his eyes.

Gaara's system was quickened by the special dose of liquid. That liquid's formula was created by Sakura Haruno prior to her return to Konoha.

Naruto opened his eyes and shouted.

"Gate of Opening!"

"Gate of Rest!" His hair shot upwards. "There! I don't any rest or soldier pill now!"

Two Jinchuurikis shouted simultaneously.

"DIE!!"

(-)

**Ahem...Reviews...Sheer awesomeness...Epic battle...If you get my point?**

**Next Chapter: Fire and Wind Against Rain Part 2**

**Well, only and only fight scenes is in that one...I really wonder how it did come out, so please review. **

**Note: That Konohamaru design of mine is so good , that even I fall victim to its awesomeness... :D**


	21. Wind And Fire Against Rain Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot takes place after manga no.390**

**I am at the last two chapters of Book 1, including this one. So let's enjoy.**

**And...What about epic reviews...ahem battles, and reviews?**

**Chapter 21: Fire and Wind Against Rain Part 2 – Changing The Paths Of Fate**

"DIE!!"

Gaara sent a high sand wall to contain the main body of Pein.

Naruto teleported to take a chance from behind. Genjutsu body sent an area genjutsu that could be felt even in the air. Naruto quickly countered it with creating a chakra pulse and sending it outwards. Range attacker sent his arm flying to Naruto. Naruto smirked.

Just when the detached arm was about to him, he moved in an impossibly fast blur. His sword was out for the first time in battle, and the arm sent to crush him was in four pieces, lying uselessly.

One of Pein's fire techniques broke through Gaara's sand and sped up to him. He threw his sword and quickly moved his hands. He proceded to create a Rasengan as soon as he finished. Rasengan lit up immediately, which Naruto held in front of him while running towards the range attacker.

He cut through fire as it died around him. Another elemental attack rushed towards him, this time a wind attack. He tried to throw the Rasengan towards the range attacker, but he was too late and the Fire Rasengan exploded near him, strengthened by the wind attack. He was sent flying backwards, hitting hard against the railings.

Just at this very moment, the last remaining full-powered clone of Naruto made his appearance and rammed a Rasengan to the chest of the genjutsu user. The main body quickly sent a lightning attack but it was already too late. Clone smiled before showing his middle finger and poofing away.

Gaara sent a destructive sand shuriken rain towards the main body and the range attacker, trying to cover for recovering Naruto. The main body didn't even stop his preparation for his next attack while Gaara's extremely powerful sand shurikens doing nothing but only disintegrating as soon as they came contact with his weird green shield. The range attacker dodged them by jumping behind a pile of rubble, courtesy of Gama Squads jumping.

Naruto rose on his knees, shaking violently.

_What is this feeling?...What is this white light I see?..._

Pein's attention turned to him. Eyeing him, he decided to attack.

_What is this coldness in my heart?...And yet...There's something...something hot...Warm...Comforting..._

Pein immediately sent one of his best fire attacks.

_Why my eyes sting?... Why my heart aches?..._

A very, very big mass of fire made its way to Naruto. A silent scream was on Gaara's lips.

_Ah yes...That is...Vengeance...Hate...But it is not all...That is...I know now...That is sorrow, regret, resentment...And yet...That is...kindness, shadow of joy...Love...That is..._

_POWER!!_

He suddenly exploded with red chakra.

(-)

"**What is happening?! MY POWER!! IT...IT...GOES TO HIM!!"**

"**HOW?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I CANNOT BE OVERCAME BY HIM!"**

"_**Yes you can...You are already kneeling in front of our will..We force you to this."**_

Nine-Tails lowered its gaze to ground, where dark form of Avenger touching the Seal, somehow draining chakra to him than spreading it around.

"**YOU CANNOT DO THIS FOOL! YOU ARE JUST AN OVERGROWN PERSONALITY PART!"**

"_**You are right...I alone cannot...But Naruto...We two in whole...When he truly accepts himself as what he is, when he lets me join with him, we can force ANYONE to anything."**_

"**NO! You weak human cannot use my power without my consent!"**

"_**We already do."**_

"**THEN TELL ME FOOL! WHAT NARUTO TRULY IS??"**

The Avenger rocked his slightly back, looking eye-to-eye to demon lord.

"_**He is The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, Loyal Ninja of Hidden Village in The Leaves, The Only Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, The Last Carrier of the Toad Summon Contract, Wielder of the Sword of Uchiha Sasuke, Bane of Akatsuki."**_

"_**He is The Yellow Death of Konoha, The Second Bearer of Yellow Flash."**_

"_**The First and Only Husband of Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata." The Avenger began to cry at that last one.**_

"_**HE IS...NO! I AM NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"**_

The Avenger vanished slowly from sight. Nine-Tails watched in horror as the seal holding his cage grew bigger, its color turned to blue and began to shine with a blue light that scared him, a demon lord!

The seal eventually grew big enough to cover all of the cage. Fox were trapped on the other side, whimpering and cowering in front of the nearly-celestial blue light.

(-)

Gaara watched in awe as Naruto, seemingly with pure instinct, waved his hand and dispersed the fire attack.

Fear and silent scream was all over Pein's face.

Naruto, his head still hung low, stood completely up. He raised his head, his eyes closed.

_At last...I know what truly I am...At last...I know where my priorities lie...I remember now... I dwelt on the wrong side of sorrow... Hinata... She would be heart broken to see me like this... So...Weak... True strength is...no...was lost me... The Will of Fire was laid in ashes..._

_Not anymore...Not goddamn freaking anymore!...I refuse to die here!! _

_I WILL NOT DIE HERE!! _

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly, lit with a fire long forgotten to him. Blue was radiating against Rinnegan, beating it back. His killer intent, instinct, will to fight, beliefs...

All of those was in their right place now... And now...Pein would die because of true purposes...

To preserve. To prolong.

To protect.

The red chakra leaking out from him took a dark shade of purple. His own chakra was joining with Nine-Tails', forcing it to come out while reinforcing it at the same time. This was, by far, the strongest Naruto that anyone has ever seen. The chakra slowly retreated back to him, but it did not disappear. It coated around Naruto.

He took out a pronged kunai from his pouch.

Both Gaara and Pein were silent. Naruto smirked.

"LET'S ROCK!"

(-)

Ground beneath Lee's feet cracked as he jumped at an incredible speed. He literally tore the air as he closed in on one of the Pein clones. He quickly arrived near the clone in the center and shouted.

"KONOHA GREAT WHIRLWIND!!" The clone in the center was driven into ground while the other nine jumped away from Lee.

"**KUROI GATSUUGA!" **Kiba caught one of them in the air. He drived the clone deep into the ground.

Konohomaru too caught one of them in the air. He swirled his staff and threw it to one of them. Staff hit and immediately turned to Enma. Enma punched the clone back to Konohamaru. Konohamaru's hands were already working.

"FIRE: FIRE TIGER TECHNIQUE!" A giant fire tiger leapt and tore into the clone's body. Konohamaru followed through. "RELEASE!" The fire tiger turned into a great ball of energy and exploded. The clone was blowed into bits.

All of the warriors stopped and waited for dust to settle.

Kiba gasped as he saw the clone he drove to the ground opening its eye. He tried to attack and tear his throat, but the clone caught his head. The clone released a ball of energy from its hand.

Kiba was blown back from the hole he created. Akamaru saw this and jumped to catch him.

Another clone tried to attack Akamaru as it hurried to a plummeting Kiba. The clone ran to Akamaru while pulling out a short blade. It jumped to catch the great dog. Just as he was about to hit, a wooden and metallic puppet stopped it. Kankuruo appeared near the clone and kicked it back to one of his puppets, Kuroari.

Kuroari opened its torso and caught the clone. Kankuruo moved his hands to coordinate the attack quickly and motioned for Karasu to split. Karasu splitted up and extended its blades. Kankuruo didn't hesitate as the blades flew to Kuroari's openings and entered from these openings. A sickening impaling sound was heard. Kuroari's chest opened to reveal a bloody mess.

Akamaru had caught Kiba while Kankuruo finished off the clone.

Lee turned and tried to run to one of the other clones. He tried but he couldn't because the clone he just drove into the ground was holding his right leg. He brought down his left leg and kicked the clone in its place. The clone caught his leg with his other hand. Lee jumped and brought the clone with himself to the air. He turned and punched the clone in the air with a one-two, and the clone finally let Lee's leg go. It was blown back to the ground. Lee landed and followed the clone's descent and sent it back to the sky with a vertical kick.

"HERE COMES THE KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST NUMBER 2!!"

He jumped to air near to the flying clone. His all-white eyes was strained with concentration.

He began punching at an incredible speed. His hands began to glow as his speed picked up.

"MORNING PEACOCK!!" His hands turned into fireballs as his speed reached to its peak. The clone was being thrashed and it was blown back.

"NOT FINISHED!" Lee landed and tore the ground with his speed. Two of the other clones was knocked with his speed. He stopped running and began sliding and tearing the ground apart while pulling his right fist back. The plummeting clone neared him. He held his fist tighter.

The clone entered his range. He shouted while releasing his at sound-speed.

"TEN-THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" His fist met the clone's head. The clone deformed and blown back towards the village. Several buildings fell while it tore through them.

The remaining seven clones began to spasm and closed their eyes. They opened their eyes a moment later. Neji gasped.

"Another ripple added to their Rinnegan! They're getting stronger!"

Akamaru brought Kiba near the others. Lee began to run to another clone, having missed Neji's explanation. He jumped and tried to kick the clone. The clone caught him and threw him back towards the others. Konohamaru jumped and caught him. They landed and both stood while Kiba shook himself up.

Neji stepped forward. "Let me see their strength." He brought his hands together and began to concentrate chakra. The seven clones hurried towards the group. He released his hand bind and brought his right hand back.

"JYUUKEN STRIKE LEVEL THREE!" His right hand shot forward as an energy wave charged itself in front of his opened palm. It glowed for three times and released itself towards the clone charging in from the center and its three nearby copies.

A gigantic energy wave made its way to four clones from Neji's hands. The centermost clone was caught in the wave's center and disintegrated into molecules. The other three were blown back.

The other three clones that was attacking from sidelines were stopped by a humongous hand belonging Chouji and a great nest of bugs courtesy of Shino. Chouji waved his great hands to blow two clones back. Shino's bugs caught and brought down another clone. They began to suck the chakra of the clone out of it.

"This process will take a while. I need to remain concentrated. That clone itself has more chakra than an average Jounin's."

Konohamaru nodded while Lee held a gasping Neji. He motioned to Kankuruo who quickly understood and took position near Shino with its three puppets acting as a shield.

Dust settled where Neji's energy wave hit. It revealed a clone missing half of its body, while the other two was relatively unharmed. The halved clone fell to ground. With the clone that fell during Neji's attack, it made a total of five clones down, excluding the one whose chakra was being sucked down by Shino's bugs.

Shino's bugs drained that one up at last and bugs stopped draining chakra. They returned to Shino.

The remaining four clones spasmed for a good ten seconds. They opened their eyes. Because of the distance , grouo couldn't make what was the change. Everyone turned to Neji.

"Two more ripples added...They are four times stronger than they were at the start!"

(-)

_An eighteen year old blond walked through the Leaf Village. People were looking at him in awkward way for him, they were looking at him with awe and respect. They were not holding any hate, no contempt in their eyes. There was only respect. _

_One might have thought that his deeds, namely bringing down the Akatsuki and driving away the ultimate traitor Uchiha Sasuke, were the reason for this respect. Well, it partly came from that truth. But, there was an even bigger reason for the respect. _

_He was near his growth's end, and he had became into a living copy of a dead man. No one who saw the Fourth Hokage with their own eyes could deny the immense similarity, and even those who saw the Fourth only on the rock faces and in a few pictures of him could see the similarity._

_Fifth Hokage had announced his father and granted him his true last name because there could be no more denying. In a gathering that requested all the ninjas and the mature civilians, his heritage was revealed. Few people were shocked,most people at last saw their mistake made in hatred, and when his true name and heritage was finally given to him, Fourth Hokage's dying wish was fulfilled. _

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was an undying hero._

_So here he was, walking towards an old abandoned two-story high house. It was the home of his late parents. The door was sealed, presumably by Jiraiya himself. He smiled to himself as he saw the handiwork of the Toad Sage. That old pervert had sealed the house in a secret way so no one but he or Naruto could enter. He unsealed the door and made his way into the house. He opened the windows, letting air and light into the unused house. _

_He entered various rooms and kitchen. In the kitchen he found a worn book titled 'The Tale of Gallant Naruto' authored by Jiraiya. He pocketed the book. He made his way into the study. He found a big room with books and scrolls lined down through an entire wall. He saw a section called 'Namikaze Family Techniques' and walked to there. As he reached out, his hand was stopped by an energy field. He saw a seal on the ground and inspected it. It was a blood seal, requiring a specific person's blood._

_He sighed and bit his thumb. He went over the seal and stood up. The energy field wavered and died as he looked. He reached out and pulled one scroll. He stopped and created ten shadow clones. _

"_Guys, get to work." Each one of the clones pulled a various scroll. Naruto looked at the scroll in his hand and unsealed it on the study's table. When he saw the title, he yelped and fell back. His eyes were wide. One of the clones looked and walked towards him. "What's it, boss?"_

"_Look yourself!" The clone too yelped._

_**The Flying Thunder God Technique **was the title. The original Naruto gathered himself and began to read the scroll with shaking hands._

_**Type: Time/Space Ninja Technique**_

_**Class: S-rank, Supplementary, Infinite Range( Assuming There is Enough Chakra)**_

_**Requirements: Average Chakra Control, Middle to High Jounin Level Chakra**_

_**Items Needed: Special Seal as Explained Later, A Throwing Weapon of User's Choice Capable of Holding The Special Seal**_

_**Seals Needed to Perform: None. **_

_**Usage: The user throws the weapon and concentrates on the chakra signature released from the seal on the thrown weapon. Activating the seal with his mind, he travels through the tissue of time/space continuum and teleports near to the weapon. **_

_**Specifics: This technique surpasses any kind of shields as long as the weapon or the seal is within the shield. Since the user literally tears apart the time/space continuum, chakra must be maintaned as a constant flow through the passage. A yellow flash is released from the point user reappears from.**_

_**Downsides: If the user cannot control his chakra good enough, he will deplete his chakra very quickly. This technique makes no sound, but the yellow flash that is released can be quickly identified and detected.**_

_**Notes: My child (hopefully a son), the seal that I created and use at the moment requires the user to have my blood in their veins. This seal can be modified, but doing so requires extensive knowledge that only Jiraiya-sensei and I possess. **_

_**DO NOT EVEN TRY TO MASTER THIS TECHNIQUE BEFORE ATTAINING ENOUGH CHAKRA CONTROL! Doing so may deplete the chakra, and time/space continuum is not something to be trifled with. **_

_**This technique REQUIRES extensive emotional control. Since chakra control relies on one's emotional state, the user of the technique must be calm. The mind must be pure and set in on one goal. The user must have no regrets that tarnishes the soul. **_

_**Otherwise, teleportation becomes sluggish. Normally, when this technique is executed with a hundred percent efficieny, there is NO time lag during teleportation. It is instantenous. However, when this technique lacks enough control or concentration, a time lag appears between disappearing and reappearing. This both wastes chakra AND time, both of which is crucial to the user who relies on speed.**_

_**Having a proficieny with Body Flicker seems to help with the training of this technique.**_

_**Since there is no seal involved, Sharingan cannot copy this technique. Byakugan cannot see through it or guess where the user will appear from. Shortly, no eye technique is usable against the Flying Thunder God.**_

_**Teleporting an attack such as Rasengan with the user is possible, however that requires an ven greater chakra amount and control than performing only the move itself.**_

_**Teleporting another person along the user is possible, but again requires more chakra.**_

_**Once the seal is activated through throwing the weapon or simply by mind, user can teleport to that seal time and time again as long as both the seal and the user have chakra.**_

_**Note To Males: THIS TECHNIQUE CANNOT BE USED TO TRYING TO GET TO A DATE ON TIME! (Believe me, the female quickly understands why you used the technique...)**_

_**THIS TECHNIQUE CANNOT BE USED WHILE SLEEPING! ( Experience speaks the truth.)**_

_**Note to Males 2 :For a reason, whenever I tried to kiss Kushina with utilizing the technique, she realized what was happening and caught me in a headlock as I reappeared in the world. I'm not sure, but females may have some kind of perverted thought detector or something. So yes, even this technique cannot help with a girl. Try Jiraiya-sensei's Transparency Technique if you want to peep though. Even Third seems to use it...Man, what a bunch of perverts I had as elder...**_

_**Other than that, I cannot remember any other restrictions. Have fun, and do not try to kill to many people at the same time. If you do, They give you such stupid nicknames that you want to puke from the stupidity. What the hell is 'Yellow Flash' anyway? I always wanted something along the lines of 'Sudden Death'...**_

_**AND REMEMBER! NO regrets! **_

__(-)

Naruto absolutely had no regrets...Not anymore.

He threw his pronged kunai coated with his wind chakra. Pein's lightning attack failed to stop it. The kunai flew near the last puppet-body. Naruto had already prepared a Rasengan. He thrust his right hand holding the spinning chakra ball forward while holding his left to his side.

The puppet-body realized what was going to happen. It tried to dive but it was too, too much late.

Naruto appeared instantly near the range attacker body. His thrusted right hand was already in the torso of the puppet-body, and his left hand was holding the kunai.

He turned slowly to the real and the only remaining Pein. "You don't have any more fake bodies to hide behind or do your dirty work for you. Between Gaara and me, you have no chance." Gaara prepared a large amount of sand to attack while Naruto charged a Rasengan in his right hand, his left twirling his trademark kunai.

Pein began to laugh hysterically. "You... You two think that I'm weak now?" He suddenly turned his arms and each of his arms pointing one of them. His face grew dark and furious. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!! NOTHING ABOUT THE PAIN!!"

Without the slightest indication, a water attack to Gaara and fire attack to Naruto were sent from his arms. Gaara instinctively formed a sand barrier, now stronger than ever because of Shukaku's powers returned to him. Naruto teleported to sideways and looked where he was.

To his shock, the fire mass turned into fine lines of fire and began to chase him.

Gaara's sand barrier was hit by Pein's water attack. The barrier held, but it was noticeably slower and heavier. Gaara tried to spin himself and the sands to shake the water and counter attack. His spin was halted because his barrier was taking constant hits. He opened a third eye over his shield and saw that the water mass had turned into numerous water dragons and constantly attacking his shield. He knew that his shield wouldn't hold out much longer and he could not retaliate due to his sand's heaviness.

Naruto teleported over and over until seeing Gaara's predicament. The lines of fire turned to dragons and picked up speed, becoming even more dangerous. Naruto had used only one kunai to teleport though, so he came up with a plan.

He took out another kunai and threw it towards Gaara. He threw the other one to the exact opposite direction. The fire dragons quickly attacked him but he teleported towards the second one he threw and collected it in mid air. He teleported to the second one without missing a heartbeat, again collecting it.

The fire dragons went to attack his first location but turned towards Naruto standing in front of Gaara's shield. Naruto smiled and muttered "Time lag." to himself. He threw the first kunai to the water dragons and the second one towards the presumed trajectory of the fire dragons. Pein was in an uproar and he was concentrated only on his technique, not heeding Naruto's actions.

Naruto teleported to his first kunai, somewhere up twenty meters in the air. The water dragons rushed to Gaara's shield while fire dragons changed target and came towards the falling form of Naruto, indirectly to the water dragons as well. Naruto quickly teleported to the second kunai.

Fire dragons could not stop at time and crashed into the water dragons. Since the water dragons were already extended, the interference of fire dragons cut them in half, failing the technique. Fire dragons changed their target yet again towards Naruto.

Gaara, having watched the whole affair through his third eye technique, understood Naruto's plan and opened the shield so Naruto could enter into the dome that was protecting him. Naruto immediately jumped in and the sand shield closed itself back. He rolled and shouted to him.

"HOLD THE SHIELD!! OR WE WILL BE BLOWN OFF THE BALCONY!!"

Fire dragons crashed into the sand shield. Trying to dive through it. The wet sand quickly dried up as fire dragons spent their power slowly. Gaara shouted over the high-pitched shriek of the sand defense to Naruto.

"SHIELD WILL NOT HOLD DOWN!! IT WILL BE SUPERHEATED!"

Naruto turned to look to shield and saw some parts that were beginning to turn into glass. He began making handsigns and proceded to shout at Gaara.

"HOLD ON! A TOUGH RIDE THIS ONE WILL BE!" He finished the handsigns and released a condensed wind chakra to the air. Wind Chakra gathered air around it and began to turn. The air around it picked up more and more speed by the moment. Nearly all of the shield was glass now.

"IF THAT FIRE MEETS THAT, WE WILL BE ALL BLASTED OFF THE TOWER! ALONG WITH SUMMIT ITSELF!!" Gaara turned to see Naruto feeding chakra into the mini-tornado.

Naruto stopped feeding chakra into the tornado and smiled to him. "A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!!"

The sand shield were all glass now. Gaara let it go and picked up his remaining sand and shoved it into the gourd. Glass dome superheated while the tornado picked up speed and cooled it down from the inside. With both wind and fire attacking from inside and outside, glass dome gave way and exploded.

Pein finally understood what was happening and opened his mouth in shock. Explosion grew instantly and took the tower summit with it.

Three figures plummeted through the debris in air and to the quickly approaching ground below. Gaara quickly formed a small sand cloud under himself and slowed his descent. He was not able to catch Naruto though.

Naruto, being Naruto, did the most flashy thing imaginable by grabbing his sword through the flying debris, charging it with wind chakra and sending it into the ground. The sword pierced the stone pavement of the tower area and went further into the ground. A moment later, the pavement exploded, allowing Naruto to jump on the flying debris and slowing himself while landing. Just after he landed, he proceded to avoid falling debris on him, making quite the scene.

Pein just activated his green chakra shield and landed to the other side of the tower area, creating a huge crater. He was kneeling and his shield was active around him. He was radiating an immense aura.

"Fools...They cannot pierce my defense! Even with such reckless moves! I will kill them slowly for that insolence!"

(-)

The members of the ninja platoon turned their heads to the immense explosion and the flashy entrance of Naruto. Gaara and Naruto were close to them, but the four remaining clones were between them.

They saw the original Pein coming into view from the other side of the tower, riding a wave of earth under himself and surrounded by a green shield. He reached and began to attack the Jinchuuriki duo, the waves of energy washing over them each time Naruto evaded or Gaara defended himself.

They were forced to turn their heads back to the clones when one of them attacked with frightening speed. Lee countered him with great effort. He was panting. He blowed the clone back for a moment. He turned to Neji.

"Neji-san! I'm taking this one out of here! I am going to use IT!" Neji nodded and quickly turned to defend himself from a fire attack originating from another clone with a Kaiten. Lee jumped and ran away towards some distance away before he took out something from his jacket and ate it.

Konohamaru, attacking the clone that attacked Neji with an earth technique, asked what that thing was. Neji responded while glancing off another attack from a sinister clone. "A chocolate bonbon with strawberry liqueur in it!"

(-)

Shino and Kankuruo was having a hard time containing one clone that was using various elemental attacks. Kankuruo blocked and blocked and blocked its attacks with his puppets, but puppets could not hold out much longer. Shino was unable to find any openings with his rather slow bugs.

Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji were not doing better. They were trying to deal with a heavy-power type attacker that shrugged all their attacks like nothing. Kiba was trying his special attack but to no avail. Chouji could not damage the rather strong clone either. Akamaru couldn't even get close to the clone.

Shino, assessing the situation even in the grave conditions that they were in, quickly relocated himself and ran to the trio. Kankuruo followed him, getting a vague grip on what he intended to do. Akamaru saw them running and barked at Kiba, who in turn saw and growled at Shino.

Chouji contained the attack of the heavy type while Kankuruo did the same with the ninjutsu user wit his puppets.

Shino and Kiba ran to each other. Just as they passed near each other, they shared a knowing look. Kiba shouted as soon as he passed near Shino.

"**SWITCH THE OPPONENTS!"** He wasted no time and attacked the ninjutsu clone with deadly precision and accuracy with his black Gatsuuga. Akamaru followed suit and initiated the Gatsuuga of his own. Chouji jumped back to assist Kiba while Kankuruo blocked the heavy attacker.

(-)

Neji and Konohamaru tried to corner the crafty clone. The clone was trying to attack with ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu one after the other. While both the warriors were more than capable in all of the areas, the clone was beginning to drive them back with its speed.

Neji used another Kaiten to block a fireball coming in towards them. He was running out of chakra, even with the two gates of chakra opened. Konohamaru was not better, using high-level techniques through the start was taking toll on him as well. He turned to Neji while the clone gathered itself up from Neji's Kaiten's backlash.

"Do you have an instant death guarantee attack if I can hold him long enough?"

Neji cringed. "I..have...But I can only perform it once. And he has to be in my range of divination."

Konohamaru nodded and held his staff tighter. "Begin to prepare it."

He hurried to the clone and threw his staff towards him. The clone blocked the staff but staff turned into Enma who punched the clone and jumped over it. Konohamaru followed upon reaching the clone with an uppercut. Enma kicked the clone back to Konohamaru. Konohamaru fly-kicked the clone towards Enma again. Enma held the clone's head and headbutted it.

Neji shouted. "I am ready!" Konohamaru jumped and motioned towards Enma. The moneky summon turned into the black staff again. Konohamaru mustered all his strength and hit the clone with all his might towards Neji.

The clone turned in the air and tried to prepare itself for an attack. It was a futile effort.

"You are in the range of my divination."

A ying yang circle appeared and Neji took his position.

"Eight Trigrams Divine Punishment: Three Hundred and Sixty One Style."

He instantly became a blur hitting and hitting and hitting clone for a full three seconds. Upon the last contact, clone fell to the ground, motionless and dead.

Neji collapsed while Konohamaru panted heavily and leaned on his staff.

(-)

Lee went completely ballistic upon eating the bonbon.

The clone attacked him but couldn't hit due to the drunken fighter's evading ability.

"Whassh ze hell issh your problemsh weirdsh clone thingshy?!" He attacked it from ground with a sweep kick, and when the clone jumped over it, he threw himself to ground. The clone went in for the kill.

It was stopped with a Lee that was relentlessly kicking him while using his hands to advance. Lee sent it to the air with a double kick and fell down to the ground.

The clone reached the peak and began its descent to the ground when Lee rolled and exposed his back while straining himself. He suddenly jumped off the ground with both his hands and legs.

His extended butt met the clone's face with a sickening crunch. The clone were sent back to the air, this time higher.

Lee followed with a weird hand jump from the ground and his extended legs met the clone in the air in the form of a double kick. Lee did not stop and wrapped his bandages around the clone, and beginning to spin towards it.

The spinning clone had his head crunched into its neck by a flying Lee's feet.

They both fell to ground. Clone was dead and motionless. It's rinnegan was nowhere to be seen.

Lee was lying on the ground too. All around him were explosions and stuff.

And he was snoring.

(-)

Kankuruo's puppets held the attacks while Shino proceded his bugs onto the clone. He could not attach great amounts without getting attention so he just ordered the bugs to suck chakra as much as they can.

Kuroari blocked another attack and sidestepped to allow a charging Karasu towards the clone. Karasu cut the tall clone with its blades, but it did not nothing more than scratching its skin. The clone swung his punch to get Karasu.

But it missed the agile puppet with a moment.

Kankuruo and Shino smiled. The clone was getting slower at last.

Shino, taking advantage of the situation, extended more bugs out of his body. A great cloud formed and overcame the tall clone. Clone fought its way through the bugs towards Shino.  
Karasu countered him with quick slashes, allowing the bugs to do their job. Clone punched Karasu with a lucky shot, but it collapsed after that stunt. Shino's concentration was pure. He ordered the bugs to suck all the chakra out.

It took a long time to suck all of it.

Kankuruo was looking to Karasu for any possible damage.

(-)

Kiba and Akamaru made another dual Gatsuuga on the ninjutsu using clone. The clone was hit for the first few times, but later, it just evaded the attacks. It sent a water attack towards the duo when they stopped.

Chouji's giant right hand came out from the side and protected them. He later proceded to attack the clone with his giant hand. The clone easily evaded the slow attack. But Chouji didn't stop as his left hand grew and attacked the clone in mid air.

Clone sent a wind attack to the hand, forcing it to back down. Chouji's right hand came and attacked the clone from side, trying to pin it down. Clone realized the attack and created an air shield around itself. Chouji's right hand was shot back, cut from various places.

"We can't take that one down without a combination attack! He is too fast for my attacks."

"**I will force him to your hands, then you can grab him. Akamaru and I will handle the rest!"**

Chouji nodded and proceded to grow his whole body into a giant body. Kiba and Akamaru began to chase the clone, avoiding its elemental attacks. Kiba made a series of successive Gatsuugas from the left of the clone, while Akamaru did the same from center, effectively driving the clone to Chouji's giant body.

Chouji rolled over and trapped the clone under his hands. The clone's arms were constricted, so it could not perform any ninjutsu. Chouji held his left hand in place while drawing his right hand back and delivering a devastating blow to the clone. He felt his body shrinking, as his energy was near its end.

"Kiba, anytime would be good now to finish this!" He heard a high-pitched growl as an answer and turned back.

Kiba jumped on to Akamaru. **"BEAST HUMAN CLONE!" **Akamaru turned into a perfect copy of Kiba, even imitating his Black Wolf form. Kiba gathered chakra and shouted again. **"****Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" **With this last shout, the duotransformed into an enormous, two-headed, black colored giant wolf. Chouji realized what was going to happen and jumped back as last of his strength left him.

The giant wolf jumped and began to spin in the air. The spin turned into an humongous drilling fang, namely black gatsuuga. With deadly precision and speed, giant wolf drilled the clone into the depths of the earth, making a tunnel above themselves.

At last, the drilling stopped and the wolf jumped back. Combinative transformation failed at last, revealing a now-normal Kiba and an exhausted Akamaru. Both fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"Heheh...A taste of our two-headed transmission fang was enough it seems..." He trailed off and fainted due to chakra exhaustion.

The last of the clones were down at last.

But the fight was not yet over.

(-)

Naruto dispersed another water attack with another one of his wind releases. With the chakra he was forcefully taking from the Nine-Tailed Demon, he was able to defend and attack on par with the master of Rinnegan, Pein. The three fighters were locked in a close fight fueled by ninjutsu.

Gaara, however, was not such in a good shape. With most of his infused sand, blown away on top of the tower, he was severely lacking his very-needed weapon. He was running out of chakra too. He failed to notice a fire attack from Pein coming in from his left, and his remaining sand was unable to protect him properly.

He was blown backwards for some hundred meters, leaving Naruto to deal with Pein alone. He fainted from exhaustion and damage to his body.

And suddenly he found himself in a vault like place, floor covered in a thin layer of sand.

In front of him, a cage made of a red, glowing metal stood. He approached the cage slowly.

(-)

Naruto cursed as he saw Gaara blown out of the fight. Without him backing Naruto up, his job had just gotten five times harder. Pein focused his attacks on him, and having no affinity to stop fire element, he was being pushed on his heels between dodging, teleporting and trying to for an attack every once in a while. His superior speed and intelligence was the only thing that kept him on par with Pein.

He dodged again and again until Pein used some weird technique to sink into the ground. Sensing an impending danger, he threw his pronged kunai to air and teleported to it as soon as it reached to its peak.

His deduction and instincts proved right when Pein suddenly burst from the ground where he was just standing on. He created a large number of clones to reel him to a better position.

(-)

Gaara touched the crimson metal of the cage and immediately held his hand back. That substance, whatever it was, was burning his skin...or in the state he deducted that he was in, his soul.

He saw the darkness in the cage recede and he faced his most feared enemy and his companion for long, hard years. The one-tailed raccoon-dog demon, Shukaku, was standing in the cage, sporting all his might.

Or he would be if he was not being held by the chains that was made of the same crimson metal that the cage was made of. The demon saw him and growled at him. It spoke in its hideous yet maniacal voice.

"**My my...Look who graces me with his presence...How goes your life Kazekage-sama? Enjoying the pleasures of life, eh? Some women to knock then and there, some ninja to kill every once in a while... It sure must be exhilerating, HAHHAHAHA..." **The demon's chains rumbled as it shook in a maniacal laughter.

Gaara raised and held his hand forward. Shukaku stopped laughing and began to eye him closely. Gaara stood and spoke calm in the face of a feared demon.

"Give me your power now." His eyes was betraying nothing.

"**Quite the cold, powerful bastard of a man you've become, my dear host. But I see no reason. I'm stuck here because of that blond bastard and my traitorous, fucking brother. Good luck with your endeavours...not."**

"_The cage and the seal depends on your will. Shukaku is no Nine-Tails, it has neither the power nor the will to stand against your might. You can force him to give his power, or at best, you can forcefully take it from him. I cannot force Nine-Tails,but you can force that bastard one-tailed. I believe in you." _

Gaara recalled Naruto's words regarding his seal and the state of the link between he and the demon. He slowly closed his extracted hand and spoke again.

"Give it to me willingly, or things will get rough for you, Shukaku." His threat was not empty, that much even the maniac demon could see.

"**Hmm... You have no problem taking after that bastard duo... Even handing out threats to demons... I still refuse to give you power, so what will you do? Just because I'm imprisoned and shackled doesn't mean that I won't put up a fight, brat!"**

"It is your choice to do this that way,demon, remember that." He closed his hand into a fist suddenly. His eyes began to blaze with determination and will. The red chains and the cage began to glow more and more as moments passed. Shukaku shrieked and gave out an infernal cry as its body began to burn in the places that the chain touched.

Yellow chakra seeped up from him and began to flow to Gaara. Gaara walked up to the cage and set his right hand onto the paper writing with 'Seal' on it. The seal began to grow and shine with energy. More and more chakra leaked and went to Gaara.

Gaara's presence vanished as Shukaku howled in rage and pain.

"**GOD DAMN YOU BROTHER! DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!! DAMN YOU GAARA!!"**

(-)

Both the fighters stopped as a foreign, sickly yellowish spiral of energy rose from the rubble that Gaara was in. Rubble exploded to show a furious looking, scarred Gaara. His wounds began to regenerate rapidly as the yellow chakra spun around him. At last the chakra stopped to spin and coated Gaara like a second skin, just as the red chakra coated Naruto.

In a matter of seconds, sand formed and carried him over to the two fighters. Naruto was sirking at him, understanding what he just did. Pein, meanwhile, had realized that his troubles had just doubled.

Gaara arrived near them and took his place near Naruto. Red and yellow chakra spiked and the duo looked to Pein. Naruto spoke whileeyeing Pein for any possible attacks.

"I don't suppose it gave the power willingly." Naruto twirled his kunai and assumed the Fourth-Hokage's battle stance.

"Took some 'persuasion' I must admit." Gaara opened his arms and sand began to spin around him, faster than ever before. Gaara turned to Naruto. "Cover me for a minute. I need some sand."

Naruto nodded and disappeared from sight, appearing behind Pein. He shoved a Rasengan into the shield but the shield only wavered and repaired itself instantly.

Gaara crouched and set his both hands on the ground. Pein and Naruto were fighting, Naruto sending an attack and evading while Pein standing his ground and attacking constantly.

After thirty seconds, ground began to rumble and cracked in various places. Naruto teleported himself near Gaara a moment later, recalling something like that from a time forgotten long ago. Pein barely avoided a great crack that appeared beneath himby jumping away from the duo.

From the cracks inthe ground, sand began to rise. More and more sand came out as Gaara concentrated. A very large amount came to him. He rose from his position and took a look around.

"That should do it."

Naruto patted him on the back while whispering. "Open his shield somehow and keep it open enough for one of my kunais to get through. Then I will finish him." Gaara nodded and the duo began to attack, this time Gaara fueled by with both energy and ammunition.

Naruto began to teleport and attack and teleport again, and he set this onto a rythm to allow Gaara to prepare an attack to breach Pein's defensive shield.

Gaara send numerous lines of sand to pound onto Pein's shield while preparing a spear like sand-weapon in his hand. Pein,whose shield was being disturbed by both sand and Naruto's chakra attacks, was pinned down and could not retaliate.

Naruto noticed that Gaara was near to his attack's completion, so he drew his sword and disappeared in a flash. The part of the shield that was facing Gaara was being shredded by Naruto's sword coated in wind chakra. He sensed chakra spiking from Gaara and jumped back and up into the air, taking a pronged kunai into his hands at the same time.

"SPEAR OF SHUKAKU!" A giant spear flew towards the weakened shield crashed onto it. A green flash was seen and a moment later the shield was gone. Naruto threw the kunai while preparing a Rasengan in his right hand.

Pein smirked.

Naruto teleported himself, only to face a wave of fire coming onto him. Pein was not where he should have been. He was blown backwards by the fire.

Gaara froze when he saw Naruto blown back, and a moment later he saw a patch of air, formed into a sycthe was coming onto him. His sand shield was cut and Gaara fell and rolled back as a big gash formed on his torso.

Pein stared down onto both of them. His rinnegan was spinning.

"Foolish jinchuuriki! Did you really think that you could kill me, PEIN?! DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

He formed seals and prepared to send his most powerful attacks onto them.

Naruto and Gaara stared and waited for the attack to come.

It never came.

(-)

"Shadow Imitation Technique...Success." Shikamaru was standing on one of his knees, while maintaining his technique. He was just in front of Pein, his hair brushing the man's knees. He slowly stood up and faced Pein.

Naruto slowly rose and limped near them. Gaara was unable to stand.

"Shikamaru...What...What are you doing here?...Get away from him quickly! You will die if you don't!"

"Temari is dead." Shikamaru spoke with hate in his voice. Naruto shook against both his alien voice and the statement he just made. "This man killed her."

Naruto turned to Gaara, who was trying to stand up from his kneeling position. "It is...true...It was not only Matsuri we lost in the attack." His voice too, was somehow alien and full of pain.

Naruto quickly turned to Shikamaru. "Don't do this! We can bring him down, goddammit, you have a son that you need to look after! He needs you!"

"Naruto... Listen to me, and listen to me very closely... I cannot hold him for long, he is too powerful. He just showed the true extent of his power to you, and it would be too difficult, even for you two. I have two minutes at best, so listen." He drew a deep a breath.

"I loved my wife. Like you loved yours. But there is a difference between us. You are the most powerful ninja of Konoha currently, one of the most powerful in all of Elemental Nations. Village cannot lose you, and Tsunade will not live forever. I, on the other hand, am only a Jounin. I do not hold any significance compared to you."

Naruto tried to interrupt. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU ARE A PRECIOUS PERSON TO YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! YOU HAVE A CLAN THAT DEPENDS ON YOU!"

"Naruto... In all my years, I only trusted Chouji more than you. You know that I tell you the truth. You are indispensable while I am...This man and his power hints that he can revive from the worst of the wounds, so you have to destroy him completely... Down to the last molecule."

"Naruto... You have taken on a path that is most detrimental to you and to Hinata's memory. You cannot live like this, you are not what you are meant to be. That path only leads to death, and you deserve far more better. You are not one to give up on your dreams."

He raised his head and looked to the clouds. " For that reason, I will exchange paths with you. I will, just here, become the avenger and take that man with me. I will die in your stead. However, you must take my path. I have an apprentice to teach. Asuma turns ten and will graduate in six months' time. I need you to teach him. My son will have a family, my parents, but he will need a master when time comes. And the village...The village needs a strong, firm and kind Hokage that it was in need of since your father. You must become the man you are destined to be. The Hokage. That is the burden I place upon you."

He turned his face to Pein, who was struggling to release himself from the shadow-hold. "I am not powerful enough to finish him myself, he resists it already. Time is running out Naruto. YOU MUST KILL HIM!" He lost control over his voice and shouted. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT HOLD BACK! THAT IS MY DESTINY NOW! I HAVE CHOSEN, NOW YOU MUST DO THE SAME!"

Naruto, the famed Yellow Death of Konoha was crying. "Shikamaru..please..."

"DO IT!!"

Naruto stood up and gathered his sword. He formed energy around it. Then the wind came. Both wind and red chakra began to swirl around it. It became more compact and powerful.

He walked with the charged sword in his right hand. He placed his left hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Pein was frantically trying to escape, but Shikamaru's resolve was firm.

"I promise to honor your wishes. Goodbye...friend..."

"Tch...Troublesome man...Just do it already, I have some cloud and Temari watching to do." His voice was back to normal for a moment. " Tell everyone that I'm sorry and not sorry. Good bye, Naruto. It has been an honor to be your comrade."

Naruto, tears pouring out of his eyes jumped and brought the sword on the standing duo.

"SLASH OF THE NINE-TAILS!" The sword connected with Pein. Naruto was blown several meters backwards. A vortex formed around Pein and Shikamaru. It swirled and the forms of two man began to blur.

Chouji,Neji,Kankuruo and Konohamaru was watching in distance. They had heard only bits of it, but Kankuruo had told about Temari's death. Chouji was crying while Neji was holding the big man by his shoulders, trying to subdue him. He was crying without realizing too.

The energy vortex shredded the men to the last molecule, leaving nothing behind. An infernal cry was heard as Pein met death.

Naruto thought that he saw a smile on Shikamaru's face for the last time.

A moment later, it was all over... A crater had formed where the two men stood just a minute ago.

Uchiha Sasuke's sword was broken, blown to bits. Naruto wondered that if it was a sign.

He heard a distant, faint voice as the sweet aroma of unconsciousness greeted him.

"_Tch...Don't become so troublesome over my death, fools..."_

(-)

**Next Chapter: Epilogue to Book One**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters. Plot takes place after manga no.390**

**Chapter 22: Epilogue – Rokudaime Hokage**

Naruto awoke to the world. His hearing slowly returned to him while his eyes remain closed. He tried to open them, and after a minute or so, he succeeded. The world was still a blur to him, yet he could make some the shapes of the room he was in. Hospital he was in, an all too familiar sensation washed over him.

His memories seemed to reject what had transpired before his visit to hospital at first. They did not come back or let him remember anything. A strange numbness, a feeling of nothing was settled deeply in him.

Then he remembered.

He remembered Shikamaru. At that very moment, he wished that he did not remember at all. Just forget what happened... But that was impossible. No more he could ignore his feelings to his friends. With the last blow Shikamaru dealt him, he understood the magnitude of his actions. He was not some little kid or powerless teenager anymore, the power he held demanded him to take responsibility. Ad he did not hold only one power, but powers in that matter. He was entrusted with the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, the greatest ninja of his time, and he was entrusted with the Nine-Tails, the greatest and the most fearsome of demons.

And Shikamaru had seen to it that he understood what he meant for Leaf Village, and to the world. No, he could not afford to be just the 'Yellow Death' anymore. He had made his peace with his own demons, and accepted that the notion of revenge was just an illusion of justice for himself. He had to become the man he was destined to be, just as that lazy genius said.

" _For that reason, I will exchange paths with you. I will, just here, become the avenger and take that man with me. I will die in your stead. However, you must take my path. I have an apprentice to teach. Asuma turns ten and will graduate in six months' time. I need you to teach him. My son will have a family, my parents, but he will need a master when time comes. And the village...The village needs a strong, firm and kind Hokage that it was in need of since your father. You must become the man you are destined to be. The Hokage. That is the burden I place upon you." _

Shikamaru had entrusted him with many things. Entrust...He remembered another talk he had with him.

"_That kid will be my apprentice...Asuma entrusted me with it."_

"_You'll never get anywhere if you keep dicking around...You are not in a position to do that anymore."_

"_Don't you think it's about time for us?...To be the ones who entrust, not the entrusted."_

"_You've gotta get a hold of yourself...You've got things to do."_

His vision had returned to him. He looked to the window and beyond. He smiled sadly.

"Arigato , Shikamaru."

(-)

"Tsunade-sama, everyone is awake now. We assembled them in a recuperation room in the hospital. You may debrief them now." Shizune had came in and alerted her master.

"Gaara and Naruto?" Tsunade raised her head from the paperwork. Shizune noticed a trickle of blood oozing from the side of her mouth.

"They're both awake now... Naruto wanted to talk to you before anyone...Tsunade-sama, are you...okay?" Shizune's voice showed her concern.

Tsunade smiled sadly. "I'm not. But I will not get better with just sitting her so let's go."

They walked to the hospital. "What is their general health at the moment?"

Shizune read from her report. " Everyone was suffering chakra exhaustion more or less when they were brought in. Inuzuka Kiba's body had suffered some minor damage from overusing his new form. He will recover shortly. Rock Lee had suffered minor to medium body damage due to opening six of the eight chakra gates. We expect him to recover quickly too. Hyuuga Neji had the same problem,he had opened two gates. He was already suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. He will need some more time to fully recover. Akimichi Chouji was less damaged and exhausted, but he needs a full week's rest too. Aburame Shino is relatively better than anyone, since his bugs replenished some of his chakra before we intervened. He is already discharged from the hospital. Sarutobi Konohamaru was heavily exhausted but he did not suffer any external damage. He will be ready to go home in two days, and he will need to rest for a week at most. Kankuruo-san needs a week to recover from chakra exhaustion."

She folded a page. " Kazekage-sama will not be able to get up for three more days. However..."

Tsunade glanced at her. "What is it Shizune?"

"His severe wounds heal themselves at an impossible speed for a normal human. Furthermore, his chakra exhaustion seems to clear off pretty quickly. It's almost as if it is..."

"Almost as if it is that he became a Jinchuuriki again, yes?"  
"Yes. But no person on this platoon wants to talk about it. Shino made it clear that most matters would be spoken only in your presence."

"I see. Naruto?"

"He is...We could not understand what happened to him. He had no external damage, or if he had any, Nine-Tails had already healed them. But he had suffered from a very,very severe chakra exhaustion. He seems to be recovering from that too. It is some physiological changes that has been happening with him. His body was on fever before he woke up, and he suffered from a severe headache for these two days while he was awake."

Tsunade smiled. "His soul must have changed somehow."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"His body reacts that way because his soul was in turmoil."

They did not speak for the rest of the way. They arrived at the hospital and entered without much hassle. A nurse showed them the way to the recuperation room.

When the two medic ninja entered, they saw seven men watching something in the center. They got closer and Tsunade peeked from above Konohamaru's leant body.

For all its worth, Gaara and Naruto was having a poker game. And by the looks of it, Naruto was losing. Gaara's impassive face must have been coming in handy while bluffing, apparently.

"Can anyone explain me what is going on here!?" She was surprised and angered at the sight of gambling men in the hospital, for God's sake!

Naruto replied without raising his head from his cards. "Having a friendly game, can't you see?"

"In the hospital?!"

Konohamaru answered to that one. "You're one to talk, baa-chan." He found himself in the nearby wall.

Naruto threw his cards. "Dammit, I fold! You bluff like a gambler from hell!"

"Hn." Gaara smirked and threw his cards upon Naruto's. They all found themselves a fine spot to sit and made themselves comfortable.

Tsunade glared to all of them. "Anyone going to explain what happened back there?"

Neji started to explain.

(-)

"So he is dead at last? Pein?"

"Yes. I...I finished him along with..." Naruto's voice failed him.

"Good to hear... I wish that fool pervert didn't sacrificed himself but..." She turned to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, with your condition renewed, you absolutely must return to Sand as fast as you can. They're going crazy over your disappearance. And you will have to explain that situation to them."

"Naturally. I and Kankuruo will set out tomorrow evening." Tsunade nodded to the stoic Kage.

She turned and addressed to everyone in the room. "You've accomplished an incredible feat. To think that he could be brought down is crazy enough, but for that is to be true...That means a lot to me than you all can imagine. Thank you." She bowed to them. "We will all mourn Shikamaru. His heroic actions will never be forgotten."

People nodded and got out of the room one by one. Only Naruto and her remained at the end.

She turned her head to him. "What will you do now? Set out after Madara?"

He shook his head faintly. "No... I've got better things to do than tailing a foolish old Uchiha."

To say that Tsunade was shocked would be a big understatement. "But...you..."

"I need to live on baa-san. I have things to do.. Shikamaru entrusted with a lot, and I will see to it that his wishes are fulfilled. He exchanged his path with me, and died instead of me... I will not dishonor his sacrifice. I will not dishonor Hinata's memory anymore."

He turned his head to the old-yet-young looking woman. "You should now that Nine-Tails is fully subjected to my will. It cannot get out or influence me anymore. My will reinforced the seal itself. I am fully in command of the greatest of the tailed demons."

"Furthermore, I sealed Shukaku so Gaara could do the same. He did."

"Baa-san, I have to request one thing from you."

"What is it?"

" Your position." Naruto was not kidding.

"Naruto..."

"And I need that necklace back if it is not much trouble."

"I..." Tsunade broke into tears. She collapsed on a chair and began to cry. She felt a pair of strong arms covering her.

"I'm so sorry... I have been a thorn in your side for so long... I just want to relieve you of this existence... You need not to strain yourself anymore." He was crying too.

Tsunade took her necklace and tied it around Naruto's neck. "Naruto... You have been a jerk both to me and to your friends. You acted like a little angsty kid... But I cannot, ever hate or detest you... If I ever had a grandson, I would like him to be just like you." She hugged him back.

Naruto startled her by speaking softly. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long that you are sick?"

Tsunade looked in amazement to him. Even the best medic ninja could not hide things from him, apparently.

"For one year now... I don't think I have more than three years at best."

Naruto hugged her closer.

(-)

Gaara and Kankuruo shook hands with the men they fought together at the great gates of Leaf Village. Everyone said their goodbyes for the time to part had come. Former enemies had turned into allies, comrades and even..friends.

"Don't make me come to your rescue again, you transsexual puppeteer."

"Yeah yeah... I hope that dog of yours can cover your sorry ass." Kankuruo waved his hand dismissively.

Gaara and Naruto were standing together as they watched the interactions of the group. They turned to each other.

"So... Time to leave, Uzumaki."

"Looks like it, tanuki-sama."

"Wanna test your hand before I set out, fox-boy?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I hate pounding sand, takes a long time to wash away."

They smirked at each other. These smirks turned into sad smiles.

"Will you two be okay? I mean with..." Naruto trailed off, cannot bringing himself to mention Temari.

"Yes. I have a village to run, while my brother has his duties... Make sure that you take good care of my nephew here in Leaf. Or I'll come here and gut you myself."

"Don't worry. We will."

"Madara is still out there Uzumaki. And he won't cut us slack, not if he can help it. Be careful."

"You too. And don't worry, there'll be some revolutionary changes that will take place around here. I'll see to it."

"Until next time, fox-boy." Gaara held out his hand.

"Take care, tanuki-chan." Naruto took the hand and shook it.

The remaining Sand Siblings walked away from the gates and disappeared into the forest.

The group turned to leave the gates and back into the village. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Kiba suddenly stood and slapped his forehead. "Damn... We forgot."

Konohamaru turned to him. "Forgot what?"

"Victory drink of course! We made it! Killed the freakin' psycho! And..eh..."

Chouji smiled sadly. "Shikamaru deserves a toast. Let's go to a bar or something guys."

Neji backed down. "Thanks but no thanks. Tenten will skin me alive if I don't stay at home for two days at least."

"Whips you hard eh?" Kiba patted him on the back.

"You've no idea... And pregnancy is a bitch by the way... I'm off." Neji left with a body flicker.

" I say we live this victory to its best and honor our friend as he should have been honored!" Lee's eyes shone and made a nice guy pose.

The remaining group had already left for the bar. He quickly ran and caught up to them.

Naruto smiled to Lee's antics and jumped down next to them from the rooftop he was watching from.

Kiba noticed him and looked amazed for a minute. "You were coming?"

"If I am not there to watch your back, you might get yourself in trouble little dog."

"Hey, that thing when we were in ANBU was an exception! I'm highly resistant to alcohol."

"Compared to Lee, yes." The group walked off into the village.

Sunset was gently covering them as they walked.

(-) **One Month Later**

The front of the Hokage Tower was full of people. Nearly all of the village had gathered to witness the inauguration of the new Hokage. It was a good enough shock for everyone to hear that Tsunade was retiring, and top of that, none but a few actually knew who the new Hokage was. Crowd was buzzing with anticipation.

Konohamaru was dozing off while leaning to an electric pole. He suddenly jumped up as a loud voice boomed near him.

"YOSH!! OUR NEW LEADER WILL MAKE HIS APPEARENCE!!"

Konohamaru scrubbed his ear. "Goddammit Lee, you already know who he is!"

"Well it makes the whole thing better for him since he will be able to cheer faster than anyone." Neji and Tenten was walking side by side. Tenten was sporting a rather large belly. It was nearly the time for her to go into labor.

"Yes,but that doesn't require for him to kill my ears." He shook his head to remove the last bits of his sleepiness.

"Have you seen this yet?" Neji was holding a bingo book.

"Huh? What? Is this a Rock bingo book?"

"Yes. Check the pages 13,14 and 45 to 52."

Konohamaru flipped the pages. "Hey! That's me!"

**Sarutobi Konohamaru, A-class bounty, 45 million ryo, nicknamed "Wizard." Elite Jounin of Konoha.**

Neji pointed his finger. "Keep on reading."

**Aburame Shino, A-class bounty, 25 million ryo, nickname None. Elite Jounin of Konoha**

**Inuzuka Kiba, A-class bounty, 35 million ryo, nicknamed "Black Wolf Of Konoha." Elite Jounin and Ex-ANBU of Konoha.**

**Akimichi Chouji, A-class bounty, 30 million ryo, nicknamed "Human Tank." Elite Jounin of Konoha.**

**Hyuuga Neji, A-class bounty, 40 million ryo, nickname None. Elite Jounin of Konoha.**

**Rock Lee, A-class bounty, 40 million ryo, nickname "Green Beast of Konoha No. 2" Elite Jounin of Konoha.**

Konohamaru raised his head. "You've gotta be shittin' me! Where the hell they spotted us during the mission?!"

"There must have been some citizen by the time we were fighting. I don't know about that. Skip two pages." Konohamaru did as told.

**Sabaku no Kankuruo, A-class bounty, 35 million ryo, nickname "Black Puppeteer." Elite Jounin of Suna.**

"Oh he did get one as well... You said there were more at the earlier pages?"

"Yes. Check the pages 13 and 14."

Konohamaru found the pages. "Helluva shit... That's...hell..."

**Sabaku no Gaara, SS-class bounty, No bounty stated. Special order: Flee on sight. Nickname Red Sand Storm. Jinchuuriki of One-Tailed Raccoon-dog, Shukaku. Kazekage. **

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, SS-class bounty, No bounty stated. Special order: Flee on sight if possible. If not, die without revealing information. Nicknamed "Yellow Death of Konoha." Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tailed Fox. Confirmed to be the son of late "Yellow Flash of Konoha." Elite Jounin and Ex-ANBU Captain of Konoha. Special notice: The Most Dangerous Man in The Elemental Nations.**

"Holy shit... He was being feared before, but now enemies will just turn tail and run away..."

"Indeed. Fortunately, he won't need to that much anymore." Neji smiled.

"What is so enticing about the bingo book?" They turned to see Kakashi walking up to them.

"Kakashi-san! I thought you were on an extended mission?" Lee exclaimed.

"I was. I need to relay some information to Hokage but it seems I will report to a new one." He took out a notebook and scribbled something down there. "At least that scenery is useful material for my new book." He smiled under his mask. "Where is Gai by the way? I've not seen him for some time."

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I take my last question back. I do not need to see him."

Gai ran and stopped in front of Kakashi. "Kakashi, we are tied on one hundred and fifty wins! We must settle this today!"

"Yeah Yeah. Is it my turn or yours to choose the competition?"

"IT IS YOUR TURN MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Okay then... I say our new Hokage will come out wearing black under his robes. What is your guess?"

Gai smiled knowingly and waved his fist to Kakashi. "He will wear orange I say!"

"Well then. Let's wait and see what he is wearing."

Everyone turned to the voice of Tsunade. She was standing near the railings. Everyone in the area silenced and began to listen to her.

"People of Konoha! We all gathered here to witness the inauguration of our new Hokage! Hokage is a position that embodies the Will of Fire, and the person that holds the position is entitled to a most sacred task! This person protects everyone in the entire village! And I believe, that no one can do this better than your new Hokage!"

She turned around and waved her hand to back. " Konoha! I present you your Rokudaime Hokage! Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto walked from back and showed himself in Hokage robes and hat to the people. His face was stoic and calculating.

For a moment, no one spoke or made a sound. Everyone just stared.

Then, from somewhere close to the front lines, a boy's booming voice was heard. " That guy is so cool!"

Cheering erupted. Everyone clapped and whistled for their hero. Naruto listened to the sounds for some time. He raised his hands and cheering died slowly.

"Konoha! I swear on the memories of all the Hokages, which includes my father, that I will protect this village and its people to my last breath!" Cheering began again this time louder. "After all, best ramen in the world is made in this village." He chuckled and began to laugh as many people did the same.

Sun shone on his robes and hat.

Oh and by the way, he had wore a black and orange battle suit underneath his robes. Meaning...

"Kakashi, this is a tie!! We must participate in another competition."

"My student made Hokage. What's yours did?" Kakashi pulled out his notebook and scribbled something down.

"Damn Kakashi! That hip attitude of yours is killing me! Your student's youthfulness blinds us all! You must not use that as a leverage!"

Konohamaru peeked over Kakashi's shoulder and checked the notebook.

"Icha Icha Special Platinum Edition: Forbidden Love of JxT?"

"Yes. A project that I've been working on for four years."

"You know Tsunade will probably kill you for that, Kakashi?" Naruto had teleported near them, grinning widely.

Kakashi shrugged. "Since you hold the office now, she can't torture me...much." He took a good look at Naruto. "Sensei would be very proud of you. Jiraiya too."

"I know I'm awesome, tell me something new."

"... Are those fangirls? Ah yes, look over here girls! Hokage-sama is here!"

Naruto turned his head to see his impending doom, in the form of rabid fangirls that painted their faces six cheek marks. "Shit!" He turned to Kakashi.

"You knew this was gonna happen didn't you!"

" I saw my sensei receive the same treatment after all."

"I will get you for that later Kakashi!" He teleported out of the place before the pack grabbed him.

Kakashi smiled to himself. "Just like his father..." He remembered Hinata. "Maybe not exactly."

(-)

Gaara felt a chakra signature activating. He frantically called his gourd near him. A moment later, a yellow flash was seen and Naruto was panting heavily.

Gaara groaned. "What are you doing here Uzumaki? Wasn't you supposed to be inaugurated today?"

"Ah yes...I became the Hokage and all but..."

Gaara looked lost for a moment then smirked. "Ah I see... Fangirls chased you huh?"

"You've no fucking idea! I had to create twenty shadow clones and..." He looked lost for a moment. "SHIT!!"

"What happened?"

"The pack of fangirls cornered one of my clones and... I can't talk about it..." He collapsed on a chair.

"Care to explain how you teleported yourself here?"

"Why? Afraid of me Kazekage-sama?"

"No. I just don't want a mindless idiot wandering into my office every now and then, Hokage-sama."

"That's harsh, Kazekage-sama. If you really want to know, you seem to carry that kunai I gave you during the mission." Gaara pulled the kunai in question from his pouch. He immediately destroyed it.

"Why did you destroy it?! We may need it! I might need to come here immediately."

"If need arises, I'm sure you can come here by more traditional methods."

"Grrr... Damn you are annoying sometimes Gaara."

"I learned well from you Uzumaki." Gaara smirked to him.

"One of these days...You will get it bad, insomniac." Naruto began to leak killing intent.

"Are you trying to scare me, blond blind blank yellowy?" Gaara too began to show killing intent.

"Not at all, tanuki-chan. I'm just stating the truths."

"Oh? Care to back up your words, 'The Most Dangerous Man in the Elemental Nations'?"

"I could not be more than happy, 'Red Sand Storm.'"

"You sure wanna get your ass whipped, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sure that you want the same, Kazekage-sama.."

They stared at each other until a woman barged in with ten ANBU after her.

"Kazekage-sama, many people fainted because of that killing intent. Are you under..." She trailed off, seeing the Hokage robes on Naruto.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and broke into laughter. Gaara just laughed silently while Naruto was rolling on the floor. Gaara waved his hand to ANBU. "Nothing to worry about. A 'friendly' arguing, that's all."

The ANBU and the woman left the office. Naruto had at last put himself together.

"Your secretary?"

"Yes. She is new to the office."

"I bet... So... Knocked her yet?"

"Uzumaki!! Fucking pervert! Why don't you go knock your own secretary?"

"I can't. No one has been assigned yet." Seeing the murderous look on the face of Gaara, he decided to leave. "See you later, pal! And don't forget to knock that hot secretary!"

Gaara lashed some of his sand, only to pound the floor 'coz Naruto was already gone in a flash.

(-)

Naruto entered his office next morning. He was armed with everything he could think of. Instant ramen, sake, shadow clones to clear out the arch-nemesis of all the Kages, namely paperwork. He sat down and waited for someone to came and hand him some responsibility.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto turned his head to see Ino coming in with a stack of paperwork in hand. His face went pale.

"Don't tell me..."

"What?!"

"You are my assistant?!"

"Got a problem with it, baka-Hokage?!"

"Hell yeah! How are you supposed to be my assistant?! What happened to Shizune?"

"Shizune-san decided took a job at hospital after serving in the Tower for so long. I wanted to replace her. Even though that would mean assisting you."

"Grr...I will get Shizune for this... And what did you mean with 'what are you doing here'? This my office after all!"

"It is six in the morning, you could sleep a little more, no one will be here for another one hour anyway."

"Oh man... Well then, I will let these guys take care of the paperwork. Wake me up when the mission assignments come up." He created ten clones and teleported to his flat.

"Why you..."

Naruto teleported back. "And it's Naruto-sama for you, dear Ino." He teleported back to avoid a letter opener.

(-)

Kakashi and Naruto stood on the tower balcony, watching the village.

"So you're saying me it will take at least five years for Madara to resurface?"

"Not necessarily... But that statue can only be repaired when a certain alignment in stars come up. And that is four years and eight months later. I'm sure he will not try anything by this time."

Naruto sighed. "At least we will be at peace and have some time to prepare ourselves... What about that team you traveled with?"

"Shiro took off and travels with Musashi at the moment. They will gather info and contact me when need arises. I contacted some of Jiraiya's former contacts, so I may be able to run the spy network. All in all, these two will remain operational. Ken joined with her sister at Sound."

Naruto nodded. "Will you remain as an Elite Jounin or do you need the privileges that Jiraiya had?"

"Not necessarily. I can contact everyone from here too."

"Good. I need you as my strategic advisor. We need someone experienced and intelligent enough to replace Shikamaru."

"I understand." He turned to leave. Naruto remained in his place.

"I'm sorry that you had to kill him Naruto. But by what I've heard, that was his choice."

"His choice it was... But it does not make it easier for me."

"Later, Hokage-sama." He took off.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!" Ino's voice echoed in the tower and reached to outside.

"I'M COMING DAMMIT I'M COMING!" Rokudaime Hokage teleported back to his office.

**End Of Book One**

**Everyone that read and reviewed this story, many thanks.**

**Now I have already got started on the sequel, but I NEED FEEDBACK!!**

**Review the story in its entirety please. Thank you for your attention.**

** (-)**

**Sequel will be out soon!**

**Fall Of Konoha Book Two: Return of The Darkness**

_The ending of brief peace... The birth of the New Sannin of Konoha... The Fourth Great Ninja War on the horizon... An ancient power awakens from a young man..._


	23. UPDATE

UPDATE: Book Two of the story is now posted. Access it from my profile folks.Enjoy!!


End file.
